The Red Dragon
by Yes I am using a typewriter
Summary: The time turner around Harrys neck shattered sending his soul back in time; where his body could not go. When Harry finds himself in a ten year old body; in his aunts garden he vows to do things right this time and save everyone he lost. First he needs to make his friends into the new Marauders and convince the sorting hat to unite him with his own alternative to Sirius Black.
1. Prologue

**_AN- I do not own Harry Potter or anything really. If you recognise it it's probably not mine. I use fan fiction to explore a world that has helped be get through some difficult times in my life so all rights go to their original owners._**

 ** _This story is being translated into French by viclesan. If that is something you're intested in ( s/12177974/1/)_**

 _Warnings:_

 _I'm Dyslexic however I have people going over my work and a program that checks it for me. You probably wont have any problems but Please inform me if my spelling or Grammar is off._

 _Finally Characters may be OOC and events may not be completely cannon._

 _Edit:_

 _Thanks everyone who favorited and reviewed. I've made a document of all the Harry Potter spell so hopefully I wont have any more misspelled spells._

 _Thanks to Skybox for pointing all this out. I've tried to flesh this out without ruining a grand reveal I have planned for later._

 _Enjoy my prologue; please continue to the next chapter before making a decision on my story._

* * *

The Red Dragon.

Prologue: 31st October 2002

Harry stood face to face with his enemy, the person, the monster that had prevented him from truly living for the past twenty years.

There was nothing left in this world for Harry but killing Voldemort once and for all. Nearly all of his friends and colleges were dead, even the evil of the Dursley's (well Vernon and Petunia not Dudley) were going cold in their graves.

"Neither can live whilst the other survives." The dark lord grinned, quoting the long dead seer.

"Let's just get this over with." Harry was twenty-one now, he had been living with the dark lord inside of him for twenty years. He wanted to be left alone; dead or alive. With most of his friends dead and the death eaters stronger than they had ever been Harry had very little to live for besides killing the monster in front of him.

"Oh Harry, where's the fun in that."

Harry cut him off. "Crucio." Harry had long since allowed himself these curses against this man- monster of a man- and his followers.

The ministry had fallen and even Azkaban itself was in ruins. Voldemort and the death eaters used these curses and Harry could no longer afford the disadvantage. Not after so much had already been lost; not to mention what was going to happen if he lost tonight.

Curses flew for what felt like hours. Harry still hadn't used the darkest curse there was; however he was very close to breaking now.

"Avada Kedavra." The dark lord cursed back from behind his shield.

"Dissico." Curses flew and Harry felt the weight of his exertion pulling at his very soul.

"Avada Kedavra." The final curse hit Harry square on the chest unexpected.

Harry didn't feel the instant death that he had been waiting years for. Instead the curse blasted through the time turner that hung from his neck. The gift he had been given years ago shattered, its magic blasted Harry apart. He could do nothing but scream as he was pulled apart atom by atom. It felt as his whole being was on fire.

And then -

* * *

 _AN- This is supposed to stop the way it did as it is only a prologue. Please read at least the next chapter before making a decision on my story; it changed very much as the story goes on._

 _New chapters on the way as soon as possible; They will be much longer than this one. ~T.I.A_


	2. Chapter 1

AN- Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed. Here's the first real Chapter. This is mostly a setting up Chapter and you'll probably be getting a few of those in the future but the story wont make any sense without it.

Remember I'm Dyslexic however I have a program and My Beta Celran that check it for me. You probably wont have any problems but Please inform me if my spelling or Grammar is off.

As always I own nothing. If you recognise it; not mine. Now please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: June 1st 1991

Harry jolted; he felt a physical ache in every inch of his body. Memories flooded in rushes. Harry wasn't sure how but something was different. He opened his eyes; as if ending a blink. It didn't feel like his eyes were closed for even a full second.

Harry couldn't breathe, he was in the garden of Privet Drive. There was a trowel on the floor beneath him and pulled weeds around.

It took Harry a moment. He reached through every memory he had, the war and Voldemort. His hands were smaller than he could ever really remember them being. The killing curse. The garden he had hated for years.

"The time turner." Harry gasped. Could it be possible that he had moved back in time; or maybe forward, but he doubted that. Privet drive had been burned down a long time ago and now Harry was – once again- weeding the begonias.

His hands moved automatically weeding the plants. He needed to think and it wouldn't do to be completely idleideal. It never helped him think, only worry.

This could be a dream or a nightmare, a hallucination. The dark lord could have done something to him; but after all that he had been through he doubted it. Voldemort just wanted to finish it as much as he did. He wanted to win.

"Boy, hurry up with those weeds, I want to eat sometime today." Called his uncle ruling out the dream part of his theory.

"Yes Uncle." Harry shouted back, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice; Harry couldn't stand the man. Harry weeded the garden and wished that Hermione was still alive; he would love to ask her what she thought.

As Harry entered the kitchen his eyes trained on the calendar. It was June 1991. Something that before magic Harry would have claimed to be impossible. His mind moved through everything; the time turner couldn't have done this. It could barely move a few hours. Ten years was impossible.

"Why aren't you cooking Boy?" Vernon stood in the kitchen ready to stand over the boy.

Harry stalled a moment before deciding on the path of least resistance; at least for now. "What would you like uncle?" It was only until he figured out what was going on.

Harry spent many days back in Privet drive and nothing had changed. He missed the older Dudley; they had become not quite friends but they had gained a mutual respect.

He needed to keep a low profile, think through what had a happened. Figure out what the hell he was going to do next.

Nights back in his cupboard were the hardest. His memories of the war, of his past life, were clouded and faint but they were enough to give him nightmares. However, there was a confusion in these nightmares. The memories passed in front of his eyes but the emotions didn't tear at his heart the way they once did. It was like a memory of a film rather than a memory of his own pain.

Days then began to turn into weeks and weeks turned into June twenty third. Dudley's birthday. This time however he felt genuinely sorry for Mrs Figg and her broken ankle. She was a kind woman who only wanted what was best for him.

"I could go and help her." Harry suggested, he wasn't eager to go to the zoo with his cousin. That damned snake was better locked up. "Make tea for her, I'm sure. I don't want to ruin Dudley's birthday."

"That could work Vernon." Petunia suggested. So Harry was dropped off at the squib woman's house and the Dursleys drove off.

"Oh Harry hello. I'm sorry I can't do much." She apologised as Harry passed her a cup of tea and propped her leg up.

"It's okay, Mrs Figg. May I ask you something?" Harry asked and sat down in the sofa beside a picture of Alice the cat.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a squib?"

"Harry what are you talking about?" The woman looked afraid, she wasn't a great actress so couldn't hide it well.

"Don't tell Dumbledore I know but you could have told me. I'm almost eleven." He stated to her. Harry was still bouncing between time travel and hallucination theory's.

"Did the Dursleys tell you?" She looked even more nervous as she asked the question.

"They wouldn't allow me here if they knew." Harry explained. "I can't wait to go to school and get away from them. But will you be okay?" Harry looked down at the woman's leg.

"Oh Harry you're so sweet. I'll be fine son. How did you know though?"

"It's a long story."

"I think we have time Harry." She smiled looking more like the woman he had seen at the ministry during his trial; stronger somehow.

Harry took a breath and told the woman everything. He needed someone to talk to, someone to help him so he told her all about his time at Hogwarts and the war. He told her everything.

"Oh my Harry how horrible, for someone so young."

"You believe me."

"Of course dear. Why shouldn't I?" She took his hand and stroked the top of it before dropping it back down. "No one could make up a lie like that. Not with such pain in your face."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem dearie. Now you want to know what I think?" She predicted; Harry was a strong boy.

"Yes please."

"My dear Carlo, bless his soul. He studied and wrote books on time travel spells. He was fascinated with the idea, his great grandfather invented the time turner you know but he was a squib like me. I think that is what you did. Your memories travelled through time."

"I just can't wrap my head around it."

"Well dear Carlo told me much about the time turners. You can't go very far without harming yourself. Do you know that?" Harry nodded. "Well as you went very far you must have pulled yourself apart with the jump. Maybe only leaving your soul or just your memories to travel."

"It's not a dream?"

"No dear, I don't think it is, but maybe you'll be able to do better this time. You look defeated when you were talking about it. Maybe you have a second chance."

Harry sighed and felt relief falling from his shoulders.

"Harry there's a step in the pantry. Use it and get the metal box from the top shelf. You deserve a biscuit. I think. You did save the world."

"Thank you Mrs Figg." He smiled at the older woman and got up for the pantry. The box was full of shortbread and rich tea biscuits. He was a little disappointed with the lack of chocolate but the hardened man inside of the ten-year-old was happy with anything that he could get.

They talked all day; mostly about the differences between Harry past and now his future. Arabella Figg also showed him some moving pictures of her late husband. She was happy to finally be able to talk to someone about the wizarding world and Harry didn't sound like a ten-year-old.

There was a knock on the door and Petunia stood with her face as sour as ever when Harry opened the door. "Thank you for taking him with your leg Mrs Figg."

"Oh it was a pleasure Petunia. Would you mind ever so much if I borrowed him again until my leg is better? He was such a help."

Petunia though for a moment before smiling. "Of course Mrs Figg. He could do your housework or your gardening for you whilst you can't. Wont you?" She bit the last words.

"Of course." Harry spoke automatically.

"Thank you both. See you tomorrow Harry." Harry bit back his smile. This summer would be far better than any he had been through before. He could survive the cabbage smell.

* * *

AN- Hope you like where this is going. Please remember to inform me if there are any mistakes and I will change them as soon as I possibly can.

Chapters will be getting longer from next time. ~TIA (and Celran)


	3. Chapter 2

_AN- Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and most of all reviewed._

 _Guest (Whoever you are) - I'm glad you like the story, I promise to try and update very regularly._

 _Aeireis- I'm glad your enjoying my hard work however, I cant promise Dramione yet as all my characters are still eleven. We'll see how it goes._

 _Ethan thorn- here's the more you asked for. :)_

 _Please enjoy this chapter betad by Celran._

* * *

Chapter 2: July 22nd 1991

Harry woke up early to get a start on breakfast. Then he would grab the post. He had been counting down the days until today, he was preparing to save his cousin a little strife over the next week. He didn't really care about his uncle spending the week half-insane, but Dudley helped him once near the end of the war and this was the only way Harry was ever going to repay him.

It was Monday so he had to cook a big breakfast before his uncle went to work. He tried to cook quickly so that he was settled ready to move.

When the bacon and eggs were finally on the table and everyone was eating- Harry obviously not included- the post came.

"Dudley get the post."

"Make Harry get it."

"Boy go and get that. Then get to Mrs Figgs."

"Yes uncle." Harry rushed to get to the front door. He picked up the letters, sifting through for the thick parchment envelope. He shoved it into his shirt and passed the rest of the letters to his uncle Vernon.

"Now get off."

Harry hid his smile until he got out of the door. He ran at a full sprint all the way to Mrs Figgs house.

"You look out of breath Harry. Come in and have breakfast." Mrs Figg knew he wouldn't have had breakfast so always offered him some cereal. He felt guilty for thinking so badly of her at the very beginning. She was more family than the Dursleys' would ever be.

"Thank you."

"Oh it's nothing Dearie. Now eat."

She made Harry take some of the banana milk from the fridge. She was trying to fatten him up ready for Hogwarts and Banana milk was something Arabella Figg had had a weakness for since she was a child.

"Thanks Mrs Figg. I've got something to show you." Harry told her from across the tiny table in the kitchen. "My Hogwarts letter!" He showed her the parchment envelope.

"Oh well done Harry." Harry and Mrs Figg had developed a sort of grandparent like relationship; and Harry was glad for someone to share his excitement with. His memories did nothing to hinder his ten-year-old joy. "Come on and finish your milk. You can borrow Candace to send Albus your reply."

Mrs Figg leant Harry a piece of parchment and a quill to write his letter. The quill felt alien in his hand, his handwriting had never been great but it was like he was holding the quill for the first time again.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"I'm finding it hard to write Mrs Figg. It's strange, I've written with a quill a thousand times before." He confessed to her.

Mrs Figg looked down at the page and thought for a moment; though she new a little of time travel most of it was guess work for her. "You know what I think Harry. I don't think you have." She smiled and cut him off. "Wait let me explain. Your memories, or soul travelled back in time. Not your body. This body has never held a Quill before. You need to re-learn." She smiled in a comforting, joking sort of way. "Either that or its because you're hands are tiny."

"Damn, Snape's going to have my head- again." Harry complained making the older woman smile even wider. It was great for her, she didn't get very much contact with wizards. Even if it was just little Harry Potter.

"There, there. You can practice this summer. You have a good few weeks to get ahead. Your mother and that girl Hermin- you said they picked it up well and they were muggle born."

"Hermione."

"Oh yes. You can come over here to practice; I'll help you. Now, let's see, tell me what you have to say and I'll write it down so the headmaster can read it."

"Thank you Mrs Figg."

"It's your birthday soon, isn't it Harry." Mrs Figg could move around more now and the two were drinking lemonade in the garden with the Kneazles-Cat hybrids running around them.

"The thirty- first." Harry was leaning on the small weather battered table copying from an old, worn out book that Mrs Figg had lent him. It was a basic book on Herbology and its uses as in potion making; It had made its way onto Mrs Figgs bookcase from her sister's time at Hogwarts. It was either that or a deadly boring history of magic textbook.

"I have a present for you."

"Mrs Figg you've given me more-"

"Harry come here." They moved into the room which the Dursleys used as their dining room. "Have a look."

"Kneazles; babies?" This was Mrs Figgs cat room. She used it for breading and caring for her new-borns. It had a very distinct smell.

"Half-Kneazle. Both their parents are Half Kneazle- Snowy here is their mother." Mrs Figg petted the magical mother cat on the head. "You can have one of the kittens. I won't charge you Harry. They're going off to the Magical Menagerie in September. "

Harry smiled and looked down at the nine little kittens. There were three orange ones, one pure white, one light grey, two black ones and two deep grey and blue speckled ones.

"I did want an owl Mrs Figg." He told her honestly as he thought of Hedwig and then of Crookshanks.

"I'm sure I could talk to Albus; Don't you worry Harry."

"Really?"

"Pick a cat Harry. Let me do this for you." She looked down at the cats, her voice going soft and a little sad. "I want you to have a pet that can protect you." She knew Harry was going to go through so much.

Harry leaned down and looked between the tiny kittens. They were just old enough to be moving away from their mother. "Can I have a girl?"

Mrs Figg pulled two of the cats away- the only two boys there so he lost a ginger cat and the grey one. As this happened one of the speckled kittens began to pull at Harrys leg, clawing him sharply.

"Ouch. Hey." The cat just meowed at him and hurried back to her mother. Harry put his hand on the bleeding cuts. "I'll take this one Mrs Figg please."

"She's a live wire." She warned.

"She's Zany, I'm going to call her Zana."

The older woman smiled, it was strange how wizards found their familiars. "I'll keep her here for you until September. You don't want your aunt having a fit."

"I wish I could live here with you." Harry admitted.

"That's sweet of you. You're heading to school in September, you'll be there."

"I'll send you an Owl to tell you how I'm getting on."

"Thank you Harry; I'd like that. Very much."

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore always got a lot of mail; as Headmaster of Hogwarts, as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, even just with his reputation.

He always read every piece of mail he received; although not always as thoroughly as he once did. There was just so much to read through.

He recognised the brown owl that came through his window. Arabella knew to only contact him if Harrys life was in danger. He had told her as much after her first two letters.

Petunia would warm up to the boy eventually- stop comparing him to his parents. It was nearly impossible to raise a child and not become attached.

He hastily picked up the parchment from the owl's leg and opened it.

'Dear Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts.

My Name is Harry James Evans-Potter. I recently received my acceptance letter to your school and want to personally thank you for believing that I would be able to learn such a thing. I was ever so surprised when I got my letter, but pleased of course. I never even knew there could be such a thing as magic.

I would like to know if there is someone that can help me find my supplies for school as I have no idea where I could possibly get these things. Furthermore, as you can see from the way I introduced myself I like to use my mother's maiden name with my fathers and will be making this legal when I am old enough; would it be at all possible to be registered with the school as Evans-Potter rather than just Potter. It is okay if this is not possible but I felt the need to ask.

Thank you so much for accepting me to your school. I hope I will do well.

Yours in good faith

Harry Evans-Potter'

Dumbledore looked over the letter again. Did Arabella tell Harry about herself? Or Did Harry confide in her when he got his letter?

The headmaster penned down a letter of questions to Arabella Figg. How else would Harry have used the Owl?

* * *

 _AN- I hope you like this chapter; I'm not exactly happy with it however I think things will get better when we get to Hogwarts._

 _As always please tell me if there are any mistakes so I can change them. I love getting reviews. ~TIA (and beta Celran)_


	4. Chapter 3

_AN- Thank you so much for all the favourites and reviews. They made me really happy._

 _I ploughed through this chapter so I might have a few more mistakes but I really wanted to post today. (Please tell me if you find a mistake). UPDATE: This chapter has been betad by the wonderful Celran._

 _Aeireis: Thanks again. I'm glad you like it; I am trying to make it different from cannon. I think my Harry is awesome to._

 _ChocolateSauce18: I'm glad you love the story and I'm really happy that I'm the exception; I love getting reviews. Mrs Figg is now a very important part of this story so I'm glad you like her. In answer to your last question: No... Sorry._

 _Linda: I'm glad you like the start- I'll try to keep posting as quickly as I can._

 _PsychWard158: Thanks for being nice with the spelling but this one was giving my program a hissy fit. I took it off just to change the word. Finally its spelt right. Also I'm glad you like my plot._

 _PsychWard158(part 2): I have no idea what you meant- but probably thanks._

 _xxxLeanniexxx: Mission 1: In progress :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: July 31st 1991

Privet Drive

It was Harry's birthday. He stayed asleep for the first time ever. He usually stayed awake but after one of the best summers of his life- usually summers were a countdown to school- he slept straight through. The cupboard was cold and as damp as it had always been but Harry slept well.

He woke at six as usual and began to make breakfast. He wondered if Hagrid would be being the one coming for him or someone else now. He was eleven years old.

The family was sitting down for breakfast when the door knocked. It was so loud that Harry didn't doubt it could be anyone but Hagrid.

"Who the blood hell is that?!" Vernon stood up and walked to the door. "Who the bloody hell do y-y-you think you are knocking on my door like that?"

"Ah Vernon Dudley the great muggle man." Hagrid laughed heartily. "I'm 'ere to pick up 'arry."

"What do you want with the boy?" Vernon growled.

"I need to take 'im to pick up his 'ogwarts things."

"What?! He's not going to that school-"

"Hello. I'm Harry."

"'ello 'arry. You've gotten so big."

"You look familiar." Harry told him. "I had a dream about you and a flying motorbike."

"I've told you boy motorbikes don't fly!"

Hagrid ignored the muggle man. "You remembered." He said, grinning "That's how I brought you here."

"I read my letter. Can I really learn magic?"

"Of course. I could tell you so many stories about your parents at Hogwarts."

"My parents went? I never knew." He faked innocents. And then all hell broke loose for Hagrid.

"You didn't tell him about his parents, the greatest witch and wizard of their generation?" Hagrid ranted at Vernon and Petunia joined in ranting about Harrys mother and the 'freak' she married.

It was a moment before Hagrid lost his temper and Dudley got his famous pigs tail. With all the squealing and mothering of Dudley; Harry and Hagrid were able to escape.

"Can't believe you 'ave to live with them."

"It's not all bad, they let me see Mrs Figg a lot." He explained, as they headed towards London. "She's an old Lady who lives a few streets over. She has lots of cats- they're huge you know." Harry distracted the half giant with small talk whilst his inner self wept tears of Joy at Dursley misfortune; he was too shocked the last time to really enjoy it.

Hagrid took him into the Ally and the ten-year-old part of Harry still was filled with wonder. He admired every shop taking in all the details he had missed every time before. The Ally was bustling with people hurrying around doing their own shopping. Some were in muggle clothes but most were in simple wizard robes. There were lots of children out today; crowding around the broom store and the sweet shops.

Harry made a list of his supplies as he admired the scenery; he needed to get a few things that weren't on his list. He may have to come back without Hagrid but hoped not.

"Come on 'arry keep up, we need to head to Gringott."

"Sorry Mr Hagrid, but I only have little legs." Harry smiled remembering his fondness for the man as he grew into one himself.

"Oh sorry 'arry. I'm going a bit fast for ya' aren't I." Hagrid slowed down a little so Harry could walk beside him. "And you just call me 'agrid. No Mister for me."

"Sorry Hagrid." They walked into Gringott and Hagrid gave the two keys over to the goblin at the desk.

"Umm excuse me." Harry stood up on his tiptoes to speak to the goblins. "I don't mean to waste your very precious time but is it possible to speak to someone about my parent's vaults. I have a question, or maybe a few."

The goblin seemed to puff out a bit; at the knowledge that even the child knew his job was very important and his time was limited as such. "Mr Potter, I will send you up with your Vault manager Marolk as well, he has been looking after the Potter vault for sixty years now. He will answer your questions Mr Potter. "

"Thank you so very much, sir."

"What could you possibly need to ask 'arry?"

"I want to make sure the Dursley's can't get to my money." Harry told him. "I also want to ask about things, I don't know how money works here and I thought its best to ask the experts."

"You're a smart kid 'arry."

"Thank you Hagrid." Harry said, smiling faintly.

"Griphook and Marolk." The goblin sitting at the desk introduced the two goblins that appeared beside Harry. They were both shorted than Harry but Marolk looked to be about an inch or so taller than the other goblin and was dressed in slightly tighter clothes but, despite this, there were few differences between them.

"Follow me." Griphook led them out of the large marble room. "The carts are this way." Harry noticed how uncomfortable Hagrid looked at the fast moving cart. "Vault 687 Harry Potter's Vault. This way."

"Thank you, sir." Harry looked around the vault. "Umm how much would you suggest I would need for my school supplies?"

"In my calculations if you want quality materials and everything new. At least ninety galleons."

"Okay can I withdraw umm- two hundred then?"

"Easily."

"Umm 'arry I'm going down to get the thing for Professor Dumbledore. I'll be back up 'ere when I'm done."

"Of course Hagrid, no problem." Hagrid left with Griphook and Harry turned to the other goblin. "Mr Marolk sir, How many pounds is there to a galleon?"

"Young sir there is one muggle pound to a Knut. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. That would make four hundred and ninety-three pounds to a galleon." (*)

"Wow that's a lot. Could I get five hundred pounds please? "

"Yes that is possible." The goblin looked unhappy with the idea.

"Is there something else I can ask? You are the professional."

"Yes Mr Potter."

"I have some family who are muggles." The Goblin looked even more unhappy with this. "I don't want them to have any access to my father's money. My father hated them a lot."

"I see; I was fond of Mr Potter. He respected our speciality knowledge." The goblin placed his hand on the pile of gold and began to pull the galleons into a money wallet. It was the size of a ten pound note and the galleons seemed to disappear into it. "The answer; unless your family come here and provide ministry evidence that they can have a cut of your inheritance, no they will not be able to touch the gold. My professional advice is to simply not tell them you have this."

"I agree." Harry nodded, he knew the Dursleys never touched his money in his memory's but they were dead before they got the chance. Harry wasn't planning on letting that happen again and it was good to have some sort of confidence. "Is there any more- do I have anything that's not here?"

"Your assets are far more than this. There is a vault; 691 that is the Potter family vault. You gain access to that when you turn fifteen. This is your trust vault; it has a small percentage of your family's vault, a few books and items in the shelves at the back. There are also deeds to your property's and heirlooms in the Potter vault."

Harry moved towards the shelves and looked at the things it held; his parent's things. It was then that a pale looking Hagrid returned.

"I have a house?" Harry asked, he had seen the burnt remains of Godrics hollow last time; he wasn't eager to go again too soon.

"No Mr Potter. You own a building in Godrics hollow. There is a cottage in the seventh unpotable county and a flat in the ally, transferred back to Mr Potters vault when Sirius Black turned twenty. Finally, you own Potter manor, the ancestral home of your family. There a few shares in companies that the goblins have been analysing for you."

"I have a four houses?" Harry knew about Godrics hollow but not about the other places. By the time he was old enough he had become distracted with finding Voldemort.

"'arry, Godrics hollow is in a bit of a state. It 'asn't been restored yet. I 'eard the manor needs a little fixin' too."

"Oh, well still? Can I live there?" Maybe he could use this- to get away from the Dursleys. He would probably use the flat. Anything to get away from them more quickly.

"When the vaults are passed over sir- yes." The goblin informed him. "You also gain your family Lordship at this point too."

"When I'm fifteen." Harry nodded and sighed. Well it was better than last time; he had an extra two years of freedom if he could get this right.

"Alright come on 'arry. We need to get in your shopping."

"Okay Hagrid. Thank you very much Mr Malrok sir. I'm sorry for using up so much of your time I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Indeed Mr Potter I do." The goblin nodded. "It is good of you to understand. Your gold is in good hands."

"Thank you again, Mr Malrok."

Harry was quiet in the cart ride back and let the very pail looking Hagrid go to the Leaky Cauldron. He took a second to breathe before entering the robe shop. This was the start; he was going to change everything starting from this conversation.

"Hello." He said quietly as he entered the shop.

"Ah hello, are you for Hogwarts too."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Come on then let's get you measured up." She placed him beside Draco and began measuring.

Harrys memory's had a lot of Draco in them. He was a horrible child, bullying him and his friends for no very good reason. However, when Draco grew into a man Harry found out there was so much more to Draco than that. He became something so much greater.

Draco was terrified of his father. Both the boy and the man had been subjected to some of the most violent curses in the world, by non-other than Lucius Malfoy himself. Harry had been led to save Draco from this and the two had come to an understanding. Draco had saved Harry's life many times throughout the war and Harry returned this favour. He was one of the last of Harrys friends to die; painfully and horribly. But at nineteen Harry considered Draco to be a friend.

"Hello, I'm Harry." Harry held his hand out for the boy to shake. "Harry Evans." This was a cleaver plan of Harry's. He was hoping to change the future starting with Draco.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco shook his hand looking him up and down with judgements.

"Umm, are you looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"I suppose. What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked. "I'll be in Slytherin, obviously."

"Well, all my family were Gryffindor's but I don't know until we get there."

"I suppose, but I'd rather not be a Hufflepuff."

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff; but I would rather pretty much anything else."

"Definitely anything else." Draco smiled.

Harry hated old Draco, almost as much as he hated old Dudley. "Hey it might not happen but if we're in the same house; do you want to be friends?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Deal."

"Great." Harry nodded and held his arms up. "Hey can you get me a set of normal clothes too. I don't want to go to Hogwarts in my cousin's clothes."

"Oh of course darling." The witch began letting his school uniform become stitched up behind her; floating in the air.

"Why do you wear your cousin's clothes?" Draco asked.

"It's a family thing. I'm smaller than him- I-I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh right. Hey, what's your Quidditch team? I'm going to take my parents to look at racing brooms when were done shopping. It's a crime that they don't let first years have brooms."

"Oh I like Ireland but I'm not big on the smaller teams."

"They are pretty good." Draco nodded admiring his new robes. "Right I've got to go find my mum. See you at Hogwarts…"

"Harry."

"Harry." He paused. "Sorry."

"See you at school." When Draco left Harry let himself smile.

"I see you've made your first friend." The witch observed.

"Maybe."

"Hagrid, can we get something to put all of this in?" Harry carried his clothes and knew he needed a trunk for it all. He carried it around the last time and the trunk was the last thing he got; he didn't want to be lugging his things around this time.

"Sure; there's a shop down 'ere."

Harry looked around the trunk store. He never looked around this place before and in all honesty there wasn't much to see. There were bags on the walls and the trunks were stacked in strange piles.

"Hello, I suppose you're looking for school trunks?" There was a wizard there, he was carving onto a chest lid.

"I wouldn't mind something a little higher end."

"Harry you don't need something like that." Hagrid told him.

"Hagrid I'll be at Hogwarts for a few years. I need something good."

"Very true." The wizard stood up and brought him to the different piles. The trunks had been shrunken to fit into the store. "Well how about one with multiple compartments. You can store clothes, food and books. Or if you plan on keeping it after school there are traveling trunks which have rooms in them as well. These are a little pricy."

"What kind of rooms?" Harry remembered Draco having one; when he, Draco and Ron were on the run after Draco defected to Harrys side. It was one of the most useful things Harry had ever had the pleasure to use; saved their lives more than once.

"Most only have one room with a bathroom. But that room has a kitchen, and living room. The sofa turns into a bed. There are ones that have the bedroom separate but the rooms aren't very big."

"Size is nothing to me." Harry told him; thinking of the cupboard under the stairs. "Will they also have storage like the other ones?"

"Of course, every trunk does. It's a set in feature."

"Okay, I'll take a travel one. The one with the bedroom. And that black bag there."

"That's one hundred galleons with the protective charms?" The wizard looked at the boy, hoping to get a little more money from him.

"Here." Harry handed the galleons over to a very shocked wizard. He didn't expect the boy to be able to pay.

"Thank you, sir. Would you like it coloured?" The wizard still looked a little pail as he pulled the trunk over.

"Just black please."

"Inside sir?"

"Oh no, red and black. Maybe some gold in there."

"I see your hoping for Gryffindor."

"Hoping yes."

The man tapped his wand on the chest he had pulled from the pile. "See this band. You can shrink it and such from here. And if you press your wand on the key hole you can get inside the rooms. I would set a password when you can. This way you're not doing under aged magic."

"Thank you, sir." Harry packed his clothes into the first compartment and shrunk the truck down.

Next they headed to Flourish and Blotts where Harry got his school books. He could remember reading them before and wasn't looking forward to do it again, so he also got a couple for light reading.

The next shop was for his Phials, telescope and scales. Once again Hagrid wouldn't let him get the solid gold one but Harry insisted on the brass one- Snape loved complaining about inferior cauldrons. He got himself a gold plated telescope and brass scales. He got the largest set of crystal Phials and a set of utensils for potion making- the Hogwarts ones were terribly dull. Finally, Harry got a set of potion ingredients, as Snape was always nicer if you messed up a potion when using your own ingredients.

"Just your wand now 'arry. Oh and your birthday present."

"You don't have to get-"

"Now 'arry I'll get you an animal. Not a toad or a cat, you'll lose a rat. I'll get you an owl Harry."

"Hagrid that's really kind of you, but Mrs Figg already gave me a Kenezal."

"Well owls are really useful 'arry they carry post and everything. Here I'll talk to Dumbledore. You've been through a lot you can have an owl to send that Mrs Figg letters. Yeah. Just wait here".

* * *

 _AN- I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think._

 _(*) I know this Money seems a lot but I did have a plan for conversion rates and international relations however the story has taken itself in a completely different direction. I don't want to change it, i do have some use for so much money plus I enjoy writing Super Rich Harry._

 _More chapters ASAP ~ Written by TIA and Betad by Celran_


	5. Chapter 4

_AN- Still loving reviews. Pretty exited about this chapter. I could feel my fingers smoking as I typed on my typewriter (her name is Typey :P)_

 _This chapter has now been Betad. Celran._

 _Cae-Leigh Anne (I have a niece named Kay-Leigh :D): I'm really glad your enjoying my fanfiction; its why I do this in the first place. I'm proud of my changes from cannon- so its still recognisable but original. Now; I have made him fifteen to be given his inheritance because that was the year he was tried for saving Dudley. I'm working on the idea that if his parents were alive he would have to wait until he was Seventeen but as he's the only Potter left they need to pass the lord ship on. Meaning he needs to have his land and fortune as well. (Thanks for the question sorry I wasn't clear.)_

 _Sakura Lisel: Hagird was'nt kidding but he really wanted to give Harry something as he felt guilty for bringing Harry to the Dursleys. Read on to find out what happens with Hedwig. I am quite amazed that you cause my badass Kanezal a Kitty. (She is cute though)._

 _ChocoSauce18: Still happy you liked it and I think I've fixed the spelling (Though I haven't bothered with changing the Authors note)._

 _xxxLeanniexxx: I'm glad you like the trunk (More on that in a few chapters). I think you'll like the idea of how I planned to get Draco in the red. I also think you'll like what I have planned for my girls (Hedwig and Zana) more on the traitorous rat in a few chapters. One more; I love Severus and would never bash him :( so he's going to be playing a good part :). I've fixed the spelling and here is more._

 _MythStar Black Dragon (You have an epic name): Thanks :)._

 _Fetterga: He was a little pushy but it was mostly out of guilt for leaving Harry with the Dursleys and also Hagrid doesn't really like cats. There's a teeny-tiny bit of Dumbledore bashing in here but not to much._

 _Guest: Thanks:)_

 _PhychWard158: I'm still wondering what you meant by 'Completely idle' but I'm glad your enjoying my story. Harrys going to be doing a lot more changing as time goes on._

 _StlAjax: Thanks. I like my Harry and Mrs Figg bonding so I'm glad you appreciate it. I promise I'll keep it up and thanks for reviewing._

 _emthereble: Yay._

 _h0noeybunny16: glad you like it and here's your update._

* * *

Chapter 4

September 1st 1991

Mrs Figg refused to let Harry go to get the train on his own. She could walk now and was taking him to London; she wanted to see him off on the Hogwarts Express.

"Do you have all your things?" She asked it was five o'clock in the morning and the Dursley's wouldn't know he was gone for a few hours. They would be annoyed to wake up and find Harrys note but no breakfast waiting for them.

"Yes Gran." Harry smiled at the woman; he cared about her a lot. Harry had his shrunken chest in his pocket and Zana napping in his side bag.

Harry would miss Hedwig but Mrs Figg promised to use Hedwig to send Harry's letters rather than Candace. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't give in and Harry had to choose one pet. Well one and a Half as Hedwig would still visit some times.

Harry had used his chest every night since he got it; it was far more comfortable than his cupboard. His aunt and uncle had left him in his cupboard although they hadn't locked him in. Since Hagrid came they were too scared of Harry to make him do much.

Zana was getting much bigger now; her coat was a lighter grey now. She had a cats tail- rather than the Kneazle one- and back. From her Kneazle side she had gotten a square face with pointed ears and wide back hips.

"Good boy, now come on." She hurried the boy into the taxi and they headed to the train station.

Mrs Figg fussed over Harry for most of the train ride into London. They got into the station at about half eight.

"Right, we have time to get you some real clothes. Hurry up Harry." Mrs Figg began walking off in a busy body sort of way.

"What about Zana?"

"Hurry now. We only have two hours before I want you on the platform. Best to be early."

"Yes Gran." Harry smiled, following the woman into a small shop. It was a basic place with little variation.

"Let's just get you some clothes that fit."

"Okay. Thank you." Harry looked down embarrassed.

"Harry I've never had children, let me spoil you."

"Okay Gran." The lady at the desk smiled when Mrs Figgs face lit up at the title. "What should I get?"

Mrs Figg piled some basic clothes into the basket, Zana had decided this basket was a nice place to sleep. She measured them against Harry chest and waist. She got him to buy some shoes and smart shirts. As well as Jeans and trainers.

Once Harry was changed into a set of is new clothes -Mrs Figg insisted on the smarter ones- they had breakfast in a kings cross café before heading into platform 9 3/4 . Harry let Mrs Figg use the button that would unshrink his luggage, and then they placed it on the train.

"Harry!" Draco called and hurried his mother across to the boy.

"Hi Draco." Harry smiled at the boy. "Gran this is Draco Malfoy. We met when I was getting my robes."

"Pleasure." Mrs Figg had heard about Draco from Harry talking about his past, and she trusted Harrys judgment. "Arabella Figg."

"Narcissa Malfoy." Draco's mother shook Mrs Figgs hand.

Harry focused on his soon-to-be friend. "How was your holiday, Draco?"

"Great! I got a lot of flying in. What about you?"

"I was reading a lot; need to get a head start. I was helping my gran when she hurt her leg."

"How sweet of you." Narcissa looked the boy and the older woman up and down.

"Oh yes, Harry is always such a help to me." She smiled down at the boy. "Come on Harry you should be getting on the train; you want a good space."

"You'll be okay?"

"I've lived a long healthy life before you came along. I'm sure I can survive before you come home for the summer."

"Bye Gran. Thank you again for everything; especially Zana." The cat in question was now snuggled in Harrys shoulder bag.

"Go get on the train Harry." The woman smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on Draco." Harry led Draco into the compartment he used last time. The two boys spoke for a short while before Draco stood up.

"My dad said I need to go and look for Theo, can I leave my things here with you?"

"Sure. Just don't leave your wand." Harry pulled Zana out of the bag and placed her on the seat beside him. She stretched but lay back down.

"Wouldn't dream of it, thanks Harry."

Draco had barley been gone two minutes when Ron arrived. "Hey is someone sitting here?"

"There's room." Harry was absentmindedly petting the large cat beside him.

"Thanks. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Harry smiled at his friend; memories of the red head filling his mind.

"Hey Harry couldn't find him. Oh hi." Draco came in and sat beside Harry; he clearly hadn't been looking long. "I'm Draco Malfoy, you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

Harry nudged Draco and silently told him to be nice. "Oh yeah, our fathers don't like each other, do they?"

"No, my dad can't stand your dad." He looked uncomfortable so turned to Harry. "What did he say your name was?"

"I'm Harry. Evans-Potter." He smiled.

"Potter? Like Harry Potter." Draco glared at him as if he was keeping the world's biggest secret.

"Technically, but I prefer Evans. It was my mother's maiden name."

"Blimey!" Ron looked a little pale but shook his head. "Do either of you like chess?" Harry was surprised at how well the three of them were getting on together; although it stayed in safe conversations like chess and Quidditch. Leaving family's far out of it.

"Anything off the cart dears?" A pleasant looking woman pushed a trolley of food in front of the compartment.

"Oh Sure." Draco stood up. "Guys you want anything."

Harry passed over a couple of Sickles. "Yeah just a drink and some pasties, Gran made me a lunch."

"Ron?"

"No thanks, my mum made me sandwiches."

Draco came back with an armful of sweets, drinks and pasties. "I can't believe my mum doesn't do stuff like that for me. Well she is a Malfoy. They just throw money and things and hope that it goes away."

"My mom spends more time smothering my brothers and Ginny than she does doing anything else."

"You're lucky. At least you get some attention from your parents. My parents- they love me but I'm more the perfect Malfoy heir than a son."

"Look at this. I got Corn beef, mum knows I hate Corn beef."

Harry decided to skip the 'My horse is bigger that your horse' competition. "Really? that's my favourite- want to swap? I have cheese and onion. Gran's favourite, probably my second favourite. Want one?" Harry held out one of the sandwiches.

"Yeah go on then. I warn you it's pretty dry."

"Don't care, give me one." Draco laughed at Harry and then asked for a try himself.

"Hey these are good. Not house elf great but good." Draco commented.

"Shush, eating." Harry loved Molly Weasleys cooking. "God you have to get your mother to give my gran this recipe." By that Harry meant that he would be the one to cook it.

Ron looked very confused. "Sure, it's not that good."

"He's not wrong, but I'm not a huge fan of cornbeef." Draco commented. "My mother has never cooked in her life; she gets the house elves to do it all. They even did most of the raising of me."

"Poor little rich boy." Ron mocked but Draco just laughed and agreed.

"Yeah I know. You guys are much cooler than the boys my dad makes me hang out with."

"Thanks Draco." Harry smiled as the door opened.

"Excuse me, has anyone seen a toad at all?" Neville spoke from the opening. They all shook their heads and Ron grabbed a pasty from the pile. "Oh god he's gone. I've lost him." Neville fled back out the room.

"I hate toads." Draco commented shuddering slightly.

"Yeah, I hate rats and mice. That's why gran gave me Zana. She breads Kneazles- Zana is half cat though." Harry stroked the cat who was purring happily beside her master.

"Oh I have a rat." Ron looked sheepish as he brought the thing out.

"Oh god." Harry looked at Peter Pettigrew with a look of pure hate. "Can you put it away? Please."

"Sorry yeah, he's names Scabbers. He does nothing but sleep anyway." The traitorous rat went back in to Ron's pocket. Zana didn't do anything as Harry had hoped she would. But then again Zana swallowing him wouldn't help clear Sirius's name.

"Thanks Ron."

The compartment opened and Hermione stood in new Hogwarts robes. "Hello, has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"No, we've already seen him. I'm Harry Evans- err Potter."

"Harry Potter? I've read about you. You're in Modern Magical History's. Great Wizarding Events of the twentieth century."

"Yeah I know. Promise me you took those with a pinch of salt. I've read them and most are complete dragon dung."

"I expected as much. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Hello, this is Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy."

"Granger? I haven't heard that name before." Draco commented.

"Oh well I am the first in my family to go to Hogwarts. I was so surprised when I got my letter, but happy of course."

"That's nice." Harry glared at Draco carefully; the boy shrugged back into his seat. "My mom was a muggle born too."

"Yeah? That wasn't mentioned in the books."

"Usually not; people aren't as *nice* about muggleborns as they are to purebloods."

"Wait, isn't that racist?"

"More like general prejudice. And it's only a small proportion of assholes that believe that. They're worse with Squibs like my Gran. It'll get better."

"Alright. I'm going to go to look for Neville's toad. Thanks Harry." Hermione looked a little annoyed but left without any anger towards them.

Draco didn't make any comments seeing himself out numbered. It wasn't like he really believed any of this pureblood elitism anyway. That was all his father; hopefully he would figure it out for himself.

It wasn't long before the door opened again. Theo Nott, Crabbe and Goyle stood in the door looking around the carriage.

"They're saying down the train that this is Harry Potters Cart."

"It's Evans-Potter." Harry sighed, he was using this name for a reason. He wondered how people found out- he only just told Hermione a second ago.

"Harry, Ron, this is Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." Draco introduced the three boys.

"Hello." Harry nodded.

"Draco why are you here. With- is that a Weasley."

"I couldn't find you so I came back here to hang out with Harry. Ron was here already. They're cool."

"Draco look at him, scraggily hair, hand me down robes. Filth like that will rub off on you, Malfoy."

All three boys stood up to challenge the others. Draco was the one that spoke. "Say that again Nott. I dare you." There was something behind Draco's eyes; and it had nothing to do with Ron or his family.

"Oh come on, you've heard what your father says about them. They all have red hair and more children than they can afford."

Ron moved forward to punch the boy in the face when Zana jumped up with claws out. She didn't draw blood but scratched his robes.

The boys fled out of the room shouting about demon cats, Zana trotted back to her seat and purred.

"What is going on in here?" Hermione entered. "Are you fighting, you'll be in trouble before we even get there."

"Zana's just having a bad day." Harry petted the cat on the head congratulating her. "There's a good girl."

"Aww she's adorable, I love cats." Hermione grinned at the large kitten.

"Thanks. She's a wizard cat. That means that she's Half-Kneazle."

She nodded and turned away from the cat. "Well you need to get your robes on. We'll be there soon."

Harry and Ron pulled on their robes, while Draco was already wearing his. "Thanks Hermione. Want a pasty?" Harry offered from the sweet pile.

"Oh thanks, yes please." She picked up one of the pasties from the small pile and began to eat it. "They do have strange food here."

"I know, what I wouldn't give for a Mars bar about now."

Hermione smiled. "How do you know about that?"

"I was raised by Muggles; My aunt and uncle. Horrid people, they treated me pretty badly. Because of my Gran I know a lot about both worlds."

"That's cool. So that's why you have kicks on." A voice rang through the carriages declaring that they had arrived. Harry pulled Zana back into her bag and slung it on his shoulder. The boys collected their treats into their pockets and headed off the train.

"Do you know anything about Quidditch Hermione?" Harry asked as they headed off the train.

"Not really. it doesn't seem safe."

"I love it. I live in a muggle area so I'm not allowed to fly but Gran promised to let me have a broom if I make house team next year."

"Did you find Neville's toad?" Ron asked the bossy girl to keep conversation going.

Harry pulled Hermione onto the boat with him, Ron and Draco. The awe in his heart was as true as the first time he had seen the castle. He felt full of homecoming; he felt safe.

"Amazing." Hermione gasped.

"I know."

Hagrid found Neville's toad and Harry had to stop Zana from pouncing on the small creature. It made him a little annoyed that she tried to pounce on the innocent toad but not the traitorous rat.

Zana herself was still a kitten but she was filling out quickly from the food Mrs Figg had given him.

Draco gentlemanly helped Hermione from the boat and the four of them stayed close on the way up to the castle. Theo Nott, Crabbe and Goyle walked together at a safe distance from Zana.

"Good, everybody's here." said a Scottish voice as the doors opened, revealing the Great Hall.

* * *

 _AN- Goddess I have been on fire just lately; Hopefully this doesn't stop though my A-level exams are coming up. I'm doing fine in them so it probably won't._

 _I'll post soon; probably sooner if people review. Love you all. ~Tia_


	6. Chapter 5

_AN- This chapter has been updated by the wonderful Celran._

 _God I love getting reviews._

 _PsychWard158: I'll never be sick of being told that people enjoy my writing. Thanks for the help._

 _ThunderClaw03:Thanks. I think Zana's pretty cool._

 _Dragonflyperson1: Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione is one of the main things that drive this story so I'm glad you like it._

 _Linda: Draco is now in the Red :)_

 _xxxLeanniexxx: The Slytherin side of this story has far more to offer. Arabella has so much more to give this story and Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione have huge things coming in this story. I have huge plans for the Rat and I hope you like it (Rubs hands together just as menacingly)_

 _PenDiva1: I try to post as often as I can so I'm glad you appreciate it. I blushed when you said I have quality work. Harry will be pretty talented and Quidditch is defiantly in his future as surely as it was in his past._

 _elvander72: I've tried very hard to give it a different feel to the others. So thanks._

 _David305: Thanks for the help but it cut off on 5. Chapter 4. Also I'm not going to change the AN's so I hope you don't mind._

 _Thanks for all the amazing reviews and favourites. It really inspires me to keep going._

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry walked beside Draco with Ron and Hermione right behind them. He looked up with awe at the ceiling of the great hall with its candles floating suspended in the air. Even with only candles to light the room it was usually bright and inviting.

Harry smiled as they were brought up to the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting cap in front of the school and let it sing.

"When I read out your name, come up here and place the hat on your head." She waited a moment before unrolling a scroll. "Abbott, Hannah." The hat was placed on her head and once again she became a Hufflepuff.

Students were placed in their houses as Harry counted down the people. Everyone was going into the houses they were in before.

"Entwhistle, Kevin." He stepped up to be placed in Ravenclaw.

"Evans-Potter, Harry." Harry grinned and turned so his eyes landed on Snape ignoring the whispers that were going on around him. He tightened his Occlumency defences against him and the leach on the back of his dark arts professors head; this was something that came naturally since he had adopted the memories of the older Harry.

Harry had the hat placed on his head. "Hmm, how curious, these memories, have I sorted you before?'

'Technically yes. May I ask a favour?'

'That is not how it works, Harry.'

'Please, just look at my memories. See Draco's bravery, he saved my life so many times. Even just today in the train he defended me against his friends.'

'You're serious, aren't you?'

'He will become a brave man if you give him a chance and put him in Gryffindor with, me, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.'

'Harry I can't place someone where they don't belong.'

'You let me persuade you to put me in Gryffindor… and you put Severus Snape in Slytherin where he really doesn't belong.'

'I can't.'

'He's ever so brave if he gets out from under his father. Draco will be so much better with us. Me, Ron and Hermione.'

"Gryffindor." The hat shouted so as to shut the boy up.

Harry smiled and walked over to the table where the Weasley twins were cheering. "We've got Potter."

He sat down and waved at Draco and Ron. Seamus was the next Gryffindor to join him followed by Hermione and Neville beside her.

Harry watched Draco as he walked up to the hat with significantly less confidence than the time he remembered. He sat carefully on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. Harry waited; it was taking forever.

"Gryffindor!" Then whisked off. Draco stood and turned back to the hat.

Harry cheered loudly so Draco would turn to him. He did and smiled, walking over to sit opposite his new friends. Dean Tomas followed Draco and Ron was the last to join them.

"So I guess we're friends now." Harry smiled; hoping the hat wouldn't tell Dumbledore anything he had seen in Harry's mind.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I guess we are."

They all settled to eat, Draco was given some sceptic looks by some of the older students. He ignored them and spoke to Harry and Ron as they ate.

The conversation turned quickly to family's in the meal. Ron spoke about his many brothers and sister. Hermione mentioned her parents being Dentists. Seamus declared he was a half-blood and everyone laughed at the way he told it; even Harry.

Neville told his story about of his Gran and Uncle, prompting Draco to ask Harry about Mrs Figg. "Harry I was wondering, if you're father's family are dead, who's that lady you introduced my mother to?" Everyone close by was listening.

"That's my Gran. She's not really my Gran; we aren't related but I was raised by muggles. She looked after me as often as she could because they weren't doing a very good job of it."

"She seemed really nice."

"Yeah she is. I wish I could live with her, rather than my aunt and uncle. They're horrible excuses for Muggles." Harry didn't have much for desert, only a little piece of cake and some ice cream. He accidently gorged himself on his pack lunch and then again at the feast. "Draco?"

"Nothing to tell that isn't public knowledge." He shrugged. "I live with my mother and father. But I was raised by house elves as my parents are less than interested. As long as I don't disgrace the Malfoy name they couldn't care less."

"That's actually quite sad." Hermione commented.

"I don't lose any sleep over it." He brought his glass to his lips. "Hey Ron, what's your Quidditch position?"

Ron knew he was distracting the subject but he agreed. "Probably Keeper or maybe Beater but Fred and George are better than me at that."

"I favour Chaser." Draco told them.

"Probably Seeker for me, it sounds like the best." Harry grinned. "What about you Hermione?"

"Sitting on the side-lines cheering you all on." Everyone laughed but no one was unsupportive. Neville spoke about his Gran not letting him on a broom and Harry agreed mentioning his own Gran.

"Right, come on." Percy Weasley got the first years up to take them to their dorms. Harry easily moved up to the common room and Percy gave his speech.

They entered the dorm room and there were six beds in the room; three on the left and three on the right. They were larger than single beds but smaller than doubles. Each of them had a small desk beside their beds and a Gryffindor scarf and two red and gold ties on the chair. Harry walked over to his trunk, seeing Ron's to his left and Draco moved to his right. Neville was directly opposite Harry with Dean and Seamus beside him.

Harry realised he didn't have any pyjamas any more- he had left his only pair in his cupboard. He got dressed into one of the t-shirts that Mrs Figg had gotten him. Zana got out of her bag to curl up beside Harry in his bed.

"Night girl." Harry petted her head and settled down to sleep. He was finally home again.

It was early morning when Harry woke up, with it still very dark; he still had nightmares, his memories haunting him. He sat up noticing that Zana wasn't anywhere on his bed.

"Zana? Here girl."

"She's with me Harry." Draco spoke from his bed. Zana was letting him pet her.

"What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"Worried about what your parents will say?" Harry predicted; he knew it was risky persuading the hat to do this for him. Draco would need a lot of support from his friends now but Harry was sure to be there and he knew Ron would be too.

"Yeah. I don't know what my father will say."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean, you know we're here though. We're your friends."

"You know everyone thinks my father worked for the man who killed your parents."

"Draco you were one. One-year-old. You are as much your parents as I am my aunt and uncle." Harry sighed. "I don't care what people will say. You are my friend and that is that. I've introduced you to my grandma, so you're stuck with me now."

Draco laughed. "Thanks Harry, your cat is sweet."

"Yeah just don't ignore her or pet another cat. She claws you when she gets jealous or, you know, just when she doesn't like someone." Harry thought of her attacking Goyle.

"My dad made me get an owl- they're more useful."

"I love Zana but I also have an Owl named Hedwig."

"You have two? Are you aloud?"

"Well no. Hedwig has to stay at home with Gran but she'll come and visit often. I need to send letters to Gran and she raises Kneazles so I got Zana and Hedwig."

Draco shook his head and rubbed Zana under the chin. "Do you want to get ready? Unless you want to go back to sleep."

"I usually get up around six anyway, what's another hour." Harry got up and pulled a fresh uniform out of his trunk. "I'm going to shower."

Harry came back out of the shower and Draco went in. Ron and Dean were both snoring, the others were still asleep. Draco took a very long time in the shower as Harry was fully dressed with his bag packed before he turned the water off.

"Ah that shower is wonderful."

"I should think so. You were taking your time."

"Hey, my hair is very high maintenance." He spoke highly flipping the still wet hair behind his ear. Harry laughed. "My mom is always on at me about looking my best." He dried his hair with a charm and then brushed it out.

"I lost interest in trying years ago." Harry laid out food for Zana, Mrs Figg had given him a bag to last him a few weeks. She would be sending more by owl post at regular intervals throughout the year. "Hey Draco why don't you just leave it like that?" Harry inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you oil it down right?" Draco nodded. "Why bother? Just brush it and leave it be."

"I'm not lazy like you Potter. And I happen take pride in my appearance." Draco was grinning as he used the oil on his hair.

"It's Evans-Potter Malfoy." Draco shook his head in apology. "Want a game of chess before everyone gets up?"

"Uhh, sure, alright." Harry lost that game epically.

* * *

 _AN-_ _Next Chapter soon. Don't forget to leave more of those amazing reviews. Love you all ~Tia_


	7. Chapter 6

_AN- Chapter betad by Celran. Wonderful._

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that so many of you like it._

 _Fred: I put Draco as being Harrys version of Sirius because first of all it sounded good. Second of all he's from a predominately Slytherin family like Sirius that gets sorted into Gryffindor. Sorry if this offends you but this is something I will not change._

 _I really enjoy reading all your reviews keep them up._

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry sat beside Draco with Ron opposite them at breakfast. Hermione was beside Neville. They were distracted with conversation when the owls came in. There were a few muggleborn screams as the owls hunted down their owners.

Hedwig swooped down beside Draco's owl Keres. She perched on the side of the table and dropped a tiny letter. Harry gave her some toast as he read.

"Hey girl can you wait whilst I write a letter to Gran." She hooted and settled to peck at the toast. Harry wrote a quick letter about the sorting. He gave Rons complements on the sandwiches and promised he would write again soon. "Here we go girl, take this to Mrs Figg." Hedwig sored up in the air and headed out of the window towards England.

"Wait, I thought you had a cat." Ron asked looking over at Hedwig as she left the hall.

"I do."

"And an owl?"

"Yes."

Ron looked at Harry then back up before shaking his head. "Why?"

"They were both gifts. Gran gave me Zana and Hagrid brought me Hedwig so I can keep in touch with Gran."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I didn't want an owl very much and Gran wouldn't let me say no to a cat." Harry explained. "I had no choice, technically Hedwig lives at home with Gran."

"Hey our timetables." Hermione reached excitedly for the paper. "We have Herbology first." She grinned and Neville looked down at his own paper with what could be a smile.

Harry's memories easily guided him through the school. This place was more familiar than the back of his hand. Everyone stuck close to him and his amazing sense of direction.

In Herbology Harry made sure to stand between Neville and Ron. He really wanted to be working with Neville in this lesson. They didn't do much in that lesson as they were being given a talk on health and safety. It could be a very dangerous class depending on what type of plants were used.

Harry sat between Draco and Ron in defence against the dark arts and spent the whole class insuring his mind was protected from that parasite. It was a sorry excuse for a class but luckily Harry already knew the material front and back.

Harry chose to sit by Hermione in history of magic and just copied out of his text book the whole lesson whilst Draco and Ron, who were sitting in front of him, were trying to stay awake. The ghost was worse at teaching than Quirrall.

That evening as Harry sat once again with Ron and Draco with Hermione- who was reading- sitting beside Ron. Part of the way through the meal a few owls flew in to the hall. Hedwig wasn't with them. One of the owls was dark grey, it came to Draco and dropped a small red letter on his plate before fleeing.

"He's got a howler." Seamus whispered and in a moment the room was silent. A few people at the Slytherin table were smirking.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy! You are a disgrace to this family!" The cool voice of Draco's father came out before the paper burst into flames and ruined his meal.

A large amount of the Slytherin table began to snigger as everyone moved slowly back to their meals. Most of the Gryffindor table was looking at Draco with pity. He was now more trustworthy than he was last night. His father had practically disowned him; just for being a Gryffindor.

"Hey." Ron gave Draco a week smile but said nothing more. Draco just nodded knowingly. The rest of the meal was mostly in silence.

That evening Ron challenged Draco to a game of chess in hopes of taking Draco's mind off his father. Draco was so distracted that Ron wiped the floor with him; though there was probably little hope even without the distractions. Harry re-read the first few pages of his transfiguration text book and practiced turning a quill into a match, then the match into a needle and then back again. He didn't have any matches so he improvised. He did the same with his Charms work before heading to bed.

Harry was concerned that Draco wasn't taking his father's words harshly. Harry knew he was a Malfoy but he could at least show some emotion.

"Hey Draco." Harry heard Ron call across the silent dorm room. Draco didn't answer so it was assumed it was asleep.

"I'm awake." Harry answered.

"Do you think he's okay?" Ron asked. "His dad sounded pretty mean."

"Yeah. I don't know Ron. He should be at least a little upset."

"I would be pissed off if I was sent a howler like that."

Harry grinned remembering Mrs Weasleys howler second year. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He seems fine."

"I guess you're right. Well night Harry."

"Night Ron." Harry rubbed Zana's head and settled back to sleep.

Harry woke at six o'clock that next morning with the doom room still in half darkness and Zana nibbling his ear. He had woken up once in the night but easily fell back to sleep so was well rested.

"Oww Zana. Oww!" Harry tried to bat the Kenezle away. "Alright I'm getting up."

The cat swung its tail and moved over to her bowl. The spoilt kitten wanted to be fed. Harry had fallen in love with the small half breed; she was still a kitten and would be huge when fully grown but he loved her very much. He got out of bed to feed the cat and play with her before all his friends woke up.

Draco was more animated at breakfast when Harry got his letter back from Mrs Figg. It was a simple letter; she was happy that he wrote to her but she wanted a more detailed letter soon. She explained that his aunt and uncle were going about life as normal as if Harry hadn't run out on them. With this letter was a note from Hagrid inviting Harry for tea on Friday afternoon.

The first lesson that day was Charms. Professor Flitwick was even more embarrassing than Harry remembered. He made a show of Harry's last name. He mentioned that Lily Evens was the best student he had ever had; piling on the pressure to Harry. Draco and Ron mocked him all the way to Transfiguration. Harry laughed along with them.

Harry was able to turn his match into a needle and back again with ease. He even went a little over-board and changed the colour of the needle every time he did it. Professor McGonagall looked fit to burst when she saw the red and gold striped needle in front of Harry.

He spent the next part of the lesson helping Ron and Draco with theirs. Draco got a basic dull silver needle and Ron created a needle made out of match wood. Hermione also created a Perfect- if basic- needle with no extra help.

Friday was the first lesson with the Slytherins; this was the first time Harry was nervous for a lesson that week. Harry walked in with Ron and Draco, most of the Slytherins were already there.

As they walked past to their seats Blaise Zabine stuck his leg out and tripped Draco over. Harry and Ron caught an arm stopping him from falling on his face.

"Careful Malfoy, don't want to embarrass yourself any more that you already have."

"What- what are you talking about Zabine?"

"You're a Blood Traitor now Draco, no wonder your father disowned you. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to have that sort of embarrassment in my family."

"I haven't been disowned Zabine. And you can't talk- what number step-father are you on now, fifty." Draco mocked the boy.

"Don't bother Draco- it's not worth it." Harry tugged at his arm.

Zabine glared at Harry. "I wasn't talking to you, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's Evans-Potter if you don't mind." He spoke sweetly; but annoyed.

"Oh yes, that Mudblood mother of yours- I bet your no bett-" Harry was about to throw himself on the boy when Snape strode in through the door.

"Mr Zabine! I will not tolerate that sort of language in my classroom. You'll get detention next time I hear that word." The professor gave the whole class a warning glare. "Now wands away."

Harry pulled Draco to sit by him in this class; Draco was the top of this class last time. Draco nodded thankfully to his friend.

"People doubt that potion making is even a magic. They don't appreciate it the delicate art form it is. A correctly brewed potion can be more powerful than that foolish wand waving you'll find in other classes." Snape looked judgingly across the room. "Now we will start with a basic potion, if you follow the instructions exactly there should be no problems."

Harry pulled his utensil set and ingredient box from his bag and laid them on the work bench. The professor noticed this and his eyes widened.

"Well Mr Evans, you seem very prepared for this class."

"Thank you, sir. I try to be prepared for all my classes."

"Well let's see if it benefits you." Snape stood a little straighter and asked. "Do you know what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

"Infusion of wormwood?" Harry thought hard. "They're ingredients in sleeping potions sir."

Snape continued quickly. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

"In a goat's stomach, sir."

"And what does a Bezoar do, Potter?"

"Evans-Potter. It cures most poisons Professor Snape."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

"As far as I was aware they were both other names for aconite so I don't know sir."

"What is the main ingredient used in potions that cure petrification?"

"That would be the mature mandrake sir."

Then for one of the first Harry could remember Snape smiled at him. "Well done Mr Evans. You answered every question correctly. Gryffindor- Ten points." He then dropped his smile. "Wormwood and Asphodel make the draft of the living dead, an extremely powerful sleeping potion. Bezoars are from the bottom of a goats' stomach and are used in every anti-poison in the known world. Aconite is the muggle word for Monkshood and mandrakes are used in very many invigorating potions not least of which is a cure for petrification. Now anyone who doesn't know this better write it down and take a leaf out of Mr Evans book." He walked back to his desk and made the chalk write down the potion they were going to be making. "Now begin the potion."

Harry and Draco worked well together; Draco was indeed skilled in this class. Even without Snape's obvious bias. Harry and Draco's potion came out perfect and Hermione was working with Neville so insured no accidents occurred.

The lesson passed without a hitch and so Harry took both Draco and Ron to see Hagrid with him. Draco was less than pleased to see the little groundkeepers hut but he held his tongue. Harry elected not to invite Hermione; they were not very close yet. Harry couldn't for the life of him remember how they actually became friends in the first place; they just got into trouble together and she slowly became a part of their group.

"'arry. 'ello come in." Hagrid ushered the three boys into the room. Harry could smell the smoked meat and burnt cakes. "Make yerselves at home."

"Hello Hagrid." Harry walked in first. "These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy."

"Hi." Ron smiled at the half-giant as the three were sat down.

"Weasley ay, I spend half my life chasing your brothers away from the forest." He lay down some of the cakes and the tea. "So how have your classes been?"

Harry described all the classes in detail; he enjoyed Hagrid's rant about Finch and Mrs Norris. Harry couldn't stand either the man or the cat.

Eventually they all relaxed and Draco described his howler and his run in with Blaise; there was no emotion in his statements Harry hoped that would come in time.

"No offence but I've never liked your father. Don't trust the man."

"Not a lot of people do sir." Draco nodded, he was avoiding the cakes saying that he wasn't a fan of sweet things. Harry and Ron knew this was a straight out lie as every tooth in Draco's mouth was a sweet tooth.

"So 'arry 'ave you heard from that- ah what was her name. The cat lady."

"Mrs Figg. I call her Gran. We've wrote once, but I'll be sending her another letter on Sunday." Harry explained. "She thanks you for the owl, by the way. It's nice to still be able to talk to her."

"Oh its was no problem." Hagrid smiled, a little embarrassed. "So Ron, your brother Charlie. How's he doing now? I always liked him, great with animals."

"He's in Romania, studying Dragons, I haven't seen him in quite a while. Bill visits much more."

"I'm jealous, I would love to see dragons." Hagrid looked out of the window. "They are amazing creatures. I wouldn't mind one as a pet."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. "Sir is that really the best idea?" Draco asked looking worried.

"They're quite volatile creatures Hagrid."

"They're just misunderstood they are."

"Hagrid, please don't get a dragon. It's illegal and just plain wrong to keep a creature that large, wild and well, that magnificent locked up. Or kept in a house or some-"

"Okay Harry I get it. I didn't really mean it." Harry knew Hagrid was lying.

"I know. I could just picture it Hagrid. It wouldn't be fair for the dragon."

"Your right of course."

Harry just had to hope that would be enough to save Norbert.

* * *

 _AN- Harrys first week at school. What did you think. I'll have a new chapter for you very soon.~ Tia_


	8. Chapter 7

_AN- Betad by the great Celren. Give them some love._

 ** _I am currently having a problem viewing my reviews. I am getting the notification emails and fanfiction says I have 49 however I can only read 25 of these._**

 ** _Please keep sending reviews or maybe PM if you know how to fix it (Note I have logged out and back in a few times now)._**

 _None the less thank you and here is another Chapter. I've been writing this one all day._

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry and Draco were in the common room studying together. Ron was challenging Dean at Wizard chess; as expected Dean was losing terribly. Hermione was also studying and Neville was reading by the fire. Lavender and Fay were looking at a photo album and Seamus was organising his Chocolate frog cards.

Seamus had the most cards after Draco and the two had traded duplicate cards that morning. They had even shared some of the really common ones with Harry, Dean and Hermione so that they could start their own collections.

That evening one of the older prefects came in with a poster that she placed up on the board by the fireplace.

"First years?" She spoke and everyone shushed before falling silent. "Flying classes are on Thursday during last period." There was a collective cheer. The girl held her breath and spoke again. "However, you will be sharing your slot with Slytherin house." There was a collective first year groan and the prefect made a strategic duck for her dormitory.

"Well that's just great. Ruining the joy of flying by having to share with those Pricks." Draco complained, flipping his page over violently.

"Hey, we can just use it as a chance to prove how much better we are than them, can't we?" Harry nudged his friend.

Draco nodded and looked down at his paper. "Hey Ron!" He called. "Are you actually going to come and do your homework or not?"

"It doesn't have to be in until Friday."

"Ron it's not best to piss of Professor Snape."

"Just because you and Harry are his favourites doesn't mean you have to suck up to him."

There was a lulling silence as a few in the common room began digesting this piece of information.

"Did you just say that Snape's favourites are in Gryffindor?" Fred leaned down beside Harry. He looked at the two boys if trying to work them out.

Dean nodded. "Yeah you should have seen it. Harry got twelve points and a smile. Draco got two. He even defended them against Zabine."

"He defended you two against a Slytherin." Fred asked.

"Yeah, he threatened him with detention."

"What happened?" Most of the room was listening. "Snape hates Gryffindor's more than anything else in the world."

"Umm." Harry began seeing everyone staring at him. "Well, Zabine was calling Draco a blood traitor and they began to fight. I cut in so it didn't get to violent; I didn't want Snape expelling us for fighting during our first lesson with him. He called my mother a-" Harry swallowed. "Zabine called my mother a Mudblood, when the professor came in and flipped. He looked like he wanted to roast Zabine where he stood."

"Woah. So what does that mean?"

"Hell if I know but I damn well don't want to ruin it."

"Damn that sucks." George complained leaning on his brother's shoulder. "We could have used some help with Snape."

"You've lasted this long." Harry smiled.

Fourth period was at half past three in the afternoon. The Gryffindor's were hurrying down towards the broom shed; Hermione and Neville were trailing behind.

Harry stood between Draco and Ron. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors stood in lines opposite each other.

Blaise and Theo Nott had used the opportunity to taunt Draco and his new -better- friends before Madam Hooch arrived. It had almost erupted in a fight, but the instructor arrived just in time.

Harry smiled at Draco and shouted his broom up. It felt as natural to him as breathing; this was instinct. This was what he thought as he hovered above the ground.

Suddenly Neville started flying up into the air and Harry's memory's crashed down on him. Harry couldn't do anything as Neville crashed to the ground.

"Right, no one moves whilst I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Not a broom off the ground."

Harry looked after his friend with pity.

"Hey, Neville dropped this." Draco lifted Neville's Rememberall from the ground. "He's lucky it didn't brake these are pricy." If Draco was saying that; the useless item was probably very rare and valuable.

"I'll be taking that." Theo took the ball from Draco.

"Hey, give it back Nott!" Draco reached for the ball.

"Of course, since you asked so nicely." Theo tossed the Ball to Blaise.

"Nice, Thanks, I think I might keep this, Nott." Blaise tossed it and caught it again.

"Give it here." Harry demanded.

"Maybe you should come and get it." Blaise got onto his broom and began hovering about ten feet in the air.

"Harry, don't." Draco pulled on Harrys sleeve.

Harry shook him off and followed Blaise into the air. The two boys started sailing higher and higher. "It's just you and me up here you know."

Blaise looked down at everyone shouting at them. "I see it is." Blaise gave a sharp smile. "I guess we should go down then." Harry was very confused. "Let's see how fast you Blood traitors can fly." Blaise tossed the ball forward and Harry darted after it.

The broom moved perfectly and Harry moved in a sharp ark to grab the Remeberall and then sweep up so that he didn't crash into the ground.

"HARRY POTTER."

Harry went to open his mouth to object but the look on the professor's face made him hold his tongue.

"I have never seen such recklessness." Professor McGonagall looked very red. "Even your father- you could have broken your neck!"

"I'm sorry Professor." Harry apologised.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor!"

"Not now Malfoy."

"But Professor, Nott-"

"Mister Weasley." The Professor sighed and levitated the brooms over to stand by the wall. "Harry follow me, never in all my years." She sighed.

Harry was as nervous as ever but followed McGonagall in the same path as his vague memories. Harry slumped in relief as the professor nocked on Professor Flitwicks class room and asked for Oliver Wood.

Wood came out looking very confused but followed when he was told. The passed a few corridors to a class room. The Professor shooed Peeves and turned to look at both boys; her stern look had faded slightly.

"Harry, this is Oliver Wood." The Professor introduced the two boys. "Wood, I've found you your seeker."

Woods face lit up as if all his dreams had come true at once. "Are you serious professor?"

"He's a natural." She shook his head. "Gets it from his father I'll bet. Was that your first time on a broom Harry?"

"Yes Ma'am. My Gran wouldn't let me try one."

"Oh my." The professor was smiling now. "Wood he caught this." The professor handed Wood the Rememberall. "After a sixty foot dive. Full curve, landed without a bump or scratch. That stunt would have killed Charlie Weasley." The professor then looked a little pail.

"No." Wood looked at Harry as if he was some sort of God. "Really that good."

"Yes." She nodded.

"He is built like a seeker." Wood commented. "He'd need a light broom though. Nimbus or a Cleansweep."

"I'll speak to professor Dumbledore and bend the first year rule." She sighed and began muttering annoyed to herself about the Slytherin team.

"Professor are you saying I'm going to be on the house team?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "I want to hear you've been training hard; I don't want to change my mind about punishing you."

"Oh thank you, professor." Harry grinned. "I will I promise. Should I get myself a broom?"

"That would be a good idea." The Professor smiled and made for the door.

"Oh, Oliver? Can I have the Rememberall back? I need to give it back to Neville. He dropped it when he fell.

"Here." Wood passed the ball over and Harry pocketed it.

"Well, Mr Evans, I'll leave you to Wood for now." She left the two boys alone.

"Right, have you ever seen a Quidditch game Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"That would be Captain."

"Right, so what kind of broom do you suggest I get?" Harry asked the professional.

"Give me an idea of your budget."

"Is that my trust fund?" Wood nodded slowly; looking a little confused. "Two million Galleons." Oliver Wood's eyes turned to saucers as he tried to determine if Harry was joking or not. "It seems the whole Potter fortune has been left to me."

"I see. Then I would say a Nimbus Two thousand. Though to be honest for that sort of money you could get one custom made." Wood looked a little faint.

"I'll stick for store brought." Harry thought. "So do I just send an owl to the shop?"

"That would be it." Wood smiled down at the boy. "You better be as good as the professor says. We really need a win."

"I'll be even better- I promise."

"Practice starts next week. See you on the pitch Evans."

Harry walked happily back to his common room with Oliver Wood. Oliver decided that the muggle raised boy needed to be filled in on everything Quidditch.

Harry listened attentively but knew everything all ready. Oliver Wood would marry Quidditch if it was legal or even just remotely possible. Mr Oliver Quidditch.

"You've got all that Harry?"

"Yes." Harry smiled. "I got it all. But I do have a question?"

"Go on."

"Are you sure having Fred and George on the team is safe?" Oliver laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes.

"Nice one, Harry."

Harry nodded as they entered the common room. All of his friends were standing together looking worried. "Can I tell them?" Harry asked Oliver.

"Sure but don't let them tell any of the other houses. Let's keep you as our secret weapon."

"Okay." Harry grinned and hurried over to his friends. "Hey guys."

"Harry are you okay, did McGonagall give you detention?" Ron asked.

"Have you been Expelled?" Hermione asked.

"Did you tell her what happened?" Draco asked. "We can speak to the head master."

"I'm fine guys."

"Well what did she do?"

"She gave me compulsory Quidditch practice."

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"I'm the Gryffindor seeker." Harry said proudly.

"No way!" Draco and Ron clapped him on the back. "Well done mate. That's amazing."

Ron grinned slyly. "Just wait until we tell Nott and Zabine, they'll shit a brick."

"We can't tell them."

"Why?"

"It's going to be a surprise at our first match. Imagine their faces when I come out on my broom." Even Hermione gave a slightly evil grin. "Speaking of which I need to order my broom."

Harry answered questions as he penned down a notice to Nimbus.

'Dear Nimbus Broom Company.

My name is Harry James Evens-Potter, I have recently gotten a place in my Hogwarts House Quidditch team and wish to purchase a Nimbus 2000 broom from you. You shall find the required galleons enclosed. Would you mind sending this broom to my house captain Mr Oliver Wood?

Furthermore, I would like to purchases a Red Nimbus Astro to be delivered to the same person on October 2nd. This money is also enclosed.

Thank you very much.

Yours H.J. Evens-Potter'

"Harry, why are you getting a second broom?" Draco asked.

"It's not for me- it's for Wood. His birthday is the second."

"How do you know that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Your birthdays next week, Ron's is the first of March, Draco's is June fifth. Neville's is the same as mine. The twins were born on April fool's day, Johnson on Halloween, Katie Bell and Spinnet on The first day of Jan and last of December." Harry shrugged. "I'm good with dates."

"And you're getting an expensive present for someone you just met? I would kill you if you spent that much on me." Hermione told him and Ron agreed.

"Shit." Harry complained, his air ways closing up.

"What did you do?"

"N-Nothing- nothing at all."

"Harry!"

"I've already ordered you your present." Harry told her quickly bowing his head.

Hermione gaped at him. "You're getting me a present for my birthday." Harry nodded. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did- you're my friend." Hermione smiled with a blush. "I've just ordered a tab card from Flourish and blots. I didn't know what else to get you."

"You got me a book gift card." She grinned and hugged him. "Thank you Harry."

Harry stiffened- he had never been used to hugs- in any of his memory's. "Its fine. I've put a hundred galleons on it- I was thinking of putting fifty more on for Christmas."

"A HUDRAD GALLEONS! ARE you insane!" Hermione breathed a little to calm herself down.

"You can only use it on books."

"What else would I use it on?" Hermione rubbed her face. "You don't understand the value of money do you?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Oh Harry." She sighed and seemed to give up. "Thank you."

* * *

 _AN- Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if I keep this speed up you'll get another one tomorrow. ~Tia._


	9. Chapter 8

_AN-_ _What is this; is this a new chapter. I am on fire right now. My dyslexia has been betad by Celran._

 _I'm still having a problem with my reviews; some are getting through in the email notifications but not all._

 _Jellybean: I'm not sure about parings yet but Harry in this has the memories of an adult; he's not actually an adult. Its basically as if he memorised the Harry Potter books as he doesn't have such a strong emotional connection. I don't know if I'll pair I'm up or not yet._

 _Teri: I'm sorry I keep messing the homophones up; I'll try harder to fix it. Although I'm glad my mistakes amuse you rather than annoy you._

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Even those I couldn't read)_

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry sat at the table with Hermione on his left and Draco and Ron opposite him. He liked having a group and being able to share it with Draco too. It was nice to have all of his friends in one place.

Not long before the meal started Theodore Nott came up to them with Blaise Zabini, Crabb, and Goyle behind them.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Zabini spat.

"It's Evans-Potter and no Nott I haven't been kicked out."

"We wouldn't dirty our tongue with that mudblood's name." Blaise snarled.

Harrys mouth set into an infuriated line. "You seem a lot braver now you down here with friends to back you up."

"I could take you Potter."

"Evans."

"Whatever. How about a wizard duel, just wands, no contact?" Harry glared at the familiarity of the situation. "You do know what a wizard duel is don't you-"

"Yes I do- I just need to decide on a second." Harry looked between the three people beside. "Draco, would you do it?"

"Sure." It was a good way to get his own back on the Slytherins- only if Harry died though- which wasn't likely.

"The trophy room's always open. Midnight."

"See you there." Harry nodded and the four Slytherin's left the table with one last look at the Head table to be sure the teachers were still looking.

"You can't go out- you-"

"Hermione we're not actually going. It was obviously a set up. Don't worry."

"Really?" Draco asked.

"You can go if you want, but I'm not going to."

"Oh- alright then." She looked far calmer now as she returned to her food. Ron and Draco looked confused, but turned back to their meals as well.

Harry slept well with the knowledge of how tired he was after going through this night last time. As he slept he dreamed of a memory- of the adventure he and Ron had.

This dream woke Harry with a start of realisation.

Today was the first day in his fight against Voldemort. What would happen if he missed this? If he missed his encounter with Fluffy. Although truth be told he wasn't eager to find the mirror again.

Harry couldn't sleep knowing Fluffy and the stone were out there vulnerable to Quirrall. Harry needed to figure it out; what he should do?

He thought about going to the headmaster but shook that idea off quickly. He never really gave the right help when Harry did ask. He could go to Professor McGonagall or Snape or even Hagrid.

Maybe he should just shake Quirralls hand and be done with it.

Harrys eyes widened in the dark- logically that would work. All he had to do was touch the parasite and he would be sent off. How would he do it through?

Zana had been woken up by Harrys movements and meowed at him.

"Morning girl." Harry smiled and got out of bed. It was still very dark as Harry grabbed a pair of trousers and padded down to the common room with Zana at his heals.

"Lumos Maxima." Harry controlled the amount of power entering his wand so it only gave enough to give him light to write by. Harry then sat at the desk by the fireplace and began to sketch down ideas.

He wrote down ideas of how to kill Quirrall so that it looked like an accident. Then pros and cons of that idea; Hermione's ideas were always so smart.

He wrote down what he thought would happen from telling each teacher. Pros and cons of that idea.

What would happen if he guided things to happen the way they did before; once again with the pros and cons.

He was leaning towards the first idea- it had more pros but a hugely big con. It wouldn't prepare his friends for the horrors that were to come.

"What do you think Zana? What should I do?" The cat meowed at him and rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry petted his dear feline friend. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The cat meowed and jumped from the desk to Harrys lap. Harry used this time to write a letter to Mrs Figg before he decided that he really needed to go on a run to clear his head.

For a large part of his past life Harry had taken to going on a morning run every day. It was a good way to clear his head and made him feel better when he couldn't access a broom or a Quidditch pitch. He had been doing it in this lifetime since his second day at Hogwarts.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes. When he opened them Harry was still hopping on one leg.

"Stretching- I'm going on a run."

"Why in the world would you want to do that?"

"So that I don't pull a muscle." Harry looked at his friend, confused. Harry thought that it was obvious.

"No I mean- run. This early."

"I've been doing it for months." Well more like years but no need to tell him that. "It helps when I have nightmares."

"You have nightmares a lot?"

"Most nights." Harry agreed. "I'm heading off now. Do you want to come?"

"Do you know what- I'll bite. I'm curious."

"Great." Harry smiled.

"Want to wake Draco?"

"Be my guest." Harry laughed as Ron thought better of waking the blond up. The two boys exited the common room and Harry led Ron down to the largest courtyard through one of the secret passageways.

"How do you know all this; we've only been here two weeks?"

"I watched your brothers; They are a bloody fantastic resource. It makes everything so much quicker." This was a lie; but a believable one.

Ron just nodded and looked at the walls to see Griffins walking and in flight across the brickwork. "So do you think this was Godric Gryffindors private passage way?"

"Most likely yeah." Harry nodded and opened the door from above them; he helped Ron up the ladder and into a store room beside the courtyard.

"Wow that was quick."

"Yeah its easier when you don't have to jump or wait for the stairs to come back."

Ron smiled. "Alright then show me this run you do."

"Here." Harry led Ron through a couple of stretches before both boys began their run. Harry led himself around the court yard, and Ron made it six times before sitting out on the steps to pant.

Ron watched Harry both before and after; he saw the determination on Harrys face. Harry was pushing himself for the laps between the first and the tenth. Ron hadn't seen anyone with such determination since Charlie was practicing for Quidditch when he still lived at home.

"Thanks, Mate." Harry took the water from Ron's hand and drained it all.

"Umm Harry are you sure you're okay?"

"What? Oh yeah." Harry grinned at his friend. "I feel great now. But I definitely need a shower."

Ron nodding letting his concerns go. "Yeah- your soaked through mate."

Harry looked down to see that he had sweat right through his running clothes. "You alright though?"

"Yeah I out run the twins all the time. It's not that hard." Ron was still quite red faced and breathing heavily but he strangely enjoyed the run.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Draco asked. The blond was styling his hair in the largest mirror when Harry and Ron got back to the common room.

"Harry took me on a run." Ron told him pulling his t-shirt off. "It was actually kinda fun."

"You should come next time Dray." Harry asked as his cat jumped up into his arms. "Hey girl."

"And get all sweaty. No thanks."

"Boring. You'd come wouldn't you Hermione?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "My dad keeps telling me 'healthy body, healthy mind'." She took a deep breath. "Sure- when?"

"Tomorrow at six."

"Alright." She didn't look all that thrilled with the idea but shrugged it off.

"Hey, can I come too?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded a grin creeping onto his face. Maybe he could prepare his friends for what's about to come. "That'd be great."

By Friday Neville, Dean, Fay Dunbar and a reluctant Draco had joined the morning run. Everyone was constantly joking and competing with each other to see who could run the furthest. They were all having fun.

Well there was two large drawbacks. This led to competitions for the showers when they got back to the common rooms. It also gave Draco less time to do his hair; something that was less than acceptable to the blonde. Saturday morning, he finally gave up oiling his hair down with a very sharp speech about presentability to Harry and Ron. They just laughed and told him he looked better like that.

Harry told everyone that Sunday was a break day and that they didn't go running that morning. So that morning everyone had a nice long lie in.

Everyone that was with the exception off Harry, Fred and George.

The twins had been watching the first years since Friday and were surprised to see Harry alone on Sunday. They noticed that he was the leader and admired his determination.

"Hey Evens." George called.

"Oy Potter." Echoed Fred.

Harry slowed himself to a stop. He had pushed himself twice as fast today now that no one was distracting him; it was far less fun without his friends.

"Yeah?"

"What is all this?"

"Yeah, why are you alone today?"

Harry was breathing heavily. "I'm leading an exercise club." Harry shrugged. "Just not on Sundays."

"Why?"

"Discipline, fitness, and just because it's fun." Harry was always as blunt as he could be with the twins; it saved a lot of time with the tricksters.

"Oh." The boys shared a look. "Okay here's the deal."

"Wood says we need more discipline."

"We've also noticed that in our-"

"-Personal endeavours; Discipline is becoming a bit of an-."

"-Issue." The twins told him. "Would you mind letting us join you?"

"Not today. Sundays are mine. But yeah. I'd love to see Ron's face when you show up. No funny business."

"You have our word of honour."

Harry turned to Fred.

"Alright you have my word as well." The other twin held his hands up in surrender.

"Six o'clock in the common room tomorrow morning."

"See you there."

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the team."

"We're going to destroy Slytherin this year!"

* * *

 _AN- I've based Harrys morning run on the way I deal with anxiety; I have friends that come with me so I thought why not have Harry and his friends do it too._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter; tell me if you did. New chapter soon. ~Tia_


	10. Chapter 9

_AN- Betad by Celran_

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed; keep 'um coming. (Please...)_

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry had showered after Tuesdays morning run. The twins had brought Lee Jorden, Caleb More and the whole Quidditch team that Monday. On Tuesday Lavender Brown and Casey Harper made the whole of the Gryffindor First years join the morning run.

The first years were far closer at the table since they had started their runs. Everyone seemed far more cheerful and - as Hermione pointed out - focused. They were discussing a charms lesson when the owls flew into the hall.

Harry noticed at once when the owls brought the broom and dropped it in front of Oliver. Oliver turned to Harry as he noticed the note on the top and Harry nodded in agreement. Nimbus Two thousand.

"Can we come and watch your training, Harry?" Ron asked wanting to see a nimbus two thousand in the sky.

Seamus joined Ron and Draco in watching Harry seeker training on his new broom. Oliver Wood looked fit to squeal when Harry moved as if he knew where the golf balls would be before they had left Oliver's hand. Harry worked with twenty years of instinct; his memories soared as he held onto the broom.

Harry was given facts about how the other team members worked and was warned of the strengths and weaknesses of the other teams.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Olivers' voice changed as it did whenever he was talking about something none Quidditch related. Harry nodded. "How did you get the twins to draw us into that running?"

"You had told them they needed to be more disciplined. They decided to join me on their own- I don't know why they brought you guys."

"It's a great idea, Harry." Oliver nodded his voice picking up joy. "In the last couple of practices- the twins are so much better more in serious." He smiled. "We're already working better together- the girls too."

"It's getting some- not a lot." Harry rolled his eyes. "Of the twin's extra energy out. They said it will help with their pranks too."

"Oh no- may the gods help us all." Harry laughed at Olivers joke and went back up on his broom.

Two weeks later on the second of October a second broom was dropped in front of Oliver Wood.

"Harry, is this yours?"

"I've got my Nimbus." Harry shrugged.

"It's got your name on it." Oliver told him.

"Open it and have a look- maybe they accidently sent me two." Harry wasn't the world's best liar but he wasn't the worst.

Oliver opened the parcel at the handle. "Ahh."

"What is it Olly?" Oliver glared at Fred but answered.

"It's a Nimbus Astro. A professional keepers broom. The Keeper for the Dublin Dragons has this broom." He looked over the light wood of the broom his eyes very slightly misty.

"Umm why would they send me a keeper's broom. I'm a seeker." Harry was smiling. "Hey, it's your birthday today right Captain? Do you want it?"

"You bought me this broom?"

"Maybe." Harry admitted. "I got a discount because of my broom."

"Oh Merlin Harry. I can't accept this."

"I practice every morning. I can keep running away from you so that you can't give it back."

"Thank you Harry." Oliver shook his head but he was drawling over the semi- custom broom.

Then suddenly, as if by magic- Harry noticed that two months of Hogwarts had gone by. Now, all of the first and second years in the morning runs. There were also most of the third and fifth years; a couple of the other years had been joining the morning runs which were slowly becoming more serious.

Then so were classes. Draco and Harry had joined Hermione's more serious studies; the three of them were dragging Ron and Neville along in the top few spots in Gryffindor.

Harry couldn't help but notice the differences in the way this year was going to the ones he dreamed of. Everyone seemed happier.

Apart from one thing; in his memories Draco had gotten letters and presents from his parents every weekend, whereas in this reality Draco was sending off letters and barley got two words back from his mother.

Harry was worried , but suddenly it was Halloween day. Halloween was Harry's least favourite holiday. Bad things always seemed to happen on Halloween.

He did however notice something good happening that Halloween. Hermione guided Ron through the charms lesson much more calmly than she did last time. Harry guided Seamus with the same patience. Draco was working with Neville and the three groups got the three top scores in this lesson.

Ron didn't send Hermione running into Myrtles bathroom this time.

Then the good luck broke. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracy Davis rushed passed the Harry and Draco (Ron was in the bathroom) to 'accidently' nock over Hermione.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Mudblood!" Pansy spat the word at Hermione.

"Shut up, Pansy."

"I don't talk too blood traitors, Malfoy." Pansy told him. "No wonder your parents aren't talking to you; hanging around with filth like this." Harry was helping Hermione up as Draco challenged the girls.

"Hermione has nothing to do with my parents."

"Really, do you think your father wouldn't care." Tracy sniggered. "How naive. Your father will never let you through the door again if he knows your friends with that."

"Shut up! She has nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked.

"Just go away." Harry told the girls as he pushed Draco and dragged Hermione away.

"They're not going anywhere until they apologies to Hermione." Draco told his friend.

"They won't mean it if they did." Harry told him as he made sure both of his friends were still moving forward. The Slytherin girls laughed as they walked away.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Did they mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Would your parents kick you out for being friends with me?"

"Not quite but they wouldn't like it; they would hate me being friends with a Weasley or the famous Harry Potter just as much or maybe even more."

"That's not fair."

"I know it's not."

Hermione looked at her friends she looked a little teary. "I have to go."

"Hermione."

"Harry, Draco please. I just need to be by myself right now."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry told her- knowing about the troll that was on its way.

"I'll be back by the feast."

"What about transfiguration?" Harry tried to ask but Hermione had started running off.

Harry went to run after her but Ron grabbed his shoulder. He was panting from running up to meet them. "I wouldn't; Ginny always needs some time when she gets upset. Girls are weird."

"If she's not back by the feast we're going to look for her."

"Hey, we saw Hermione in the girl's toilet. She wouldn't talk to us." Fay told Harry; as they sat at the table.

"Alright we'll go and find her."

"What happened?" Fay asked.

"Some Slytherin girls were being real bitches." Draco told them. "She got upset and ran off."

"How bad was it?" Neville asked.

"They tried to blame Hermione for my parents not talking to me." There was a collective pained sound from the table. "Come on Harry, we need to go find her."

"I'm coming too." Both Ron and Neville told them standing too. Ron looked a little braver than Neville and no one knew about the troll yet.

They were just about to walk off when Quirrell came running into the hall. "Troll in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." He shouted, then fainted on the floor.

Harry knew Quirrell wouldn't make it too the stone today so he pulled his friends to the back of the group. "Guys we need to find Hermione."

"Oh no." Ron gasped.

"Seamus, Neville could you two cover for us." They nodded as Harry took Ron and Draco in the direction of the girl's bathroom.

They ran as quickly as they could, hiding from teachers and prefects. At the corridor adjacent to the toilets footsteps stopped them. Harry pulled his friends to hide behind a statue.

"Snape, why isn't he with the other teachers?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he's trying to find who let the troll in." Harry suggested, he supported Severus Snape even more now that he wasn't bulling him during potions. Harry was excelling in that class but off the point.

"I feel so bad." Draco said as they got closer. "Hermione wouldn't have gone running off if-"

"If it wasn't for those girls. You didn't do anything Draco."

"Let's just find her." Ron said before he turned and when very pale; very quickly. "Thhhee- Troll."

"It's gone into the girl's bathroom." Harry told them. "Hermione."

As if on cue they heard a scream.

Harry pulled his wand out and dragged his friends into the bathroom. Hermione was crouched against the wall with her wand out. She was too scared to cast a spell.

"We need to confuse it. Make noise."

Harry, Ron and Draco all had their wands out. They split up around the bathroom and Ron clanged a pipe against a sink.

Draco had a much more intricate idea. "Confundus!" He cast the spell confusing the troll for a second.

In doing so the troll began moving around more violently but with far less accuracy.

Harry used his own wand. "Locomotor Mortis." He cast and the troll began to fall. It was falling forward ready to squash Harry flat.

Ron then shouted the first spell that came to mind. "Wingardium Leviosa!" It pulled the troll up with is club for a moment- just enough time for Harry to get away. Then both dropped the club landing with a hollow thunk on the troll's head.

Draco spoke first. "You knocked it out with its own club?" He was looking at Ron with shock, and a little awe.

"We should get out of here before it wakes up." Harry looked around at what was left of the bathroom.

In the moment that Harry spoke the door opened and Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrall came into the bathroom.

They looked at the four children and the unconscious Troll.

"What on Earth were you thinking?!" McGonagall shouted with harsh fury. "You could have been killed."

"We were willing to take the risk professor." Harry stood forward ready to shelter the blame. "Some girls insulted Hermione and Draco earlier. They upset Hermione and she came in here to compose herself. She was in here when the troll came in. Draco, Ron and I came to save her as we couldn't find a teacher."

McGonagall went to argue but Snape spoke first. "Who insulted you, Miss Granger?"

"I don't know sir."

"Professor it was Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracy Davis." Draco was the one who answered. "They called her a Mudblood and myself a Blood Traitor."

Snape shook his head. "Unbelievable." He glared down at the troll. "Well anyway you did all take on a mountain troll. I suggest they each get twenty five points Minerva."

"Severus, they should have been in their dorms."

"Yes, but it was unfortunate circumstances that led to that. They should be rewarded for their skill." Snape finished without letting the Scottish woman argue. "Miss Granger, I will be speaking to all of my students in the morning. I want all of you to tell me immediately if they say anything like that again."

"Sir may I ask- why don't you like that word. More than most people?"

"My best friend died because of that word, Mr Evans." Was all he said. He said more to Harry Evans that he would to Harry Potter.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Back to your dorms now. The headmaster will be informed of what happened."

"Yes sir." Harry dragged his friends out of the bathroom and they ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

 _AN- Tell me what you think. They'll be a new chapter very, very soon. ~Tia_


	11. Chapter 10

_AN- Betad by the amazing Celran_

 _**What is this; two chapters in one day? I'm spoiling you guys.**_

 _Thanks to everyone telling me you like my story. It drives me to type faster (Hence me spoiling you)._

 _CaseLC: I was actually going to have that happen. Were Harry asked Quirrell a question and he just died on the spot in front of the class but I thought it would be a bit anticlimactic. I also want to drag out Harry's suffering just a little._

* * *

hapter 10

By the time Quidditch season hit, nearly everyone in Gryffindor house was running in the courtyard every morning. Everyone seemed really into it. They would collect into groups with friends, then run laps with each other.

May Clomar- the Fifth year Gryffindor with the prosthetic leg- sometimes walked a lap or two, but she mostly counted laps with Rhea More- a Ravenclaw- Adeline Rems and Cala Kiack- both Hufflepuffs. They had sorted out a chart of development for everyone; to see how they progressed.

Harry was pretty happy with how things were turning out so far. Although he still didn't know what to do about Quirrall.

November sixth was on a Wednesday. This was chaser Angelina Johnson's birthday. At breakfast the owls came in as usual and for the third time that year a large broom shaped parcel headed towards the Gryffindor table.

Everyone turned to either Harry or Angelina as the broom dropped in front of the girl. She opened the package to find a brand new Comet Streak. They had been released onto the market midnight Halloween. Not even a full week ago.

"Harry why?" She rubbed her hand down the broom but turned to the boy looking a little upset.

Harry bit his lip. "I mayyyy have a teeny-tiny shopping problem." He said looking a little uncomfortable. He had missed everything about this when he was on the run or fighting Voldemort; Harry wanted to spoil all his friends and make memories he wouldn't forget. If he was going to die at twenty -he planned on making sure he lived longer than that- it wouldn't hurt to use the money.

Draco and Hermione laughed with the twins and Oliver Wood joining in.

Oliver smiled at Angelina. "Just accept it; he doesn't mean anything by it." The girl nodded. "I think he might be an addict or something."

"Thanks Harry." She was nearly laughing then.

Harry grinned widely. "No problem."

"Hey, what's the betting he's having the rest of the team's brooms delivered for Christmas?" Ron asked looking at the twins.

"Stay out of my mail Ron." Harry pretended to be annoyed, but he was indeed planning to get the rest of the team brooms for Christmas, along with spending hundreds of galleons on the rest of the common room too. He didn't have any other use for the money so there was nothing wrong with splurging a little.

Harry was encouraged -politely forced- by Oliver Wood to skip his morning run on the morning before a game. All the Quidditch team- minus Angelina Johnson who wanted warm shower water- sat on the side-lines and Harry was glad everyone was keeping up without them.

Oliver took his new broom and stood with it as he gave his speech. He told them that they were the best team Gryffindor had ever had. They could maybe even take on Scotland's team by how well they worked together. Everyone was shocked- the Scot was patriotic to his national team thinking they were unbeatable.

"You really think we're that good?"

"I swear every one of you could play professionally. We won't lose to Slytherin."

"Thanks Captain." Harry smiled.

"Come on Evans. Let's see their faces when you come out."

As they walked out Harry whispered to Fred for a favour.

"Harry why?"

"Please. I'll do anything; can you do this for me?"

"Alright. It'll look like an accident."

Harry mounted the nimbus two thousand and kicked off into the air. Harry soared above the game keeping his eyes out for the snitch. The game was going on underneath him.

Harry made sure he kept moving but stayed out of the way of the game. He had time to dodge the bludger that Fred was hurrying past.

He gave harry a sly grin and hit the bludger in the way of the Ravenclaw stands. It knocked into Professor Qurrialls Turban and Fred went hurrying after it.

"And the Defence Professor gets hit by a stray bludger. Madam Pomphrey will sort that out in no time." Lee Jordan commentated. Bludgers went rogue all the time; no one would notice.

Harry was happier as he took a shot after the snitch. He wouldn't have his broom trying to buck him off. Harry easily dogged Flint to a loud Gryffindor cheer.

"It's like Harry knows what's going to happen before it does. The boys a natural flyer. Gryffindor are in the lead only the snitch would Save Slytherin now."

Harry would be damned if he let that happen, with a glint of gold Harry took a straight shot.

"Evans in pursuit but Flint is on his tail. Evans reaches- oh no, Harry fell!"

Harrys broom clattered unharmed to the ground and Harry stood up a little dirty but un harmed. He held up the little gold ball and the crowd roared.

"He's got the snitch! Gryffindor win!"

"Way to go Harry." Oliver clapped him on the back and all the Chasers hugged him. Of course the twins had to get in on the action lifting Harry up on their shoulders.

The Gryffindor's cheered for him. Harry was happy.

December arrived and Harry made sure that he had everyone's presents ready to be delivered. He had an owl ready to go to Hermione's house and to Mrs Figgs. Draco had told Ron and Harry that he was going to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas; he didn't want to go home just yet.

Harry was also very surprised when less than a quarter of the Gryffindor's stopped the morning runs because of the cold. The numbers were actually even higher as the Hufflepuff Quidditch team -including reserves- had joined with five others and four Ravenclaws.

Harry spent many of the runs speaking with Cedric. Another person he planned to save; if he couldn't he didn't know what to do.

Even greater the Slytherins had avoided the Gryffindors since Halloween. Harry believed Snape gave them a real talking too.

On the day everyone was leaving for the holidays Harry helped Neville, Dean and Seamus pack. Draco joined him. Most of their things were staying in the castle.

"I'm going to continue the running; I think it would please my Gran." Neville mentioned as he was crawling around the room looking for Trevor.

"That'll be great. I find it really helpful- oh I know." Harry went and pulled Zana off her bed. "Okay girl- you're the best at this. Find Trevor and bring him to Neville." The cat swished her tail proudly and stalked off in search. "GENTLY Girl."

"Thanks Harry."

"She likes to feel useful." Harry deflected the answer. "Do you guys want to play Zoltan Box, or Anomia's Jacks?"

Seamus jumped up at the last game. It was a card game based mostly on chance and reading of other players; he enjoyed it despite losing most of the time.

On their way down to the common room to find a table; Zana came and dropped a very agitated- but unharmed- toad at Nevilles feet.

"Trevor!" Neville loved that toad more than anything. "Thank you Zana." Neville petted the cats head as he picked up his toad.

"You could use Zana around all the time." Dean nodded. "I wonder why he keeps leaving.

"Maybe he likes exploring like Zana?" Harry suggested before calling Ron over to join.

"One second." He moved one place, seventh year Ali Main made his own. "Checkmate." Ron shook his hand and went over.

"You were leading him on, weren't you?" Draco commented.

"Obviously. He thinks he's so smart."

"He is."

"He was the first person to beat Charlie's record in Transfiguration- I wanted to knock him down a few pegs. Is that so bad."

"Aww, he does have a heart." Hermione grinned placing her bags by the door.

"Want to join us?"

"Are we gambling?"

"Not right before Christmas." Dean commented- he was officially broke after the last game.

"But loser has to try and break into Hufflepuff."

"Alright you're on." Hermione was the last one to win- she enjoyed the higher risk gambling as she couldn't resist a challenge.

Harry, Ron and Draco went to see their friends off- once Dean had showered the vinegar off. The train left at eleven. Hermione was really excited to see her parents; Hogwarts was her first time away from them.

It was strange just being the three of them. Hermione was still the smart one even with Harry and his prior knowledge. Harry wished he could tell them about his past; he would love advice.

There were more people he would like to be completely honest to. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Snape. He wanted to speak to Professor Snape and have advice from Professor McGonagall.

It was hard to be Harry but he wouldn't have it any other way. In his memories Harry had missed his friends; to even have a chance at one more go of life with them.

He wasn't going to waist a moment of his time with them or working to save them. Harry refused to do anything else.

* * *

 _AN- Christmas is coming the goose is getting fat... I don't celebrate Christmas but the Holidays at Hogwarts do sound so much fun._

 _Next chapter probably tomorrow. Review. ~Tia_


	12. Chapter 11

_AN- Celran Betad this chapter for me._

 _I think this is the longest its been since I posted a chapter. I've had a pretty bad day._

 _Thanks for everyone who reviewed. He's the chapter; finally._

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry went to bed early on Christmas Eve. Harry had had and even better holiday than the one in his memories. Draco and Ron got along like a house on fire- Draco was the only person who even had a chance of giving Ron a challenge at chess. They were some of the most entertaining chess matches he had ever seen although Ron hadn't lost yet.

Harry was woken up by the wildest looking Draco Malfoy Harry had ever seen. "Wake up Evans, I want to open presents!"

"Go 'way Dray." Harry growled at Draco's repetitive pleases. "Okay I'm up." He eventually stated, after Draco dragged him out of bed by the arm. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the exited blonde. Draco and Ron pulled him down the stairs were The twins were pacing and Percy was looking a little board.

"We've woken him up."

"Seriously Harry, you get up early every day of the year but Christmas you want to sleep in." George shook his head and Harry just smiled.

"Come on, let's open our presents." Draco sat down beside his pile of presents and began opening the gifts from his parents. They had bought him mostly clothes and sweets. Draco just smiled to his friends and pushed them to the side.

"Oh my god- George." Fred lifted the broom from the packages. "Twigger Jets- thanks Harry." Both twins had matching brooms.

"How do you know they're from me?"

"You have a problem."

Draco opened mostly sweets from his parents- he got some clothes. Apparently he got all the things he usually had.

Harry rummaged through his pile to find the present from Mrs Weasley.

"Oh god, mum made you a Weasley Jumper." Fred laughed.

"Both of them." Harry and Draco held matching green jumpers; Harry instantly lifted his over his head.

"Mum makes us a jumper every year. Mines always marron." Ron told them showing off the jumper.

"Your mother made this? For me?" Draco looked shocked as he looked at the well-made clothing. "I've never had something made for me before."

"Really?" Ron asked but Draco just shrugged as he opened his present from Harry. "Oh my god." He grinned as he took out the Clear Diamond chess piece set and Draco got a matching Black Diamond set. "Harry really?!"

"Unbreakable. Charmed." Harry shrugged.

"I've never held anything so expensive." When it was Draco who spoke the Weasleys looked down at the pieces with concern.

"No, it's no- it's nothing. You're both good at chess. I wasn't sure what else to get you anyhow." Harry turned away- he wanted the best for his friends. They would be in so much danger in the future, he wanted to do things like this for them.

"You really have a problem." Ron laughed and packed his pieces carefully away.

Harry also brought Percy a sliver plated cage for his owl; the prefect thanked him politely. He sent Hermione her new book voucher; Neville received a book from Harry '1001 Careers in Herbology that aren't Herbologist'; then both Seamus and Dean were given a pack of playing cards with moving pictures on all the individual cards; self-shuffling and anti-cheating charms.

Draco gave the twins watches, Harry was given a pair of adaptable running shoes, Hermione was sent a book on Pure-blood customs written by a muggle born 'Pure bloods are weird by Caroline Clowe', and Ron was given a photo of the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione gave everyone a book and a chocolate frog, The twins each got a different muggle joke book, Harry got a copy of Quidditch through the ages, Ron got a book on military strategy, and Draco got a book on sword duelling.

Zana spent the whole of Christmas morning by the fire in her brand new bed eating the kitten chocolate that Mrs Figg had sent- she had also send real muggle chocolate for Harry.

The twins gave everyone one of their pranks- no one opened them but the twins obviously didn't mind.

"Hey look Oliver brought me a present." Harry's entire face had lit up with every present he opened. It was George who made the connection between this and Harrys constant gift giving. To Harry giving presents – homemade or otherwise- was a way to show you care. He would tell Ron and Draco later.

"He gets the whole team one every year. We have two now." They both held up the little bludger and bat tree ornaments. Harry had gotten a snitch.

"That's great of him."

"Says the boy who bought the whole Quidditch team custom brooms."

"Well, Katie and Alicias' won't be ready until Tuesday, so I'm having them sent for their birthdays." He explained.

"We need to get you some help."

"Probably, yeah." He laughed. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

"I dread to see you when you can finally go to Hogsmead."

"The town won't last." Fred and George made jokes at his expense.

"Hey Harry, you forgot one." Ron held out the small package.

"Oh." Harry opened the cloak knowing who it was from. "A cloak." The whole room- Percy included- stared at the cloak. "What?"

"An invisibility cloak." The twins gasped. "I would kill for one of those."

"It says it was my fathers."

"That's so cool Harry." Draco nudged him in the arm- this was the guy version of an arm round the shoulder for girls. "But you might want to lock it up; or it may just be borrowed and not given back." He said giving a playful glare to the twins.

"Can't lie- we would do that."

"I'm sure we'd remember to give it you back… eventually."

Harry picked up Zana and went towards the owlery. Like the twins had once said, Christmas was for family- his familiar's were family. He had requested that Hedwig stay over Christmas so she didn't have to fly in the snow. As many of the students had taken their owls' home, they had said yes.

Whilst Harry was fetching his pets George sat his brother and Draco down to talk to them. "Okay, I'll make this quick."

"George?"

"Look, you know Harry?"

"Obviously."

"Shut up a second, Ron."

"You sound like mum."

"Ronald." George sighed. "I think I know why Harry has his shopping problem." Both boys nodded. "He seems to think that gift giving is the way to show you care. He thinks that giving people things shows you care."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Did you see how happy he was with every gift he was given. Even mum's jumper and Oliver's generic ornament thing. He was ecstatic."

"Well yeah; it Christmas."

"I think that he wants other people to feel like that when he gives them gifts."

"I see that." Draco though. "But then why does he by such expensive things?"

"Because he can afford it." Fred shrugged lifting his drink. George nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Probably. I think someone like him needs people who won't take advantage." Draco was the one who answered.

Ron agreed with a nod. "He's a strange guy." They turned to see Harry walking in with the large cat and two owls flying behind him.

"Keres?" Draco held his arm out for the owl to land on. Keres was Draco's eagle owl; she was fond of Hedwig. They got along well- even in the past. "Hey girl." He stroked her head. "Why'd you bring her?"

"Christmas is for family. Keres is your family."

Draco shook his head in a nod. "Thanks Harry. Thanks a lot."

Harry just smiled and began serving himself food. Harry remembered a conversation he had with Ron on the train- so when Fred pulled a cracker with him Harry shot backwards away from the mice.

Zana jumped excitedly and began chasing the tiny creatures, swallowing a few before playing with others.

"God I hate mice." Harry said in a way that made Draco laugh.

"At least Zana gets a good Christmas dinner." Draco stroked Keres feathers. "You can have some too girl." The owl hooted and went down to hunt her own pray; Hedwig close on her tail.

Fred took the hat and crammed it on Harrys head.

Harry woke up early on boxing day. His mind went to the first time he looked in the mirror of Erised. He wondered what he would see now, would his memory's influence his decision.

Draco woke up with Harrys cat nuzzling at his face. He lifted up and noticed Harry wasn't in his bed. With his wand Draco found it was only a little past five. Something was up.

He went downstairs and visited the bathroom; he wasn't there. There was currently only one place he could be.

"Ron- Harrys missing."

"What?"

"Harry's gone."

"What time is it?" The red head moaned.

"It's ten to five. If he's running he'll get hypothermia or something." Draco pulled Ron out of bed. "We need to find him."

"Right okay, okay." Ron stood up and pulled on a t-shirt. "He's crazy." They had noticed all of Harrys abnormal behaviour. He cared about everyone from the get go; he predicted things and was really, really smart. He tried to build up everyone but pushed himself to be the best. There were things Harry wasn't telling them and, as guys, they respected that; it wouldn't stop them from worrying.

The two boys hurried down the Gryffindor short cut and down to the court yard. Where Harry was running in his usual oval.

"OY Harry." Ron shouted and Harry stopped, jumping a mile. "What the hell are you doing mate?"

Harry stalled for a moment before walking over. "I wanted to work off some things."

"You're an idiot- it's the middle of the night." Draco looked up at the sky. "For god sake the stars are still out." The constellation Draco was named after was shining above their heads.

"It's relaxing." Harry shrugged.

"Deaths relaxing too, for god sake."

"You sound like my gran." Harry told him- though he had actually been told the exact same thing by Mrs Weasley.

"What would she say if she found out you were running in the snow at this hour."

"Alright, I'm coming back in."

"Seriously Harry, I was worried." Draco shivered. "It's freezing!"

"I just needed to think through a few things."

"And you can do that by the fire in the common room."

"I hate to agree with Draco-"

"No you don't." Harry interrupted, grinning to himself.

"-But this is stupid."

"Alright, I'll wait for you guys next time." Harry spoke the common room password.

"Listen to those boy's, sonny. You could have caught your death out there and no one would have known until it was too late." The painting scolded him.

"Sorry." Harry hung his head and walked through the door.

Ron had a nap whilst Draco quizzed Harry on his Charm work; Harry wouldn't stop. He'd had a brake for Christmas now it was over and he wanted to get back to work now. Draco was going to let him; at least he wouldn't be alone.

Shortly after breakfast the twins took Harry out for Quidditch practice. Harry dragged Draco and Ron along with him.

A group of fourth year Hufflepuffs and a third year Ravenclaw were flying around when they arrived.

"Hey Mate." George called up waving his broom- Ron and Draco were borrowing some of the schools brooms.

One of the boys came down with the others a little slower behind him. There were two girls and three boys.

"Hey Weasleys." Everyone knew the twins.

"Hey Rice, can we join you?" George asked. "Wood will have our arses if we don't practice."

The boy smiled and nodded. "Guys?"

"Totally." One of the girls seemed to be jumping up and down excitedly.

"Jessie." The guy smiled a laugh at her.

"I'm game." The Ravenclaw girl- everyone was wrapped in their scarfs, including Gryffindors- nudged the excitable girls shoulder. "But I'm not playing against the three of them."

"We could split." The youngest guy- Harry recognised this one as Muggle born Peter Webb- suggested. Harry recognised the dead body, one of many victims of death eaters.

"Ron's Keeper." Harry told them.

"I'll take him." The hyper girl Jessie took his arm. They decided on keepers, beaters and chasers as there wasn't enough people to make a full team with seekers.

Harry was Chaser with Draco, on his team was Ron, Jessie and Damon Fergo. That left the twins as beaters on the other team, Peter and Dan were chasers leaving, Ravenclaw Sophie as the keeper.

They played well into the middle of the day, points loading up on both sides. Ron was doing well as keeper considering it was his first time in anything even resembling a game. Harry was good at catching the ball but throwing it was Draco's strength.

It was a great distraction for Harry; he didn't want to think about the mirror.

* * *

 _AN- Did you like it; say you liked it. Review and tell me. ~Tia_


	13. Chapter 12

**AN- I'm very sorry but I wont be able to post as often the next few weeks. My sisters (not mine) mother died earlier this week and I have been looking after her so I haven't been able to write as much. I will post at least once a week but maybe not every day as I have been.**

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it so much_

 _Also there may be a slight trigger warning on this. Please proceed with a little caution just in case._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 12

"Harry! Harry!" Harry woke to being shook by Hermione.

"Hermione?" He asked as she loomed over him. There was a look of pure horror on her face.

"Oh Thank Merlin." Ron tuned with a huge sigh; his face dropping in relief.

"Why are you here; it's the boy's dorm?"

"You cat dragged me out of bed- you were screaming your bloody head off."

"Was I?" Harry was blinking in the light of six lumos wands.

"Yes!" Ron glared at him. He was not angry with Harry but was worried about his strange friend. "There is something wrong with you- seriously wrong."

"And if you don't tell us what it is _we_ ," Draco pointed to everyone around him. "Will drag you to Madam Pomphrey."

"I don't remember." He lied; he could still feel his uncles face glaring down at him from the memory.

"Dragon shit you don't!"

"Draco." Neville spoke softly and nudged past the blond. "You brought me a Herbology book for Christmas. You're the only person who knows how much I love that class. Harry you take the time to learn everything about people; to help them and make us better people. Don't you trust us enough to help you back?"

Harry closed his eyes at the emotion. "There are some things I j-"

Draco cut in already knowing what his friend was going to say. "My father once used black magic on me because I got a stain on a painting in my house. It was a painting of my Great grandmother. Everyone has secrets Harry; don't bare them alone you idiot."

"Harry. I only brush my teeth once a day- it may only be a small thing but it's the only way I have to be my own person- at least until I found out I could do magic." Hermione admitted her own secret; having dentists for parents made that a big thing for Hermione.

"I used to pee on Ginny's bed to embarrass her."

"Dude." Seamus turned to look at the red head; a horrified look on his face.

"What- I was the baby before she came along. Come on Harry, your turn."

"Please guys." Harry begged from his- now sitting- position on the bed.

"Harry." Hermione sat down; changing tactics. "We'll bring the twins down if we have to- maybe even Oliver. This isn't healthy. You were shrieking."

"I'm glad you care..."

"Yup." Dean nodded. "Now what is it mate? It's something bad. Was it you-know-who?" Harry just blinked. "Your Gran, your aunt and uncle. Was it-"

"Harry you flinched." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I know you weren't expecting presents from them?" Ron asked.

"Did they hurt you?" Draco pressed.

"Can't you all leave me to my privacy?" Harry shook Hermione off. "The whole world knows who I am, can't I have one secret- can you leave me to that?!"

"Right we're taking you to McGonagall."

"No Hermione." Harry moved to fight them but Hermione cast a spell binding his body.

They carried him out of the common room. Harry was Livid; he was being carried towards the hospital wing because of a stupid nightmare about his uncle.

"What is going on here?" A cold voice came from behind them.

"Professor Snape; we're taking Harry to Madam Pomphrey." Draco explained to the teacher.

"Is he hurt?"

"Not exactly."

"Sick?"

"He was screaming in his sleep sir." Ron explained as Harry was fighting against his bonds.

"And you want to wake the matron up because of a nightmare."

"He told me he has them every night." Ron defended. "Tonight it took all of us to wake him up; he looked terrified."

"I think it has to do with his aunt and uncle sir." Hermione explained quickly. "Muggles are taught to look out for signs like this. I think they abuse him. Sir."

There was a moment of pure silence; not even Peeves in the distance. "Let Mr Evens go." Snape asked looking carefully at the boy.

"They're wrong. They're jumping to conclusions." Harry explained quickly as his body slumped.

"Okay then. Look me in the eye… Harry." Harry did so and Snape held him for a second. "Have your aunt and uncle ever hit you?" He asked.

"No."

"Have they ever withheld food from you?"

"No."

"Made you cry?"

"No."

"Said unpleasant things- called you names that aren't yours?"

"No sir."

"Have they ever made you do lots of work, like cleaning or gardening when they are doing nothing?"

"I said no, sir."

"Okay then- we are going to the headmaster."

"Why?"

"You just lied right to my face Mr Evens; Right to my face. Every single question. I will not have Lily Evans son living in a place like that. Especially if he feels he needs to lie about it. And to my face at that."

"Sir."

"Harry-" Professor Snapes voice lowered with his own sadness. "I was friends with your mother. I was her best friend and she was mine. If it wasn't for your father's brother I would be your god father. Now you have a choice you are either going to come with me to the head master's office. Or I will go without you. Either way he'll find out."

"He already knows." Harry hung his head he couldn't lie to the man; he would know. He deserved to know.

"Sorry?"

"Arabella Figg wrote him letters; the Professor dismissed her."

"What?!" The professors hand was shaking slightly. "Right…" He stood up straighter. "Children can I implore you to get Harry to the medical wing."

"Professor." Harry complained about to disagree with the potions professor.

Hermione cast the spell at Harry back. "Yes sir."

"You would have made a fair Slytherin Miss Granger."

"This is Gryffindor loyalty; but I'll accept the complement sir." Snape just nodded and strode off.

Harry was still bound on the bed when Professor Snape arrived along with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Hello children." Dumbledore greeted them. The children looked at him with a little scepticism.

"Sir." Draco nodded.

"Miss Granger could you tell the Headmaster exactly what you told me."

She nodded. "Harry had nightmares every single night. Tonight Harrys cat Zana came to get me as these guys couldn't get him up. He was screaming the dorm down.

"Sir." Draco began. "He would only wake up when Hermione came in; he flinched in his sleep every time we spoke."

"We interrogated him when he woke up and found out that it was to do with his aunt and uncle." She explained. "We were bringing him here when Professor Snape found us."

"Headmaster I asked him questions. Every answer he gave was a lie. His aunt and uncle, hit him, starve him, treat him little more than dirt."

"That's not true I had him watched."

"By Arabella Figg correct." The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "She wrote you to tell you; you dismissed it."

"That was years ago."

"And yet you left him unchecked." This made Snape worse. "Look If you want those disgusting human beings to stay alive then you get Harry, the hell out of there or I refuse to be held accountable for my actions."

"Severus…"

"Not this time _Albus_. You forced me to stay away from him once, I will not do it any longer. I won't allow this to go on. I broke promises to Lily because of you; now I will keep them _despite_ of you."

"Severus it's the safest place for him." The headmaster told the potions master.

"There is no reason to leave a child in an abusive home, Albus. NO Reason. Not one." The headmaster tuned his head at those words; clearly ashamed.

"There are wards there to protect him. They need family."

"Albus," Professor McGonagall spoke. "You said to me that Petunias love would give the wards power. She obviously doesn't love him."

"Professors." Neville was the one who spoke. "What about his Gran, he speaks of her so highly? Couldn't he live with her?"

"Longbottom, Petunia if the only blood relation Harry has." Snape told him in the gentlest voice he had ever used with Neville.

Draco put his hand on Nevilles shoulder. "Neville Remember, Harry mentioned they weren't family."

"Who is this Gran?" Snape asked.

"Harry introduced her to my mother." Draco informed them. "I think her last name was Figg. She's a squib."

"I think maybe we should ask Harry." Professor McGonagall pointed to the frozen boy.

"Oh yes." Hermione replaced the spell and Harrys entire body crumpled. "Harry are you okay?"

" _I trusted you guys_ …"

"Sorry mate but we'd rather have you alive than have your trust." Ron told him before flinching when Harry threw his arms around him.

"No one but Gran has even tried to care about me before. She's only been able to do it properly since I got my letter." Harry was holding back tears; it was all a bit much at that late hour. This was not the way things were supposed to go.

"We care about you mate." Draco came closer followed by the rest of the house.

"I have to admit- That is something I admire about Gryffindor's; loyalty barley beaten out by those blasted badgers." Severus Snape admitted.

"Alright Harry- you heard all of that." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Yes ma'am."

"We will take you away from them- I swear it Harry." She knelt on the ground and held his hand as if he was fragile- this was something Harry hadn't wanted.

He looked away from her. "It's a four bedroomed house."

"What do you mean?"

"I sleep in the cupboard." Harry told her. "The one under the stairs."

"I'm going to kill that woman." Snape snarled.

"Dudley had two bedrooms. His Aunt Marge came for a weekend every few months- she had a room too."

"Harry." Hermione hugged him; Harry flinched but quickly settled into her hug. She was the first person he ever considered to be a sister. Ron was his brother, and now so was Draco.

"Gran tried to have me over at her house as much as possible; so that I could have something to eat." Harry explained further. "It only worked if I was asked over to do work. Gran and I worked together on things."

"Arabella Figg is a good woman." Dumbledore admitted.

"She is." Harry agreed.

"Okay you sleep tonight. We'll speak about this more tomorrow." McGonagall promised. "You're going to need to sleep down here though Harry."

Snape had waved Madam Pomphrey over a moment ago. She had damp eyes but stood as a mediwitch.

"Why?"

He didn't get an answer as the professors ushered the children out. "Harry." Madam Pomphrey came closer. "Would you like dreamless sleep? I can prescribe you some for a few days."

"I don't want to rely on medication."

"Tonight then- maybe tomorrow. Just whilst its fresh in your mind." She suggested. "Ready for your talk with the professors."

"Okay- but I can't sleep without Zana?"

"What?"

"My familiar, Zana." He told her. "Gran said not to go to bed without her. She's supposed to protect me." Harry then hung his head. "Or find Gran if I have- one of my fits."

"Your nightmares."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'm not supposed to allow pets in here." She thought a moment as she looked at the incredibly pale boy. "Here sleep by the door. She may just 'sneak in' without my knowledge."

"Thank you." She nodded and left to retrieve the potion.

* * *

 _AN- Hope you liked this chapter; this is the chapter that changes everything. The next few chapters I have planned out so more will be explained soon._

 _I'm sorry I wont be able to post as often for a little while. Family before Fanfiction._

 _Please review though; I love getting reviews. Until next time. ~Tia_


	14. Chapter 13

_AN- **This is kind of a short chapter; sorry about that. I've been looking after my sister just lately so I haven't gotten quite as far as I would have liked. However I do like having her around; even under the circumstances.**_

 _CaseLC: You're right but I'm trying not to bash the Headmaster._

 _JJ Inugami: I love Snape and he's a great character in my story. Thanks for liking it too._

 _Keitaropurple69: I will be completing this fanfiction I promise I will. (Unless something terrible like the end of the world happens). I promise I wont just mindlessly abandon it._

 ** _I will correct my spellings at some point; my time is just a little limited right now._**

 ** _Also My Reviews are back up and running. I really enjoyed reading the ones I missed_ Thank You.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Meow." Zana was stretching on the bed; she was trying not to wake her master up but he was waking up anyway.

"Meow." She nudged his hand and jumped off the bed to drink from the bowl on the floor.

"Morning girl." She swished her tail at him and drunk delicately from the bowl. She then meowed once more and padded off in the direction of the matron's office. Both matron and Cat came out.

"Someone tells me you're up."

"Morning ma'am." Harry had to look away; he couldn't face her after the night before.

"Feel better." He felt a strange tension lying on the surface of his skin; prickling of an old spell.

He knew the matron had tested him with a spell but couldn't care at that moment. "Yeah I'm calmer now."

"Yes, Dreamless sleep had a calming draught in it."

"Oh I see." Harry nodded; and though he didn't care, he did wonder what she had found. Harm that had befallen his body or the pain that tormented his mind. Maybe she had searched for both.

"I'll have your breakfast sent up." Madam Pomphrey told him. "I expect you to stay here whilst I go and find Professor McGonagall."

"Yes Ma'am."

Harry nodded and sat patiently to eat his breakfast; strangely the ward was completely deserted besides himself and Zana. There was usally at least one sick person in the ward; Harry supposed that person was himself. He fed his familiar carefully; drawing out the processes as he waited.

Professor McGonagall came in to sit beside Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not ill professor."

"Of course; force of habit I suppose." She gave him a week smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you."

"I was talking to Professor Snape and The headmaster. We are bringing your- Gran in for the meeting." She glanced away from the boy and back again. "I need to make sure you're prepared. Your aunt and uncle may potentially be tried at the Wizengamot."

"I would have to speak."

"Indeed."

"Okay." Harry voice was obviously quiet. "Has anyone been told?"

"We've made inquiries in the ministry but your name was not mentioned. No other teachers have been informed."

"Okay… I don't want people to pity me Professor."

"I understand Harry." She nodded and stood back up. "You are to go to your lessons today Harry and then your Gran will be here at eleven o'clock tomorrow. So I guess you'll want to catch the snitch quickly yeah." The professor actually gave him a wink.

"Yes professor." He smiled back.

"Alright then, finish your breakfast and head off to class. I suppose your friends will be worried."

Harry walked into class a little late -the medical wing was pretty far from the dungeons- Professor Snape turned to him as he did.

"Mr Evens. What is the crushed bulb of a jonquil used for?" He asked sharply.

"The sunbeam fertility potion sir." This was a near trick question as most people called the jonquil by its common name; Daffodil.

"Sit down Mr Evans." Severus knew he would be able to answer it.

Harry nodded and slid into his seat beside Draco. "Hey."

"Hey." Harry then turned to the potion on the board and began slicing the bison tongue into strips. Draco didn't try to talk to him in the middle of the class but Harry could easily see him was itching to.

Snape gave Harry a small- almost comforting- nod as they left the class.

"Are you okay Harry?"

Harry turned to the large haired girl. "Yes." He spoke softly. "I'll be better if people stop asking that."

"Sorry. I guess I worry too much."

Harr nodded to her. "Thanks- my grans coming to see me tomorrow."

"Really." Neville smiled. "That's great Harry."

"I missed her over Christmas. I can find out how she liked her gift." Zana had been waiting outside the class; just as she had with the medical wing. Harry stroked her and she followed at his heals.

"Ron led the run this morning. Hermione said you were seeing Madam Pomphrey about insomnia." Draco told him.

"Wood was a little worried that if you were tired you wouldn't be able to catch the snitch- so he told us to make sure you sleep."

"Thanks guys- I should be there tomorrow."

"Quidditch match- Wood will have your head if you are." Seamus laughed.

"Good point- alright back again Monday."

"Come on let's go and revise for the charms test on Wednesday." Hermione hooked her arm into both Harrys and Draco's and dragged them up to the common room.

With Hermione as a taskmaster they got through a lot of the material. Hermione made sure everyone was working on the things they needed to; she could be really persuasive when she wanted to be. Harry was glad to have the distraction.

 **Headmasters Office**

Albus Dumbledore hadn't left his office since Severus had dragged him from bed. He had never been so ashamed in himself; even after the death of his sister did he feel like this. He couldn't believe what Harry had been through; under his own flesh and blood.

Dumbledore had truly believed that Petunia would grow to love the boy and it made him sick to think about what had happened to Harry. What the matron had told him made him sick; physically ill.

As if to make him feel worse he had been watching the boy since he arrived at the school and hadn't noticed any of the signs. Although in all honesty he had no experience with what the signs would even be.

He regretted all the decisions that led him up to this place. If only he'd have allowed Severus to see the boy. He could have been raised by a wizard or at least known about their world. If he's have listened to Arabella; she had cared for the boy herself and sheltered him from as much harshness as she could. If only he'd have listened.

 **Slytherin Head of House Suite.**

Severus Snape wanted to commit murder.

He had always hated Petunia Evans now he had a reason to hate Petunia Dursley even more. He wanted that woman and her joke of a husband dead.

He had always wanted to see Harry; Lily had made him promise that if something happened to her he wouldn't let Harry go to her sister. He would never forgive himself for breaking that promise.

When Albus had told him that was where Harry had gone Severus wanted to storm the house down and take the boy back. If only he hadn't listened to the man.

He should have saved the boy.

Harry Evans. Severus felt as if someone had punched him in the gut when he heard Harry was using that name. He wanted to have a connection to both of his parents; Potter and Evens. It had made Severus change any thoughts he had about the boy. Lily Evans Son.

Harry was very clever and determined. He worked hard and was very polite. Severus couldn't help but admire the boy now; he was far stronger that anyone could have guessed.

* * *

 _AN- Hope you like the chapter (Even though I rushed it a little). Review and tell me what you think. A lot of my plans are coming together now._

 _New chapter soon. ~ Tia_


	15. Chapter 14

_AN- Here's a new chapter._

 _Everrose808: Yes Harry is a billion heir. I'm amazed you're so into this story that you worked it out. Its amazing. Even better for Harry is that he doesn't even have access to his family vault yet. He'll get even more then._

 _Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I love reading them so much._

* * *

Chapter 14

"Lemon drop, Harry?"

"No thank you Professor." Harry sat beside Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall was walking a Gryffindor girl to the Hospital wing so was running a little late.

"Severus?"

"No thank you head master." Severus glared at the older man.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. "Is Fay alright Professor?" Harry had Zana on his lap; she was a great comfort. McGonagall stroked the cats head and sat down.

"Oh yes Harry, nothing you need to worry about." She smiled to show him everything was indeed all right. "Good work on the game today."

"Cedric thought so." Harry agreed; it was a quick win which greatly impressed Cedric Diggory. Although Harry thought the best part of the game was when he let a bulger chase him; he shot up sending it right into the teacher's seats. Quirrall had moved in hopes of not being hit again. Harry shouted sorry but didn't really mean it; he was sure Voldemort would have a headache by now.

"Lemon Drop Minerva?"

"I don't think now is the time Professor." She said with her face in a harsh line. "When is Harry's Gran due?"

"Any moment now." Severus answered it was barley a full minuet before the floo opened. Mrs Figg was dressed in smart robes and she had her hair tied up.

"Ah Hello Arabella."

"Albus." She turned away from the man to the boy. "Hi Harry."

Harry jumped up Zana jumping out of the way just in time. "Gran." He hugged her. "Did you like my Christmas present?"

"It was lovely Harry- I use it every day." She told him. Harry had brought her an enchanted teapot; it always had tea in it and was always warm. Mrs Figg loved it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Figg; I'm Severus Snape."

"Call me Arabella." She shook his hand and moved to also shake the female Professor's. Harry then gave her the seat next to his so that he was sitting between Her and Professor Snape.

"I guess I should begin by apologising Arabella. I shouldn't have dismissed your concerns the way I did."

"It's not me you need to apologies to Albus." Arabella placed her hand on Harrys forearm. Zana was back in her place on Harrys lap.

"Harry I am ever so sorry; I should have listened to your mother's wishes and found you somewhere else to stay."

"My mother didn't want me there?"

"No her will was very explicit in that detail." Severus spoke staring hard at the headmaster.

"Then why was I there. My mom said not to put me there." Harry held his familiar tighter around her waist.

"It was a gross misjudgement on my part. I assumed you would be safer in the muggle world."

Harry just looked away and rubbed Zana under her chin. She was purring as if to comfort Harry. "They all know now…" Harry told the cat; knowing the rest of the room could hear. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Harry." Mrs Figg rubbed his arm for comfort. "You don't need to be ashamed; they do. I know you've been through a lot but your still just a child." There was a double meaning to that statement; Harry understood.

"Sorry Gran."

"You're a good kid Harry."

"Arabella; we're going to need to find Harry somewhere else to live. We're going to have to go through the Ministry. There's no other choice." Professor McGonagall told her.

"He can just live with me. No one has to know."

"It doesn't quite work like that." Professor Snape told her. "I wish it did. We have to go through the proper avenues."

"It's okay Gran."

"They'll be a Hearing- he could go anywhere."

"Not quite. Because of what he has been through; they'll have to give him a choice and everyone who even puts themselves forward to take him in will need to go through analysis."

She nodded but didn't look happy.

"Don't worry- we won't let Harry go to someone that will treat him badly."

"That worked so well last time didn't it Albus." Arabella began rubbing Harrys hand. She had called the muggle authorities on numerous occasions but they found nothing that would incriminate the Dursleys' as they so richly deserved.

"Gran please calm down."

"No Harry. I won't." She spoke softly to the boy. "I want those Dursleys' in Azkaban for what they have done."

"As much as I would love to agree." Professor Snape spoke up. "They're muggles; we can't send muggles there."

"It's nothing less than what they deserve." She slumped and sighed. "They can't escape justice."

"I will make sure they won't Arabella." Dumbledore nodded to her. "I'll speak to Cornelius. He wouldn't dare let them free for harming the boy who lived."

"IT SHOULDN'T MATTER." Harry had never seen his gran explode like that before; in any of his lives. "They hurt a child; a child who couldn't defend himself. They were cruel and malicious. They deserve to be punished no matter who the child was."

Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement. "But you must remember Arabella he is the boy who lived; it would help our case. And maybe others; if Harry Potter can be subjected to that treatment any child could. We may be able to help more children."

"I'm not having you use my Grandson as a propaganda piece."

"Gran- I think it's a good idea." Harry told her. "I hate the Dursleys. I don't want anyone else to have to feel like that."

"You're much to selfless Harry."

"Please Gran."

"You know I trust you; but don't hurt yourself okay." Harry nodded. "Okay; you can speak to the minister but they better be locked up somewhere."

"Harry I'm sure I could get a meeting now if you want to get it over with." Dumbledore asked.

"Will Gran be able to come?" He nodded. "Okay."

Professor McGonagall stayed at the school as Deputy Headmistress. Professor Snape went with them to the Ministry Of Magic.

Albus Dumbledore was shown into a meeting room and told that the minster would be with him momentarily.

"So sorry it took so long Albus. I was in a meeting." Cornelius Fudge arrived minutes later. "What was it you needed?"

"Harry would you like to stand outside whilst I explain this to the minister." Dumbledore asked.

"Okay Professor." Harry stood just outside the door. He missed having Zana there to comfort him. Professor Snape came out to collect Harry about fifteen minutes later.

"Hello Harry; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you minister." Harry shook his out stretched hand. He then went to sit back by his Gran.

"So Harry Professor Snape says you'll want a hearing against your muggle relatives."

"Not exactly sir; I just want to live with Mrs Figg."

"There are strict protocols in place Harry; these are naturally very serious accusations so there must be a hearing."

"Oh, okay then Minister."

"And I cannot promise where you will go. Of course we won't put you somewhere you won't feel safe. However, there will need to be a ministry investigation into all candidates. Do you understand Harry?"  
"Yes, quite clearly." He was eleven not one; Harry hated people talking down to him.

"Good, good." He straightened up. "I will contact the muggle authorities and have Harrys relatives brought in." He then leaned back down to speak to Harry. "There will be a hearing with Veritaserum. Harry this is a potion that makes people tell the truth."

"I know sir; I read about it in my potions book. It takes a full lunar cycle to brew." Harry told him. "It's very advanced."

"Oh Good. Now Harry, either you or your relatives will have to take it. However, as you are not on trial you will have the first choice. This means the auroras will ask you if you would like to take it. If you say yes, they will ask you questions. If what you are telling us is the truth, then that will be the end of the trial and we will investigate new guardians for you; a new place to live."

"Okay."

"If you say no it will be given to your relatives and the same thing will happen."

"I understand."

"When will this trial be?" Mrs Figg asked.

"If the muggle law enforcement cooperates; then sometime next month Mrs Figg."

"Sir I know I'm telling the truth- so what will happen to my cousin Dudley?"

"Does he have magic?"

"No sir."

"Then I'm sorry but that is for the muggle authorities to sort out."

"Okay then."

"Thank you Cornelius." Dumbledore shook his hand. "We'll get Harry back to school now."

"I'll see you soon Albus."

They took Harry back through the floo and into Professor Dumbledore's office. Zana instantly jumped into Harrys arms when he walked out of the fire place.

"Hey girl; I'm fine."

"Are you sure Harry?" Mrs Figg looked at the boy carefully; trying to determine if he would lie to her.

"I'm fine Gran. I just want to get back to my friends now."

"Alright. Tell them I said hi."

Harry hugged her. "Did you really like the gift?"

"It's one of the best Christmas presents I ever had."

"Thanks Gran."

"Run and see your friends now. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you Professor." Harry nodded to both Professors.

"Not a problem." Dumbledore spoke but Snape just nodded. Harry understood what he meant.

"Bye Gran."

"Bye Harry."

* * *

 _AN- Hope you liked this chapter; please tell me what you think. There will be two longer/ more intense chapters next. They're still in the making but I have lots of plans coming up soon. See you all next time ~Tia_


	16. Chapter 15

_AN- He guys thanks so much for the reviews; I adore them so much. Please keep posting them._

 _I'm not really happy with the way this chapter has gone but I cant seem to make it work any other way. So sadly this is what you've got._

* * *

Chapter 15

Harry was glad he remembered going through these exams before because he still had so much to think about. He still hadn't figured out what to do about Quirrall; the parasite wouldn't shake his hand so that plan was useless.

He was terrified about the hearing; he never wanted this to happen he had never planned for this. He didn't want the ministry deciding who he would go to. He might end up with Lucius Malfoy. Not that he didn't like Draco he just couldn't stand Lucius.

When Harry told his friends about the hearing most of them picked up their Quills and began to write letters to their families. Hermione wrote to her parents who- according to her- had always wanted both a daughter and a son. Ron, the twins and even Percy wrote to their parents. Neville wrote to his Gran. Seamus to his mom. Fay and Lavender wrote to their parents too. Draco didn't bother as he knew Harry would hate his parents; despite already thinking of Draco like a brother.

After that Hermione decided it was time to distract Harry and set up study sections in the common room. Harry and Hermione tutored most of the Gryffindor first years and some of the older years even chipped in to help. The Gryffindor's bonded every morning at six so they were now more than happy to help each other. Harry made Neville tutor all of them on Herbology and after the first few minutes her became more relaxed and started to even enjoy teaching; as Harry knew he would.

Another thing that made Harry happy was finding out Hagrid was dragonless. He hadn't accepted the dragon egg in the pub as he promised Harry he wouldn't.

Then the exams came; Harry was told his hearings would be in the weeks after his exams. Dumbledore refused to make Harry leave during the exams.

In the exams most of the Gryffindor students flourished. Harry decided to show off and make his pineapple do the can-can so that it fell off the desk- climbed back up and carried on. The whole class laughed.

In Transfiguration Harry was given a trained squirrel instead of the mice that they had to turn into snuff-boxes. All the teachers had seen his freak out at the Christmas feast. He turned the poor animal into a perfect solid gold box with Gryffindor written in rubies across the top.

"Well done Mr Evans." McGonagall lifted it up to see there was Harrys name on the bottom and Inside was a lining of red velvet (this meant it couldn't be used but still was very pretty).

"Thank you, professor." Lavender Brown was the only Gryffindor whose box had a tail.

Harry and Draco clearly did the best in Potions but Snape just sat at his desk and didn't make anyone nervous in this exam.

* * *

Harry knew now that he should have told his friends about the stone earlier. He could sense that time was running out. He needed their help but he didn't know how to do it.

"Guys, guy's somethings wrong." Harry rushed up to them; Draco, Rona and Hermione were sitting together on the grass.

"What is it?" Draco asked; they were just starting to relax after the final exam.

"I don't know how to explain." It had to be today; after all that was going on, Harry ran out of time.

"English would be a start."

"Okay I just had this- vision thing. It started here." Harry placed his hand on his scar; he had no choice but to lie. No choice. "It felt like I was looking out of the eyes of a snake. I saw someone going up to the third floor. There's a huge three headed dog up there. They played a harp and got pas- look they're heading to grab this small stone thing. I think it might be magic; I think its Voldemort."

They all gasped and looked at Harry. Hermione spoke next. "What? Are you sure?"

"Gran said, he put some of his magic in me when he tried to kill me. It's the only explanation."

"Should we tell a teacher?"

"I don't know if it's really true- but I'm sure it is."

"We could go up and have a look?" Draco suggested.

"A three headed dog?" Hermione asked. "What else?"

"I don't know it happened so quick. Please guys." The lies were the only way; or so he told himself.

"What kind of stone is it?" Ron asked.

"You don't think-" Draco began. "Okay I think it might be… the philosophers stone. If you know who is trying to get to it, I don't know what else it could be. The stone can restore life. It can turn any metal to gold and create immorality. My dad would kill for that stone; probably even kill me for it."

"I've read about that." Hermione told them. "It really exists?"

"Defiantly but no one has seen it for years."

"Wait Hagrid took a stone out of Gringotts when we went. Hogwarts business he said. It was this big." Harry held his hands out.

"That's the one." Draco looked sure.

"We can't let him get it." Ron stood up. "We need to get it."

"Ronald are you insane. We could be killed; it's you-know-who we're talking about."

"I don't think its fully him you know- he didn't seem like a person."

"Harry that doesn't matter. We need to tell a teacher."

"They'll think were crazy Hermione; they'll never believe us." Ron told them. "And do you think shouting about you know who is going to get Harry into a good house. We'll need to prove it first."

"Oh- oh Harry I didn't think. You're right Ron. Let's get some proof. But we're not doing anything dangerous."

They got through the door quickly- using secret passageways to dodge teachers. "Thanks for this guys."

"Harry do you have visions a lot?"

"Maybe twice before. I saw him drinking the blood from a horse- a unicorn I think. That freaked me out." More lies; Harry hated it.

"Oh god- it is."

"What Draco?"

"A great uncle of mine- on my mother's side- was dying and he drank unicorn blood took keep him alive; only insane people do that Harry. It really is him."

"Draco we'll stop him."

"It's not him I'm worried about. My father…." Draco stopped and went even more pale. "That is a big dog."

"Harry there's a harp at its feet." Hermione whispered.

"Maybe that's how we stop it attacking- play music." Harry went rummaging for his flute but Draco just cast a spell on the harp.

"Hey it worked!" Draco actually seemed surprised his spell worked.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's a really, really simple charm." Draco explained as Fluffy began to sleep. "It's actually for pianos; one of the few spells that can be done without a wand. I used it during my music lessons." Draco smiled proudly. "They both have strings- I took a chance."

"Alright good going." Ron clapped his back and opened the trapdoor. "Now who wants to go first."

"I will- if this goes wrong owl someone for help."

"What Harrry!" Hermione tried to grab at his t-shirt but Harry jumped in time to escape. He landed softly on the plants. "HARRY!"

"I'm fine you can jump if you want." Harry shouted up as he tried to scramble out of the plant with to no avail. Three soft thumps and harry shouted at them to get out- only Hermione being the most agile of the group.

"What do I do?"

"Hermione its devils snare." Harry called across.

"Right, right." She looked around as she thought. "This was a stupid idea Harry. The only way to stop it is with fire."

"Then light a fire." Ron called as well.

"How there's no wood to burn?"

"Hermione- are you a witch or not!" Draco shouted at her; she needed to stop thinking like a muggle.

"Oh Right." She sent a blast of bright blue fire at the plant and it cringed dropping the three boys. "You guys okay?" She picked Ron to his feet.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Harry knew he wouldn't have been able to do this on his own; if only the bloody parasite had shaken his hand when Harry had tried he wouldn't have had to put them through this. "We need to keep going."

"Harry this is insane. We're just kids."

"Yeah and that's all people will think of us. Hermione we need to stop him; if you're scared go back and get help."

"Harry I'm not going to leave you." She shook her head. "We beat a troll together; how hard can this be."

"Thank you. I need to do this. I can't let him…"

"We know Harry." Ron put his hand on his shoulder. "You're a Gryffindor."

"So are we, Let's go." Draco began to move down the sloping passageway. "There are four of us- we can take whatever this chamber tries to throw at us." Harry smiled at the Slytherin in Draco mixing with the Gryffindor loyalty. He wouldn't stop something he started and now he had cultivated the bravery that would help him see it though.

"Look there's brightness ahead." Hermione mentioned as they entered the huge chamber. The chamber with a thousand keys flying in the air.

"They're keys?" Harry looked up, pretending to be confused. "Keys with wings."

"It must be to this door; we just need the right one." Draco was near the door.

"Oh no." Hermione gasped. "Brooms." There were a couple of dozen brooms on the ground.

Ron, Harry and Draco jumped on their brooms and Hermione grabbed one reluctantly.

"Right we need a really big one- sliver like the lock." Draco mentioned.

"There are dozens of sliver ones." Hermione told them as she flew with a wobble.

"I think it's that crumpled one- it looks like it's already been caught." Harry told them.

"Let's surround it." Ron began to fly up towards the key followed by the others. "I'll go at the top and Hermione you at the top. Then Harry and Draco can lead it in."

They followed Ron's instructions and surrounded the key. It flitted left and right as if trying to find an escape. As the key got closer both Harry and Draco reached out their hands.

In its desperation to doge the key flue right into Harrys hand. Harry had practiced holding onto the moving snitch so this key had no hope of escape.

"Do you know?" Hermione said now they were firmly on the ground. "This doesn't seem as dangerous as I thought it would be."

Ron tuned to Draco. "She just jinxed it didn't she."

"Probably." Draco said as Harry opened the door to revile the huge chess set. "We have to play chess?"

"Looks like it." Ron looked across at the chess pieces. "They're made out of rock." He touched the first piece and it came to life under his hand. "Wow."

"So how do we play?" Draco asked. "Do we tell them what to do?" The queen shook her head. "Then what?"

"I think we join them." Ron spoke and the queen nodded. "Alright Harry take the bishop. Draco and I will take the knights and Hermione can be the rook."

"Which is the rook?" Hermione asked.

"The castle."

The game didn't take long with Ron and Draco working together. They protected Harry and Hermione taking them across the board.

Ron took out the queen and smiled at Hermione. "Okay Hermione walk forward and take the king."

"Checkmate?" She said with doubt in her voice but all the chess pieces went still once more.

They cheered a celebration and went to the next door.

"Well thank god we don't have to do that again." Hermione shuddered as they crossed this room dodging the body of the troll.

They then looked around the dingy chamber, the fires gave very little light. Besides the fires all that this chamber held was a table and potion bottles.

"We're trapped." Draco looked around the room with fear.

Hermione grabbed the paper that sat next to the bottles. "Oh this is great."

"Really?" Asked Draco outraged at her apparent joy.

"Is a puzzle; a logic puzzle; I'm great at these. See look The second and the sixth bottles are the wine. That means the first and the fifth are poison. The very last one can't be poison as the ends are different. This tiny one will send us through and the big round one will send us back. That means the last one is another poison."

"That took you less than a minute are you sure."

"I would quite obviously state my life on it Ron."

"Okay let's go through."

Harry picked up the bottle. "There's only enough for one."

"Hell no. I'm not letting you go on your own."

"Hermione I can handle myself."

"It's you-know-who."

"And I beat him once remember."

"Not funny Harry."

"Why don't we just duplicate the bottles?" Draco suggested.

"Okay." The girl smiled and pointed her wand.

Harry wanted to argue as the three of them cast the spells to make their own bottles.

" _Gemino._ "

"What if it doesn't work- can you just duplicate potions?"

"Of course you can Harry." There was a little doubt in Hermione's voice; making him worry.

Harry looked at them worried but took the potion; his body shivered as if he had been dropped in the black lake. "Is it cold?" He asked urgently.

"Freezing." Draco admitted.

"Then it's working. Let's take the other one with us just in case."

The four of them rushed through the flames and into the final test.

At the sound; the only other person in the room. Professor Quirrell. "Hello Mr Potter- oh and friends how wonderful."

"What happened to your stutter?" Ron asked; of course that was what he would notice.

He laughed. "Oh Mr Weasley, it was an act of course. Who would suspect p-p-p-p-poor stutttttering Proffssfessor Quirrrrrell."

"Oh. So your trying to steal the stone?" Ron deadpanned.

"Naturally- I need to present it to my master." He told the children. "You children really are clever getting through all those defences; how long have you suspected me?"

Harry spoke to him. "Since the beginning professor. I don't like acts- I see through them pretty easily."

"Ah yes we heard about your hard life Mr potter."

"Of course you did." Harry stepped forward. "May I speak to your master?"

"How dare you?!" The professor gasped with outrage.

"Please we both know I would win if it came to a fight Tom. Let me speak to you."

"Potter." The voice from Quiralls head was sharp and weak.

"Tom I know how to get the stone." Harry then flicked his wand and cast a shielding charm over his friends.

"Harry!" They exclaimed. Harry needed to protect them. He wished they had gone back or that he hadn't needed them at all.

"I have the strength for this."

"Of course master." Quirrall unwound his turban and turned around.

"Hello Potter."

"Tom how nice to see you again."

"How do you know that name?"

"You're slipping Tom. And playing a dangerous game." Harry pounced to push the man backwards. They screamed; Quirrall and Tom. Harry dropped the shield.

"Expelliarmus." Shouted Ron the wand flying out of Quirrells hand. It was about to attack his best friend.

" _Bombarda_." Tried Draco but the advanced spell only weekly made a sound.

Hermione was the last to cast a spell but maybe the most effective. " _Pertrifius Totalas_."

When he was still Harry placed his hand on the leach once again. It couldn't scream but there was a pain in its face before it began to turn to dust; taking Quirrall with it.

"How did you do that Harry?" Draco came to stand beside him.

"I remembered some of the things he does. As I got closer I could practically hear his thoughts. I knew what would happen. His name was Tom; When he was younger. Makes him seem less scary don't you think?" This was a lie but one they would believe; he had no choice.

"Indeed it does Harry."

"Headmaster?" Harry tuned to him and his friends looked worried.

"You four were very brave."

"I don't know what else you expected Headmaster." Harry smiled and Dumbledore laughed.

"Very true. Don't worry Children you're not in trouble. Though the other professors may be a little disheartened that you got past their defences." He motioned them all out of the room. "Harry Madam Pomphrey has a guest to see you. Though I would like it if you were all checked over by the matron."

* * *

 _AN- I'm sorry about this chapter. I hope the rest will be better._

 _Please review; especially if you didn't find it terrible._

 _I do have a question; what do you think of the picture I have for this story? I made it in a scene maker game. I want to know what you think. I'm quite proud of it myself._

 _Until next time. ~Tia._


	17. Chapter 16

_AN- This is a pretty intense chapter. The next chapter is really; really short. You'll be getting it today._

 _I'm loving all these reviews; Its great to be able to read them. Please do keep them coming._

* * *

Chapter 16

Harry was a little annoyed.

Madam Pomphrey had insisted that Harry see a mind healer. Not that Harry didn't respect the profession but did he really need one. According to the professors and Mrs Figg; yes, he did.

She was a nice lady the mind healer; a muggle born witch by the name of Abigale Hale. She finished Hogwarts then studied Phycology at Muggle University before Training at St Mungo's.

However, Harry found it completely unnecessary. She noticed that Harry was unhappy but wasn't discouraged. He had to go every week now; she would come to him in the holidays. There was really no escaping her.

It didn't help at all with his impending trial. He was worrying himself sick; he didn't really want to face the Dursley's on the stand. He knew he would have to but what would happen to him after that. At least Voldemort was gone for now. He was lucky his friends didn't hate him after what he put them through; it was actually the opposite. Hermione was bragging about placing the dark lord in a full body bind. Of course the whole school already knew long before she had even mentioned it.

"Harry it'll be okay." Hermione hugged him; he had just gotten back from his meeting with Abigale Hale.

"I know, I know. Would you watch Zana for me?"

"She'll be fine with us Harry." Hermione insisted.

"I hate them so much."

"So do we mate." Ron encouraged. "You know you never told us what your nightmare was about."

"Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"It was a memory Ron. I remembered this one time that my uncle was hitting me with a metal pipe. I was about six, it was just after I turned my teacher's hair blue. I didn't know how I did it; but…" Harry just shrugged as he lied. It was a memory but a half lie. He had been beaten after turning his teacher's hair blue but his nightmare was one of the future. He was beaten nearly to death when he was almost fifteen; he hadn't even known what his uncle was angry at.

"Destroy them Harry." Draco gripped his friends shoulder. "Make them suffer."

"I just want this over Dray."

"All you have to do is tell the truth." Hermione told him. "And they'll never be aloud within a hundred feet of you ever again."

Professor Snape was bringing him to the Ministry. Professor McGonagall needed to be at the School as Dumbledore was already at the ministry. Harry felt restricted in the dress robes but followed dutifully.

"You're Gran will be there Harry." Professor Snape told him. "I will try to stay too. Although Professor McGonagall may have to call me in."

"Thank you Professor."

"It's no trouble Harry. I just hope you put them away."

"Everyone says that."

"We're all on your side Harry." Harry just nodded and let the professor lead him into the crowd of Aurors. The Journalists had gotten wind of this story and were waiting for him.

He was led straight through to the chamber with the professor. There wasn't a large amount people in the chamber for this trial. The professor sat next to Mrs Figg. Harry smiled over at her and she gave a comforting nod back; a nod that said that she was here for him.

One of the Aurors led Harry to his own seat. Professor Dumbledore was his juvenile council. His job was to ensure an eleven-year-old wasn't on trial by himself.

A man stood up and began to speak into a self-writing quill. "Trial name: Wizard Child abuse by Muggle (non-magic) Personal guardians. Victim name: Harry James Potter; preferred name Harry James Evans-Potter. Guardian names: Vernon Andrew Dursley and Petunia Jane Dursley."

The Dursleys looked red and extremely uncomfortable. They had been explained the circumstances of the trial by the muggle liaison officer.

"Trial led by Wizengamot Members." The man gave the names of the five wizards and Witches in attendance. These trials were made to be as small as possible to keep the Victim as comfortable as possible. Harry didn't like being called a victim.

"Also in attendance Muggle officer of law; Peter Jones. Connection to wizard world; Wife and Son. Second officer of Law; Tony Dockery. Connection to Wizard word; Daughter. Final officer of law; Hilary Newton. Connection to Wizard world; Brother, Husband, Two Daughters and one Son."

A wizard walked up with a set of files. "These files are held as documentation in support of this trial. Documentation from Mrs Arabella Figg; Potion Master Severus Snape; Mediwitch Poppy Pomphrey and Mediwitch Mind Healer Abigale Hale. These have been read and verified as evidence in support of the Case for Harry James Evens-Potter."

Harry eyed the files, he wondered what had been written in each of the files.

The head of this trial stood. "The charges set to the party named Dursley. Abuse of a Wizard Child. Veritaserum will be administered to one of the parties."

"One of the parties will now be administered Veritaserum."

A lady dressed in smart clothes came up to Harry. "Mr Evens-Potter, would you be willing to take the Veritaserum?"

Harry looked over at the Dursleys. "Yes." He nodded. The lady nodded and placed the small crystal vile on the table in front of him. Harry picked it up and unstoppered it. He then lifted it to his lips and swallowed.

"Are you okay Mr Evans-Potter?"

"I'm not hurt but I miss my cat." He then moved his hands over his mouth in shock. He thought the serum would make him answer truthfully but no one had asked abut Zana.

"It is clearly working. Now I will ask you questions in front of the court and they will be written down."

"Okay but can you call me Harry- or maybe Mr Evans. I like it better than Evans-Potter and just Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

"Why is that Harry?"

"My uncle used to call me Potter if he was angry with me or boy or freak. Actually even when he wasn't angry with me. It's hard to tell he always seems to be angry about something." Harry hated being forced to tell the truth but he had promised lots of people he would. He had lied enough already this year. Harry shrugged. "He used Potter as if it was an insult. As if my father's name was an insult."

"I see." She tried to hold her face still. "Would he do anything else if he was angry?" She asked.

"He would hit me; or lock me in my cupboard without meals." Harry shrugged; this was his life he had made peace with it in another life.

Another deep calming breath came from the woman. "How long would he make you go without meals?"

"The longest was five or maybe six days one summer holiday. At primary school I get lunches so they never fed me in term time at all."

She took a breath and looked down at her paper. "Harry why did they keep food from you; on that day?"

"I was healing too fast."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes widened for a single moment.

"I had performed accidental magic- I didn't know I did. My aunt shaved my head and it grew back over night. So my uncle used an ash tray to try and" Harry hiccupped his body was shaking now. "Beat the freak out of me. _He tried to get rid of my magic._ Then because I was healing too quickly they locked me in my cupboard without food. So I would start healing more slowly. More normally."

The muggle police officers were looking furious with the Dursleys. The lady had to turn away to compose herself. Harry turned and noticed the Dursleys were inside a silencing charm.

The head of the trial nodded to the woman; quills were moving swiftly across the paper all around the room.

"Okay Mr Evans, how often did something like this happen?"

"Umm. The food maybe only once a mouth; sometimes less. I would probably do something that involved correction often so I got hit most days. Usually I would just work a lot and hide in my cupboard. They were always happier when they couldn't see me."

"You mentioned a cupboard a lot?" Her voice was shaking now ever so slightly; but her face held none of the emotion.

"The cupboard under the stairs that's where I sleep. Can I stop talking now please? Just for a moment."

"Yes Mr Evens; we have enough now. You can stop." The head shook his head; that would have to be enough for the muggles. He wouldn't make the child speak anymore.

"Thank you."

The Wizengamot members spoke for a moment. The head stood up. "Case goes to Harry James Potter. Muggle Guardians will be incarcerated in a muggle prison."

"What!" Vernon exploded now that the charm was down. "Don't we get a side; the little bastard was lying?!"

"Mr Dursley. He had taken the most powerful truth serum in the world. It would have impossible for him to lie." The head wizard tapped the gavel down. "Dismissed. Gentleman; ma'am take them away. Please." The word came as a slight venom.

Wizards were ever so slightly more likely to respect children. They had fewer children as a rule and less wizards in general. The punishments of child abuse were beaten out in harshness only really by murder. Even some forbidden types of magic were treated more lightly.

Harry watched as the three Police officers cuffed his aunt and uncle then dragged them away. Vernon was screaming Petunia however was white and silent.

Harry drank the antidote with a daze; he currently had no guardians. The ministry needed to give him a place to stay as soon as possible.

* * *

 _AN- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think of the trial._

 _You'll have your next chapter in a tick. ~Tia_


	18. Chapter 17

_AN- Here's a short chapter. There is no possible place to have this chapter but I feel it needs to be in. Sorry._

* * *

Chapter 17

It took weeks to filter the potential candidate through the ministry. There was a small team of people writing out reports of every person that requested custody of Harry. There were thousands of candidates that needed to be narrowed down to just one.

All these were sent over to Albus Dumbledore. (As per his own request). The Hogwarts teachers were now to narrow them down to ten at first. They brought Arabella Figg over to help; Albus would have had hell to pay had he not been invited.

First they removed all of the doubtful families in the first wave. These were ones that they didn't trust with Harry Potter. The Malfoy's were one of the first to go.

Then they narrowed it down further; Dumbledore picked out only the light supporting family's.

It was isolated too ten Familys that Arabella Figg knew Harry wouldn't mind living with. For Example, if he had mentioned the familys before; or that the family seemed one Harry would fit into well. If she couldn't have Harry she was going to make sure he was happy where he was placed.

The resulting families were as follows.

The Cattermoles were a couple. Wizard Reginald and muggleborn Mary with their young triplets Ellie, Alfred and Masie.

The Diggorys were all pure bloods but one of the lightest families that Dumbledore could find. Amos, Bianca and of course Cedric.

Flumes were; Ambrosius and Penelope. They owned a sweet shop and had no children of their own.

Jack and Lucy were Hermione's parents.

Eric was a muggle and Illiana was his witch wife. They were Chaser Angelina Johnsons parents. She had a younger brother Mason who wouldn't start Hogwarts for almost ten years. Ilianna's oldest sister had fought in the war against Voldemort.

Nevilles Grandma; Augusta was in the list. She was obviously light supporting.

Anthony More and Wife Leanne had Rhea and a young son Eddie; the boy was not a Wizard. Arabella wondered if Harry would be comfortable in a Muggle house; he had lived in one for so long.

Muggles Ryan Rems and Lyla Rems had two daughters. Oldest daughter Elle was a muggle. Then their witch daughter Adeline who was the year above Harry.

Naturally the Wealseys had notes on all their children. They were most likely the most light supporting family in England.

Then Finally was Olivers' father Leslie and his wife Eleanor Wood. Many of the members of this family had fought on the light side at one point or another.

These were then sent over to the Ministry. They would be the ones conducting the final stages to ensure Harry was in a safe home.

* * *

 _AN- I'll give you a while to guess where Harry will be going. Please review. ~Tia_


	19. Chapter 18

_AN- Hey so I'm loving your reviews and ideas. I have already decided where Harry will go but I really want to know what you guys think will happen._

 _I'm proud of this chapter so here we go._

* * *

Chapter 18

"Harry may I speak with you a moment." Professor McGonagall was waiting outside of the great hall for him. It was the last day and they were all getting their results back today.

"Yes Professor."

"When you get off the train your gran will be picking you up. You will be staying with her a few days. Until the ministry is finished conducting the final interviews for your new guardians."

"Do you know who it will be?"

"No, sorry Harry. Professor Dumbledore will bring them to your Grans house in a few days."

"Okay thank you, professor."

The professor smiled carefully at him as he walked away.

Harry walked into the great hall to sit by his friends. Then the owls came in to deliver the results to every student.

Some students opened theirs as quickly as possible. Others staled not wanting so see the inside.

"O's yeah." Ron punched towards the ceiling.

"See what did I tell you- you can do a lot when you study."

"Hermione I love you; don't ruin my buzz." Ron grinned; he had studied like hell with his friends. Now had the results that justified all that wasted time. Well he guessed wasted was the wrong word. "What did you two get?"

"O's." Draco held up his piece of paper.

"Same as you guys." Harry smiled though he wondered if time travel counted as cheating; probably not as the Quill didn't pick it up. It must have counted as studying.

It wasn't long before everyone was getting on the train. Ron was trying to hide from his brothers; they were teasing him for being the nerd of the family. Zana was sleeping in Harrys lap as they ate their sweets. All to soon they were at the train station. Harry didn't want to say good bye to his friends just yet.

"We'll all write wont we?" Hermione asked looking between the four boys. Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville all nodded.

"Of course we will." Harry assured her. "I'll have to tell you who I end up with."

"Well you'll tell me in person." Ron nudged his arm with a grin.

"I hope so."

Draco spotted his mother waiting by the Nott family. "Well I've got to go."

Hermione hugged him. "Good luck with your dad Draco."

"Yeah mate good luck." Ron told him fist bumping his arm.

"I'll write you all." He said as he dragged his trunk and owl towards Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mum. Mum did you get the toilet seat!" Fred and George ran past to their mother.

"Boys." She hugged them tightly; ignoring their -what she hoped was a- joke. "I've missed you all so much."

"Hi mum; this is Harry and Hermione." Ron introduced the two friends who were left.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Hello Mrs Weasley." Hermione shook her hand.

"I've heard so much about you both."

"Thank you for the Jumper Mrs Wealsey both Draco and I love them. I wore mine most of the winter." Harry told her honestly. He genuinely loved his jumper and was sure Draco did too.

"It's no problem at all Harry."

"Harry!"

"Gran." Harry waved the woman over. "Guys this is my gran Arabella Figg. Gran this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Mrs Weasley gave me the green jumper I showed you. This is Fred, George, Percy and Ginny."

The young girl gasped and clung to her mother when 'Harry Potter already knew her name'.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about most of you. And Mrs Weasley thank you for Harrys Jumper it made him ever so happy."

"Oh Gran you're embarrassing me." Harry told her as he smiled.

"Neville." Mrs Longbottom walked up to the group of children; she was wearing her strange hat.

"Gran." Neville smiled at the woman. "I've missed you. Thanks for sending…"

"Oh Neville I've missed you too." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are these your friends?"

"Oh yes. This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Evens. Dean and Seamus are around here somewhere. You've just missed Draco gran."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Neville's gran lingered on Harry. "I've seen what's happening in the Daily Prophet. I'm very sorry young man."

"Thank you Mrs Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you I'm a huge fan, ma'am."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, You were an amazing Auror." Harry shook her hand. "I've read about you in the war it was amazing what you did."

"Oh well yes, I suppose so. Your parents were amazing as well. It was an injustice how they lost their lives after so many battles." Harry nodded with a smile.

"Well Harry our train leaves in ten minutes." Mrs Figg told him.

"Okay Gran. Bye Guys; I promise I will write over the summer."

"You better." Ron bumped his arm and Hermione hugged him.

"Come on Harry." The twins grabbed him into a huge Weasley sandwich hug before handing him back to his gran.

"See you guys soon." Harry lifted his cat off his trunk as Mrs Figg used the button to shrink it and put it in her pocket.

 **Hermione.**

"Let's have a look then?" Both of Hermione's parents sat in the car to read the report card. They opened it and saw only one letter for each class.

"Hermione what is the grading system?"

"It's on the back dad."

"So O's are the best you can get. Well done Hermione we're ever so proud of you."

"Thanks mom; My Friend Harry and I are top of our Year. So are Draco and Ron."

"I vote we get ice cream to celebrate." Hermione's father declared.

"Yes I think she deserves is."

"Actually Daddy. Could you maybe buy me some running shoes instead maybe?" She blushed as she always did when asking for things.

"Why would you want those?"

"A friend of mine started a track club and I really enjoy it. I need some better shoes." Hermione asked nervously.

"We'll order some when we get home but I really want ice cream right now." Her father was really proud at the thought of his daughter keeping healthy.

Hermione knew for a fact she was being made to brush her teeth when she got home. "Can I have honey comb Dad?"

"Whatever you like Princess."

 **Ron**

Percy passed his mother his report card smiling proudly. "Oh Percy, well done." Molly smiled as she read over the results.

"Thanks mum."

"What did he get?" Arthur asked from the kitchen; he wanted to know everything.

"Four O's the rest are E's." Molly shouted back.

"Well done, Percy."

"Thanks Dad."

"Boys?" Molly asked her twins looking down at them despite being far shorter than they were.

"Aww mum." They handed their own papers over.

"Boys you need to focus more on your studies."

"We passed everything."

"Just barley." Mrs Weasley sighed. "They got mostly A's with three E's."

They were both disappointed with their marks as well. Honestly the twins thought the Exceeded Expectations just by showing up.

"That's still a pass Molly dear; what about you Ron?" Arthur peered around the cutlery to his youngest son.

"Umm." Ron hid his behind his back. "I passed mum."

"Ronald." Molly said in a warning tone. His ears turned pink as he passed his report card over.

"Ahh." Molly gasped she looked at her son and then back at the report card.

"Mum its nothing." Ron begged his mother.

"Nothing?! Oh Ron. Honey this is amazing; I'm so proud of you." She began to get misty eyes and had to dab them with her sleeve.

"What did he get?" Arthur asked as he came back into the main room.

"O's Arthur. Just O's. Every subject."

"Really- let's see." Arthur took the paper. "That's amazing Ron; no Weasley has ever got all O's before. Even Bill got an E in Potions. How did you do it son?" Arthur looked down proudly at his son.

"I just did." He began blushing heavily. "I only got a ninety in history of magic."

"Only a ninety; Ninety was your lowest mark." Molly looked amazed.

"Hermione, Harry and Draco were all above me." His ears were bright red at this point.

"It was on the board mum." Fred told her.

"Fred shut up!" Ron warned him.

"He's in the top five in the year."

"The top five. Oh Ronald."

"George, you traitor." Ron complained as he was crushed in a hug.

 **Neville**

"Pip." The house elf appeared at Mrs Longbottons call. "Would you find Neville's report card and bring it here please." The house elf disappeared and then reappeared moments later; also holding the woman's reading glasses.

"Here it is Mistress."

"Thank you very much Pip." She then skimmed over the paper going pale. "Pip go and fetch my grandson."

"Gran what is it?" Neville looked nervous as he entered his grans sitting room.

"Why didn't you show me this?"

"Oh; I forgot Grandma."

"An O in Astronomy, An E in Charms, An O in Herbology, An E in History of Magic, An E in Potions and An O in Transfiguration. Neville this is an amazing report card."

"Really! I did try Hard."

"Well done Neville. Very well done. Just don't hide your report card from me again."

"Okay gran I promise."

 **Draco**

"Father please just look at it."

"I'm busy Draco."

"No you're not. Father please look at my report card."

"Okay." The elder Malfoy looked at the parchment. "O's well done Draco." He passed the paper back.

"That's all you can say. Father I'm in the top three of my year."

"I said well done."

"Mother was proud of me." Draco ran to his room. It wasn't like his father was abusing him; Draco just didn't like being neglected.

* * *

 _AN- I have already decided where Harry will go but I really want to know what you guys think will happen. You have one more chapter to review on that if you want._

 _Also tell me what you think of the little bits on the other characters at the end._

 _New chapters soon. ~Tia_


	20. Chapter 19

_AN-_

 _Your ideas were amazing; very heavy on Diggorys but great all the same. A few of you got it right on who I had planned._

 _ **My Guest reviewer made a good point on the Trial. They said that the Dursleys not having a say in their defence showed bias and corruption in the ministry. They were correct! This trial was all politics. The Dursleys are Muggles and would never have won against a wizard. Not against the Famous Harry Potter Saviour Of The Wizarding World; Heir to the entire Potter fortune anyway. It was just politics and (Unbeknown to Harry) was reinforcing the wizard worlds Anti Muggle views. This was all politics and as corrupt as it could really get. Cornelius Fudge has used the trial to his advantage; he found Harry a better place to live than Albus Dumbledore. Thanks for the review.**_

 _On another note the bit at the end was filler and I thought it would be interesting for you to see. Ron was shy about his results because he knew the twins would tease him or compare him to Percy._

 _Thank you all for your great reviews and ideas. And thanks just for reading my story._

 _Now lets see where Harry goes to live... Yay._

* * *

Chapter 19

Harry had a strange feeling when the taxi drove down Private drive and saw the 'for sale' sign outside of number 4. Harry assumed that Dudley had gone to live with his Aunt Marge; he hoped the boy liked it there. He felt guilty for taking the boys' parents from him.

It was very strange not having to go back to the Dursleys ever again; it was a good strange though.

Harry slept in his trunk whilst he was at his Grans. Harry loved Zana but he wasn't fond of other cats trying to climb all over him in the night.

He stayed at Mrs Figgs for three days. Harry enjoyed it with her; he helped her with cooking and cleaning. They played cards, chess and watched TV. She made sure he started his homework but wouldn't let him fly. He was happy with his Gran.

Then at eleven o'clock (everything in the wizard world seemed to happen at eleven) the doorbell rang. Harry was reading The tale of the seven dragon slayers. He was lying on the sofa with Zana curled on his lap and Hedwig preening in the corner of the room.

Mrs Figg opened the door; Three men and a woman were waiting; behind them was a boy.

"Hello Arabella; how's Harry?"

"Come in and See for yourself Professor." Arabella let the small group in.

"Oh hello Professor." Harry placed his book down and stood up.

"Hey little brother!" Oliver Wood reached his head around the group of adults to great the newest member of his family.

"Oliver!"

"The one and only." Oliver told him as he hugged the boy. Harry was quite startled; this hugging was quite out of character for the Keeper.

"Harry this is Leslie and Eleanor Wood." The professor Introduced the couple. "You clearly know Oliver."

"Nice to meet you." Harry smiled; they both looked nice.

Leslie Wood was tall and wide; he had dark hair and the hazel eyes that he had passed on to Oliver. Eleanor was also quite tall with a mid-build; she wasn't skinny but looked nice in that way. She had short blond hair and mysterious looking eyes. Oliver was standing beside them with his Quidditch madness in his eyes.

"Mr and Mrs Wood will be your new guardians Harry." Professor Dumbledore explained to him. "Is that okay?"

"That's great. I will be able to see Gran though right."

"Do you have a floo miss...?" Oliver's mother asked.

"Figg, Mrs. Call me Arabella." She smiled and nodded to the fire place. "Yes, I do."

"There we go Harry." Eleanor answered. "Do you need to say goodbye?"

Harry nodded and threw his arms around his Gran. "See you soon."

"I know Harry. You can visit whenever you like."

"Oliver would you go and get Harrys things. He needs a moment."

"Sure Mom." Oliver was excited to have Harry living with him.

"It's the second on the right Mr Wood." Mrs Figg looked down at Harry. "You'll be happy with them?"

"Probably; I'm almost certain Gran." Harry told her with conviction. Professor Dumbledore and the Auror who came with them nodded.

"I've got his trunk and his Broom." Oliver smiled as he placed the trunk on the floor. "Just some cat stuff up there."

"It's all in the trunk Oliver. Everything else is Grans."

"I breed Kneazle's." Mr Figg stated her explanation for all the cats running around.

"You have a licence?" The Auror spoke for the first time.

"You can see it if you like. It was renewed February." The Auror nodded but told her it wasn't necessary; he was just checking. "Right Harry get your books in the bag. Where's Hedwigs Cage?" She asked pulling away from the boy.

"By Candace's." Harry grabbed the cage and coaxed the owl into it. "That's a good girl. Do you have owls?"

"Yes Olivers and mine." Leslie explained to Harry.

Harry sighed in relief. "She gets pretty lonely." Harry nodded and placed his books in his books beside his trunk. ".." He spoke softly and the trunk opened for his books to be placed in.

"What kind of a password is that?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"One that's difficult to guess." Oliver had to hand it to the seeker; he couldn't remember a password like that. In face all he could remember was that there were zeros in it.

"Is that everything Harry?" Leslie asked.

"Yes Mr Wood." Harry held Zana in his arms; she was going to be too big for that soon.

"Come on Boys. We need to catch the Knight bus."

"You could use my Floo. If you like?" Mrs Figg offered.

"That would be lovely Mrs Figg." Eleanor took Hedwig from Harry and ordered her husband to pick up Harrys Trunk. "Thank you ever so much."

"You be good to my grandson." Mrs Figg shook the woman's hand.

"I swear. Oliver would disown us if we tried." She answered honestly. "Come along; Oliver, Lee, Harry."

"Harry would you like us to come with you." The professor asked.

"I think I'm fine Professor. See you soon Gran. Thank you."

The old woman hugged him with a meaningful nod.

"We'll check on you soon." The Professor told the boy as he was engulfed in flames.

"REOAW!" Zana jumped from the fire into the living room. She looked at her paws and howled in horror. She was covered in soot. How dare her master subject her to such a thing!

"Oh Princess I'm sorry here we go girl." Harry brought out his wand. "Oh shoot I can't use magic outside of Hogwarts."

Eleanor laughed. "Here we go kitty." She waved her wand and Zana was her beautiful shiny grey again; not that horrid matty black.

"Meow." Zana rubbed herself around the woman's legs.

"She says thank you." Harry smiled.

"Well your welcome little kitty." Eleanor smiled. "How is she around other cats? I have a cat Maeve around here somewhere."

"She's fine at Grans; Her names Zana." The cat seemed to feel better now and moved back to her master; his betrayal entirely forgiven.

"Here Harry let me show you round. This is the living room." Oliver motioned around the room they were in. It was quite large and well furnished. There were lots of photos and paintings scattered around. "See them." Oliver pointed to the wall. "That's most of my family- you get used to them."

"Oliver be respectful." Eleanor scolded before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Lee darling could you take Harrys things up to his room."

"I can do that."

"Don't you dare Harry." Leslie told him. "I like to impress her by carrying heavy things; you'll damage my ego." The man winked. "Outh. Gosh this is heavy." He began walking up the stairs with the chest that had been given a feather light charm.

Oliver rolled his eyes but Harry smiled. "Come on Harry I'll show you the kitchen. We have a house elf Clo. She's been here since my great, great Grandfather was born."

Harry was introduced to the little house elf. She was shorter than dobby. She wore an orange Gingham dress- it looked like a table cloth- and a yellow bow on her left ear. She was really friendly and kind.

The house was bigger than Harry had expected. The kitchen and dining rooms were pretty big. The library was only a little smaller than the one Harry remembered at Grimuald place. Harry had no idea Oliver was well of; he thought he was just, well normal.

This must have been why Olivers family was chosen; they must have money and influence. Harry didn't mind; Oliver wouldn't be a bad person to live with.

Then on the second floor was Oliver's parent's rooms and their studies. Along with a guest room for Eleanor's sister.

Third floor was Oliver's room and the four- well now three- guest rooms. Harry was placed into the room opposite Olivers. He would have to share a bathroom with Oliver but it was far better than Harry had every expected and miles better than he was used to.

If push really came to shove he could go down stairs to the bathroom or even use the one in his trunk.

"This is your room. It's not much but I'm sure I could get mom to decorate."

"Oliver its' great."

"Don't lie Harry…. Here I've got a couple of Quidditch posters that wouldn't fit on my walls; you can have them."

"No its fine; I don't like eyes on me when I'm asleep but Thanks."

"Really okay but hey what are team mates and brothers for?"

Harry looked around. The bed was about the same size as the ones at Hogwarts just with no canopy. The sheets were a soft brown colour and so were the curtains. The walls were cream and the carpet was a dark brown almost black. There was a wardrobe, bedside tables and a desk. There were some shelves pinned to the wall; probably new. Zana had already found them and was starting to climb.

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"It's warm; I like it."

"So now you've seen the house." Oliver dragged him outside. "Look at that."

There was a tiny half of a Quidditch pitch in the garden; it looked onto the forest to the left. To the right of the house a little way away was another house just like it.

"Who lives over there?"

"Umm oh they're the Quinin's. They have two daughters one in my year Ravenclaw and one who should be starting Hogwarts soon. They visit every Christmas; good friends with my mom." He explained. "Now look in here." Oliver opened the large shed.

"Brooms?"

"Yup, dad fixes them. He checks brooms over before matches and all sorts. Moms a mediwitch; She sits in at matches in case someone is injured. If she's not doing that she works at St. Prentins. It's not as busy as St Mungos so she gets more time off to survey matches."

"So that's we're you got your love of Quidditch."

"My great grandfather played Beater in three world cups. He took Scotland to the final one time."

"Cool."

"I know; do you want to practice."

"Oliver, Harry. Lunch!" Eleanor shouted through the window.

"Damn it."

"Later?" Harry asked.

"Defiantly."

* * *

 _AN- So what do you think. Do you like where Harry is living?_

 _More Chapters Soon. In the meantime keep up the great reviews. ~Tia_


	21. Chapter 20

_AN- Is this another chapter... wooo._

 _Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I'm glad people are happy with my choice of family._

 _This is a filler chapter; not much going on. Its setting up for the next few chapters._

 _It also fixes a problem that has irritated me since the third book._

 _Earlgrey122: Thanks for reviewing but there will not be romance for a while. Harry is Twelve (Almost). You wont be getting it until the Goblet Of Fire. That seems a good age to start. Considering I'm almost nineteen and have never kissed anyone._

 _Well Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 20

Oliver seemed to love having Harry around. He would join the younger boy as he kept up his running. They would be constantly practicing Quidditch rather than doing their summer homework. Harry could feel his grades slipping already.

Even so he was having fun and he had almost no time to be thinking about anything. Oliver made sure he was constantly distracted with something. It seemed the Keeper had always wanted a younger brother.

He had visited his Gran twice that summer. He slept at her house one night each time. He enjoyed his visits but seeing the moving vans at Private drive was a little daunting. It was hard to believe that he put his aunt and uncle in prison. Dudley would hate him forever.

"Hey Oliver." Harry asked in one of the few breaks he had at the Wood house. It was Draco's birthday the next day and Harry wanted to send his present over so was writing a letter.

"Yeah." Oliver was flipping through Quidditch Quarterly rather than doing his work.

"Are there any spells or potions that fix eyesight?"

"Umm you know; I don't know. Ask mom; she'll know." Eleanor was a mediwitch; if she didn't know a way to do it there probably wasn't one.

"Alright." Harry waved his competed letter in the air and headed towards the owl perch. He secured the present to Hedwigs leg with the letter and sent her to Draco's.

He then wondered around the house finding Eleanor in the hallway. "Eleanor?" Harry called. He wasn't allowed to call her Mrs Wood; it made her feel old.

"Yes Harry." She turned to him.

"Do you know if there are any potions or spells that fix eyesight? I asked Oliver but he said to ask you."

"Well there are; but very few people like it. The eyes are the gateway to the soul; People don't like to tamper with something like that."

"What is it then?"

"It's a potion that you drop into your eyes. Very advanced. My brother used it and he was nearly blind. He's fine now; he can see perfectly."

"Would I be able to get some?"

She smiled and moved closer to him. "You can only order it custom made Harry. Most people don't like it so they are made to order. I'm sure if you could find a capable potion master he or she could brew it for you."

"Thank you Eleanor."

"Your very welcome. But Harry If you do ask someone; could you, please run the potion master by me first."

"I was going to ask Severus Snape."

"Oh never mind then. What would you like for tea?" He was quite a famous potions master. Despite being a teacher.

"Can we have that chicken meal you made last week please?"

"Of course." She gave him her motherly smile and headed to the kitchen.

Harry wrote the professor the letter. He asked as politely as he could; and maybe rubbed on his ego a little. Oliver lent him Tio the owl- as Hedwig was still on her way to Malfoy Manor- to send the letter to Hogwarts but surprisingly Professor Snape said yes.

He would have to deliver the potion by hand and wanted thirteen galleons for ingredients. Thought he said he was more than happy to make the potion.

It was amazing Harry; assumed that Dobby didn't know where he was as his post was getting through just fine. He wrote to all his friends that summer.

Neville had been built a greenhouse by his gran for good results. Hermione was continuing with her Runs in the morning. Draco thanked Harry for the Teop Board (It was a board game for one or more players). Ron was telling him everything that went on in the burrow and begging Harry to visit before his birthday. Harry suspected Ron was going to give him a present that would kill Errol if he carried it.

Harry asked his guardians if he could visit Ron for his birthday. They told him he could as both of Ron's parents would be there. It seemed they didn't want to restrain Harry too much.

Ron had written to Hermione and Draco to join them at the burrow. Both of them said they would. Neville, who had also been invited, had to stay at home as it was his own birthday the next day. He would be visiting his parents.

Harry spent some time finishing his homework the week before he was due to visit Ron. The rest of the time was spent between Flying with Oliver and reading some advanced level books. Harry had a fascination with shield spells.

It was the day before he was to stay with the Weasleys that Professor Snape showed up at the door; it was seven o'clock in the morning.

Oliver was outraged that one of his teachers was in his house, in the Holidays at that, so spent his time outside on his broom. Eleanor and Lee (as Harry was told to call him) stayed with Harry as the professor administer the potion.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr Evens? It is quite permanent." Harry couldn't help but feel with that voice he was about to get detention.

"What will happen?"

"I will put three drops of this in each eye. You then keep them closed for half an hour. Then I put five drops of this second one into your eyes; you blink five times." Harry nodded. "Your vision will be blurry for a few hours. Now nine hours after I have finished the second one; I place a drop of this final potion in each eye. You close your eyes for ten seconds and if it is successful you should have perfect vision." He explained the entire potion step by step so Harry would know exactly what would happen.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Lee asked.

"Are there any side effects Professor?" Harry asked his teacher.

"No Harry, it ether works or it doesn't." He didn't believe in the superstitious nonsense that stopped people from using the potion.

Harry nodded with conviction "Then yes." He took off his broken glasses and placed them on the side beside the sofa. Hopefully he wouldn't need them anymore.

Professor Snape lay Harry back on the sofa and brought out a tiny vile of light red liquid to begin the process.

"Oh My GOD….." Harry looked around in amazement. "Bloody hell. Thank you, professor; Thank You so much." Even Harrys glasses didn't help Harry see this clearly; it was wonderful.

"It's no trouble Harry."

"Thank you Professor." Eleanor shook the professors hand.

"He's one of my best students." Severus told them. "Maybe he'll be even better now. Although I suppose Slytherin doesn't stand a chance this year."

Oliver smiled from the corner of the room; if Harry was that good half blind he would now be unstoppable.

"Sorry Professor." Harry was still looking around the room as he spoke.

"It's okay Evans; It's only six more years until you graduate."

"Counting down the day's professor?"

"Don't cheek me Potter."

* * *

 _AN-_

 _Thank god; I hated how Harry wore glasses. They can frisking regrow bones and bestow immortality. Cant they fix short sightedness?!_

 _*Deep breath* I can now write in peace._

 _Well keep reviewing; a new chapter on its way soon. ~Tia_


	22. Chapter 21

_AN-_

 _I couldn't sleep last night; so here's a chapter and I've got the next one half finished. It feels like another filler but the action should be on its way... eventually._

 _I loved reading the reviews; you guys are amazing._

* * *

Chapter 21

Harry carried his Hogwarts things and Zana through the floo into the Weasley living room. Mrs Wood had made sure he at least had a birthday breakfast with the family. They brought him a broom maintenance kit. Oliver smiled proudly when Harry blushed as he thanked them.

"Harry." Hermione was the first to find him. This was in fact the wrong thing to do.

"REAOW!" Zana once again jumped as far away from the floo as she could get. How dare her master subject her to that twice!

"Mrs Weasley; would you please fix Zana's coat or she'll never forgive me."

Molly waved her wand and Zana was clean and shiny again. She padded up to the woman and rubbed around her legs. "Meow."

"She says thank you."

"You speak cat now?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not hard to decipher." Harry smiled. "Hi guys."

"Hello." Fred and George grabbed him. "Now spill it; is Wood training you into the ground?"

"Pretty much but he's actually pretty easy to live with. They all seem to like me."

"Told you he would." Fred told his brother as they replaced the boy back on the ground.

"Umm Harry where are your glasses?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it was a birthday present to myself. I asked professor Snape to make me a potion to fix my eye sight." Harry grinned; blinking a few times.

"HARRY! Are you insane?!" Draco was the only one who reacted this way. "You don't do that. Its, Its."

"Draco calm down. I spoke to people who had had it done. I checked over it fully. I asked a mediwitch and the Potions master. It's perfectly safe."

"So you can see now?" Hermione asked.

"Better than I could when I was wearing my glasses." Harry smiled.

"Umm will I get some Harry time?" Ron pushed past his brothers. "I was the one who invited him."

"Hi Ron."

Ron threw his arms around his friends. "Thank you Harry."

Harrys body froze. "Umm what did I do?"

The twins were the ones who answered. "I think he may be talking about the 'forgotten' birthday in March. It was quite a shock when we came home to find the broom here. Nimbus Astro just like Oliver's I believe."

"Oh yeah. Surprise."

"Harry you dick." Ron shoved him but was smiling.

"You really thought I had forgotten your birthday?"

"Well you did have a lot going on."

"Ron aren't you going to show your friends around." Mr Weasley stood at the door way. "Hello Harry it's great to see you."

"Hello Mr Weasley." Harry waved as he followed Ron, Draco and Hermione up the stairs.

"So it's not much- but I guess its home." Ron finished the tour in his own room.

"Ron it's great." Harry told him.

"Yeah far better than my house." Draco told him.

"Oh please you live in a manor."

"Yes a very empty manor where only the house elf will talk to me; they're not great for conversation you know."

"They're right; its magical." Hermione made her way to the window to look out over the garden. "Just; umm where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh yeah." Ron turned to her. "Mum said either Ginnys' room or if Harry will let you borrow the room in his Chest."

"Oh yeah sure. Just don't use the kitchen. You can go in the fridge but…" Hermione nodded.

Harry loved being at the burrow. He celebrated his birthday in true Weasley style. It was a bit strange sitting at the Weasley table with Draco there. Mr Weasley seemed less than happy to have a Malfoy at his table.

Harry sat between Ron and Draco with Zana sitting on his lap. Ginny was opposite him with Hermione beside her.

"So Ron tells me you four are top of your year?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes. We've been working really hard for it; we we're tutoring each other." Hermione smiled proudly. "Draco walks everyone through Potions; Harry Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm the best at Charms; Ron's pretty good at Transfiguration; Neville does Herbology. Then Harry and I do our best with History of magic." Her smile filled her face; she was really proud of herself and her friends.

"So you all helped each other?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah the whole common room was part of our little study sessions. Even some of the older years chipped in to help if they weren't busy themselves."

"That is quite amazing."

"Mum almost cried when she saw Ron's report card." George spoke between bites. "No Weasley has ever got such good marks. He beat both Bill and Percy."

"Nerd." Fred coughed as if to cover the word.

"Shut up Fred." The twins just laughed.

"You've set the bar pretty high for Ginny though." George stated. "We left it pretty low for you; don't know why you didn't extend her the same curtesy."

"Are you starting next year?" Hermione asked her. Ginny just nodded. "Congratulations."

"Do you have your books yet Ginny?" Harry asked but she shook her head. "I've got a set if you want them."

"Harry you need them for this year." Hermione told him.

"I've got my mom and my dad's copies if I need them. They were in my vault but I had already brought my own when I found out. Do you want them Ginny? I haven't used them."

"Okay." Ginny blushed nodding.

"That's saved you at least one journey."

"Thank you Harry."

"No problem Mrs Weasley. It's not like I was using them. I'll get them out of my trunk later." He promised. Harry placed his fork into his meat. "These are really good Mrs Weasley."

"You flatter me Harry."

"He's not wrong Mrs Weasley; it's great." Draco insisted. "I've never had anything this good before."

"You're both so sweet."

"So what do you children plan for the future?" Arthur asked; he was wondering what was driving them to work so hard in their first year.

"I don't know dad. I think I want do something exiting like Bill and Charlie." Ron shrugged as he grabbed more chicken from the middle of the table.

"I think maybe a professor or I might work in the ministry. Maybe in muggle relations." Hermione smiled; she already had a plan. Harry knew that would change eventually.

"I know some people in that department. Good place to work. What about you Harry?"

"Well Oliver said it would be a crime if I didn't go for professional Seeker; they already lost Charlie to the dragons. I'm not really sure though. Part of me wants to be an author or maybe own a shop."

"Aurors are paid pretty well."

"No Mr Weasley Author. A writer."

"Really?" Hermione turned to him a little surprised.

"Yeah. It sounds perfect really. Nice and peaceful. I could probably do that and another thing. You've never mentioned anything Draco."

The blond blushed. "I umm…. I want to be a healer." He told them nervously.

"A Mediwizard Mr Malfoy?" Arthur was quite surprised.

"Don't tell my father; he hates me enough as it is."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Draco dear." Molly pushed another slice of the birthday cake onto his plate. Draco didn't respond but shook his head. "See that boys; even they have plans for the future." Molly scolded the twins.

"Mum…"

"You'll never get anywhere just playing those pranks for yours. You need to be able to support yourselves and your families." She was worried about her sons.

* * *

 _AN-_

 _So remember to tell me what you think. If I don't run into any hitches you'll get the next chapter later today._

 _Love you all ~Tia_


	23. Chapter 22

_AN- Two Chapters in one day. Oh I do love being me._

 _I really love this chapter however I need to remind you this is an AU._

 _Thanks for the reviews I have got they're amazing._

* * *

Chapter 22

Harry thought through what he had heard Mrs Weasley say to the twins. He wondered if they knew what they wanted to do yet; maybe their mother would disapprove.

Later that evening Harry nocked cautiously on the twin's door. Fred was the one who poked his head around the door.

"George its Harry."

"Hi guys. Can I talk to you two for a minuet?"

"Why?" Fred tilted his head upwards.

"I kind of need a small favour from you." The door was opened and Harry walked it. There were experiments everywhere; Harry tried to ignore them, chances were he didn't want to know what any of them were for.

"Here have Fred's chair." George sat Harry down. Fred placed himself on an empty piece of floor. "Like our room."

"It scares me."

"Okay; honest. I like it." Fred grinned.

"What was it you needed?"

"Didn't it make you feel bad when your mom told you to stop your pranks?" Harry asked them.

"A little but we'll figure something out."

"It's the only thing we want to do."

"Why Harry?" George asked.

"Well two reasons. I need something from you. Also I know what it's like to have people put you down."

"Harry we're big boys we can handle it."

"You're only a little older than me. Look I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"My dad brought this flat for my godfather. He brought it and the shop underneath. It's been vacant for almost twenty years. I thought maybe you could open a joke shop in it." Harry smiled carefully.

He wasn't planning on winning the Triwizard tournament and the Weasleys didn't take charity. He needed to take this delicately. Harry needed the twins to say yes; it would be a crime to deny the world of the twins' business skills.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'd have to wait until I'm fifteen but you can open a shop there and I'll fund it and pay you if you run it for me."

"Like managers?"

"More like co owners; product developers and such. I'll just own the building. You two can do the hard work. I'll just stand there and look pretty." Harry smiled; making himself look as if he was trying to be pretty.

Fred laughed and George smiled. "That's amazing but why?"

"Well it seems like the perfect career for you and I kind of need something else from you."

"Go on?" Fred asked his laugh dropping.

"The Marauders Map." Harry told them.

"How do you know about that?" George asked looking the boy up and down.

"Please Guys." Harry begged.

There was a long pause; Harry wouldn't be surprised if the twins had a physic connection.

"Fred?" George nodded and they passed the map over.

Harry turned away holding the map in front of his face. He took a deep breath.

"Hi Dad." The Weasleys turned to look over Harrys shoulder as the words appeared.

 _"_ _Mr Prongs greats his son; telling him he looks very much like his mother. He would also like to add how proud he is of his son."_

 _"_ _Mr Padfoot would like to tell his godson happy birthday and would like to note he has gotten very tall since they last saw each other."_

 _"_ _Mr Moony says hello to Harry and tells him that he is very impressed with his choice of friends."_

 _"_ _Mr Wormtail will add that he would like Harry to tell the twins how impressed the_ _Marauders are with them."_

"Bloody fricking Hell." The twins gasped. "Prongs is James Potter."

 _"_ _Mr Prongs would like to complement the Weasley twins for taking so long to figure that out but is impressed with how much they care for his son."_

 _"_ _Mr Padfoot would like to implore the Weasley twins to guess who each of the other misters are but will tell his godson not to help the young geniuses."_

 _"_ _Mr Moony would like to add that he agrees with Mr Padfoot; the twins are very creative and have greatly impressed him."_

 _"_ _Mr Wormtail would like to add that the twins are ginger."_

 _"_ _Mr Prongs would like to tell Mr Wormtail not to insult his son's friends."_

 _"_ _Mr Wormtail understands and thus apologises to the twins."_

"Holy Hell."

"Harry why didn't you tell us he was your dad!"

"I just did."

" _Mr Prongs would like to say; you tell them son."_

"Thanks dad."

 _"_ _Mr Moony would also like to inquire as to why the twins believe it makes much difference?"_

"Because it's cool." They exclaimed at the writing.

 _"_ _Mr Padfoot agrees that he is cool."_

 _"_ _Mr Prongs would like to inform Mr Padfoot he has a very big head."_

 _"_ _Mr Padfoot would like to remind Mr Prongs that he chased a girl far out of his league for six years."_

 _"_ _Mr Prongs would like to further remind Mr Padfoot that he did in fact marry that girl thus making his argument invalid."_

Harry took a further deep breath. Here was the reason he wanted the map in the first place. To talk to his father. "Dad could you tell me what mom was like?"

 _"_ _Mr Prongs will tell his son that Lily Evens was a very smart Witch. He adds that he is glad that his son had her eyes and not his own; He would not have liked those eyes to have be lost."_

 _"_ _Mr Moony wishes to tell Harry how kind Lily Evens was. She always saw the best in everyone, she was very open minded and she didn't discriminate. Mr Moony was very fond of Miss Evens..."_

 _"_ _Mr Wormtail agrees with Mr Moony and tells the Young Prongs that Miss Evens trusted very easily."_

 _"_ _Mr Padfoot would like to inform his godson that Miss Evens was the best woman that Mr Padfoot had ever met and was overjoyed when Mr Prongs married her. He loved the woman like a sister."_

"Harry do you know how to use the map?" George asked the boy who wouldn't tear his eyes away from the parchment.

"Yes." Harry nodded; he was getting a little choked up.

"Okay. I guess its rightfully yours."

"You can borrow it when you like just please let me have it."

Both twins nodded. "All you had to do was ask; you didn't have to bribe us. We can see how important it is to you."

"It wasn't bribery." Harry turned away from the map and smiled at the boys. "I want you two to have a chance at a career. Think of it as every birthday and Christmas present for the next three years."

"Deal." Fred spoke quickly shook the boys hand.

"Thanks Harry."

"Actually I should be the one thanking you." Harry grasped the map to his chest.

"No problem." The twins both just grinned. "So tell us; what's Olivers house like? I bet there are Quidditch posters everywhere."

* * *

 _AN-_

 _So what do you think. Preparing to head back to Hogwarts in the next chapter._

 _From the looks of it you'll get it tomorrow. ~Tia_


	24. Chapter 23

_AN- I am so happy that my Map got such a great reception._

 ** _Now the map. I am working on the theory that it works similar to Tom Riddles Diary. However it uses a magical signature rather than the soul. The map is connected to each of the men in this way. It knows in itself that Prongs is dead. As it has retained James' consciousness so knows about James, Lily and Harry. They only know what their real life counterparts know although the real life men don't have the same connection to the map. This means Prongs and Padfoot don't know what Wormtail think for example. Also Remus wont know what Moony tells Harry Via the Map. I hope this makes sense._**

 _Thanks for wonderful reviews, follows and favourites._

 _Now. On to your regularly scheduled Fanfiction._

* * *

Chapter 23

"Okay remember we're meeting the Woods outside Flourish and Blotts at Midday." Mrs Weasley told the group.

"Alright Mum." Ron nodded and the four nearly second years headed into the Robe shop. Draco wanted a new set of winter robes. Then they went to get parchment and quills.

"You should just get the mile." Harry suggested to Hermione as she was looking through the parchment.

"Yeah- but I only budgeted fifteen sickles for parchment."

"I'll give you the extra three." Harry shrugged and pulled a half mile from the shelf.

Hermione shook her head but agreed. "Hey can I speak to your mind healer when we get to school?"

"Oh har, har." Harry mocked her back as he went to stand by Draco and the quill boxes. Harry brought a set of thin quills and a new quilling knife (A gold one with a ruby on the handle).

"You should get the matching quill pot." Draco suggested.

"I don't know." Harry looked down at the price on it.

"Stop spoiling us and spoil yourself for a change." Hermione butted in.

"Yeah; alright." Harry picked them up and carried his items to the counter. "Could I have the knife; inkpot and the box engraved?"

The man nodded when Harry placed the money down. "Name?"

"Harry." The man looked at him. "Just Harry." The man shrugged and began to carve.

"Thanks." Harry placed his things in his bottomless bag and waited outside with Hermione. Draco couldn't decide on what he wanted and Ron was just being slow.

Harry brought two sets of Advanced Potion ingredients and some new equipment for his potion classes. Some of his had ended in tragedy. Both He and Draco got a new set of Dragon Hide gloves; then Hermione brought a new astronomy map.

"Right where now?" Hermione asked as they left the shop.

"I need to go to Olivanders." Ron told them. "My mom gave me some money for a new wand for getting top marks."

"That's great; I wanted a wand holster." Harry told them. "I need to stop putting my wand in my back pocket." He wasn't keen on the idea of losing a butt cheek.

"Right; Olivanders it is."

They crossed the Ally to the wand shop and squeezed into the small place.

"Ah Mr Potter, Miss Granger; Hello again. Now I've never seen you two."

"No sir; I favour a Veela hair wand." Draco told the man.

"Very temperamental wand young man; but if it works for you." Olivander shook his head and turned to Ron. "No what about you?"

"I'm here for a wand."

"Wonderful, Wonderful Mr…."

"Oh Weasley."

"Mr Weasley what is that wand you are holding."

"My brother's old wand. I've been using it…"

Olivander shook his head. "No, no you are right that definitely won't do Mr Weasley; that will not do." He began wondering around the shop. "What have we got for you?"

He tried him on lots of wands determine that unicorn hair was Rons best match. It was taking a while.

He went to the back and brought out a case of wands. "Mr Weasley are you aware Unicorn hair costs ten galleons; but wands cost seven do you know why?"

"Umm no."

"Each strand is carefully picked and trimmed to fit it into the wand."

"Sir what-"

"One moment. Now there are other ways to put unicorn hair into a wand." He picked five from the case. "In these each hair is curled to fit more into the wand."

"Okay?"

"These are experimental wands. They may be more powerful or even less. I've done a few with dragon heart string but they haven't worked yet."

"That's amazing Mr Olivander." Harry commented.

"Thank you Mr Potter. Now young man. Test them and see if you can find one that works best for you."

Ron shrugged and moved down the line testing the wands. "What about this one?"

"Willow. Twelve inches of it. It fits you very well Mr Weasley. A perfect match."

"Thank you Mr Olivander."

"It was no trouble. Was that all?"

"No. I was here for a holster and a secondary wand." Harry explained.

"I see. Wand holsters are up on the wall there. I'll find the Phoenix feather wands."

Harry picked two holsters and placed them on the counter.

"Secondary wand. Harry are you planning on being in a battle or something?" Draco asked.

"No but that situation with Tom last year kind of freaked me out."

"Ah right. I might ask mother for my grandfather's wand?" Draco thought aloud.

"Now Mr Potter. Holly and Phoenix feather. Yes, the best match would be an Ivy Wand or an Oak one." Olivander handed him a wand that was well grained.

"No, No." He took the wand back. "Try the Ivy one." Harry waved the wand. "There, a near perfect match. You'll get fair results with that wand." This wand was very pale compared to Harrys dark Holly wand.

"It's only really for emergency's. Want one Hermione?"

"Don't."

"It's either a wand or I'll give you another hundred galleons for books."

"Fine you can get me a wand." She stomped her foot playfully. Harrys obsessive buying was very, very strange.

"Hey what about me?" Draco joked.

"You already got a birthday present and you don't even go here." Harry bobbed his tongue out at the blond. Both boys laughed as Hermione called them children.

Once they finally got out of the shop they went straight for the book shop. Ron and Hermione agreed that they needed to get Harry away from the shops as quickly as possible.

They found Oliver and his parents outside the broom shop.

"Oh hey Harry." Oliver hugged Harrys shoulders for a second. "Nimbus Two Thousand and One."

"Nice… Hey guys give me a minuet."

"Harry you have a broom?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah I know but this one is better."

"Mom I told you he has a shopping problem." Oliver explained. "What are you going to do with your other one?"

"Never thought about that? Want it Draco."

"Umm no my father brought me one of those so I would leave him alone." Draco pointed to the dark broom in the window.

"Oh umm… Okay. I'll just give it to Ginny."

"Ginny hates Quidditch." Ron said; Harry just shrugged into the shop hiding his smile.

Harry came out with his new broom. "Harry she's a first year." Hermione told him.

"She can use it at home." He shrugged. "I mean look at how nice it is." Harry rubbed the handle of his new broom.

"Mrs Wood I think we need to get him out of here."

"Please Hermione I haven't even made a dent in my funds yet."

"I think the girls right Harry." Eleanor told him; she was as confused as everyone else with his problem. "We need to meet your friends' parents now anyway."

When they got into the book shop Harry hid from view as much as possible. He needed to avoid Lockhart.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked; the others were filtering off through the crowd.

"I want to get out of here Ron." He wanted to avoid Lockhart like the Plague. "Here." Harry handed him a pile of galleons. "Buy our books please. I'll be outside."

"Alright. I've got them." Ron came out with all the books Harry just dumped them into his bag. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah it's just the crowd at the trial; it freaked me out a bit."

"Hey there's ice cream over there. My treat this time."

"Alright Ron." Harry grinned as they ate their ice creams; waiting for the rest of their families to come out.

"Hey guys." Ginny came to sit on the bench by them.

"Bit of a zoo in there." Harry commented.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Want an ice cream Gin?" Ron held out a Knut. She nodded and came back with a bright orange ice cream.

"Pumpkin."

"Sugared Pumpkin." She told him.

"Ahh. Ginny do you like to play Quidditch?"

"They don't let me join them." She shrugged.

"What would you say to a free- slightly used Nimbus Two Thousand?"

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't one."

"I don't believe you then."

"Please?"

"No; I'm not going to just take a broom." She licked the cone of her ice cream.

"Look." Harry held up his new broom. "Nimbus two thousand and one. I don't have a use for my old one anymore. I want someone to get use out of it."

Ginny shook her head.

"You could think of it as a late birthday present?"

She thought for a moment; she noticed Ron nodding. "Yeah okay. Birthday present."

"Great." Ginny was head strong and not as much a push over as Ron and the twins.

* * *

 _AN- Hope you liked it. Nine more reviews till I hit two hundred. I love you guys. ~Tia_


	25. Chapter 24

_AN- 200 reviews. You guys are the best people ever; I love you._

 _Everyone's going back to Hogwarts now. Lets see what second year has in store._

* * *

Chapter 24

Harry once again ran into Draco on the platform. Oliver helped them put all their trunks onto the train. They climbed into their regular compartment and Oliver left to find his own friends.

Harry was glad to be on the train so early; he dint have to worry about Dobby now. He could actually get to school like a normal student.

"He actually treats you like a brother."

"Yeah; I think he always wanted one. Me being good at Quidditch only helps matters." Harry got his book and his cat out of his bag.

"Advanced Defence and Combat spells." Hermione came to sit opposite Harry. "Harry, That's a NEWT level book."

"It's got an interesting section on Shield spells." Harry petted the sleeping cat as he read through the book.

Hermione and Draco discussed muggle verses wizard music whilst they were waiting. Thanks to Hermione; Draco was currently obsessed with muggle rock music and Hermione was in love with Witch Kaliana Le'Fray thanks to Ginny.

"Hey guys." Ron came in with Ginny. The twins waved but carried on down the train. Harry nodded as the two Weasleys sat down.

"Why are you so late?" Hermione asked.

"Car trouble." Ron explained.

"You have a car?"

"My dad has a car." Ron shrugged as the train began to move.

"What's a car?" Draco asked.

"A muggle mode of travel." Hermione explained to him.

"Hello." Harry looked up to see Luna Lovegood standing in the door way. "Has anyone seen my Umgubular Slashkilter?"

"I'm sorry we haven't; aren't those quite rare?" Harry asked smiling at the young girl.

"Oh no they're just very good at hiding."

"I've never seen one. I've always wanted to."

"If I find her I'll show her to you, Harry."

"Thanks, Luna." Harry smiled.

"Well I must look for her. I'll come back later. Nice Kneazle by the way." Luna skipped away her radishes swinging as she did so.

"You know Luna Lovegood?" Ron asked.

"Not technically; that was the first time we met."

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter." Harry turned back to his book.

"Strange." Ron shrugged and turned to ask Draco what he and Hermione were talking about. They were about used to Harrys strangeness by now. It made life interesting.

About fifteen minutes later the treat cart came; Draco and Harry split the prices of everyone's sweets.

"Hello again." Luna walked in behind the cart.

"Hi Luna." Harry moved to give the strange girl some space.

"Harry did you know Kneazles can see the Milling Rethoon?" Luna told him stroking the ears of the cat.

"No I didn't. Did you find your pet?"

"She'll show up; she always does. May I?" Luna asked about the sweets.

"Help yourself."

"So Luna how do you and Harry know each other?" Hermione asked trying to find the answer from her instead.

"Harry sees the future; I see beyond the vail." She spoke in her soft dreamy voice. "Harry and I see some of the same things… we…. Umm Oh No. Sorry Harry. You didn't want to tell them; oh my I've upset you."

"No its okay Luna; I just didn't know how to tell them. So I never did. Don't worry." Luna just tilted her head.

"You're a seer?" Draco looked at Harry unsurprised.

"No…." He began deciding to actually tell them. "I'm not a seer." Harry tried to describe it to his friends but the memory travel didn't make sense. So harry assumed a half-truth was better than lying to them; he did hate lying to his friends. "I have seen one future. I am changing the future I have seen. It no longer exists the way I saw it."

"What do you mean; what changed?" Hermione asked. Harry knew that within the week Hermione would have read every book on seers in the library.

"For one in my…. _memories_ I was still living with the Dursleys when I was seventeen. I'm glad that changed though; it got worse for me. Ron had to rescue me a few times."

"Oh Harry. Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione shook her head.

"What could I say?"

"That your uncle was an abusive asshole." Ron suggested.

"No about the future." This was what Harry though they meant.

"Harry to be honest." Draco shrugged. "We don't really care."

"Really?"

"I care a little." Hermione shrugged. "But no it doesn't change a lot."

"Seers are rare but not unheard of. It's not like it's a surprise Harry. You've always been good at knowing things." Draco told him. "I meant that thing with you-know-who. You knew about that."

"Harry, what exactly did you see?" Ginny asked she looked fascinated.

"My life." Harry told them all. "I saw myself going through a life; the whole of it. Though I died at twenty-one. Same age as my mother died funny enough."

"Oh." Ginny looked a bit guilty.

"Oh don't worry Ginny." Luna told her. "Harry doesn't feel it all strongly. It's like reading it from a book right Harry."

"Kind of." Harry shrugged. "I see it and know it all but it isn't like I've been through it really. Wow I am not explaining this right."

"It's close enough." Ron nudged him. "Anyway it sounds like a seer to me."

"Thanks guys."

"Wait!" Hermione gasped.

"What!" Everyone but Luna jumped at once.

"That's why you buy everyone stuff. You think you're going to die."

"Everyone's going to die Hermione." Well maybe not Nicolas Flamel but they got the point.

"Oh Harry."

"Don't 'Oh Harry' me Miss Granger." Harry mocked her.

"You saw us die didn't you?" She was very perceptive.

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes. I was the last one in this room…. And one of the last in this train to die. I don't think I can save everyone but there are a lot of people I can."

"How?"

"Helping you all save yourselves. Tom- that's you-know-whose real name. He cursed the Defence position so that he could kill us easier. I'm trying to train you discreetly."

"The running?" Ron asked.

"If you can't throw a curse at least you've got a chance to run. The death eaters will rely on their dark magic. We may be able to disarm them and then beat them in a physical fight. Wizards and Witches forget that."

"This must be pretty hard on you Harry?" Ginny asked looking at him with pity.

"The sad thing is I'm used to it." The map in his breast pocket was a great comfort.

"Harry I might have an idea." Draco spoke- the sweets were mostly forgotten now. "If we have to have Lockhart maybe we should start a club. You know to train people."

"How do you know he won't be a good teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Trust _me_ , Hermione." Insisted Harry. "You won't be able to see it because he drinks a charm potion every morning. He almost got me killed multiple times; along with other students. He disappeared my bones after a Quidditch match."

"Ouch." Ron cringed.

"A charm potion?"

"There are only two things that Lockhart can actually do for himself. Charm Potions and Memory Charms. He did absolutely nothing in his books."

"Oh. So the club what do you think?"

"One second." Harry lifted his wand and cast a silencing charm around the room. "Okay, yeah." He probably wouldn't call it Dumbledore's Army this time. "How about the Combat and Defence Club? I know a place; But it will have to be really hush, hush."

"Keep it out of Slytherin?" Ron suggested.

"No we hand pick all the students there; even Slytherins'." This was one of the best ideas they had ever had. "Luna will you start recruiting in Ravenclaw."

"I'll be a Ravenclaw; how wonderful." This, Harry knew, was a yes.

"Hey guys, can we borrow my brother?" Oliver stuck his head through the compartment door.

"Actually we need to borrow you first?" Harry waved the Quidditch team in- it was a bit of a tight fit. Luna ended up on Harrys lap; Ginny pressing into his one side; Ron into the other. Fred was on George's lap and they were both pressing close to Oliver.

"Yes Harry?" Katie Bell asked; she was standing up.

"We're starting a club. The Defence and Combat club. It's got to be a real secret. Can you guys come and bring only trustworthy people? All houses welcome but they have to be trustworthy or I will Obliviate them."

"You know how to do that?" Oliver asked.

"Long story." Hermione told him.

"Sure. What time Harrykins?" Fred asked. Harry gave the slot of Lockhart's duelling club; save as many people as possible from that torture. "We'll be there."

At six o'clock till half seven in the evenings on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Sure but I don't see why?"

"Oliver have you ever had the same defence teacher for more than one year?"

"Well no…. okay I see your point."

"And." Harry added. "It only teaches defence against the dark arts; I bet there are light spells that can do a lot of damage."

"Are you sure your twelve little brother?" The second and first years hid smiles.

"Oh by the way this is Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They're starting this year."

"Hello." Luna smiled. "Doesn't Harry have a pretty Kneazle?"

"He does." Angelina agreed.

"Oh girls." Hermione turned to the chasers; the word pretty reminding her of something she wanted to say. "Watch out for Lockhart; he uses charm potions."

"God that slimy rat." Alicia shuddered.

"Is that all Harry?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay this year I thought…." Mrs Oliver Quidditch was back.

* * *

AN- Hope you liked it; I'm working on the next chapter now. See you soon. ~Tia


	26. Chapter 25

_AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to Light Lord Cybergate who reviewed almost every chapter in twelve hours._

 _I don't really have much else to say so onto the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 25

"Morning Harry." Harry nodded at the third year boy; many of the first years were up as well. Ginny was there and so were a dozen or so first year muggleborns.

People seemed to find their own ways of stretching these days. Or they would just copy someone who looked as if they knew what they were doing. Harry was ever so surprised when he saw that Fred and George were genuinely helping younger students.

The first years were pretty much the first to drop off to sit down. Ginny lasted longer than most; Still dropping off quite early. Luna was one of the first to give up; she sat humming.

There was always a huge feeling of comradery in the mornings like this. Older students pushing the younger ones to do their best; younger students mocking older ones when they passed them. Challenges games and running round in circles. The group consisted of the entire Gryffindor house; the entire Hufflepuff house; Half of the Ravenclaws and two Slytherins.

The Slytherins were brothers; Half-bloods. Their father was in the muggle army and they felt as if this gave them a connection to him. They ignored everyone else; focusing only on the run.

This was where Harry and his friends were hand picking people for the Defence And Combat Club. Most people chosen were Gryffindores for now; with some Hufflepuffs. Of course Luna would be there as well.

Harry decided avoiding Colin and Lockhart was for the best. Not that Harry didn't like Colin; he was just a bit over excitable. He loved his father's map; it made it ever so easy.

Harry rolled his eyes when Lockhart entered the classroom. He chose to answer all the questions as absurdly as possible. Harry ignored the man until he opened the cage of pixies.

The Professor tried to regain order but lost his wand. When the professor couldn't stop the pixies people began screaming.

"Of for god sake." Harry calmly stood up held up his wand. " _Immobulus_."

Hermione stood beside him. " _Subvolo_." The pixies began flying into their cage.

" _Occlude_." Harry locked the cage and glared at the professor.

"Oh well done Mr Potter, Miss Granger. Of course I could have done that. I just wanted to see how well you could perform under pressure."

"Well professor I can always unlock the cage. I'm sure everyone would love to see you in action."

"I would; obviously however we are nearly out of time."

"Fraud." Harry muttered as they left the classroom.

"Nice one with the pixies Harry." Fay commented as the other Gryffindor's walked past.

One time it was completely impossible to avoid Colin was on the morning runs. However, Harry had a brilliant plan to escape being in an embarrassing photograph.

"Harry can I have a picture?" Colin asked; they were in the common room heading out.

"Fine but only one." Colin smiled. "Come on Guys." Harry pulled as many of his running group into the picture frame as possible. Zana jumped into Harrys arms wanting a piece of the attention. They all smiled into the camera and Colin reluctantly snapped the picture.

"Right let's go." Draco pulled on Harrys t-shirt.

"Colin if you come you're going to have to leave your camera here; don't want it broken." Harry smiled kindly at the younger boy before he followed his friends down.

At breakfast that morning a set of owls came to deliver a parade of parcels to Harry. Flourish and Blotts wasted no time; He had only sent Keres to order the books yesterday morning.

"What have you got Harry?" Draco asked as a tiny parcel was placed onto the top of one of the piles.

"Books. Defence and Combat books. Thought they would help tonight. I brought one of everything they had."

"Can I borrow…." Hermione began.

"Actually I thought you could help me plan the lessons." They were whispering.

"Sure; I would love to." Hermione grinned widely.

That evening led by the map Harry headed up secret passageways to the Room of Requirement. The wall looked as unassuming as ever but Harry closed his eyes. He took care in imagining the perfect training room. Especially now he had time.

People gasped when the wall opened into an elegant gilded doorway. Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Miss Luna Lovegood.

"Okay everyone in quickly." Harry rushed everyone into the room.

The room was far larger than it was of DA meetings. The floor a perfect wood for both dancing and battle training. The walls were grey and polished; they held decorations of swords, shields and spears. There was a very low stage on one wall and in one corner was a water fountain.

Two of the edges held benches and the floor was wooden. There were dummies and practice equipment stacked in the one corner. An empty book case for his books and even small desks for written work.

Harry smiled at even the mirrors, and even the phonograph. It was perfect in every way; just as she had expected.

Harry jumped up onto the stage and addressed the audience.

"Hello as you all know I am Harry Evans. Welcome to the Defence And Combat Club. This club is to be kept the upmost secret. Bring only people you would trust with your life. Tell no teachers." He looked around and nodded at the serious faces. "Now in light of the secret nature of this club the first lesson is going to be a notice-me-not charm. You will use this when you are heading up here and going back to your dorms."

A boy in Oliver's year held his hand up. "Yes Cole."

"What do we do if we know this spell?"

"I would like you to help me teach everyone who doesn't know the charm." Harry nodded. "Now everyone get yourselves into pairs."

Harry remembered every spell he had every cast. However, in practice it was a little more difficult than that. He had to reacquaint himself with the spells and charms. It wasn't as easy as he originally thought.

Four weeks in to the Club he decided to try and break in his new ivy wand. It was fine for the simple spells like Lumos and Leviosa. However, when he used Bombarda on one of the dummies it sent him flying across the room. The wand wouldn't send the spell far enough away from him.

"Need a bit more practice Evens." Kyle Mason a seventh year Gryffindor caught him.

"My hero." Harry laughed as he was placed back on the ground. "Thanks Kyle."

"No trouble." He said smiling as some of the girls were whispering impressedly about him.

"Might want to try that one again." Ron suggested as Harry went back to his practice space. It took a while before the wand was truly broken in and connected to him.

Time went on and the group quickly moved through to far more advanced spells. There were spells in Harrys book that were tested. The groups decided on the situations were each would be best use. They were all becoming very strong and capable witches and wizards. He would be thinking of teaching them the Patronus charm sometime after Christmas.

Harry walked through the room; this was even great practice for him. He was learning new spells and techniques from his books and the other students.

 _"Rictusempra!"_

 _"Protego!"_

Fred fell to the floor laughing from his own spell.

"Ah everyone look over here. First of all, well done George; a perfect shield. Now see this." Harry pointed to the Hysterical Fred Weasley. "People misjudge the Rictusempra spell. They think it's just a silly thing to try on their friends. But as you can see Fred is completely incapacitated. Don't underestimated spells; this is just as powerful as Crucio at incapacitating people. I could cast any spell on him and he would be powerless to stop me."

A small uncomfortable squeak came from Fred.

"Hermione could you release him please?"

"Do I have to?" She smiled down at the boy; he looked up at her with begging eyes.

Hermione waved her wand and Fred was left on the floor gasping.

"Was that really necessary Harry?" He looked hurt as his brother helped him to his feet.

"Yes. Now everyone swap turns." Harry watched Draco drop his shield and Ron pick his up.

"This is going very well Harry." Luna placed a cup under the fountain.

Harry smiled as he was handed the drink. "Thank you. You're doing really well Luna."

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Yes I do love the Halloween feasts here."

"There's bad energy rising in the school." Luna looked dreamily around the room.

"I know." Harry looked around the room his eyes training on Ginny.

She was laughing with a first year Hufflepuff girl as they challenged each other. She didn't look as if Tom Riddle's diary was draining her Life-force; she looked Happy.

"Will you fix it, Harry?"

"Most likely yes. I just need to…"

"You don't have to tell me Harry." She smiled and rubbed his arm as she stood back up. "You'll figure it out."

"Yeah; I always do."

* * *

AN- Things will start heating up next chapter. I will be posting that some time tomorrow as it is almost done.

Until then remember to review this chapter. ~Tia


	27. Chapter 26

_AN- I had some especially great reviews yesterday thank you._

 _MollyPrewettWeasley: First of all I like your name. In regards to Sirius, Harry cant do much until he's broken out. Sirius will be very important; but not for a while._

 _Now thanks for all your feedback and Follows. Its great to know people enjoy my work._

* * *

Chapter 26

Harry had never been so glad to be walking into the great hall that Halloween; his loyal cat at his heals. Even though Luna had predicted that something bad was going to happen. He was glad to be at the feast and not at the death day party.

Ginny was present for the whole feast; it gave Harry hope. He really must have saved her from that fate.

Everyone around him was joking and enjoying the day. The rumour of the dancing skeletons was just a rumour but the night was fun.

"Harry?"

"Oh hi Luna."

"I'm bringing My friend Genevieve on Sunday." She told him before she sighed. "The Nargles will be hibernating soon; lucky for them." She said as she walked off.

"Harry what are Nargles?" Hermione asked.

"Troublesome tiny creatures. They steal things for a while and they hibernate in Mistletoe."

"Oh. What do they look like?"

"Don't know. Ask Luna." He shrugged and tried to eat his pie. He had a strange feeling Luna was trying to warn him of something. Good for them; Hibernating meant they would be out of the way.

"I can't walk." Ron hobbled and stepped on the end of Zana'a tail making her shoot forward ahead of the whole group.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much."

"Then why do they make it so good; tell me that 'miss top of the year'." Ron groaned as the four Gryffindor's headed to their common room.

Suddenly, a whimper made everyone stop. Zana was whining at Mrs Norris hanging form. She circled and whined again.

Zana was a cat bigger than Mrs Norris and the smaller cat was a little afraid of her. However, they were both Feline and this was distressing poor Zana. Obviously not as much as Argus Finch who was sobbing on the floor.

Harry noticed that his feet were dry. Mrs Norris was likely dead.

Going to the death day party had saved the cat; it was too late for her now.

Harry picked up Zana and held her close petting her head in a way that he hoped would comfort her.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware._

Harry and Draco exchanged a look before looking at Hermione.

"The Chamber of Secrets." They both whispered; it was Lucius Malfoys favourite story.

"The what?"

"Hermione you need to get up to the common room. We'll tell you there."

"That won't protect her Malfoy." Blaise was behind them; grinning.

"Even a great pureblood like you won't save your little mudblood girlfriend." Theodore continued.

"She's as good as dead now." Daphne Greengrass was with them. They all laughed.

Harry turned to them; his blood boiling. "You take that back."

"Why? Look at it." Theo grinned. "Enemies of the heir. Slytherin is going to eradicate the school of filth like her. Just like that blasted cat."

Oh how Harry wanted to let out some parceltongue just to shut them up. Zana beat him too it. She understood that the boy had just insulted not just her master and his friends but also one of her dead comrades.

She pounced and began clawing at the boy.

"What is going on here?" Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape stood behind the group. "Harry what is your cat doing?!"

Harry pried the cat away from the boy; she was wining terribly. "I'm sorry professor; Seeing Mrs Norris upset her. When Nott insulted us she just freaked."

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape inquired.

"Yes they did sir." She dropped her head.

"Okay, each of you three can lose five points for using that word." His voice didn't change from its usual tone. Harry would have thought a harsher punishment but he wasn't in a place to argue.

"Only Theo used it." Daphne exclaimed.

"Okay then He can lose ten on top of your five." Snape motioned for them to follow him; which they did but not before giving the group a glare.

"Miss Granger what did they say?"

"They called her a Mudblood professor." Draco answered.

The professor nodded slowly. "Okay I suggest you all go up to your dorms and stay there for tonight."

"Professor will Madam Pomphrey have something to calm Zana?" The cat was still whining.

"Maybe; you may go and speak to her first but be quick."

When they were back in the common room Harry smothered a potion onto one of Zanas sardines. He tried to feed it too her but she was to distressed to eat.

"Princess please eat something." She wined at him and padded at his leg. "I know girl; I know. Just have a little it will make you feel better."

"The poor thing." Ginny patted the cat on the head.

"I don't know why she cares." Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's scared." Harry defended. Harry was comforting his cat tonight; he would find the diary tomorrow.

"So what is the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked. The common room was full of students. "You both seemed to want me hidden."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. "You guys know what we talked about on the train." Everyone nodded. "Well that's how I know." Harry shook his head; they still believed he was a seer.

"Right." Ron nodded.

"Salazar Slytherin created a secret chamber to hid an illegal Basalis. It was trained to kill muggleborns and squibs but it will attack anyone or anything."

"That's why it attacked Mrs Norris it was going after Finch."

Harry nodded. "Well only the heir of Slytherin can open the chamber."

"And you know who it is?" Hermione sat forwards.

"Tom Riddle."

"Who?" Seamus asked.

Harry pointed to his scar. "Him."

"You mean you-know-who is here?!"

"Not exactly. He's using a magical artefact to control someone and have them do it for him."

"Who?"

"That I don't know. It's a diary; a diary that will write back. I need to find this diary and destroy it."

"So a student has it?" Hermione asked.

"Probably; likely a first year girl but might not be. Now the monster will only kill you if you look it in the eye. My advice is to use a mirror to look at it. Or water; just something reflective. Don't look it directly in the eye."

"How do you know this?" One of the older students asked suspiciously.

"I can hear him." Harry used the lie again. "I know things." He shook his head. "I hate it... It makes me feel tainted…. But."

"I can imagen." One of the second year girls mentioned idly.

Harry turned to Zana who was now eating her snack. "Well done girl."

"Right, everyone go and fetch every mirror you have." Hermione told the room and most of the girls; and a few guys including Draco ran to their dorm rooms.

There were a couple of dozen mirrors scattered on the floor. Hermione and a few others cast the Gemino spell on the mirrors. So that eventually everyone in the common room had at least one to carry with them everywhere. Hermione grabbed one that would be taken to Luna. They would start spreading the mirrors around soon.

"Remember don't look it in the eye." Draco told them.

* * *

AN- What did you think? More Chapters soon. ~Tia


	28. Chapter 27

_AN- A couple of notes before we start._

 _1\. I have decided to add pairings into the story. However I wont tell you just yet because we are dealing with teenagers. They will be changing partners quite a lot over the course of their schooling._

 _2\. I will not be adding lemons into this story. I may write some M rated off shots when I am finished. Just not in this exact story._

 _3\. My friend (Light Of The Nightmare) has posted a story called 'The First Potter'. Its not like this but maybe some of you would like to check it out. She's a bit sad she's not getting any reviews._

 _Thank you all for the views, reviews, Follows and Favourites. Its nice to know you all care._

* * *

Chapter 27

Harry sent everyone in the DAC (Defence and Combat) looking for the diary. Harry couldn't understand people blindly following him. It scared him a little. He couldn't deny though that it was efficient.

They spent the next week practicing spells that would turn things reflective. They had spells to turn painting into mirrors. A variation of the Match to needle spell that would only turn things shiny. Much of the room of requirement was shining.

Most people had stopped walking around alone. Oliver and the twins were sticking close to Harry and the group.

Finch was in the worst of moods; the poor man was grieving and couldn't face a single cat. Zana spent most of the time hiding in Harrys bag. He wasn't letting her out of his sight when there was a cat murder on the loose.

Harry and most of the other students dreaded Lockharts DADA lessons. When you took into account the charm potion there was nothing to like about the man.

However, he still tried to bring Harry up to the front of the class to re-enact his books. For the most part Harry just humoured him and pretended to be terrible at acting.

"Okay Harry now howl. This werewolf was-"

"Excuse me Professor?!"

"Harry?"

"I won't do that."

"Now Harry be a good sport."

"How dare you?!" Harry glared at the man. "You think acting as a person with lycanthrophy is sport."

"Now Mr Potter ju-"

"No. I got stuck with my horrible relatives because my not quite uncle is a werewolf. He takes wolfbane all the time. He is a great man. I will not offend ninety percent of the werewolf population by making fun of something none of them can control. Twenty-seven days out of twenty-eight they are amazing people. I find it completely inappropriate that you as a teaching professional are giving, such false information and prejudice perspectives to impressionable young students."

He sighed and stood his ground. "Was that a bit overboard?" He asked Draco.

"Pretty on the mark I's say." Ron answered.

"I think that will be it for today. Harry see me after class."

"We'll wait outside." Hermione pulled the other two boys out.

"Hermione oww; we're going." Draco complained.

"Harry; what was that little outburst… you know that's not the way to get attention. Showing-"

"Actually professor. I meant everything I said. You and I both know there is no spell that turns werewolves' human. Now is you'll excuse me I need to get back to my friends."

"Harry."

Harry ignored the professor and continued walking. "That was a great one Harry." Ron clapped him on the back.

"Do you really an uncle who's a werewolf?"

"One of my dad's friends. I haven't met him yet but I will. He'll have Lockhart's job next year. He's brilliant."

"Seer." Ron shook his head.

Harry smiled; he wasn't a seer but it was a great cover for him.

The first Quidditch match of the year came and Oliver began pushing him harder than before. The game was a wonderful escape for the students. A way to forget about poor Mrs Norris.

Although one downside was; everyone had mirrors. They glinted in the light making Harrys job that much harder.

Harry chased around the pitch for the snitch. He had totally forgotten about the bludger of death; but there was none either way. Something must have changed to keep Dobby away. Sadly, the year was that bit safer without him.

It took a while but Harry finally caught the snitch. This time he flew down safely and his new brother hugged him.

"Good going Harry."

"Thanks guys."

The next day at DAC he began training the students in more combat spells and a few basic medical spells.

"Umm… Harry?"

"You're Lunas friend right?" Harry turned to the first year girl. She had light brown hair and a sweet looking face.

"Genevieve Quinin." She nodded. "I was just wondering. Why don't we get taught this in class?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Lockhart is a bad teacher but they don't want to scare us I don't think."

"Why are you doing this then?"

"Honestly." She nodded. "I'm training you to be soldiers. It doesn't matter if you ever use the spells or not. I think that knowing how you defend yourself is the best skill you can ever be given."

She was silent for a moment. "Well thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah- it's just I want to use them on the girls that pick on Luna but she says no." She clutched her wand a little bit tighter in her hand.

"I've known Luna a long time Genevieve… Its best to just be there for her and believe everything she says. Luna very rarely lies."

"I can never be sure."

"Trust me; she will only lie if she is asked to. Only if it's extremely important that she does."

"But the Nargles and Honrstakes…"

Harry was going to correct her but didn't. "They are real but only certain people can see them. Luna can see pretty much everything."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "I like Luna but she worry's me."

"Just be her friend. Don't worry about it; she's the most loyal person you'll ever meet."

"Thanks Harry. I can see why she likes you."

In that next week a Gryffindor first year was attacked by the Basklist. A boy by the name of Johnathan Day; obviously a muggleborn. Luckily he had listened to Harry and was found petrified with a girl's hand mirror in his hands.

What shocked Harry most was written above him.

MUDBLOOD.

Just the one word on the wall in bright red paint. He had been labelled. Tom was marking his victims this time; what had changed in him.

"So that's what happens when you see it through a mirror." Hermione asked; she was nervous. They were all sat down in the room of requirement.

"Yes; Its better than death. This can be fixed. Do we have any leads on the diary?"

People were shaking their heads. "No; we can't find anyone who's showing the signs you told us about."

"Damn it." He growled. "Right we need to watch the roosters then. The person with the diary will be being forced to kill them. The crow of a roster will kill the snake."

Weeks went by and a third year Hufflepuff Malinda Higel was petrified along with fourth year Gryffindor Martin Wain. MOODBLOOD stained the wall in red. No one but the cat had died yet.

The roosters were a lost cause; dying with no proof.

"We need to stop this."

"I know, I know. Look we need to watch everyone. Someone will act a little strange. I have to destroy this diary before someone actually dies."

Harry hadn't slept properly in days. He was finally forced to go to the matron for a dreamless sleep. Draco used this opportunity; he took his mirror and went to look for the Rosters. Maybe the murder would leave a trail of feathers.

* * *

 _AN- Remember to tell me what you think. I'm just editing chapter 28 hopefully you'll get it today; but you'll definitely have it tomorrow._


	29. Chapter 28

_AN- Hello people of the internet. New chapter._

 _I'm just a Reject-5sos: There will not be slash exactly; I will have gay characters but they'll mostly be background. Sorry but I do have a plan for one gay background couple. That's all that is going to be in this one._

* * *

Chapter 28

Harry was walking back up from the medical wing. He was glad to have had at least one good night's sleep that week. He was halfway back to his dorm when a sight made his blood run cold.

Draco was lying on the floor; fear edged on his face and a mirror in his hand; pointing around the corner.

BLOOD TRAITOR

Smeared on the wall; in blood red paint.

Harry was found there by two prefects; just staring at his friend. One tried to pull Harry away as the other ran for a teacher. Harry couldn't move his eyes from the boy; he gripped onto Zana. The cat still hadn't left his side since Mrs Norris was killed. She sat at the back of his classes and even came into the bathroom with him. The poor thing was terrified; so was Harry.

Professor Snape was the one who arrived. "Evens. Harry come on; He's only petrified." He placed his hand on the boy's robes.

"He's a pure blood. It doesn't make sense." Harry told the professor. Blood traitor. Was that what Draco was now; that would mean both he and Ron were in the same boat?

"It doesn't make sense."

The loss of a friend whether Hermione or Draco was a pull to find the diary. Harry watched everyone now; someone had the diary.

"Harry where did you find the diary last time?" Hermione asked him.

"It was thrown into Myrtle. Or down a toilet she never really clarified."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked.

"Yes but it's just Myrtle." He told them. "She doesn't like being called Moaning Myrtle."

"We could go and speak to her?"

"Hermione she lives in a bathroom; a girl's bathroom." Ron complained. "And anyway why don't you look for the person who had it last time."

"I have looked and she doesn't."

"Who?"

"It was Ginny, Ron. She's safe this time thank god."

They walked to the bathroom; almost no one went out alone now. If pure blood Draco Malfoy was attacked, then no one was safe.

"Hi Myrtle are you in here?"

"What do you want?" Myrtle glared at them. "You're not girls."

Harry smiled at her. "I want to check if you were alright."

"Why do you care?"

"Well the events that caused your death are happening again. It must be horrible for you." Harry told the ghost girl. "So we're checking on you."

"Oh well thank you but I'm perfectly fine here. Not like I can die again can I." She turned.

"Why don't you every really leave here Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"I like it. No one bothers me too much."

"Do you want us to leave now we know you're alright?"

"Umm well you don't have too; I suppose. Not like I could make you." She let out a small smile.

Harry moved to sit on one of the sinks. "So what was it like going to school here when you were a student. Weren't you in school with Tom Riddle; what did you think of him?"

"Oh umm Tom; he was handsome and quite brave. Very poor. He dated Ara Black for a while but she found out he was a half blood and dumped him."

"The Blacks were horrible?"

"Oh yes, oh yes. They were the worst. Pure blood this, Pure Blood that." She complained. "I hated them I was so much smarter and better at magic but they looked down on me. Just because my parents were muggle. Rich muggles as well; did that mean anything noooo. I wasn't good enough for pretty little Ara. I beat her at everything but I was the one that was looked down on."

"I know how you feel." Hermione sighed. "There are some girls that still hate people like us."

"They're wrong." Ron told both girls.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled; it was a small smile.

"Myrtle can you do me a small favour?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh right, I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione."

"Hello. What was it you wanted?" She floated to have her face close to Harrys.

"Nothing too difficult. I'm just looking for a book about this big." He held his hands up. "It's black. Could you tell us if it pops up; maybe ask the other ghosts to keep an eye out."

"Okay that's something I could do."

"Thanks Myrtle you're the best." She looked a bit embarrassed. "We do need to get going. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She floated away to sit on the sink Harry had just vacated. She was quite for a moment. "Thank you."

They walked out of the bathroom quietly; checking for the snake as they walked out of the door.

"I can't believe that I have never seen Myrtle cheerful." Hermione exclaimed. "Ever."

"Hermione, no one is ever nice to her; they're either mean to her or afraid of her."

"Oh." She thought to herself. "I think that was nice of you Harry."

Two weeks later Harry experienced one of the most frightening moments of his life; and that was saying something.

It was half past seven and Harry was showering after his run. It was a peaceful time; those last few weeks. He was preparing weapons to help his fight the basklist. He wasn't sure if he would be able to rely on Falks or Gryffindor sword so he would be prepared either way.

So Harry was showering in the boy's bathroom when a voice came behind him.

"Hi Haaarry." Myrtle smiled from behind him.

"Myrtle?" He asked turning around- as is a human instinct. He then covered every part of him he could. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you came into the girl's toilet; I thought I would return the favour."

"What?"

She laughed. "I came to tell you I found the book you were looking for?"

"Really-" He stopped. "Myrtle let me get dry- I'm running out of hot water."

"Oh sure don't mind me." Myrtle sat on the loo as Harry dressed as quickly as he could.

Harry stood there with dripping hair and backwards underwear. "So where is it?"

"Okay a girl came into my toilet; crying girls do that a lot. I leave them alone. I understand." She sighed and began to float. "Now she took the book and sat on the toilet. I floated behind her; you know because I saw the book."

Harry nodded. "Now did you know the book writes back. She wrote dear Tom; Penny has been petrified now. I don't know what to do- She was so nice to me. I'm scared. I d-" She stopped then. "Well you get the idea; she cried for a while and then left."

"What did this girl look like?"

"She was this tall." Myrtle floated up and made a measurement with the air. "She had this weird, curly blond hair. She had a yellow tie and a red face. Although now that I think about it that could have been because of the crying."

"Oh Myrtle that's amazing thank you."

"Oh well you're welcome Harry." She smiled a tiny smile.

"I need to go tell everyone." Harry went to leave the room but stopped to peer around the door. "Thank you Myrtle; you're the best."

He pulled Ron away from the boy's bathroom. "Hey Harry I need to show…"

He grabbed Hermione's arm- she was already dry- and pulled both of them into the corner of the common room.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked holding the book she was reading to her chest. Harry wasn't fully dressed so they knew this was important.

"Myrtle found the book."

"Where?"

"It's with a Hufflepuff first year. She has curly blond hair."

"So How do you plan on getting the book of her?" Ron asked. "It's a diary right; girls are really crazy about diaries."

"I honestly don't know."

"Why don't we just ask Luna or Ginny to steal it?" Hermione suggested. "Or did you forget we have friends in first year." She sighed when the boys looked like they were about to argue. "A diary; especially one like that would either be locked up or carried at all times. If Myrtle saw it then its the latter.

"Oh so they can get it in class?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron." Both boys looked away from the smart girl. "God boys you wouldn't last two days without me."

Harry nodded in agreement. "No we wouldn't."

* * *

AN- What did you think? ~Tia


	30. Chapter 29

_AN- Right I finally finished this bit. I was struggling with this bit but I'm happy with it now. Really Happy actually._

 _I loved your reviews; they are so amazing. Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter or the next few._

 _So enjoy this one; it goes a bit fast but that seemed to be the right way to conduct it._

* * *

Chapter 29

Harry was sword duelling with Fred in the room of requirement. People were sitting or standing around them to watch. Hermione, Oliver and Joan Tillen (Hufflepuff Head girl) were standing watch. To make sure the boys didn't get hurt too badly.

"Harry. Harry." Luna skipped into the room with Genevieve Quinnin and blond Hufflepuff girl. She was being held by Lunas friend actually being dragged into the room. Cedric was coming behind them protesting.

"Luna?" He turned. "Oww Fred." Harry held the cut on his arm.

"You shouldn't have gotten distracted." He defended himself. " _Episkey."_ Fred cast at his friend.

"Thanks." Harry rubbed the healed cut. He placed the sword back onto the stand. "What is it Luna?"

"This is the girl." Harry turned to the girl the first years had dragged in. She looked a little drivelled; pail with a red face. She only had slight dark shadows under her eyes.

"Your diary writes back?" Harry asked her as he moved closer.

"I- bu- how- its…."

"Does it write back?" She stayed silent. "His name is Tom Riddle. What's yours?"

"Fray." It was Cedric who answered.

"Fray you haven't done anything wrong. No one here will penalise you for what Tom has done. I just need that diary."

"Why?" The girl was clutching her robe; the diary obviously in there.

"Lord Voldemort." Many people flinched at the name. "His name is Tom Marvelo Riddle. The last heir of Salazar Slytherin. He is using that diary to control a monster; it is petrifying students."

"Hiiiim."

"Yes." Harry nodded. "He's wants to kill them. And if that diary is not destroyed someone will eventually die."

She began to cry as she handed the diary over to Harry.

"Thank you Fray. Thank you so much."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know- I really do understand. It's not your fault; I promise." Harry ran his hands over the cover of the book. "Would someone watch her?"

"I'll stay Harry."

"Thank you Luna." Harry smiled at the girl as he pulled a sword and a shield from the wall.

"Harry what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Oliver glared at him.

"I have to kill that monster."

"The monster; You're a child Harry!"

"I'm the only one who can do it."

"Oh please; Harry your no…"

"Oliver you can come but I need to be the one to do this." Oliver looked confused as Harry thrust a sword into his new brother's hands.

"What?"

It took meagre minuets for Harry to drag three Weasleys, a Granger and Oliver Wood down into the girl's bathroom. They were quick and secrete; hiding the swords from teachers in the passages that ran through the school.

Mr Prong of the Maunders Map led him through the tunnels. Mr Moony corrected to the safest ones. Harry couldn't help but smile at that.

"Harry what are we doing in this…" Oliver began looking around the girls bathroom.

"This." Harry held up the book. "There are only a few things that can destroy it. One of them is in Slytherins chamber."

Harry ignored the sounds of protest and hissed at the sink. It opened and showed the way into the chamber. He could only hope this would work.

"Okay guys you have two choices. Come or Stay. Either way I need to go down."

"Harry we're not going to leave you." George nodded. "Just- what _exactly_ are we going to face down there?"

"I am going to kill the king of serpents." Harry pulled away from Oliver's protest.

"Harry that's it I'll tell my mother."

Harry turned to glare at Oliver. "Oliver look Draco is in the hospital wing; last time it was Hermione…"

"What do you mean last time?"

Harry realised he hadn't told his puedo brother or the twins about his 'past'. "It's a really long story that we don't have time for at this exact moment." He told them. "Now that snake murdered Myrtle; how long do you think it's going to be until that happens again."

"Murdered?"

"So what do we do?" Fred asked the black haired boy.

"We attack its eyes."

"You said we can't look in them." Hermione asked.

"I have a plan."

"If it doesn't work?" Oliver glared at his brother.

"Let's not think about that." Harry walked into the chamber. "Right Guys swords and wands out ready. Now stand there and close your eyes until I tell you."

"But Harry."

"Oliver I know what I'm doing. Now do as I say… or I will quit Quidditch forever."

"Haaar…" Oliver let his voice drop. "Okay I'll trust you; but if you die I will kill you." There was a fear in Oliver's voice but Harry smiled; he had always cared about Oliver. He was as true a friend as you could find.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry wasn't listening. "Close your eyes; now." He took a deep breath and placed his hand on his chest before calling. "I am Slytherin; I summon you." The parceltongue flowed easily from his mouth.

The hissing began and the snake began to emerge. "My lord; you live….. You are not THE LORD!" The snake hissed in outrage.

"Clearly." Harry pulled his wand and with his eyes closed cast a complex and specific spell. "C _onfodere oculorum caeco_." Hermione had created this spell in Harrys memories; He just had to hope it would work on snakes.

A second of silence and bright light before a huge terror inducing hiss came from the monster. The spell had worked; the basklists eyes were white and bleeding. The snake was blind.

Harry thanked whoever it was that watched over him.

"Okay guys you can look now."

"Harry what did you do?!" Hermione shouted rubbing her eyes. She could see but everyone was a little damaged from the backlash of the spell. It was temporary.

"It's blind; he now needs to bight you to kill you."

"It's venomous too?!"

Harry ignored her and grabbed his sword in his hand. Harry mocked the snake as he slammed his shield into its teeth.

Oliver jumped in to shoot curses at the snake. He couldn't believe Harry was doing something do dangerous.

"Oliver aim for the mouth and the eyes; its skin repels magic."

"What do we do then?"

"Why do you think we have swords?" Harry thrust his sword into the snake's eye.

The twins teamed together staying away from the teeth but gouging- with their swords- into the snakes back. They were tearing a huge hole just above the head trying to get into its brain.

"Oh in Merlins name." Ron gasped as he watched his brothers climb up the snakes back.

Oliver stood by Harry as the younger boy thrust his sword up towards the mouth. The two boys held a shield at each of the fangs protecting themselves and each other. Hermione cast stunning charms at the snakes eyes and Ron caught up his courage and charged his sword at the snakes' side.

Harry and the twins broke through to the brain at about the same time. Two swords pierced the brain; one from the top and another from the bottom.

It hissed and screamed but quickly died.

"We actually killed it." Ron gasped.

"We're not dead."

"That was the coolest thing I have ever done." Fred and George high fived each other; to Oliver's glare.

Harry sighed and looked at the tiny jar he had swinging around his neck. Three phoenix tears; they were really expensive and he hadn't even needed them. A hundred galleons a drop.

"Okay that's it we are all getting out of here." Oliver grabbed Harrys arm.

"I just have one more thing to do." Harry placed the diary on the floor and then smashed his sword into the fang so that it snapped to the floor. Everyone protested as Harry picked it up. "Hermione do you have a quill?"

Hermione's hand shook as she handed him the feather.

'Goodbye Tom'

Harry wrote.

'It's not over.'

Tom wrote back as Harry slammed the fang into the diary so that it spilled out ink. The part of Tom Riddle's soul perishing.

"Now we can go." Harry wrapped the fang up and placed it in his pocket; he may just need it later.

"I can't believe how stupid you are?" Oliver exclaimed. "Why would you do something that dangerous?"

Harry sighed and began telling Oliver and the twins his past- as he told it to Hermione, Draco and Ron. It was only a half lie and it made far more sense than the truth.

* * *

 _AN- Fray is not gone for ever when this chapter is done. She will be very important as time goes on. Keep yourself an eye out for her._

 _Remember to Review, Follow, Favourite and share with your friends._


	31. Chapter 30

_AN- Here's chapter 30. I had some great Reviews and tones of follows. Thank you so much._

* * *

Chapter 30

"So is there anything you would like to add Harry?" Harrys mind healer Abigale asked; they were in a comfy back room in the hospital wing.

"No."

She shook her head. "Harry may I ask you something?"

"It's your job." Harry shrugged in a nod.

"Why do you keep coming to me?"

"Sorry?"

"See I know you don't want to be here. Yet you come; you answer my questions as simply as possible and then you leave. You're perfectly polite but you aren't letting me help you."

"I don't need help Miss Hale."

"Is it me; would you rather work with someone else? Maybe a Wizard instead?" She offered though she knew it was a lost cause. There were only three mind healers in the whole country; all female. She was a very busy woman and so where her colleges.

"No Ma'am. I don't want to work with anyone."

She sighed. "How about we have a break over Christmas? We can come back in January."

"Okay…" Harry nodded and headed out of the room.

Harry hated seeing his mind healer; it was an annoying end to a very exiting week before Christmas.

Abigale herself was decent enough; he just hated the premise of the whole thing. He knew why people thought he would need a mind healer. It was just that Harry himself knew he didn't; he was perfectly fine.

The Weasleys; The Grangers; The Lovegoods; The Quinnins and Harrys Gran would all be spending Christmas Day at Wood Manor. A few of Oilver's friends had been invited too; Harry was very excited for such a big Christmas.

There was just one thing Harry needed to do before he went to bed that night.

He walked down the corridors towards the teacher's office. "Enter." The smooth voice called from within.

"Professor?"

"Evens come in." Professor Snape was the only one who called him by that name continuously. To most people he was Harry now; to be honest he liked being called Harry more. Though it made the professor happy to call him Evens; and Harry didn't mind. Not at all. It was his mother's name and his mother was a better person than his father had been. He still loved both of them; Harry just wanted to emulate his mother that little bit more. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. I need you to help me with something. Not here."

Severus looked down at his desk and then up at the boy before he stood up. "What is it?"

"I'll show you if you come." Harry smiled a plea.

"Alright." Harry walked the professor to Myrtles bathroom.

"MR POTTER." Professor Snape argued. "This is the female bathroom. You are not to go in there."

"Myrtle won't mind. I come in to talk to here all the time. She's really nice but lonely." Harry ducked into the room. "Not many girls like her."

"Mr Potter. Harry!" Severus followed him. Harry waved to Myrtle and hissed at the sink. "Oh Slytherin balls." Harry had never herd the potion master swear before.

"Follow me Professor."

"Okay…?" He followed the student into the chamber. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a Basklis sir. I killed it last week. I was wondering what to do with it."

"You… Why ask me?"

"Well I trust you, sir." He told him. "I wasn't alone when I killed it but they don't want anything to do with it. I thought maybe you could cut it up for potion ingredients or something."

"Well yes actually. I know the hide is used for magic repelling suits. Its highly illegal to breed or trade though."

"What if I give it to you, sir? I killed it so legally its mine."

"Yes I suppose. I guess I would shred it. Use it myself….." He was looking between the boy and the giant snake.

"Is the hide any use to you?"

"Not really no."

"Could I make some Armor out of it and then you use the rest?"

The potions master nodded. "Harry I've noticed that your quite different to most of my other students. Harry I've done my damnedest not to ask but killing….." He paused. "And then just giving it to me."

Harry smiled at the older man. "I don't have much use for it and it'll start to rot. Best to have it useful. Its thousands of years old. Bit of a waste don't you think."

Severus shook his head. "I'll cut the hide and I've got an acquaintance that could prepare it for you. But Harry listen here; If anything else strange happens I think I'm going to want some answers." The professor spoke seriously.

"Yes sir. Well Merry Christmas. Call me when you need to get down here again…"

"Harry where have you been, your session ended an hour ago." Hermione asked as she moved away from the practice area. There were a huge group of people in the DACC now.

"I was speaking to professor Snape."

"About the monster Snake?" Oliver still wasn't happy with him. He was dealing; just slowly. He needed time to process what he had been told.

"Yeah he's going to give me the scales to make some vests and use the rest."

"Waste not, want not." Fred smiled from the corner. "Hey Harry." Harry turned to the boys. "Bill's coming over for Christmas this year. Hope you don't mind."

"Really cool. Haven't seen him in ages."

"Harry." Luna skipped over. "Remember you haven't met him yet."

"Oh crap. Thanks Luna."

"No problem." She smiled. "Did you get me it?"

"Indeed I did. One scale from the king of snakes." Harry presented the scale to the girl.

"Thanks Harry." She hugged the boy and ran over to Genevieve.

"Why did she want a scale?"

"Preox Charm. They're only scared of one thing- snakes. If you wear a scale from the king of snakes, they won't want to be in ten feet of you." Soon Harrys friends would learn not to ask. "They also repel normal bog standard spiders. Preox's are a type of spider."

Ron looked up at Harry; he would ask later. "Want to go and check on Draco?" Ron asked. "Aren't they letting him out today?"

"Tomorrow." Hermione corrected. Mr Malfoy had some mature mandrakes shipped into the school specifically to revive his son. "They're all going home for the holidays. Draco's dad insisted."

"I'll bet he tried to make the Ministry force Dumbledore to resign." Seamus sighed.

"We'll he's proved there will be no more attacks." Harry nodded. "He's safe." Well he hoped anyway.

Harry was completely prepared to get on the train the next day. This was the first time he was leaving Hogwarts to go home. Yes he had visited friends for the Holiday but this was his home.

Draco only got one night back in the common room before he was heading home for Christmas.

"Maybe they feel bad?" Hermione suggested.

"Or maybe fathers angry that I was branded a blood traitor by Slytherin himself." Draco wanted to spend Christmas with his friends.

"You'll owl us if things get bad. We'll figure out a way to recue you." Ron told him.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

 _AN- This chapter feels a little short but it was a natural place to stop._

 _The next few chapters are going mostly be characterisation. I think you'll like them._

 _Review, Follow and Favourite until the next chapter arrives. See you soon. ~Tia_


	32. Chapter 31

_AN- I've been writing all day. Pretty proud of my work._

 _He's the Christmas chapter. It felt weird writing this in June. Its almost the Summer Solstice where I am. Now that will be one hell of a party._

 _Well enough about my private life. Lets spy on Harry's._

* * *

Chapter 31

"Wow." Luna looked at the Thestral at the front of the cart. Harry smiled and fed the animal a strip of meat. The dark beak snapped up the food; all anyone else could see was the meat disappearing.

"They're called Thestals." He smiled at the creature. "They're gentle and really friendly." Harry pulled Neville's arm to stroke them.

Nevilles hand moved stiffly. "They're a bit…?"

"Different. I know. They're lovely animals." The Thestral spread his wings proudly.

"What are they looking at?" Draco asked.

"Can't you see them?" Neville asked and everyone else shook their heads.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death; people who have seen someone die." Harry explained. "Beautiful aren't they."

"Yes they are." Luna smiled and let the creature nuzzle at the palm of her hand. "What do they eat?"

"Meat mostly." Harry explained as he lifted Luna and Ginny into the carriage. "Some crushed fruits and bugs. But mostly meat."

Luna spent the time on the train making her Preox charm in a compartment with Genevieve, Ginny and now a nervous Fray.

"Harry why don't you cut your hair?" Hermione asked.

"I like it longer. So I can tie it up- I'm fighting a losing battle trying to flatten it down." Hermione smiled looking at Harrys very wild hair.

Draco and Ron were playing with the chess sets that Harry gave them. Harry and Hermione discussed the Defence club. Hermione was insisting they planned out everything ready. Weeks before hand.

When they got off the train it didn't take more than ten seconds for Mrs Malfoy to find Draco. She hugged him in front of everyone.

"Hey, have a nice Christmas."

"Yeah you to Dray." Harry said as Draco was dragged off by his mother. She wanted to be assured he was completely alright.

"Oliver, Harry." Eleanor smiled at the boys. "How was school?"

"It was great mom. Harry won us the match against Ravenclaw. Seconds mom."

"Told you the new broom wasn't a waste of money." Harry smiled; Oliver had promised not to tell his mother about the snake incident. He understood now but was not in the least bit happy about it.

"Ah Hello Mrs Granger yes?" Eleanor asked.

"Lucy." Mrs Granger shook her hand and then so did Jack Granger.

"I'm Eleanor. So glad you're coming for the holiday. I miss the big Christmas' we used to have." Eleanor had four older and three younger siblings once. All four of her brothers died in the war as did one of her sisters. The one sister moved to marry a Wizard in Dumstrang; The town not the school. Vivian the youngest sister visited but had no partner or children of her own. Leslie himself was an only child.

"Hermione really wanted to see a big Wizard Christmas." Lucy smiled at the girl.

"Oh yes we'll have everything I promise. Oh and you must stay for the new year ball. Have you ever taken the Knight bus Lucy?" Eleanor said in one breath almost.

"Can't say I have."

"Come on Hermione. The Knight bus is awful; it'll be great." Harry encouraged Hermione to the side of the road.

"We just have to wait for Anna." Eleanor looked around for the woman.

"Gwen is over there." Oliver pointed to the Ravenclaw girl with her younger sister Genevieve; Luna's best friend.

"Ah yes Anna." Eleanor waved the woman and her children over.

"Hi Elle." The two woman embraced. "You taking the Knight bus home."

"Yes; This is Hermione Granger and her parents."

"So you're muggles. My Emmett; his grandfather was a muggle. I only met him once." She told them but her face dropped at the mention of her late husband's name.

"Yes well. They're joining us this Christmas."

"Finally getting your big Christmas?" Both witches smiled.

Harry and Oliver showed Hermione and Mr and Mrs Granger up to their guest rooms on the third floor. Oliver's aunt would be arriving the next day; she would take up the guest room downstairs.

"You know unless you want to use my trunk again." Hermione laughed and said the room was fine. Harry spent much of the days up till Christmas eve preparing everyone's presents.

"Meow." Zana rubbed against his side signalling to Harry it was time for a break.

"Don't worry girl; you're getting a present too." He smiled and kissed the kitten between the ears. She was now fully grown but Harry couldn't stop thinking of her as a baby. "Come on dinner should be soon."

Zana had barley left Harrys side since the first day at Hogwarts and followed dutifully at his heals. Her head held high and her tail swishing proudly full of her own importance.

Harry crossed the room to the library where Hermione was sitting talking through some of her lessons with her parents.

"Hey Hermione."

"Harry."

"Mrs Granger, Sir." Harry smiled at the two adults. "How are you?"

"Confused in all honesty." Jack Granger laughed.

"Dad I've explained it." Hermione smiled.

"I don't understand how you can change a living creature into an inanimate object."

Hermione brought out a quill and with a relatively simple spell she changed it into a white mouse. Zana took no time in chasing the creature and swallowing it. She walked back and looked up at her master; expecting praise.

"See dad?" Hermione asked as Harry patted the cat on the head. "And you owe me a quill."

"Sure." Harry rolled his eyes.

The Weasleys arrived through the floo with Luna. Her father was at a work Christmas party and would pick Luna up that evening. He was going to skip the party but Luna insisted he go. He was very important.

"Oliver." The Weasley twins hugged the captain tightly.

"Hey Harry, Hermione." Ron smiled at the two as Luna was hugged by Harry. "This is Bill."

"So you're the ones who got Ron here to beat my record?" The long haired Weasley smiled at the two children.

"He did most of it on his own." Hermione tilted her head to look up at the man. "What kind of tooth is that?"

"Baby Dragon- it was a gift from Charlie."

"Cool." Harry nodded. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Mrs Figg came next by Floo at about the same time that the Quinnin's came through the front door. Harry and Luna spilt to hug Genevieve and Mrs Figg.

"Hey Gran."

"Hi Harry. How have you been? I got your letters."

"I'm great. Come and meet Luna. She's strange and wonderful."

The day was amazing. Clo was a great house elf; she was lovely and worked more alongside Eleanor than for her. Food was always available; this was how the Woods celebrated. They didn't sit down for a meal as they did that every day. If you're hungry eat because food would be there.

"Here we go Gran." Harry blushed as she opened the present. She lifted up a patchwork blanket made of different coloured wool.

"Did you make this?"

"It was meant to be a jumper- it went a bit wrong. So you've umm got this instead."

"Harry this is amazing." The woman hugged him and folded the blanket up. "Thank you; how long did it take?"

"I started when I first came here and then I finished it last week- I think I went overboard… it's a bit big."

She smiled. "I definitely love it Harry."

"More than the teapot?"

"Ummm maybe about the same- but I'll definitely have this for longer." She was honest. "Here's yours."

Harry opened the box to find a muggle bike helmet. "Cool?"

She laughed. "I have the rest of the bike at my house. I thought as you can't fly when you visit me. You could ride a bike instead."

"Oh Gran thank you that's wonderful." He had never in all his lives owned a bike; it was a great present.

Harry gave Ron a Chudley Cannon uniform and Hermione got a magical camera. Harry brought Oliver a subscription to World Quidditch Weekly; he thought this would go well with his Quidditch Quarterly magazine. Bill got a nice posh knife and Percy got a wand holster. Arthur was fascinated talking to Mr and Mrs Granger; nothing would top that as a present. Molly, Eleanor, Gwendolyn and Genevieve all were given transfigured necklaces. They were pebbles at one point.

"Here we go Luna." Luna opened the tiny box to find a pair of earrings. She lifted one out so everyone could see the shining hair that was dangling like a tiny waterfall.

"Harry what are they."

"Kenezal hair earrings. I thought you could wear them on special occasions or something. Kenezal hair will guide you home."

"That's lovely Harry, Thank you."

"You're the only girl I know that will where earrings." He told her.

"Harry, well done."

"What?" Harry looked at Hermione with a deep amount of scepticism; he did not trust that tone one bit.

"Everyone loved their presents and you didn't spend a fortune on them."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "No problem." The twins nodded. They would have to wait to use it but their Christmas present was more expensive than all of them. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

* * *

 _AN- I've got a treat for you next Chapter. I've started it now so you should get it to tomorrow._

 _Remember to tell me what you think._

 _I read all my views out to my best friend. I really do love them that much. Until tomorrow. ~Tia_


	33. Chapter 32

_AN- He's a short chapter but we're back to Hogwarts next chapter._

 _I'm just a Reject-5sos: There will be deaths but not to the extent JK did. It's going to be quite different. I haven't got to that point yet so I don't really know if I'll change it._

 _Deriz: It is a mostly friendship and development story. There will be romance. They're teenagers after all. Some of the relationships will last the whole story some will barley last a whole chapter. Teenagers._

 _Pietro: Zana is a magical cat and Hermione is great at transfiguration. Zana will be fine. (Please don't question it)._

 _Now onto the really short chapter._

* * *

Chapter 32

Oliver had to help Harry into his dress robes. Harry had never liked dress robes; at least they weren't as restricting as a muggle suit.

"Do you really do this; every year?"

"Yeah. People like the Malfoys have the Christmas ball- Cancelled this year. Lady Malfoy was ill or something. Then there are the Halloween ones and midsummer… Mom makes me go to loads. This one's the worst I have to act as host."

"Oliver is your father a Lord?"

"No but my Mother is Lady Elting."

"Woah."

"Yeah her dad gave her the title when Aunt Jenny ran off with a German wizard. She could have the title back if she moved back to England. Even though Grandpa's not here anymore; it's in the will."

"Wouldn't she have to leave her husband?"

"No Grandpa said that didn't matter. What mattered was her living in another country with a British Ladyship."

"Are you lord then?"

"Not yet. Next year." Oliver didn't look too pleased at that. "If they don't move back before then; Aunt Jenny will never be able to have it. Neither will my cousins."

"The goblins said that I get mine when I'm fifteen?"

"Harry that's 'cause your dad's not around."

"Oh." Harry glanced out of the window at the snow. "So who's going to be here?"

"Quinins obviously." Oliver began to rattle off names of people Harry had barely even heard of. "Oh and your Granger friends and the Lovegoods."

"Ron's not coming?"

"As far as I'm away they usually go to the Diggorys place. There are fireworks down that end." Oliver shrugged. "Mom never lets me go."

"Boys are you dressed!"

"Mom I can't find my dress shoes!" Oliver called back down.

"If they're not in under your bed ask Clo!"

"Alright." Oliver headed back to his own room. "You should go down."

Harry nodded and headed down to the sitting room. Eleanor was pacing waiting for everyone by the floo. She had been getting dressed all morning.

She looked five years younger. She wore a silver dress and a pearl head dress. With pale make up she did look very beautiful. Harry wondered what his own mother would have worn for a party like this.

"Well don't you look dashing Harry."

"Thank you, you look nice." Harry tried to complement her.

"She looks radiant." Leslie stood in the door way.

"Lee." She rolled her eyes but it was obvious the two people loved each other truly. "Come on you great people at the door."

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"Umm you could go and find your friend Miss Granger and wait in the ball room." Oliver had skipped quickly past this room on his tour of the house. He wasn't fond of it.

"Hermione?" Harry knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She opened the door.

"Wow you look nice."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Hermione had all her hair tied up. She was wearing a dark blue dress and black jewellery. She had also become a little taller. Harry suspected heals.

"It was my mom's old prom dress; I've always wanted to wear it. My mom's not that tall; I would have outgrown it soon."

"It suites you."

"Thanks."

"We need to be down into the ball room soon."

"Oh coming. Happy new year by the way."

"We've got a couple of hours yet Hermione."

Gwendolen and Genevieve were matching as always in purple dresses. Luna arrived in a white dress; she was wearing the earrings Harry brought her for Christmas.

Harry had never realised how serious being a Lord would be. It was so boring. He had to talk to so many people he didn't know.

Oliver showed him what was expected of him but it was boring.

He danced with Hermione and Luna just to pass the time. Everyone thought it was cute but to hell if Harry was going to hear about the current economic climate one more time. He was twelve.

"You okay Harry?" Luna asked as they danced. It was a strange swaying sort of dance.

"I never realised how boring being a Lord could be." He was complaining to everyone he could.

"You're not a lord yet?"

"That's even worse."

Luna laughed. "Maybe you could marry a Lady and have her help you."

"I don't know; maybe."

"Well life will take you where it does." Luna spoke dreamily. "Hey I've always wanted to do a twirl thing. Where I poke my leg out and someone else twists me. Do you want to try?"

"Sure okay." Harry held her arm and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Eeee." Luna whispered as she spun; a smile on her face.

"Was that fun?"

"Yeah but I think Mrs Wood is asking for you."

Harry turned and looked over. Mrs Wood was standing over by a couple; she smiled over at Harry beckoning him.

"Well thanks for the dance Luna. I got a little escape."

"Well I had fun." She smiled and skipped over to her father.

"Harry I want to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Shortstreak."

"Hello."

"Mr Shortstreak designs bromes for many different companies."

"That's cool."

"Thank you, young man."

Harry couldn't wait for the night to be over. He wouldn't make a resolution this year.

"Night Harry, Happy new year."

"Happy new year Oliver." Harry entered his room and sighed in relief. He changed out of his robes and got into bed.

He was able to smile as he pulled the parchment from under his pillow. Under a lumos light he wished his father a happy new year.

 _"Mr Prongs wishes his son the happiest new year."_

 _"Mr Moony shares these sentiments."_

 _"Mr Padfoot hopes that Harry is able to play many pranks in the coming year."_

 _"Mr Prongs agrees; Harry should play many pranks."_

"Okay; I promise I'll try. Night guys."

 _"Good Night Harry._ "

* * *

 _AN- New chapter today or tomorrow. Review and stuff. Love you all. ~Tia._


	34. Chapter 33

_AN- No work to do today so you get another chapter. I've read all your reviews out to my best friend. She agrees that you guys are the best._

 _AGirlLostInTime: I don't like the age restriction on magic but Harry's a good boy and will try to listen. It's stupid how they test though. They mixed Dobbys magic up with Harrys. Its stupid. Anyway thanks for the review._

 _Thanks everyone for the reviews. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 33

"Hey Draco how are you?" Hermione asked as the blond came into the train compartment. "How was your holiday?" He had never been so late onto the train.

"My parents are getting their bond dissolved."

"What?" Ron asked; he was shocked.

"It's because of me."

Hermione asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's a divorce Hermione." Harry explained.

"Oh my! Draco why?"

The train began to move towards Hogwarts. "The snake. I was labelled a blood traitor by the heir of Slytherin himself. My father says I'm no longer allowed to be a Malfoy." He rubbed his face.

"That bastard." Hermione gasped.

"When I got home he demanded I stop being friends with you. All of you. I could only be friends with pure bloods. He said 'this Blood traitor nonsense has got to stop I don't think you know how bad it is on me'. I was petrified but he was worried about how bad it looked on him."

"That bastard." Hermione repeated.

"I argued that you were my friends and I weren't leaving you. He said if I don't he's disowning me. Then mother said if I'm not a Malfoy neither is she. They're separating the... the estate during the holiday. I have to move into Mothers family home. Father sold my broom."

"My dad was right to hate that man."

"So Draco… If you're not a Malfoy?"

"I guess I'll be a Black like mother." He shrugged; the weight of his parent's strife was heavy on his shoulders.

"That's not so bad." Harry insisted.

"But it proves they were right. Zabini and the others. I'm a blood traitor and my father doesn't want me anymore."

"Obviously your mother does." Hermione insisted. "She's willing to split with your father to keep you."

"That's better than having no parents at all." Harry agreed.

"I suppose your right."

Harry grinned. "Of course we are."

"We're always here for you Draco." Hermione hugged him. "Let your dad be a bastard all he likes; you have real friends. And your mother."

"I do have great friends." Draco made everyone smile. "So How was your Christmas? I really wanted to come."

"You'll come next year Dray. My Gran loved her present."

The train steamed through the country side. Oliver came in for a while, so did Luna, Ginny and Genevieve. Cedric came in for a moment to ask Harry if he was prepared to for the match next week. Harry smiled and assured him he was.

The room of requirement was full and buzzing with students from first year to seventh. All of them were looking up at Harry with eager faces as if the twelve-year-old was a real teacher.

Hermione reinvented the Galleons she used for the DA. Although they were not Galleons any more. They were a silver coin- a hole in the top turning it into a sort of charm. On the front was Wand and a Sword in front of a shield. On the back was a quill and dates. Initials sat on the back showed who was teaching the next class; they changed most days.

Harry made everyone sign a long piece of parchment for their coin. It was insurance. The names would glow if someone was unloyal or untrustworthy. That way Harry could keep an eye on everyone.

A good forty percent of the school had signed. The houses connected as the founders had wanted them to be.

"Okay everyone this is the hardest thing we have done yet. Pantrounusis? Patrounuses? Patrouni?" Harry thought hard what was the plural of Patronus. Eventually he gave up. "Today we will be beginning our lessons on the Patronus spell."

Harry smiled; his mind drifted to his first day at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron and Draco all sitting around him. He let himself be absorbed in the feeling of homecoming as he cast the spell.

" _Expecto Patronum_." Sliver whips escaped from his wand pulling together to form a bird made out of silver white flames. Harry looked up confused as the bird soured around the room. The patronus is a physical representation of the soul… could it really change? His soul was no longer that of a stag; no longer a copy of his fathers. Harry supposed this new life had made him a new man; hence the phoenix rising from the ashes. The only real explanation.

Even Harry was amazed as the phoenix soared above the group and spread its wings in a sort of bow. Harry let the bird disappear and addressed the class.

There was an applause.

He nodded his thank you. "A full bodied patronus is a very difficult to produce; Many adults can't cast one. To even create the silver whips you saw at the beginning you need great concentration, patience and discipline."

"Merlin." Fred complained.

"To create a patronus you need a happy memory. The happiest you can find. You need it to fill every part of your body and magic. A Patronus is a physical representation of your soul. Just as an Animagus represents your personality. This is what makes both of them so difficult. You need this happy feeling to fill your very soul to create the spell."

He looked around at eager students. "Does anyone want to try first?"

Fred jumped up on stage; centre of attention as always.

"Okay Fred, Find your happy memory. You need to have been truly happy."

He nodded.

"Now push it into your magic." Harry took a breath of his own. "Now you need to keep concentration, really keep it Fred."

Fred nodded.

"When you're ready."

"Okay." A small smile filled his face; George's face was a mirror. Harry suspected their memory was a shared one. " _Expecto Patronum_." A small wisp of sliver came out and faded.

"Good going Fred."

"But I did-"

"This is too advanced to be taught before seventh year. Or so they say." Harry rolled his eyes. "It's a bloody difficult spell. You did fantastic…. Almost as well as I did."

"Damn you Potter." Fred frowned and jumped from the stage to nudge his brother.

"Okay now I want everyone to have a go. Keep practicing."

A week before the exams most of the students had at least silver wisps. Hermione had her otter, Ron his Jack Russell, Draco ironically had a ferret. The twins both had red (sliver wispy) panda's. Luna had a hare and both Quinnin Girls had song birds.

"Harry?" Cedric called the younger boy over. It was a few days into the patronus training. "I don't think this is right?"

"Show me."

" _Expecto Patronum."_ Cedric cast the spell and out from his wand popped a wobbly little bumble bee. It began flying at a steady speed around the room trailing silver wisps behind it.

"No, that right."

"But you said it's to fight dementors; how can that tiny thing fight dementors?"

"Hufflepuffs." Harry rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Cedric that is your soul. That little bee. Dutiful, hardworking, loyal and determined. It seems pretty happy to be flying around like that. That's what patronus-" Harry stopped wondering what the plural was. "That's what it's for. It will work as well as anything else. Especially if your happy to see it."

Cedric didn't look impressed.

"Okay look, at Hermione and Luna. They love watching their animals play. It makes them happy. Dementors feed on negative emotion and the patronus gives them even more happiness to mask anything else. Gwen and Genevieve they both have their favourite animals. Do you understand?"

Cedric looked down at his wand and cast the spell again. The little bee came out and began bumbling around. "It's a little lame- but." He shrugged. "I guess it's not so bad."

"By the way; congratulations on making the team."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry tripped on a peacock as he walked over to a group of fourth year boys. "Owff."

"Sorry Harry." Percy ushered his patrouns away. Zana glared at the giant bird before chasing after one of the younger boy's mice. He was happy to use his patronus to play with the cat.

"Having trouble?"

"Kind of." The one guy admitted. "I don't know how everyone finds it so easy."

"Okay… did I mention that it doesn't have to be a real memory. It just needs to fill you with joy, happiness. You know."

"Umm alright."

Harry moved away as the boy pumped his fist. It wasn't a full patronus, not even close but he got a wisp and that was cause to celebrate.

* * *

 _AN- Tell me what you think. As always more coming as soon as I can. ~Tia._


	35. Chapter 34

_AN- Hey so this is a short chapter. I wanted to write more but it didn't flow well enough so I took it out. I wouldn't make you suffer less than standard writing._

 _Light Lord Cybergate: I don't remember anyone tripping on Patroni in the books but I laughed when Ron's Partounus Tripped up Neville in the films. I thought it would be funny to have Harry fall over. He's not perfect._

 _PenDiva1: I did sort of explain why his patronus changed. Harry isn't trying to emulate his father anymore. He has become a new man and his patronus shows this. JK explained that the patronus can change such as when you fall in love. My Harry is very different from the original Harry. He is new._

 _Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 34

Once again with help from Hermione the Gryffindores ploughed through their exams. And the same as the year before Ron had all O's on his report card much to the twins excessive teasing.

With help from the second years Ginny and Luna were both in the top ten of their individual houses. Luna's results were at a ten on the board and Ginny's was nine. If they were placed into the whole year Ginny was thirteenth place. She was far too distracted with learning the Patronus and such to really focus on her studies. Also the first year Slytherins excelled that year.

The leaving feast was fantastic. Gryffindor won the house cup and the Quidditch cup that year. A brutal defeat of Slytherin and Ravenclaw; Hufflepuff gave up a bit more of a fight.

"Now my students, I regret to inform you that Professor Lockhart will not be returning next year to teach." The headmaster told the students. "He has some very important legal matters to deal with. He does not know how long it will take so thought it best not to return next year."

Harry smiled. Things really were turning out quite well these days. It was only a few months until he saw Remus and Sirius again.

Harry was discussing his third year choices with Hermione. "I think you should take divination."

"Defiantly not." Harry shook his head with a smile, there was no way in hell he was going through that again.

"But you're a seer- you and Luna are probably the only people in this school that lesson is useful for." Draco butted in.

"Hell no." Harry smiled. "It's not something you can really teach. You either have the sight or you don't. I'm taking ancient runes and Care of magical creatures." Harry told them decisively.

"What about Arithmatcy?" Hermione suggested. "That's fortune telling as well."

"My schedule will be full if I take a third… Ah why not." Harry sighed and noted it down. He wanted to learn as much as he could and that way he could have the lesson with Hermione.

"I'll take care of magical creatures with you Harry," Ron told him. "but I thing I'm going to take divination. Everyone says it's really easy."

"I was thinking of taking runes." Draco shrugged. "It seems like the only real interesting subject."

"Take Care of magical creatures with us." Ron suggested. "It might be good for your healing training. How much more difficult can beasts be?"

Draco seemed to find this sufficient reasoning and marked it down. "I'll come to Divination with you Ron."

"Cool."

"Well I'm going to take Artihmacy, Muggle studies and Ah I'll take magical creatures with you guys." Hermione marked down her three lessons.

"Right we're all sorted."

"Wait Hermione why are you taking muggle studies; you were raised by muggles?" Draco and Ron both looked confused.

"Exactly, I want to know how wizards see muggles."

"I think muggle studies is a waste of time." Draco shrugged. "We don't need it."

"I don't know it could be useful." Ron spoke. "It can help understand muggleborns and stuff."

"Well yeah muggleborns are fine but I don't care about Muggles." Draco insisted.

"My parents are muggles."

"Yeah but they're your parents and you're a witch. That's fine but muggles that don't understand." He shrugged his shoulders. "We have magic and they don't."

"Draco. I don't think you understand fully." Hermione was trying to be patient with him. "There's nothing wrong with muggles. They leave Wizards alone most of them don't know we exist."

"Yeah but look at what they did to Harry; mother says they are always fighting amongst each other."

"Draco there are bad Wizards just as much as bad muggles. Look at your father; or Azkaban for example. I'm pretty sure the ratio is about the same."

"Well I guess…" Draco looked very confused. "It was my father who…"

Harry chose to cut in at that moment. "Let's leave this, Come on We're all only twelve. We might change our minds later."

"Yeah." Draco insisted at once. "I wasn't trying to upset you…."

"We'll leave it." Hermione agreed with a half-smile.

No one mentioned muggles for the next few days. They discussed their plans for the holiday. Harry didn't know what he was doing that holiday but Hermione was going to France. The boys gave her all the information they knew about magic in France. The France Wizards still had a monarch; A queen Lionas a Witch and to Hermione's amazement a Half Blood. Her father was a muggle born; her mother a Princess. There were castles and magical caves; museums of magic one of the largest in the word. Hermione wanted to see everything.

Oliver and his father took Harry out to Quidditch games over the holidays. He went to a Chudley Cannons match -they lost- and had the team sign a photograph for Ron. That would be his Christmas present that year.

They went dragon watching in the Welsh sanctuary and all across England to see magical sights. Harry was amazed that Olivers family had country houses as well. Well house; the other was a cottage near the beach.

Then suddenly without warning Harry was stuck inside the main house. Oliver was joined at the hip to him rather than visiting his Girlfriend; Gwendolyn Quinnin next door. She would come over often.

Harry realized what it was after the first three days. Sirius was out. Harry ran to his room to do a victory dance. Something that freaked out Zana to no end. Sirius was out of Azkaban. He could see his godfather again. Wooooo.

"Harry are you okay!" Lee called from his office.

Was that out loud? "Yeah; I'm fine. Just playing with Zana!"

Harry grinned at the thought; Sirius out of Azkaban, Basklist skin in a box under his bed. So many secrets to smile about.

* * *

 _AN- I wanted to write more about Harry's holiday but it wouldn't flow. I have been edidting since last night, this is the end result. Sadly this one is as good as it'll get._

 _Next Chapter will be better. Until then~Tia._


	36. Chapter 35

_AN- Thank you to everyone who read, rated and reviewed. Followed and Favorited._

 _I am now at over 300 Reviews. Its amazing._

 _Here's you chapter, read it and tell me what you think._

* * *

Chapter 35

Harry was ecstatic to see Draco smiling when they met on the platform. "Hey Dray, how was your holiday?"

"Hi Harry, Hi Zana." Draco stroked the cat on the head. "I was decorating, New room. Mom made me Visit my Aunt Androgdma."

"Andromeda, Draco. She's my sister; its only right to visit with her."

"I know mother."

"Ms Black. Have you heard about your cousin?"

"You're asking about Sirius?"

"Yes."

"I've heard Mr Potter." Harry nodded slowly; Narcissa sighed. "I hold a rare belief Mr Potter. I knew Sirius well and only the Imperious Curse would have made him Betray James Potter."

"You're sure?" Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't stake my life on it but yes. Are you Happy now Mr Potter?"

Harry nodded. "You're living in his house."

"That I am."

"Do you like it?" Harry smiled and released all the tension with those few words.

"You could come and visit some time Mr Potter." Narcissa smiled. "I'm sure Draco would love that."

"Thank you Ms Black." Narcissa smiled.

"Well yes Draco any of your friends can come over at Christmas. That nice Muggleborn or the Weasley boy."

"Thank you Mother." Draco hugged her. "We're going to get on the train-"

"Harry! Draco." Ron shouted as He rushed over with the Twins, Hermione and Ginny. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Ron." Harry hugged the closest boy. "You look red."

"We went to Egypt." He told them with a smile.

"Wow. That cool. I've always wanted to go."

"Come on guys let's get on the train." Harry gave his friends a subconscious nudge.

"I'm going to find Gen and Luna." Ginny left with slightly pink cheeks as Harry dragged his friends off. He brought them straight to Remus Lupin with a huge grin. "Harry there's already someone in here."

"I know come on guys." Harry pulled them all to sit down.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"Just tired. He's just got past his time of the month." Now Hermione eyed Harry judgingly. The train began to roll away. Harry took a huge breath and nudged the man in the arm. Hermione looked outraged. "Excuse me?"

"Hello?" Remus looked up at his lifelong friend. Oh no not James, the boy had Lilys eyes. This was Harry; little Harry.

"I didn't mean to wake you it's just… you look like my Uncle Moony. I just couldn't-" Harry smiled as Remus hugged him; Harry leaned into the hug.

"Hi Harry." The words filled all over Remus. Moony; Uncle Moony.

"Uncle…?" Harry smiled over the shoulder of Remus Lupin; one of his father's best friends. One of his truest allies.

"Yeah. That's me." Harry's eyes became damp at the look of joy and sadness on the Professor's face. "Harry. God you've gotten so big."

"Umm Harry is this the Werewolf uncle you were telling us about?" Draco asked Remus looked down at him.

"Guys this is my Uncle Remus Lupin. Uncle Moony these are my best friends. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Black."

"Nice to meet you."

"Umm sir, why are you on the train?" Hermione asked.

"I don't like apperating or flooing it makes me really dizzy. So I chose to take the train." Lies from Remus Lupin at least Harry wasnt the only one.

"Are you the new Defense Professor?"

"That's right Miss Granger."

"Really that's amazing." Harry grinned; He had been looking forward this year since he came back. What made it better was he got Eleanor to sign his Hogmead letter. He could go to Hogsmead this year without all the trouble.

He nodded. "Harry how did you know it was me?"

"I just did."

"I barley saw you when you were younger." He told him; Remus spent much of his time working with the order of the phoenix. He tried to see Harry as much as he could but as a werewolf he had skills that other wizards didn't.

"I remember you and my parents and Uncle Padfoot." Harry told him. "I remember the night my parents died. You weren't there. Neither was Uncle Padfood."

"Did you see what happened Harry?" Remus spoke barley breathing.

"Not much, I saw my mother screaming at someone called Peter Wormtail. Saying he betrayed James. My dad." Harry spoke; he had to keep his face serious. He wanted to save his godfather; Remus Lupin would help him.

"Wormtail betrayed them?"

Harry nodded. "That what my mom said. Called him a traitor for turning them over." Harry shrugged.

"Then you-know-who killed her. I think he did anyway. There was a huge green light. I don't remember anything else." Harry shrugged; this was not a lie. Not entirely anyway.

Remus slumped into his place. His whole life had been turned on its head. "Oh Harry you have no idea."

"What?"

"This information means more to me than you would ever be able to understand."

"Oh well you're welcome." Harry wanted Remus to have his best friend back; even if not James. "Do you miss them?"

"Every day more than the last. All of them."

The lady moved in unknowningly. "Hello want something of the trolley?"

Harry brought out his lunch and his money. "Want something uncle?"

Remus smiled. "No, no I'm fine."

"Just a pasty then." Harry picked up some pasties, sweets and drinks before placing some on Remus's lap.

"Thank you Harry but I'm really no hungry." James and Sirius always did the same for him.

"You can save it for later." Harry told him. "I was staying with my gran the weekend and she made me a lunch. Cheese and onion again." Harry smiled and took a bight.

"You have a grandmother?"

"Oh yes, well no. We're not related obviously."

"She's this really nice old lady." Draco told the Professor. "She tried to adopt Harry loads of times. When his aunt and uncle went into prison she tried to keep him."

"I live with the Wood's now but I see gran all the time."

"Why were your aunt and uncle put in prison?" Remus asked as the train groaned to a halt.

"We're stopping?" Hermione wondered as the train became dark.

"Everyone be quiet and sit down." Lupin told them in a harsh voice. "Stay where you are."

"Sir, what's going on."

"They're dementors Hermione." Harry told her in a hushed voice.

"Shouldn't someone use a patronus?" Hermione brought out her wand.

"No… not now wait." Remus spoke carefully.

Everything went ice cold when the dementor floated into the room. Harry held both of his wands and ensured Zana was on the other side of him. Voices flooded his mind.

" _Harry No."_ Hermione's voice.

" _Help, Harry Please._ " Deans voice- much older.

A strangled gasp; Cedric.

" _Harry_." Ron's week voice.

" _Please Harry._ " Ginny.

" _You have your mothers' eyes_." Severus Snape.

" _Thank you Harry_." Luna's last words.

" _Harry, Run_." Draco's voice begging.

Harry looked over to see everyone stiff and scared; Draco looked on the verge of a panic attack. "Sirius Black isn't here." Harry told them. He closed his eyes and cast his patrouns. The silver phoenix batted its wings at the dementor and it left slowly.

"Yo… you. Harry. Thirteen."

"Yes I can perform a patrouns. So can everyone here."

"How?"

"Harry taught us." Hermione explained. "He's very good."

"But you're all thirteen." The train began to move again.

"It was bloody difficult; it took most of us months to get it right." Ron told the professor.

"I have a secret class." Harry told Remus. "There's a war coming Uncle Moony. I want to be ready. I don't want to die."

"You're so much like your mother." There was silence for a long time.

"Please be nice to Severus." Harry requested. "I'll ask him to be nice back. He's been so great. He's a good teacher but I know you don't like each other."

"If that's what you want Harry." He looked into Lily's eyes. "Here, chocolate should make you all feel a little better."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

AN- It have been staling on my responsibility to edit this chapter for you. So now I am going to buy milk.

Hope you enjoyed it; I love hearing your ideas. ~Tia.


	37. Chapter 36

_AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I brought my milk and wrote you a new chapter._

 _I'm glad you're all worried about Sirius. Don t worry he'll be fine. You'll see him again in a few weeks of Harry's time. Maybe three or four chapters._

 _Anyhow onto the story._

* * *

Chapter 36

The feast was magnificent. Snape still looked at Remus with loathing but Harry was going to speak to him soon. Hagrid went red as he was introduced as a teacher. Life was good for Harry Evans-Potter.

The new first years were introduced to the morning runs. Every, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were out in the courtyard. Most of the Ravenclaws were there too. Still only two Slytherins. However so many people banding together made Harrys heart swell. And sweat; there was lots of sweat.

Harry headed up to Arithmacy with Hermione for the first class. It was on the second floor led by a very Stern Witch called Septima Vector. Harry sat between Hermione and A Hufflepuff boy from the DAC. The class work was difficult. Harry was happy to finally have a challenge but the charts were very complicated. He knew he would have to work pretty hard to keep up with his O's. Of course he always had Hermione to help him; it was her favourite subject last time.

"How was Divination?" Harry asked as they entered Transfiguration.

"Apparently Dean is going to die. He saw the grim."

"I saw that when I took Divination."

Ron when to argue. "Wait seer. Forget I said anything." It was a little strange to be referred to as a seer but his friends wouldn't let it up.

"Yup. She predicted my death and it took me what nine years." Harry laughed. "Tell him not to worry. Oh and by the way my Uncle Padfood will be wondering around the school this year. He's a giant black dog."

"Of course he is." Draco rolled his eyes; of course Harrys godfather looked like a grim. There was nothing normal about Draco's best friend was there. "We'll we all have magical creatures next."

"Yeah it's going to be great."

"So long as the book doesn't bite my hand off."

"Just stroke the spine."

"What?"

Harry smiled. "It came with instructions, Stroke the spine and it will open."

"I didn't find instructions." Hermione complained. Harry shrugged. "You saw it in the future didn't you?"

"Well… ugg fine." Harry groaned. "Yes I did. Smart arse."

Hermione just laughed at him and stroked the spine of her book. It panted and opened lovingly for her. She smiled at the book and began reading the first page as she walked towards where the class was being held.

"Hey Malfoy." Blaise shouted across.

"Zabini. He's not a Malfoy any more. He's another Black Blood Traitor now." Theo told him as the Slytherin group caught up to them.

"Shut up."

"Great come back." Theo laughed.

"I am the heir of the Most Noble House of Black. The most powerful and influential pure blood house in England. I don't really think I need a comeback."

Blaise, Crabb and Goyal looked startled.

"You keep talking like that and you'll end up like your uncle." Nott shook his head.

"The first wizard to break out of Azkaban. He must be a bloody powerful Wizard to do that." Draco smiled. "I wouldn't mind being compared to someone like that."

Hagrid distracted them by beginning the class. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all had their books open in front of them. Harry didn't even try to sneak Zana into this class. Something he did with many of his other classes. Some magical creatures might mistake her for food.

"Hey guys do exactly as Hagrid says; He knows what he's talking about." They all nodded at Harry.

Harry could fully understand Hagrid as he declared the beauty of the Hippogriffs.

"So who wants to have a go." Harry jumped forward. "Good man 'arry. Here we are let's see how you get on with Buckbeak."

Harry bowed to the creature maintaining eye contact. He then held his hand out as an offer. "Wow good man 'arry. Let's see go and stroke his beak. Keep that eye contact." Harry gently laid his hands on the beak and moved it done.

"Hey old friend." Harry smiled at the creature. Buckbeak rustled his feathers. "You're as amazing as I remembered."

"Nice of 'arry. He'll likely let you ride him now." Hagrid helped Harry onto Buckbeaks back.

"Okay Buckbeak. Let's see how fast you can go." Harry knew what to do and let the Hippogriff lead the flight. He just held on with his legs and got to witness the castle from the most amazing angle. "This is amazing…"

It was nothing like his broom but he could admire the elegance of the animal in flight. The freedom of being able to witness all of this without thinking about being in control.

He landed with a great smile on his face. He jumped from the hippogriffs back. He patted Buckbeaks beak and bowed to him in a thank you. "Thank you Buckbeak."

"That was amazing Harry."

Harry was lucky that the majority of Slytherins were cowards. Without Draco's secret bravery to guide them none of them came anywhere near Buckbeak. They just stayed behind the paddock talking about how ugly the Hippogriffs were.

"Okay; I'm going to be sick." Hermione ran to the corner of the paddock and threw up her lunch.

"Hermione." Draco and Harry ran over to her. Ron was still in the air. "Are you okay?"

"Yep." She shook her head from left to right. "I'll be fine in a minuet."

"What?"

"My dad gave me cold medicine that knocks me out before we got on the plane to and from France. I'm not great with heights. We're driving next time."

"I hope you don't mean the Hippogriff."

"Shut up Draco."

Lessons continued well for the next few days. Thursday was the first potions lesson that year. Harry worked with Draco as usually on his shrinking potion. Hermione and Ron worked together this time.

Sadly, Neville was now working with Fay who was only a little better than he was. The potion went a strange blue colour, rather than the green that was intended.

"Dear, Dear." Severus Snape looked down at the cauldron. "Mr Longbottom, Ms Dunbar. It clearly stated sliced not cubed daisy roots."

"Sorry sir."

"Well there is no hope of fixing this potion." The professor sighed. "Don't go all the way to the bulbs- it'll explode." He sighed again. "Come back this afternoon after dinner. You can redo the potion then."

"Sir." Fay asked as he began to walk off.

"Ms Dunbar."

"Is this a detention Sir?"

"If you waste any more of my potion ingredients it will be." He walked off to complement his Slytherins on a perfect green potion. Of course Draco and Harry's potion was the perfect green that it was supposed to be.

Harry waved his friends off at the end of the class. "Yes Evans what is it?"

"Sir can I speak to you about my Uncle Remus."

Professor Snape eyed the boy. "What do you need to say?"

"I know you don't like him sir. I don't want to defend him." Harry told the man. "But Sir it's been over ten years. Could you maybe try to start again? I told Uncle Remus too on the train but it won't really help if you don't too. If it's too hard I understand. They were the ones in the wrong but I just needed to ask."

"How do you know all this?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you sir. I'm really sorry. Out of respect I'll try not to ever mention it again. I just think its maybe time to bury the hatchet. You can't really blame someone for what they did as children. It was all out of jealousy anyway." Harry shrunk in his place to show he was serious.

"Jealousy Mr Evens?" Professor Snape couldn't help his curiosity. Especially since the boy's mind had always been cut off from him. "Did Lupin tell you that?" Harry Evans was a strange child.

"No sir. I know them both the same way." Harry explained. "It was all my father's fault. He had a crush on my mother and was jealous that you were friends with her. So he was mean to try and get her attention. His friends followed because they were stupid boys. Remus because they were so nice to him despite- well you know what. Peter because he was too weak to think for himself. Well actually Uncle Sirius was taking out all his anger towards his family on you. I'm sure he's sorry about that but I don't really know. I know Uncle Remus is."

"Mr Evens I think you should go to the great hall now."

"Sir I just. I wish you were my godfather too."

"Sorry?"

"I sort of wish I could have you as a godfather as well as Uncle Sirius. My dad had his brother; it isn't fair that my mother didn't get hers."

"Harry go now."

"Sorry sir."

* * *

 _AN- Hope you like it. I'm expecting lots of reviews. :p._

 _See you tomorrow. ~Tia._


	38. Chapter 37

_AN-_ _God I expected some reactions to Harry's conversation with Snape but nothing like this. Thank you all so much; all of you._

 _AGirlLostInTime: Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad your happy with Buckbeak._

 _CaseyLC, Hyper-Blossom Z, Maya Poltergeist and J: Harry knows that both the Maurders and Severus are not innocent. He said what he did because Severus has more pride and resentment than the others do. He used the godfather comment to hopefully give Severus a bit of a push in the right direction. But Yes Harry did accidentally friendzone Severus from Lily. You'll have to wait ans see if it works._

 _Maya Poltergeist: Thanks for your insight to how Narcissa broke up with Lucius. Its not exactly how i imagined it but it is so much better. It was funny and amazing. Thank you._

 _kk: when I read your review I already had the idea noted down ready. I was already going to do it and i think you'll like the way it happens._

 _Luna Loki Lestrage: I meant to write it the way I did. Severus said what he did without even realizing it. Harry did as well._

 _Bluewolf80: Firstly I must remind you that this is an AU. I purposefully changed the map because I needed some thing for an ark I have planned. The map seemed to be the only logical choice. Sorry for offending you but it was a must. Thank you for adding to my review count._

 _I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much._

* * *

Chapter 37

Harry was probably the most exited for his Defense against the dark arts lesson. He was going to be first in line so that he could face a Boggart; would it still be a dementor? He felt he needed to know.

Harry stayed close to Lupin as they walked into the staff room.

"Professor?" Snape was reading a potions journal in the staff room.

"Hello Professor Snape, I'm needing my third years in here. You're welcome to stay."

"Actually Lupin. I find screaming students distract me from my reading." The professor stood up and tucked his journals under his arm. "Good luck Lupin. I'm sure you'll need it."

That was not very civil but Harry was distracted by the lesson before him.

"There is a Boggart in that wardrobe." The professor explained. "Boggarts like dark enclosed spaces. Cupboards, Under the bed. I once encountered a Boggart who had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved himself in yesterday afternoon." He pointed to the moving wardrobe. "Now who can tell me what is a Boggart?"

"A Boggart is a shape shifter sir. It manifests into the thing it believes you fear the most."

"Well done Miss Granger."

"Now against this particular Boggart we have an advantage. Who can tell me what that is? Harry?"

"There are tons of us. It won't know what to change into."

"Right you are. I once encountered aBoggart with my three best friends; I was only a little older than you are. It transformed itself into a fat woman with wolf paws as hands; a horse head and a clown horn. We laughed for about twenty minutes."

The class looked at him quite confused.

"See Boggarts exist to scare you; defeating them requires a simple thing- laughter. The spell to defeat a Boggart is quite simple. You force it to become amusing by casting the spell _Riddikulus."_

"Now that is the easy part. It takes deep concentration. Let's see; Mr Weasley what is the thing that scares you the most."

"Umm…. Spiders sir."

"Arachnophobia." Remus Lupin nodded. "Well how would you make that funny?"

"Well I don't like the way the legs move." Ron shuddered.

"Okay Ron- imagine it learning to roller-skate." Ron sniggered slightly. "Exactly Ron. Now I'm going to let the Boggart spider out. You cast the spell and imagine the spider rolling away in the skates."

"Umm okay."

"Right everyone in line." Harry slid into line behind Hermione; Lupin frowned at this.

The giant spider came out of the wardrobe; many people screamed or went stiff. " _RIDDIKULUS!"_

The spider did begin rolling away. "Right Now Draco go."

Draco stood forward and the spider morphed into an image of Lucius Malfoy. Many people gasped. "Father- right _Riddikulus_." Draco's father shifted ever so slightly; a fuzzy hat appeared on his head. 'I love Harry Potter.' Draco and his friends gave a small laugh. Hermione saved the day.

She moved forward and declared Lucius a "Bastard! How dare you. Your wife and child you Bastard!" She seemed to really enjoy shouting at the Boggart. More people laughed but the Boggart shifted.

Hermione's fear. Three people stood but only their backs could be seen. One had red hair, one black, the other blond.

"Guyys?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Can't you take a hint?" Boggart Draco turned a scowl on his face. "Go away Mudblood!"

Hermione squeaked; tears beginning to fall.

"OY." Draco moved forward rolling up his sleeves. "You take that back- apologies to her this instant!"

"Yeah we would never say that to Hermione." Ron came forward insisting.

"Draco, Ron- the Boggart can't understand you."

The Boggart shifted so Draco held Lucius' face and the other two boys had spider legs coming out of their heads.

"Ewww." Everyone moved back; that was weird.

Harry pushed past both of the friends so he was facing the Boggart. "Do your worst."

It shifted again. It became a strange hairy creature with huge eyes. It looked confused and just snarled at Harry.

"Sir what is that? I'm not in the least bit scared of it."

"It seems scared of you." Lupin looked confused as the bogart locked itself back in its cupboard. "Are you scared of anything Harry?" Lupin asked as the lock fell down loudly.

"Sir I'm afraid of Voldemort obviously, My uncle. I'm claustrophobic. I have nightmares every night. I'm afraid of losing my friends- of them dying you know. I'm scared of Dementors. I'm scared of failing, I really don't like being alone. I'm not fond of fire at all. Rats freak me out like hell well I don't mind the white ones as much…"

"Okay Harry I get it."

"What do you mean sir?"

"You don't have a dominant fear. The Boggart didn't know what to do with itself."

"Oh so that was what the Boggart actually looks like?"

"I suppose so. Yes." Lupin looked fascinated.

"Wow."

"Harry I think you should go and sit this out. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Professor." Harry watched the rest of the class from the back. Harry watched with glazed eyes. It was surprising that was probably the last thing he expected when he faced the Boggart.

Then he thought of Hermione's fear. She must know they would never turn their backs on her; she was part of their group. They were the new Maunders; a team. Maybe he should tell her that.

The class ended and everyone got points for facing the Boggart. Harry pulled his friends to hang back.

"Uncle Moony?" Harry asked the professor. Calling him by this name made the man smile.

"Yes Harry."

"Umm… I want to become an Animagus. Like my dad and Uncle Padfoot. Could you help us please?"

"Harry?" Hermione questioned. He had mentioned this to them a few times before but she was shocked he was asking a teacher.

"Why do you want to become an Animagus Harry?" Logically he would ask Professor McGonagall, she was the transfiguration teacher. This would mean that Harry had no intention of registering with the ministry.

"Well I want us all to be Maunders like you were. I want to bring honour back to the name." Harry smiled across at his friends. "I want us to be as close as you guys were."

"Harry I'm a professor I can teach you that. You're supposed to learn under the ministry."

"Oh-"

"Harry I'm so sorry but I can't tell you and your friends that your father learnt how to do it from a book in the restricted section of the library."

"Well…"

"I also can't mention that it's a dark coffee coloured book; with Animal transformations as the title. Its written in black." Remus let out a grin at the eager children; Professor McGonagall was an amazing woman. She told them exactly the same.

Ron nudged his friend and they both smiled at the professor. "Okay professor Lupin we completely understand." Draco told him as Hermione noted the instructions down. If it was a teacher was giving the information; well who was she to argue.

"It was quite surprising; there is a room in the school. The room of requirement. It's the only place teachers cannot find you when you are practicing. James and Sirius hid from me as they did it; it was intended to be a surprise." He explained. "I found the book though; it was from stack twenty-seven, Shelf B." Lupin winked.

"Uncle; did you know I have my father's invisibility cloak? And the map you guys made."

"Really?" Lupin didn't look surprised. "Well I'm sure you want to get off to your common room or the library or something."

"Thanks Uncle Moony."

"Thank you for what Harry?" He smiled.

"For an enlightening lesson sir."

They were in the common room as Harry ran up to find his cloak. "I can't believe he told us all of that." Hermione stared at the piece of parchment Lupins words were written on.

"No He didn't Hermione he didn't tell us a damn thing." Ron grinned.

"Right you are Ron." Draco agreed. "Right you are."

"Okay I got it." Harry had the cloak folded in his arms and a cat at his heals.

"Will it fit all of us?" Hermione asked.

"I think so- I know it comfortably fits three…" Harry explained. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Hermione looked around the common room. "Maybe I should stay back."

"Hell no. If we're doing this, we're doing it together." Ron insisted.

"All for one and one for all." Harry gave the muggle reference.

"The _three_ musketeers?"

"Hermione; you of all people should know. In the original story… there were four." Harry smiled between his friends.

"I don't understand a word you just said." Draco shook his own head. "But it sounded about right. Hermione; we'd never turn our backs on you."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "We wouldn't last two days without you. We'd all go to pot."

The only girl smiled. "Yeah you would."

"Come on let's go down and get that book." Harry petted the head of his cat. "See you soon baby girl."

She made an unhappy sound at being left but curled up by the fire to sleep. Harry pulled his friends down secret passageways; directly to the library.

"That map is brilliant." Ron exclaimed. Harry had showed his friends all the bells and whistles of the map what felt like forever ago.

"I know right." Harry pulled up the cloak so it covered all four of them. "Are we all covered?"

"Yea." Draco said.

"Got me." Hermione told him.

"I'm having a bit of a foot problem." Ron's shoe was poking out.

"Come a bit closer?" Draco pulled the red head closer to him. "Yeah?"

"Okay I'm in."

"We need to be quite." Harry explained. "This doesn't stop us from being solid or having a voice."

They moved slowly in unison through the library and into the restricted section. As they grew further in Hermione began counting the shelves. "Twenty-six. That one's twenty-seven." Hermione pointed between Harry and Ron.

Harry shrugged the cloak off. "Right so we're on these two shelves."

They scanned the cover of every book on the shelves. "Hey do we really have to miss lunch for this?"

"Ron imagine how cool it would be to turn into something; like a bird or something that can fly." Draco told him; he wanted to be a bird.

"That does sound pretty cool- but so does lunch."

"Hey here it is." Hermione lifted the book. It was tiny, only a few pages. Coffee brown with black words on the hard back cover. "The secret to Animagus transformations." Hermione read the first page.

Draco leaned over to look at the book. "What does it say?"

"The first two pages are warnings- which we _will_ read."

"Yes ma'am." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Then instructions; and the last one, two." She counted the pages. "Five pages are just notes, looks like it's been added too back here."

"So…"

"I'll read through it for you and see what we come up with."

"You're amazing."

"So you keep telling me." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go and get food."

"Yes. I love you."

* * *

 _AN- Remember I love pointers and reviews. Thank you all._

 _New chapters soon. ~Tia._


	39. Chapter 38

_AN- Thank you all for reading and Reviewing._

 _kk: You wont really get clues on the Animagus they're not the same as the Patronus. I don't really expect Severus's Animagus to be a female dear. I had the ideas for them before I started this story and I'm quite proud of them. Also I never planed for it to just be the four. I have a few other people I want to join them. So Watch this space._

 _Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I sometimes re-read them it makes me more confident. Its great. I never expected such a reseption._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it._

* * *

Chapter 38

Harry was exited for Hogsmeade that weekend. He was also nervous about the evening but he wouldn't dwell on that for now.

Hermione had a list of things they needed for the transformations; and Ron had a list of sweets he wanted. Everyone had somewhere they wanted to go the most.

"Harry are you coming?"

"Okay." Harry lifted his cat into his bag ready to leave.

"Do you have to take her everywhere?" Hermione asked.

"Yes; I do." Harry defended. "Would you leave your baby at home?"

"I have no baby and neither do you." Hermione shook her head.

"How dare you?" Harry held the large cat close to his face. "She's my baby. Doesn't she look like me."

"Fat and Hairy."

"Roooon! Hermione called my baby fat." A group of first year girls began giggling. Soon much of the common room was laughing.

"Come on guys." It was the twins. "You'll be late." They began pushing the four third years out common room.

Harry handed his Hogsmeade slip to Professor McGonagall. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him but turned to Draco to take his slip instead.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as perceptive as ever.

"She just wanted to warn me about Sirius Black."

"Harry?" Draco asked as they became to head down to the town. "I know he's my uncle, cousin or something. He was in Azkaban are you sure he's safe?"

"Second cousin once removed." Harry corrected. "And Draco there are very few people in this world I trust more than Sirius Black."

"I was thinking we go to Honeydukes first." Ron suggested.

"Sure but can we go to the Three broomsticks last." Harry asked.

"I want to go to tomes and scrolls." Hermione stated.

"I need to visit Spintwitches." Draco stated. "I want another jumper before it starts getting cold."

"Let's just go everywhere."

The first stop was the mail office. Harry sent a letter to his gran to tell her about his first few weeks back. He also sent a similar letter to his foster parents. He felt they deserved to know too. Hedwig was already on her way to pick up a parcel for him so she was out of commission.

They then crossed to Honeydukes and got sweets before Hermione forced them to go with her to the Hair Salon.

"You need female friends." Ron told her as he chewed on the end of a sugar quill.

"Why, I have you guys to come with me?" She placed her arms around Ron and Draco moving into the shop. It was a pleasant place but a touch too feminine Ron felt.

Draco sat beside Hermione deciding to have his hair trimmed. Ron and Harry sat in the waiting area. Draco came back to sit with them about fifteen minutes later; he didn't look very different at all. When Hermione returned her hair was only about an inch or so shorter. However, she had tighter curls now.

Harry himself dodged the hairdresser; he didn't want his hair shorter. He needed it longer; Bill Weasley had the right idea. Ron just hated people doing his hair; he barley let his mother do it.

They smiled at the witches in the shop and left to head to Tomes and Scrolles. Ron brought only one book, Harry and Draco two each, then Hermione brought four. They then went Scrivenshaft's and brought a couple of quills between them.

They ran into the twins at Zonko's. it was a wonderful wild place but it was nothing compared to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. They then met Katie Bell outside Dominic Maestro's. Harry had no idea she was into music.

The four laughed together as they glanced Percy and Oliver with their girlfriends in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Oliver and Guendolen were getting serious.

After drinking their Butterbeer to warm them up; they walked back up to the castle. Harry told his friends he wanted to stay in the common room instead of going to the feast. When they didn't get an answer they just nodded and let him be.

They trusted him; well they didn't have much choice. Hermione just made sure he had taken the ingredients she brought. He placed them in his chest and grabbed the things he needed.

With Zana and his invisibility cloak Harry sat outside the common room and waited. He waited until the large back dog emerged from the secret passageway.

"Hey Padfoot." Harry greeted the dog softly; not wanting to frighten him.

It whimpered and bowed. The dog looked him up and down; James' face with Lilys eyes.

"Padfoot, it's me; Harry." Another whimper. "Come on. I'll let you in and we can have a real conversation."

Harry gave the password and brought his godfather into the room. The large dog looked around the room.

"Uncle Sirius can you turn back now; I want to speak to you."

It took a minuet before the man could bring himself to look like one. He did look horrible; his hair was long and matted. He looked pale and sullen in his face. His body was quite thin.

"Harry." His voice was scratchy and desperate. As if the name was a prayer.

"Sirius. Here." Harry pulled two sandwiches from his pocket and handed them over. "You'll need this." He slid a glass of milk over.

With a little reluctance Sirius took the food and ate slowly. "You've grown Harry."

"It feels like you've shrunk." Sirius smiled. "Uncle Remus is here; he's a professor now."

"Remus A Professor. He always wanted that." Harry nodded. "So… How did you know I was coming?"

"My friends call me a seer." Harry told him.

"A Seer?" Sirius was surprised. "I never expected that."

"Neither did I."

"And you have a cat?"

"Her Names Zana. My Gran gave her me."

"Gran…"

"Oh I'll tell you later. Why are you here?"

"I know the man who betrayed your parents Harry." His voice was soft and furious.

"Peter Wormtail." Harry nodded.

"Pettigrew; his last names Pettigrew."

"Oh- same guy?" Harry looked up at the man he trusted.

"Yes." There was a venom; a pain in his voice.

"Sirius; please don't kill him…" Harry begged him.

"Harry, I know you don't underts-"

"How is killing him going to clear your name?" Harry asked; a little bit of anger in his own voice. "Padfoot I have friends in the ministry. I can do something."

"Harry I don't trust the ministry…"

"I do Sirius. I know some people who can really help you. I know what to do."

"Harry the rat…"

"Will be punished; I promise." Harry swore. If the ministry failed Harry would do it himself.

Sirius just looked away miserable. "I want him dead…."

"Me to. Would you stay? Just until we clear your name; I know your innocent."

"Harry if I get caught."

"Not for me. For Uncle Remus. He needs you and you need him. Please Padfoot."

"Does he believe I did it?"

"He did for a while; but no he doesn't." Harry smiled. "Padfoot; it'll be better if you're a dog for a while. I'll take you down to Remus tomorrow."

"Harry, can I shower. I don't want to see him…." Harry pointed to the shower room and went to find some clothes. He spelled them bigger and lay them out for Sirius.

He didn't look much better when he came out but he did look ready. For what Harry didn't quite know.

"I really want to kill that rat."

"I know. Once we've cleared your name."

"Harry…" Sirius looked at the boy. "How have you been…?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some time but not today."

"Okay… tell me about your friends."

Harry crossed his legs. "Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Black."

"Black?"

"Narcissa Black's son Draco."

"My cousin…. Didn't Cissy marry Malfoy?"

"Yes; but he disowned Draco cause he's a Gryffindor and stuff."

"Draco, I think I'll want to speak to the kid."

"You should. He's great."

"Okay what about your other friends."

"Hermione's a muggleborn. She's the smartest witch in school. She helps us all the time and makes sure us boys don't lose our heads. Now Ron is Arthur and Molly Weasleys sixth son. He's one of the smartest in his family, super brave and great at chess."

"What about Draco. You haven't told me much…"

"He's amazing. He's great at all his classes. Zana loves him; she's really picky with people. He's got the world's biggest sweet tooth. He's great, nothing like his father at all."

"I've got other friends too, Luna, Ginny, the Weasley twins. The Quinin girls. Cedric… The Quidditch team. I'm seeker, I have been since first year."

"It sound wonderful."

"They are."

* * *

 _AN- Hope you did really enjoy it._

 _New chapter soon. ~Tia_


	40. Chapter 39

_AN- Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews._

 _I cannot promise a chapter tomorrow as I have an exam. If you don't get one tomorrow you will get one the day after. That is a promise._

 _This one feels like a filler chapter but I couldn't dare bring myself to omit it._

 _I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 39

"Umm Harry why do you have a dog?" Oliver asked as most of the common room filtered in after the feast.

"This is Padfoot. Isn't he cute?" Padfoots eyes narrowed at the boy. The twins narrowed their eyes at the name.

"I thought you were a cat person?" Fred asked.

Oliver just shook his head. "I want to know how the hell you got a dog."

Harry smiled. "I am. I'm sitting him for Professor Lupin."

"Why?"

"Well Professor Lupin is my Uncle Remus. He's not well at the moment. So I'm looking after Padfoot here. Just until he's better."

"Oh…" Oliver looked to the left. "I never knew that."

"Yeah. Remus was one of my father's friends. Padfoot was in my house all the time when I was a baby. Weren't you?" Padfoot shook his tail dutifully. "I think he used to be my dad's dog. There's hundreds of pictures of him when they were in Hogwarts. Padfoots actually the reason students can't have dogs anymore." This was true; James Potter had pretended that Sirius was his pet so the dog could run riot in the halls.

"Aww he's sweet." Ginny patted the dog on the head.

"Padfoot this is Ginny Weasley." Padfoot licked her hand and the girl laughed. People began to stroke the dog; Harry noticed that Sirius was basking in the human contact. It must have been so long.

"Does he know any tricks?" Dean asked and tried it. "Sit." Sirius seemed to sigh as he sat down. "Lie down." Sirius did that too.

"Cool."

"Hey boy jump?" Sirius jumped into the air actually enjoying that one. "High five." Dean grinned. "He's great. Huge though."

"German Shepard I think." No one really questioned the dog's presence in Hogwarts as he supposedly belonged to Professor Lupin. Well not taking into account; Ron, Draco and Hermione. They just knew. The twins on the other hand were very curious.

Harry knocked on Remus's office door. It was very early that Sunday; of course Tuesday was the full moon.

"Come in Severus."

"Uncle Remus its me." Harry walked into the office. It was simple and functional. There was a single photo of Remus's parents on the desk and a clock on the wall. The clock also gave the moon cycles though it wasn't like Remus would ever forget.

"Oh Harry I don't think you should be in here." Remus didn't look great. Harry hadn't really expected him to.

"I know; I just want to introduce you to someone."

"Harry…"

"This is Padfoot."

Remus stood up and looked at the dog. Memories flashing before his eyes. "Sirius." Harry closed the door and Padfoot became Sirius Black.

"Hey Moony." The voice was sad but the two men hugged tightly. A reunion they never expected to be able to have.

"Are you okay; you shouldn't be here? Why? Are you sure it's safe?"

"Professor; I've told Gryffindor that Padfoot is your dog." Harry told him. "That I'm watching him whilst you're not well."

Remus tilted his head but nodded. "You're saying Sirius?"

"If you want me too."

"Of course I do. I just worry; dementors are everywhere."

Sirius smiled softly at his old friend. "I'll be safe as Padfoot." He promised.

"Tell me everything Padfoot. Harry told me your innocent."

"Yeah. It was Peter."

"He told me too."

"Prongs son a seer." Sirius smiled at Harry. "Wouldn't have guessed it."

"Lily's boy though."

"Yeah I can see that."

"I'm right here guys."

"We know Harry." Remus nudged him. "Come on let's have something to eat and drink. I don't suppose you've had breakfast."

"Yeah and you can tell me about this gran of yours."

"Okay." Harry sat beside the fire. "When my parents died I was taken to my aunt and uncle's."

"What!" Sirius complained. "Who the hell put you with that woma-" Sirius stopped. "Wait. I heard from your mother how terrible her sister was…. Is that true?"

"Yes. She was horrible to me. Professor Dumbledore thought I would be safe away from the wizarding world; in a way I was. I was taken away from them last year. There was a trial and everything. I live with the Woods now they're great."

"I remember Lee Wood. He was Quidditch captain in our first year." Sirius mentioned; James loved Quidditch just as Harry still did. "Who'd he marry?"

"Her names Eleanor."

"Eleanor Elting. God I had the hugest crush on her in first year." The wizarding world was a surprisingly small place.

Sirius laughed weekly at his friend. "And second year, and third year, and forth year and fifth year."

"Okay Sirius I get it." Remus laughed back. "She was a very beautiful girl, I liked her. She was the year above us."

"Eh she was alright."

"Shut up Sirius."

"Did you have a crush uncle Sirius?"

"Nah… dating isn't my thing."

"Is there a reason?" Sirius shrugged.

"He's never been interested in anyone have you Padfoot. Or at least he was secretive about it."

"I never really felt it was necessary. Everyone was talking about girls and stuff. I didn't need to date to make me Happy. Friends were good enough."

"Fair enough." Harry nodded finding parallels with Sirius Black and Charlie Weasley.

"What about you pup." Sirius looked happier now. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"There's two girls I think about a lot. I don't know yet though."

"Miss Granger?" Remus asked.

"Oh no. She's my sister." Harry grinned. "I love her but no."

The two men smiled. "Hey." Sirius cut in. "You haven't told me about your Gran."

"I haven't heard much about her either." Remus agreed. "Was she related to your aunt or uncle?"

Harry dropped his head with relief. "No… no. She not related to me at all. She started as a kind lady living down the street. She fed me and looked after me as often as she could. She made me feel normal for a while and gave me Zana. My baby." The cat in question was still in the Gryffindor common room having a nap by the fire.

Sirius smiled at that. "I think I owe your gran very much."

"I still see her a lot. Lee and Eleanor are good to me. Oliver's amazing. It feels like I've known him forever." Harry smiled. "So any stories about you guys I haven't heard yet."

Sirius answered. "Do you know your dad had a crush on your mother since the first train to Hogwarts? Your father and I hadn't met Remus or Peter yet. We met them in the common room." Remus smiled to himself at that memory.

"We were in a carriage and this pretty little red headed girl came in with her 'brother' Severus. Asked if she could sit with us. James said yes right off and seemed fascinated when she was talking about the muggle world." Sirius talked about all James' endeavours to try and get Lily to notice him. Most of them were the bullying of Severus Snape.

"It wasn't the best idea but it did work. Eventually." Remus sighed. "Wow look at the time. You should get to Lunch Harry."

* * *

 _AN- So again I cant promise a chapter tomorrow but you could get one. If not you'll have one Tuesday._

 _See you then ~Tia_


	41. Chapter 40

_AN- Hey look you actually got a chapter; a short one but yeah._

 _That's for wishing me luck on my exam; I think I did pretty well. Its horrible having to do an exam on the Solstice. Either way we're having a party tonight; i'll probably just be stuffing my face and typing. Lucky for you._

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 40

Harry watched from the corner of the room as Fred and George led a class on stealth. They were teaching spells for disguises, hiding and escaping. They were the best at being secretive; no one could teach this better than they could.

Harry had never been the only person to teach his Defence Club. Lots of students stood up if they thought they knew something people could benefit from.

There was nearly two hundred student's in the club now. But not everyone came every day. Some people sat in the corners and did home work. Coaxing older years into helping them.

Oliver moved to sit next to Harry in the corner of the room. The younger boy seemed to be in deep thought. "Hey are you okay Harry?"

"I'm training them to be soldiers." Harry looked across at the full room. "I'm no better than Riddle… I just don't want you to die."

"Hey, Hey. Come on your worth a thousand of the dark lord. A million of him." Oliver insisted. "He trains people to fight for him. Your training us all to save our lives."

"I can't warn everyone. It just feels so wrong training children like soldiers."

"At least you're not standing back and letting us all die." Oliver nudged him. "Harry you're doing the right thing. I promise."

"I don't know."

"Everyone seems to be having a good time either way." Oliver fake laughed.

"Yeah I know."

"We all want to be here Harry. We've chose this for ourselves."

"Thanks Oliver."

"No problem." There was a long pause; Oliver knew Harry was stull struggling. "Are you ready for a match against Slytherin next week?"

"We'll crush them; we always do."

"That's the spirit."

Harry sat dutifully in Professor Snape's Defense Class. He missed Lupin but these classes weren't bad. Too bad Severus was still adamant on teaching about werewolves.

"Professor Snape."

"Evens?"

"We haven't reached werewolves yet." Harry spoke again; repeating after the others in the class. Harry doubted the man would listen to him but it was worth a try.

"Mr Potter I can teach the class whatever I like." The name showed Harry how adamant the professor was about this. The loathing was still present between them. "Now let's see who can tell me how you identify a werewolf."

A few hands shot up.

"Okay Mr Evens." Harry's hand was not one of them.

"Well a werewolf has a shorter snout than a true wolf. Their paws or hands are smaller too. They often run in a more animated way brining their rears right in to their chest when in gate. For werewolves who take wolfsbane; they are able to recognise family or close friends when in wolf form with far less chance of injury. However, the main difference is in the eyes. The eyes of a werewolf weather in human form or not always seem to be full of physical and emotional pain. There is only one known werewolf in existence that enjoys the fact he is a werewolf. He still possesses this pain if eye witness accounts are to be bel-"

"Mr Potter!" Back to Potter. "I think we get the point."

"Oh sorry."

"Yes well." Snape began to teach further. Scouting over the parts Harry hadn't reached yet. Maliciously going over the ways to kill a werewolf.

"Now I want two roles on the characterizes of a werewolf and how to kill them. Dismissed."

Harry stayed behind after class. "What is it Evens?"

"I was polite when I first asked. Remus was my mother's friend just as you were."

"Mr Potter."

"He bullied you when you were CHILDREN." Harry told him. "He doesn't deserve the lose the only job he has been able to get in three years because of that. Because of Childish ignorance. He has barely been able to eat once a week before he came here. Trust me I know the feeling and it's not good."

"You-."

"You're a good man Severus. I admire you more than you could imagen. Don't hold a grudge; it will only make you ill."

Professor Snape looked at him Harry had used his first name without even realizing it. "You'll be late for your lesson Harry."

"Yes Sir." Harry sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

 _AN- Hope you enjoyed this tiny chapter. New chapter soon. ~Tia._


	42. Chapter 41

_AN- Welcome to another short chapter. This one is a filler but it has character development._

 _I've been up like maybe two hours. (It's three in the afternoon where I am.) My sister was making me dance last night. God I'm tired but it was a good party._

 _I've noticed a lot of people commenting on Harry using emotional blackmail with Severus. Its mostly a good reception and for that i'm glad._

 _Light of the nightmare: Thank you for defending me against marvinkitfox1 however I find his comments have little effect on me. I don't care about what one or two people say so long as the majority of people are enjoying it. If people don't respect that because of my dyslexia I wont be perfect then there is little I can do. Thank you anyway._

 _Thank you all for your reviews. Here's your chapter sorry its short._

* * *

Chapter 41

Harry dressed for his Quidditch match. The weather was horrible but Slytherin had no reason not to play. The memory of Draco playing on an injured arm left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Right Slytherin will be playing dirty." Oliver told them. "George I want you to be Harry's shadow. Fred I need you everywhere else."

"Don't worry Wood. Harrykins won't leave my sight." Fred put his arm over Harrys shoulder. The twins had been stalking Harry for a while. They were trying to determine the links between Padfoot the Dog and Padfoot of the map.

"Good."

"What about us?" Asked Angelina.

"Do what you always do. Your plays are perfect the way they are."

"Aww he's flattering us." Katie smiled.

Harry lifted his broom up. The nimbus Two thousand and one was still a great broom. It handled just as well as the Firebolt; it did however lack slightly on agility and thrust power.

Haydon Ray was the new seeker this year. He was much smaller than the old one; more likely to be blown off course in this weather. Then again so was Harry.

Harry held onto his broom and looked over to his friends. Hermione stood between both Ron and Draco. All three of them were waving at him. Cheering for Gryffindor. In fact, most of the school was. Nearly everyone who joined the Defence and Combat club was supporting Gryffindor.

He smiled at Three Second year girls in Lion hats. He loved his friends.

George stayed true to Oliver and didn't leave Harrys tail. The Girls were amazing working fast; Quaffles through hoops. Unlike Slytherin; Gryffindor practiced in all weathers. Points were going up at the fastest rate they ever had.

As Harry flew passed he waved to Remus and Padfoot who was at his feet. Sirius wouldn't have come if Dumbledore had been present but he had work to do.

The energy on the Quidditch pitch was wonderful as Harry perused the tiny gold ball. Harry scooped up and down following on the snitches tail. Haydon was as close to Harry as George was.

Harry heard the clear thump of a Bluddger connecting with a bat as his fingers began to close around the snitch.

The metal was freezing in his fingers and Haydon's foot was sharp in his shoulder. Harry fell from his broom. Fifteen feet.

"HARRY!" A chorus of voice's saw Harry into unconsciousness.

He woke to see Madam Pomphrey holding his arm.

"Ma'am?"

"Ah Harry." She smiled. "Nice to see you awake."

"I fell…"

"Yes. Very dangerous sport. Left arm and leg, both broken." She sighed. "Well you'll have a hard night but you'll be fine come morning."

"Thank you."

"Your brother is demanding he sees you. Drink this whilst I let him in."

Harry cringed at the taste as Oliver hurried in with the whole Quidditch team behind him. Madam Pomphrey looked outraged but just watched them from the distance.

"Harry are you okay?"

"Just a few broken bones Oliver."

"That was an amazing catch Harry." Fred grinned at the boy.

"Unbelievable." George shared the grin.

"So we won?"

"Won! We smashed them." George answered.

"We did." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"And an amazing win it was." Angelina smiled. "You alright though Harry."

"Yeah. I'm great." He told them. "Madam Pomphrey said I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"That's good." Oliver looked uncomfortable. "But you know…. Take your time….. getting better I mean."

"I'll be fine Oliver, Don't worry."

"That's good." Katie nudged the boys. "Come on guys let's leave Harry to rest."

"The girl is right. The boy needs rest." Madam Pomphrey shooed the children out.

"Get well soon Harry."

"That was brill Harry."

"Come on get some rest. I'll cheek on you in the morning." The mediwitch placed a small bowl of milk on the ground and put her finger to her lips.

Harry lay down to sleep. Ron, Hermione and Draco were probably annoyed they had missed visiting times.

"Harry. Harry."

"Sirius…?"

"Yeah its me." Sirius leaned by his bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sirius."

"God Lily would have gone spare had she seen that."

"Hi Remus."

"Yeah well Prongs would have been so proud." Sirius spoke. "The second he found out you were fine of course." Harry smiled in the dark. "That was an amazing catch."

"Not my best. But not half bad."

"You father would turn over in his grave if you didn't pursue a Quidditch career."

"James Potter the spinning corpse." Harry spoke in a neural voice.

Both men gave a soft laugh. Harry didn't realise the effect it would have on them.

"What's the plan then Pup?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to write books."

Remus looked shocked. "That's not a stable career Harry."

"And professional athlete is?"

"You're good though." The Boys godfather insisted.

"Sirius I just want a quiet life. I have enough money to live for a hundred thousand years."

"Yeah you do…"

"You know what. I think it's a great idea." Remus told him. "Come on Padfoot lets give the boy some sleep."  
"Aww come on Remus not the lead." Sirius begged.

"If someone sees me I'm taking you for a walk."

"Awwww." He sighed. "Night Harry."

"Night Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony."

"Night Pup."

* * *

 _AN- Right I think I might go back to bed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter more soon. As always ~Tia_


	43. Chapter 42

_AN- Hey here's chapter 42. I worked a little harder on this one. It flows a bit weird but I actually like the way it happened._

 _Sorry about yesterday lots of stuff happened. An Exam, Voting, just trying to improve my spelling. Well lets hope this is better for it._

 _Also thank you for all the reviews. **394 Reviews.** I'm so happy, you're all so amazing. Thank you._

* * *

Chapter 42

Harry never bothered to write a report on Werewolves. It confused Harry when Hermione listened to him; not so much when Ron and Draco did. They were relieved when they got into Lupins class and didn't have to do the report.

"Hey Uncle Remus."

"Hey Harry. What do you children need?" Lupin smiled; he looked healthier than Harry had ever seen him.

"I want to talk to you about the dog."

"Oh of course… are you all coming?" Harry looked across all the four children.

"Yeah, they know everything."

"Right, come on to my office." Remus led them up the small set of stairs to the room. Padfoot was sitting near the fire. He was eating a full cooked meal from a dog bowl on the floor.

Harry laughed at the sight. Padfoot turned and wagged his tail.

"Sirius, Harry and his friends are here to talk to you." When Harry nodded Padfoot tuned into Sirius.

He lifted his dinner from the floor and placed it on the corner of the table. "I hope you don't mind me finishing my lunch."

Sirius looked a lot better now. He was clean and his hair was shorter. He was still dressed in Harrys clothes- the ones that have been grown. Being able to live with Remus was doing wonders for him; for them both it seemed.

"I'm here to talk to you about clearing your name." Harry sat down. "Sirius this is Hermione, Ron and Draco."

"Pleasure." Sirius shook all of their hands. "I've heard a lot about all of you. Thank you so much for looking after my godson."

"No problem." Hermione answered. "We've heard a lot about you too sir."

"It's Sirius. Just Sirius. Now Draco what's this I'm hearing about you joining the blood traitors." Sirius spoke with a smile.

"Umm I'm a Gryffindor and I'm friends with Hermione so."

"Well don't you worry." Sirius insisted. "I'll do for you what my uncle did for me."

"What is that?"

"If you need anything at all cousin. All you have to do is write." Sirius nodded meaningfully then turned to Harry. "Now that's settled what do you mean pup?"

"The minister should be coming into Hogsmead next weekend. Looking for you…. I've spread a couple of rumoured sightings."

"Thanks?"

"It's necessary Sirius."

"Yeah I know."

"If Remus goes down when the teachers are talking about it; Walking his dog…" Harry suggested. "Then when they say you were the secret keeper…."

Harry asked his friends under the cloak. "Everyone covered?" A universal yes. "Wonderful."

After a few moments Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid sat down with the minister. They ordered their drinks.

"So Black was the Potters secret keeper?"

"Naturally."

"Excuse my intrusion."

"Oh Remus. I'm sorry we should-"

"Professor McGonagall you've got your information mixed up." Remus explained to her.

"Remus?"

"You are?" The minister asked.

"Professor Remus Lupin. I was friends with both James and Sirius. Minister, Sirius wasn't the secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was."

"Remus maybe stay of the drink my son." Flitwick suggested.

"I came in for Butterbeer, I haven't touched a drop yet. Look Peter was the secret keeper. It was Lily and Sirius's idea. Of course James and I agreed. Everyone would suspect it to be Sirius so he could lead you-know-who way from baby Harry. He tried to as well."

"But Remus he killed all those people- Peter. And the muggles."

"Look if anyone had bothered to listen to me I would have told you everything. Under Verserum if I had too. Sirius didn't do it. If he'd have a bloody trial or someone would have actually listened to a werewolf we wouldn't be in this situation."

"But I visited him in Azkaban. He was perfectly sane in there. Leading to the fact that he was probably insane in the first place."

"Sirius is not insane. He's an innocent man. I would bet my life on it."

"Then why did he break out." Flitwick asked.

"I don't know that; probably sick of being locked up in that place. I've tried to visit him…. Never been allowed."

"Regardless he broke out of Azkaban that's not the most innocent of moves."

"He is innocent and shouldn't have been in there in the first place."

"Are you sure Lupin?" Hagrid asked.

"If you knew him he was the last man to betray James. James gave him a home when his parents kicked him out. He called Mr and Mrs Potter Mom and Dad. He knew everything there was to know about James and vice vera. They grew up together. He was James's brother and Harrys godfather for Merlin sake!"

There was a silence.

The minister looked the man up and down. "What brought you here Mr Lupin?"

"Walking Snuffles. Getting cold now don't you think?"

"Where's - your dog?"

"Tethered outside."

"Minister, was it true that Sirius didn't get a trial?" McGonagall asked; surely Albus would have told her. In fact, she should have looked into that herself. Why didn't she?

"I wouldn't know. It was before my time."

"You should check that." Remus told him. "I could assure you that if you offer a trial- with verserum -he will arrive."

"How could you know that?"

"I know Sirius."

"Even after Seven years Remus." McGonagall asked him; she was quite attached to the four Maunders

"Yes Professor. People don't change that much."

Another long silence. "Mr Lupin has Sirius Black contacted you."

"Not as of yet Minister." Remus lied.

"Would you hide him if he did?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Probably not whilst working in Hogwarts as the very, very least." Another Lie.

"I'll go look at Sirius Black's records."

"He didn't have a trial I assure you." The truth.

* * *

 _AN- Tell me what you think. I'll have new chapters soon. ~Tia._


	44. Chapter 43

_AN- Here's the new chapter. Thanks for all the favorites and Reviews. Hope you like this new chapter._

* * *

Chapter 43

Harry packed for Christmas. Sirius and Remus would be staying at Hogwarts, naturally. He wished he could stay with them but was glad to have a family to go back to.

A family with a very excitable older brother.

"Hey Harry. Oliver." Eleanor smiled the two boys off the train.

"Hey Mom." Oliver greeted.

"Hi."

"So Harry you're going to stay with a friend?" Eleanor asked; letters weren't always the most reliable.

"If I can. I'm helping him decorate."

She nodded. "Promise you'll be back before Christmas eve."

"I promise." Harry swore; he liked Christmas with the Woods. New Year's not so much.

"Hey Harry have you seen Draco's mom." Ron looked around. "Hello Mrs Wood."

"Ron right?" Ron nodded.

"I can't even see Draco?"

Ron pointed across the station to a small patch of blonde hair. "Wait there he is!"

"Okay have a nice time Harry."

"I will, Thanks Eleanor. See you Oliver." The two boys hurried over- with their things- to where Draco was standing beside his mother.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Mr Weasleys."

"Hello Ms Black."

"Is that nice muggleborn girl not coming, Draco?"

"No, she's visiting her grandparents?" Draco doubted but both Ron and Harry nodded to show him he was correct.

"Well then I guess we should be going." She picked a thin metal chain from her pocket. "Hold on then."

All three boys knew they were about to travel by portkey and held onto the chain. They then dropped onto the ground. Behind some sheds near Grimuld place.

"Are you all okay?"

"I'm fine mother."

"I'm good."

"Mr Weasley?"

"I'm fine Ma'am."

"Very good. Come on. My house is just here."

Harry was a little uncomfortable walking into number twelve but he hoped that he hid it well. It was nearly the same as he'd ever seen it.

The door to the main room, the one with the family tree in, was locked tightly shut.

"You'll be staying in Draco's room boys."

"Come on; it's on the top floor." Draco led the boys up the stairs but Harry stopped stock still on the second landing.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Draco commented.

"Voldemort."

"What?" Draco asked. "It's just an old trinket case."

"Draco can you get that locket out?"

"Umm sure." He opened the case.

"Wait don't touch it. Use this." Harry handed over his scarf.

"What will it do?"

"You know the Diary- we told you about what happened."

"This will do the same?" Ron asked.

"Sort of." Harry opened his chest.

"Is that your password?" Ron asked.

"Yeah- it's a date. Not important." Harry lifted the basklist fang from its bag. He had a serious mask on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Okay have you heard about Horcuxes?"

"My father mentioned something once I think."

"Well I don't have a clue."

"Okay well when a person commits murder it puts a large strain on the soul. This can be used to split the soul and store it in another thing. These things are Horcuxes. That diary and this locket contain more of Voldemort's soul than he does."

"Dragon shit."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "There are many of them. I need to destroy them. Do you want to have a look?"

"Sure?"

"The locket of Salazar Slytherin. The last heirloom of his line. Now I'm going to stab it with a giant snake tooth." Harry opened the locket.

"Oh my god."

"I know." Harry slammed the tooth into the locket before it could do any more damage. It began to spurt out blood and venom.

Both boys choked at the image.

"To bad he used this; it's a priceless artefact. Useless now."

"How could you just do…?"

"He killed someone to create this Horcrux."

Draco looked Harry up and down. "It must be painful to be inside your mind."

"Yeah it must be." Harry nodded. "Kreature."

The house elf sneered as he arrived. "You summoned me."

"Here." Harry laid the broken locket in the house elves hands. "Your master can rest in peace."

The house elf just stared at the locket; not moving.

"Right let's move on now."

Harry turned away from the house elf to Draco. He couldn't bear to feel the weight of what he had just done. At least not at that moment. He knew that he would have to focus on the Horxrucs eventually but he couldn't go out hunting at his age. No matter how much he wanted to.

Time to change the subject. "Hey you know Dobby, is he still at your father's house?"

Draco shook his head. "Umm no. When my parents dissolved their bond. Mother got the mountain cabin, the house elf, half the Malfoy Vault, and a pile of furniture and stuff. My father got everything else. Land, titles and stuff. All the flying horses."

"So is Dobby here?"

"Yes but why is that important?"

"He's my friend."

"You're friends with a house elf?"

"I was…" Harry sighed and then smiled. "Come on let's go."

"Harry I love you mate but your insane."

"Completely Mental." Ron agreed.

"I know isn't it great." Harry forced a smile for his friends.

"Come on." Draco smiled shaking his head. "I've got the instructions Hermione sent us."

Harry sat on the bed. According to Draco Narcissa had transfigured the extra to beds for the visit. "So what did Hermione send."

"I don't know yet. Look." Draco held up the envelope. "Draconis Black don't open this until Harry and Ron are with you." Draco read.

"Draconis." Ron smiled at the name.

"Shut up Ronald."

"Sorry." Ron mock shrugged. "So what does she say?"

' _Dear Boys._

 _I have read the whole book. I found in the back of it notes by J, S and P. From what Harry has told us I believe this is his father. They were in fact the most detailed notes in the whole book. Very helpful; I was impressed._

 _Anyway I have now found what I believe is the most efficient way to become Animagi._

 _There is a potion that we must make when we get back to school. Harry would you check you have all the ingredients. (The list is on the back of this letter)._

 _There is also a spell and a meditation link to this. You need to hold a mandrake leaf in your mouth when you do this_.'

"Right should we get started?"

"You have mandrake leaves in your chest?" Harry tilted his head. "Okay fine."

Harry exhaled out of his nose finding a little humour in Dracos face. "I have since you got petrified. I should have thought it through and had it before hand."

"Harry can we start tomorrow?" Ron asked. "I'm hungry."

"Dobby." Draco called.

"Yes Master Draco sir."

"Dobby could you please get my friends and I some lunch."

"Yes Master Draco." Dobby popped out of the room.

"Okay fine, fine we'll do it now." Ron sighed.

Harry nudged his arm. "Hey you might turn into a dragon or something."

"Can you turn into magical creatures?"

"Yeah; it's rare but highly possible." Harry explained. "Thank you, Dobby." Harry took the sandwich he had been offered.

"Dobby that is Harry and this is Ron."

"Dobby is pleased to be meeting you." Dobby answered. "Master Draco speaks highly of Mr Harry and Mr Ron."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry sighed as Dobby left to his cleaning; the house still had much work to be done.

"Right so where are these mandrake leaves."

Harry, Ron and Draco set apart an hour each day to practice the spell. Bloody difficult it was. Harry also sent a few Mandrake leaves to Hermione in that passing week.

In the time between training and sleeping they were cleaning and decorating. Alongside Draco's mother and the two house elves. It was nearly clean by the time Harry had to leave for the Wood Manor.

* * *

 _AN- Look you got to see Dobby. He's much happier now; he still wishes he was payed but he cant have everything poor thing. At least he's out from under the elder Malfoy._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to tell your friends about my story. See you soon. ~Tia._


	45. Chapter 44

_AN- Welcome to my fluff chapter. I thought it would be sweet to have everything a little calm for a chapter. There's going to be a little tension coming up._

 _AGirlLostInTime: This is the only black house in the story and we will be seeing at least a little more of it. Its Draco's home now._

 _I'mjustaRegect-5sos: I have animagus forms planned and i know exactly what I want them to be._

 _Dodles: There will be magical animagus's in this story. However The Red Dragon means the Gryffindore Draco. That's not saying that there wont be a Dragon animagus. You'll just have to wait and see._

 _Thanks everyone for Reviews, Favorites and Just plane reading my story. Now onto said story._

* * *

Chapter 44

As seemed to be a pattern Harry ran into Draco first at the station however today Luna was standing beside him.

"Oh Harry thank you for the book. There were some wicklulss on it but I cleaned them off."

"That's good." Harry had sent her a book that she could note all her creatures in it. "Hey Draco."

"Did you have a good holiday?"

"It was great, My godfather brought me a Firebolt."

"Wait that's who it's from?"

"You got one too?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah no note." Draco looked to the train where the broom must have been. It was great that he got a firebolt. Especially after his father had taken his nimbus.

"Well he is still wanted by the ministry."

"Good point." Draco admitted. "So what have you done with your nimbus?"

"I've left it at home." Harry began.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Everyone turned to Hermione; all the colour drained from Harry's face.

"I'm going to look for Ron."

"Coward." Harry shot at him as the blond hurried off.

"Hi Hermione."

"Harry."

"Look I-"

"NO MORE PRESENTS." The girl demanded.

"Hermi-"

"EVER. You hear me Harry. EVER."

"I don't see what your problem is."

"Harry I love it; god I do but…"

Harry smiled trying to defuse the situation. "Hermione I swear to you; on my own life if that's what you want. I swear I didn't spend a Knut on it."

"Harry?"

"It was my mothers. You're like a sister to me Hermione. My mother would have been happy to let you to have it."

"Harry the power in it."

"It's one of the pendants of the heavens. All it does is show you the sky."

"You promise that's all it does." Hermione brought out the tear shaped necklace from under her robes.

"I promise. I just thought you would like it. Its technically useless. It's just a magical trinket I swear Hermione."

"It just feels really expensive."

"It might have been; I don't know." Harry shrugged. "It's been sitting in Dads vault for who knows how long. I won't wear it."

"Harry?" A whisper came from behind him.

"I'm fine now Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're one scary female Hermione."

"You made that sound like a complement."

"It was."

"Hermione I heard that all the way by the Barrier." Ron told her. "I thought I was going to come over to see Harry a gibbering mess."

"He gave me an enchanted necklace."

"All I got was a chest." Ron laughed.

"Really you laugh?"

"Please it's not like we can stop him."

"Come on let's get on the train." Luna smiled. She had been calmly watching the whole time.

"Oh hi Luna."

"Hello Hermione, Beautiful necklace. Blue is your colour."

"Thank you Luna."

"Your Carriage will be gone if you don't get on the train in the next three and a Half- Minuets."

"Thanks." They headed for the train.

"Ronald?" Luna asked sweetly. "Have you seen your sister?"

"She was looking for your other friend."

"Thank you." Luna began to skip away.

"She's a strange one."

"But wonderful." Harry agreed.

Hermione say beside Ron and Draco beside Harry. It was a comfortable train ride but tones of people came in to talk to them. So they didn't get a lot of time to talk about their animagus progression.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Harry skipped out of the room; he needed to pee.

Lee Jorden spoke from inside Fred's head lock. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Jordan."

"Harry what are you doing out?" Fred asked.

"I've got to pee." Best to be direct when dealing with Fred and/or George. He rushed past them and escaped into the small toilet.

When he walked out Fred, George and Jorden were gone. Harry was still drying his hands on his jeans as he headed back to his compartment.

"Get back here you snake." Harry heard the voice. It was familiar a seventh year Gryffindor Thanh Dam. He was a half blood and his mother was Asian- Harry didn't know what area. Or much else about the boy at all really.

"Guys look at this." Benjamin Sheppard another Gryffindor. _"Levicorpus_."

Harry saw the small Slytherin boy being dangled upside down. He screamed looking like he was going to be sick. He couldn't have been more than a second year but didn't really look old enough to be at Hogwarts at all.

Harry push passed Adriel Damrosch; He was a Ravenclaw and was friends with the two. "Hey what is going on here!"

"Oh Evens… its nothing."

"Put him down this instant."

"Come on its just a game." Thanh was not the smartest person in school.

"Help." The boy choked.

Harry looked between the three boys on the ground who were doing nothing. " _Liberacorpus._ " Harry looked down at the kid. "Are you okay?"

"I feel sick."

"Sit down and take a deep breath." Harry then turned to the sixth years. "Now why on earth was that necessary?"

"It was just a bit of fun right kid."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Harry glowered at them. "How about I do that to you and see how you like it?"

"Come on Evens."

"Why?"

"He's a Slytherin." Benjamin spoke this time; once again not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"That's your excuse! You're despicable."

"Why do you care?"

"Apologies to him right now; or I will make sure you live to regret it."

"Look Evens just because everyone else bows at your feet doesn't make you anything actually important."

Harry tilted his arm just right to bring his wand out of its holster. " _Disputatio retrorsum_."

"Now hey… what's your name?" Harry had turned to the young Slytherin boy.

"Zachary." He told him; the boy was crying. "Everyone calls me Zack."

"Well Zack I'm Harry." Harry nodded to the boys. "I've hexed them; they won't be back to normal until they apologies to you."

"Oh."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, if you need anything just come to me."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you need it." He blinked at him. "Did they ambush you?"

Zack nodded. "Cause I'm a Slytherin."

"Okay- do you have friends around here."

"Umm yeah. Toby- he's a Hufflepuff."

"I'll walk you back to his carriage."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Harry put his hands on the boys shoulder. They walked away leaving the three boys gibbering. Not a single coherent word came out of their mouths.

If they didn't apologies it never would.

* * *

 _AN- I don't know if the three Prick boys are going to come in again. I really don't care about them. They finish Hogwarts soon so there's not much more to deal with them._

 _Zack however..._

 _Stay tuned. ~Tia._


	46. Chapter 45

_AN- Sorry its taken so long to post. I had my last two exams this week. Psychology; I think its my best subject._

 _And my cousins birthday was Tuesday; he turned eight. I have never had so many presents in my life. He's basically Dudley Dursley; he wasn't happy with what he got. He got an X-Box one but cried because it wasn't the right colour. Any was enough about my life._

 _KKla: Sirius is Draco's mother's cousin but Draco knows that Sirius is Harry's godfather. That's how he knew the broom was from Sirius. And I'll have a look at your story soon._

 _Thanks all and onto the chapter. I really hope you like this one._

* * *

Chapter 45

The Defence club had a total of four Slytherins and most of them younger than Harry. However, Zack and his older sister- She was a fifth year- turned it into six.

Nothing much happened those next few months. Gryffindor won all their Quidditch matches. Harry had finally got the hang of Arthmacy. That was something to celebrate. He even got top marks in his Runes practice test. Harry was fond of runes; Draco was right about it being the most interesting Class at Hogwarts. Harry found the whole thing Fascinating.

In fact, nothing happened at all until there was a shout from the High table.

Everyone in the room turned to see Professor Remus Lupin- dancing. Well shuffeling happily on his seat.

Everyone exchanged looks. Lingering on the twins; no one would put it past them to have cursed a teacher.

"Harry I think I know why he's…. dancing." Hermione spoke and passed Harry Percy's newspaper.

 _'SIRUS BLACK INNOCENT?'_

 _'Sources within the ministry claim previous members of office denied Sirius Black his right to a trial. Did this man suffer for years without cause? Is he still guilty; or is he innocent?_

 _As a result of the Sirius Black break out the minister went to look over the man's case file. What he found was nothing. Truly nothing. Sirius Black had no file. No Trial at all._

 _It seemed to be an open and shut case but with no trial how are we to know for sure._

 _Ministry member's claim outrage._

 _"Even the most evil and twisted of men deserve a trial. Even if the result is the same he still has the right to this." Amelia Bones._

 _"It is disgusting that they through him in a place like that without proof." Bartemius "Barty" Crouch, Sr._

 _"I am ashamed to know that ministry officials denied a wizard his human rights. Are we no better than muggles for such things?" Dolores Umbrage.'_

Harry skimmed over the rest of the article.

"Sirius Black if you are out there and wish for a trial; the ministry believes it their duty to give you one. _And maybe begin to rewrite an injustice." Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. "We swear to give you the fair trial you should have been given years ago."'_

Harry couldn't help but grin. Remus was sitting still again now but the grin on his face remained.

He passed the paper over to Ron and Draco. Percy just looked at him strangely. How was he supposed to have his breakfast without his paper?

"Hey Remus, Sirius." Harry greeted the pair as he entered the professors office.

"Hi Pup."

"Is that a suit?"

"I'm going to the ministry." Sirius hugged Harry. "I'll talk to you when I get back."

"You will get back right?"

"I'm innocent Harry." Sirius smiled supportively at the child.

"You could always hide here forever." Harry joked knowing there was no changing his mind.

"Then they'll think I'm guilty."

"Can I come?"

"No. Harry you have lessons." Remus told him.

"But-"

"No Harry. I can't sanction you leaving." There was a seriousness in Remus' voice. Harry listened.

"Don't worry pup I'll be back." Sirius hugged Harry once more. "Now go and practice your animagus with your friends. I'm so proud of you."

Sirius wanted a moment with Remus. Harry understood.

"Promise me you'll come back. You'll at least write."

"I promise you and Remus will get the very first letters I send as a free man. You have my word Pup."

"Okay Padfoot; good luck. The guys wish you luck too."

Harry left for the room of requirement. He had told his friends he would only be a few minutes. They had practiced most days in the room of equipment. It was now time to take the potion.

"Harry." Ron grinned at his friend.

"Sirius is going to the ministry."

"Oh well that good isn't it."

"Yeah but I just worry; you know."

"Well you can't know everything Harry." Hermione insisted. "Just have a bit of faith."

"Yeah come on let's try this potion." That would get his mind off things.

Hermione passed small vials to each of the boys. "Right the book said too much and you'll have trouble turning back. So we'll just have to do it in stages."

"Bottoms up." Ron said and all four of them downed the contended of the small vial.

"Any changes?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco shrugged. "Oh." They all tuned to see a small dog on the floor where Ron used to be.

"Ron?" Hermione asked and the dog barked.

It was a strange looking dog. Only a little bit bigger than a Chihuahua. Ron was bright red; maybe because of his hair. It had a pointed tail and oversized ears.

"What kind of dog is that?"

"Harry….?" Luna walked in about to ask a question. "Eeeeeee."

"Luna?"

"It's an Ekeco Pup." Luna started petting the dog. "I thought they were extinct. Oh it's so cute."

"That's Ron- were training to be animagus'."

"That is cool. I've always wanted to see one."

"Do you know what they do Luna?" Hermione asked. She had accepted Luna's abnormalities the same as Harry's.

"Oh Yes." Luna told them; still petting Ron behind the ear. "They were famous for their human like intelligence; that's why they were never pets. Their ears can here for miles. They're great at defending themselves. They can use their tail to spike pray and attackers and their howls can knock you out. There was a case two hundred years ago where the howl killed an elderly man. That's what led to them becoming extinct. They're so amazing; oh my dad would be so happy if..."

Luna grinned proudly.

"That's amazing thanks Luna."

She nodded and stood up the smile still on her face. "Harry I was looking for Ginny; I was wondering if you could tell me where she is."

Harry lifted his map out. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry examined the map. "She's walking passed the kitchens towards Gryffindor tower. You'll have to be quick if you need to catch her."

"Thanks Harry, got to go." Luna skipped out of the room whistling. It was as if she never came in in the first place. Loony Luna Lovegood; it was impossible not to love her.

Ron stretched back to human. "Wow I can understand why Sirius likes that so much." He said rubbing his ear.

"Well done Ron; I guess we have to go higher." Harry, Hermione and Draco drank another. Then Harry grabbed a third.

He seemed to keel over; his skin sparking. After a few moments it stopped. Harry looked across his arms; he must have been a few drops shy of transforming.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; just need to have another I think?"

"Here we go Sparky." Ron laughed and passed the potion over to Harry.

Harry sipped this potion and felt his body sparking again. As he keeled his body changed. Quite painfully at that.

"Wow." His friends looked at him and Harry noticed he was beating what felt like wings. He turned his head to the mirror and saw in it a beautiful phoenix. His Animagus matched his patrounus; how wonderful.

He examined every part of his body. He was the usual red and orange. However, on his head- where his scar should be- came the occasional spark. It was as if the scar was creating electricity.

Harry landed as best as he could; as he did so one of his sparks hit Hermione's notes. A small fire started on them.

Harry flapped in a panic as Hermione put the fire out.

"Oy Sparks get away from the flammables." Ron laughed again; times like this it was hard to forget he grew up with the twins. Harry squawked instead of laughing. This panicked him too; it was strange to be a different species.

He took a breath through his beak and concentrated just like Sirius told him too. He felt himself grow and was human again.

"You're a facking Phoenix." Draco exclaimed.

"And I'm A deadly dog." Ron insisted.

"But still a dog." Draco corrected.

"Are we going to ignore the fact he almost set me on fire?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry." Harry apologised.

Ron passed two more vials to the people remaining.

Two vials later Draco became an eagle; much to his satisfaction. He wanted to be able to fly.

Hermione found it most difficult to become her animagus. It took her seven vials of potion before she sprouted fur. She had become the largest animal between them; an extremely large grey cat.

"Hey I know what she is. That's a Lynx. I had to do a project on them in muggle school." God that was so long ago and yet Harry remembered it clearly. "They're vicious blighters."

"That makes sense."

"Hey." Hermione rolled her eyes.

He looked between his friends and smiled. A cat, a dog and two birds. He felt more hope than he ever and before. He was going to win this war.

* * *

 _AN- So what did you think. ~Tia_


	47. Chapter 46

_AN- Hey everyone here's you newest chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this one._

 _I'm so glad I got such a great reception to the Animagui. Everyone seemed to like them so much. I'm really happy._

 ** _sorry 'bout this: You're review has made it seem like I've confirmed Draminone. I have not. I firstly think they're just a little to young right now. Though I think I'm going to start pairing people up in fourth year. I have some temporary ships planned and some more permanent ones. I wont be sticking completely to cannon; I've decided that now. There will be a few cannon relationships but not a lot; most likely in secondary characters. The relationships you see may not be permanent; we are dealing with teenagers after all. I'm also currently leaning towards having my main four_ not _dating each other; I think it might create too much awkwardness in the group._**

 _Right now; onto the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 46

Sirius walked out of the Ministry of magic a free man. Oh Merlin it felt good.

Cameras flashed on his face; he didn't answer many of the questions. He just told everyone he was eager to get home and see his friend Remus again; He didn't mention Harry yet. Just as Jason Andy had told him to. The young Lawyer only graduated from Hogwarts last year but Harry was confident he was the best choice. Harry was right; He was a bloody good lawyer.

Sirius could feel his blood was boiling as he waited for the rat to be apprehended. He needed to trust James and Lily's son. He needed to trust Harry; he was a seer after all.

He had almost gotten an extra five years in Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus. Luckily the ministry ruled that he had already served his time and then some.

He registered with the animagus department and was free to go. Much to his great relief.

Now he was heading home.

Well he would never really be able to consider number 12 a true home. His real home was with James, Lily and Remus. His true home was in his memories and he would never return to them. There were so many things he had wanted to Tell James, Tell Lily, Tell Remus. And even tell Peter. He didn't have the strength any more.

For now he was going to focus on Remus, Harry and probably Draco. That was his future. His future as a free man; he was going to make it count for every second it was worth.

Sirius got quite a shock when he walked into number 12. The place was tidy. He had never seen it this tidy. Who the hell was cleaning it up for him? Not that retched house elf.

Sirius pointed his wand in front of him as he moved. He checked every room; but found the sitting room locked.

"SIRIUS." A female voice came from behind him.

"Cissy?"

"You're out. I was waiting for the paper." The woman told him looking down at his wand.

Sirius slipped his wand away. "Yeah I'm a free man. I've umm seen your son- he's a good kid."

"I know. I hope you don't mind us moving back in."

"No, No of course not." This was actually a relief; being here alone may have proved to be too much. "Make your selves at home. Don't worry Cissy, really."

"I'll make you some tea Sirius."

"Thanks Cissy. You look good cousin."

She shook her head. "I've just had my bond dissolved, became a single parent and had to move in to this place. It was a mess." She took a breath. "I'm tired."

"I'll get changed and we can talk."

Sirius sat down at the dining table with his cousin. As per his request she told him about her bonding break up. About her son and what she knew about his friends and the state of the world since the war.

"So are you dealing- umm with the break up and everything."

"I'm fine Sirius. I haven't told Draco yet but Lucius is getting rebonded."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"He just wants an heir now that he doesn't have Draco." She looked sad.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Tatiana Westward."

"Didn't she marry- ah what was his name?"

"No they were engaged but broke it off. She courted a few men but never settled."

"Well it's his loss. I mean Draco's a great kid."

"Yeah I'm proud of him." Narcissa smiled and nodded. "I've seen Andromeda a lot since I broke from Lucius. Nymphadora too."

"How are they? I suppose Little Dora isn't as little as she used to be?"

"No she's not. She's training to become an Auora. Andromeda is ever so proud of her."

"I see why. Annie was always my favourite cousin."

"Thanks Sirius."

"I guess you're not bad either Cissy."

"Better than Bella."

"Of course but anything better than Bellatix."

"You should really go and see them, Andromeda I mean." Narcissa suggested.

"Yeah. I think I will. It'll be nice to see her again."

"You don't call her Ann to her face though do you?"

"I like my Limbs attached very much thank you Narcissa."

"So is that abysmal house elf still here?"

It was the last week or so of School for the year. Harry hadn't seen Sirius since the trial day. He had written and Harry saw the paper.

"Attention students." Dumbledore stood at his place at the head table. "I have some worrying news." Dumbledore pointed to a man and two woman standing to his right. "These people are from the ministry of magic. There has been a tragic deadly rodent sickness sweeping the country."

Harry recognised the man as Gawain Robards; he was a fairly senior Auora. He also recognised the deputy head of the Animagus registry department as she had visited Arthur's funeral. Arelettie Swan; the other woman he didn't recognise at all.

People around him looked confused or worried. Realisation hit Harry. Pettigrew was getting his comeuppance. It was really uncomfortable to have that rat in the next bed.

"Now I would like anyone with Rodents to bring their pets here to the ministry officials for testing. Do not worry your pets will not be harmed. I have been told older rats are more at risk than younger rats however still bring your pets no matter the age."

"Scabbers…" Ron looked worried.

"Ron how old is Scabbers?" Hermione asked. "You did say he was a bit under the weather."

"I don't know; he was Percy's. He's old…"

"Ron." Harry soothed as much as he could. This was something he couldn't tell Ron. "Take him to them. If he does have this sickness they're the best people to cure him."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go get him now." Ron rushed up leaving his desert in front of him. It would be cruel to tell Ron what his rat really was.

"Harry what is it?"

"God you are too perceptive sometimes."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's a gift."

"I can't tell you this time Hermione. I'm sorry. But Ron's about to lose his pet."

"He does have the-"

"He might as well have. You should go with him; to comfort him." Harry told her. "I can't be their right now."

"Poor Ron."

"Don't tell him; things will be worse for everyone if he doesn't give the rat away."

Ron didn't cry but he looked close to it as he sat in the common room. Fred sat beside his brother and put his arm around the younger Weasley.

"Look wouldn't it have been worse for him if he'd have suffered. He was an old rat. We all gave him a great life didn't we. He was a garden rat; he would have died years ago if he wasn't with our family."

"Fred's right Ron." Hermione told her. "He must have been in pain for a while. Not being able to move. You did a great thing taking him in. He knows you loved him."

Percy didn't seem to care; he loved his owl more than he had ever loved that rat.

"He's a good rat."

"Of course; he's a great rat." Fred insisted. "When you're ready George and I will buy you a new rat. Or something else; just not an owl. 'Kay."

Harry smiled at Fred; he was a good brother when he had to be. All the Weasleys were. Well Ginny was a sister but the sentiment was there.

"Harry. Did you see this?"

"No Ron I'm sorry. I told you I'm not a seer I don't know everything."

"Well what use a-" He wanted to explode but just sighed and rubbed threatening tears.

"I'm sorry Ron."

"I know I- just."

"Miss your friend. Feel bad because of what he's going through." This was Neville speaking. Harry spoke to him all the time in DAC club he was gaining so much confidence.

"Yeah that."

"It'll be okay Ron. The pain will fade. It'll hurt for a while but it will get easier."

Ron nodded slightly. "Thanks Neville."

* * *

 _AN- Tell me what you think; I really want to know. See you very soon. ~Tia_


	48. Chapter 47

_AN- Hi everyone._

 _I'm glad Ron's rat situation had such a good reception. Although I am surprised that no one mentioned Sirius; I'm sure you knew he's be fine._

 _Onto the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 47

"Welcome everyone. Last meeting of the year." Harry declared standing on his stage. "You have all progressed wonderfully this year." Some proud faces smiled up at him.

"Sadly, Some will be leaving our numbers this year." Harry reminded all of them. "I want to give you something to remind you that you always have a home here with us. You have all done so well and this will be the reward for your loyalty and dedication."

"Would all the seventh years approach the stage?" Hermione requested. Some students moved forward more eagerly than others.

"Oliver Wood." Hermione passed him a certificate. It read 'Oliver Wood Successful Graduate of Junior Phoenix Defence and Combat club. Golden Class.' It had each of the house mascots in each corner and an animated Phoenix instead of a signature. "Congratulations Oliver."

Harry moved forward to pin a badge to his robes. "Here. When you have this you will always find a friend with the Junior Phoenix's." Harry was very proud of his name for the club. The Junior Order of the Phoenix. Not that anyone would know that yet.

Oliver looked down at the badge. It was gold in the shape of a shield. It had a Phoenix engraved on it behind a wand and a sword.

"Oliver Wood Junior Phoenix Golden class. Well done Brother."

"Thanks' Harry."

"Gwendolyn Quinin. Junior Phoenix Gold Class."

"Kameron Good. Junior Phoenix Silver Class."

"Percy Weasley. Junior Phoenix Gold Class. Well Done Percy." Harry pinned the badge above his head boy badge. He had barely mentioned it all year. Well, defiantly not as often as Harry remembered.

"Thanks Harry."

"Remember Percy. If you don't turn your back on us. We will never turn our backs on you."

Harry signed many of the seventh years off with Gold Class badges. Only three got the Sliver Class; no one got Bronze Class that year.

"Congratulations all of you. I hope we have prepared you enough to succeed in the world. There are dark times ahead my friends. Keep a strong mind and a steady heart. Fight for your dreams and stay true to the light. I hope you all stay in touch. For the rest of you, I'll see you in September." Everyone smiled at him; some laughed at his speech.

As Harry closed the doors until September he silently asked the room to say for next year.

Oliver found Harry once everyone was on the train. His badge shined on his chest. The twins sat with Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione.

"So how does it feel to be a free man?"

"No different actually." Oliver had now graduated Hogwarts and would soon have to look for a job.

"It'll start too. Especially when…. Never mind you'll find out."

"Tell me."

"No I don't want to ruin your excitement…"

"Your evil, you know that Harry. Evil." Oliver smiled.

Harry ignored that. "The world cup is coming up. Sirius offered us all tickets."

"My dad offered us tickets." Ron exclaimed. "He worked on the muggle side of the preparations so he gets them really cheap."

"We'll Harry will probably be coming with us." Oliver told them. "Moms one of the mediwitches at the game and Dad has to cheek the brooms. You know for spells and stuff."

"Wait both your parents are working on the world cup."

"Technically…"

"So what about Hermione. Ron's going with his family, I'm going with Oliver, Draco's going with Sirius."

"She could come with us." Oliver offered.

"Sirius wouldn't say no."

"My dad already planned to buy tickets for you three and Lee Jordan anyway."

"Umm if you guys don't mind I think I'll go with Harry."

"We'll see if we can get mom to put us by Ron." Oliver nudged Harry.

"I'll ask Uncle Sirius." Draco had been ordered by his mother to call Sirius uncle. As a sign of respect for her cousin letting them take over his home.

"Brill." Ron grinned.

"Just One thing." Harry bit his lip. "Don't stay overnight."

"What?"

"Please just beg whoever you have to; we cannot stay their overnight."

"What's going to happen?" Hermione demanded from him.

"Guys!" Harry couldn't control it. "I'm a kid I can't change everything. Some things are out of my control."

"Will someone die?" Hermione put her arm around Harry.

"No Wizards but yes. There is nothing we can do. There's going to be a real adult who will act."

"Oh god."

"Let's look on the bright side." Harry spoke desperately.

"Muggles are going to die." Hermione gasped.

"I know it's horrible but Muggles and Wizards die every day. I can't save everyone. It's too much."

Hermione made a sound that sounded like 'sorry'.

"You're being really cryptic today Harry." Oliver told him.

"Sorry but aren't you going to ask me what the bright side is?" He bit the skin on the side of his thumb.

"Okay what is the bright side?" Oliver asked.

"I already know the result." Fred and George became two inches taller.

"How is that a bright side it ruins the j-" Oliver was cut off.

"Harry what is it?" Fred asked. "We've got some savings for that thing you gave us for Christmas. We can bet on…"

"Boys that's cheating." Hermione insisted.

Harry was sad that Sirius hadn't asked him to live with him but he loved living at the Woods. He didn't want to leave Oliver who had made it clear he loved Harry living with him.

"Does Mum know about Scabbers?" Ron asked as they were pulling into Kings cross station.

Harry wondered if this was the best arrangement. Oliver lived in Scotland. He had to go to the south of England just to go back up again. Then again it worked for years; who was he to mess with tradition.

"Percy sent her a letter for you." George told Ron.

"Come on little nerd cheer up a little; you got full marks again."

"Yeah I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Harry teaching me the Divination stuff."

"Don't doubt yourself. You sat your exam not Harry." Hermione nudged him. "Come on."

"I can't wait to get home; I've barley seen Hedwig all year."

"Meow."

"Aww girl I see you everyday baby." Harry lifted Zana from the bag and held her so she was looking over his shoulder. She purred happily knowing she was Harry favourite.

Oliver pointed over to his parents and Harry noticed Sirius beside them. He didn't register Draco's mother near Sirius.

"Hey guys I see my dad." Hermione pointed across the platform. "If he says yes; I'll see you at the world cup."

"Hey Uncle Sirius." Harry hugged his godfather.

"Hey Pup."

"I don't see my mum?"

"Draco you've grown." Narcissa hugged Draco who squirmed so she wouldn't kiss him. "Hello Harry."

"Hi Ms Black."

"Ah I see Percy and Dad. I'll see you at the world cup. Owl me." Ron ran off to show his mother his results. He had stopped worrying about the twins now.

"I think they've both grown Cissa." Eleanor told Narcissa.

"Oliver." Gwen Quinnin squirmed as he kissed her hand in middle of the station.

"Bye Harry see you later." Luna smiled as she hugged Genevieve.

"See you soon Luna."

"Harry can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sure Padfoot." Harry walked to the side with his godfather.

"See you September Harry."

"Thanks Zack, Anna." Harry waved at the two Slytherin's. "Hey Zack I never got to ask. Did they ever apologise?"

"Oh No." Zack answered. "They just Dissapaered. I haven't seen them at all."

"Oh Sorry. I expected them to say sorry."

"Its fine Harry. Thanks anyway."

"That's no problem. Have a good summer."

"You too."

Sirius smiled. "So Harry I was wondering because I'm your god-"

"See you next year Harry."

Harry waved to the sixth year. "See you Cole."

Sirius finished. "Godfather."

"Hey You going to the world cup Harry?" Cedric Diggory asked nodding politely at Sirius.

"Obviously. I'm only going to the final though. I have a feeling Ireland will be there."

"Oh I wish. Have you seen England's team this year, no way?" Cedric smiled. "Well see you there Harry."

"See ya."

"How popular are you?" Sirius sighed. "I'm your Godfather Harry and your father wanted me to look after you if something happened to them. I understand if your happy at the Woods. They're great people and Oliver is a good friend to you."

"Are you asking me to live with you?"

"Yes. I am."

"I'd love that… Just- not at Grimulad Place. I've been there with Draco. I don't like it." Harry knew how Sirius felt about that place.

"Okay." Sirius grinned widely. "You can stay with the Woods until I have a place settled?"

"Yeah. Have you spoke to them?"

"I have. They're okay with it. They seemed a bit sad but I really want to be the one looking after you. It's my job Pup." Sirius rubbed his hair. "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"It's going to be great." Harry agreed.

"See you September Harry?"

"See you soon Neville." Harry waved.

"Harry I don't suppose you'd mind but you know that Lawyer you pointed me too." Sirius asked. "I hired him as the Black Family Lawyer."

"Really was he that good."

"You were the one that suggested him?"

Harry smiled nervously. "He was the best I could access; it was kind of a long shot to be honest."

Sirius looked amused and relived. "Well he's a bloody brilliant lawyer."

"Yeah I know." Harry smiled agreeing. "Did Remus tell you what marks I got?"

"Full O's, you got your mothers brains."

"Arithmacy was the only difficult subject. I'm glad I did well."

"I'm proud of you. I'll be bragging for weeks."

"Draco was only a mark or two below me."

"I'll have to congratulate him." Sirius reached into his pocket. "I don't know if you've seen it; this morning's paper."

'PETER PETTIGREW CONFESSES TO POTTER NIGHT MURDERS.'

"Azkaban? Thank god."

"No Harry not Azkaban."

"What?" Sirius pointed to a paragraph.

'However, in a bid to escape Pettigrew fled from the Dementors. This resulted in the dementors being forced to give Pettigrew the kiss. The minister says he regrets this. However as Pettigrew admitted his guilt under Veritaserum this would serve as his punishment.'

"He's dead?"

"Almost as fulfilling as if I had done it myself."

* * *

 _AN- Tell me what you think. See you soon. ~Tia._


	49. Chapter 48

_AN- Sorry for the short chapter and the wait. I've been having a bit of life trouble. My doctors are taking forever to get through to me and I'm having trouble getting a job. Well such is the life of a Tristan._

 _Anyhow thank you for reviews I've been loving them. A few notes though._

 ** _I forgot to inform you in correct detail about Harry's original timeline. The events as of the end of the Order of the Phoenix and onward didn't happen exactly as it did in the books. People on Harry's side were dropping like fly's and he never found all the Horxruxes. This will all effect the later parts of the story here. I only realized I hadn't explained it when I was taking to my sister yesterday. Sorry._**

 ** _Also In the earlier chapters I added a few characters that you haven't really gotten much information on. Well they were supposed to be really important when I was first writing. However I found out that most of the things that I needed to happen could be done by already established characters without damaging their characterization. I'm sorry if this confused you._**

 _I'm sorry some of these things weren't clarified very well; Turns out i'm not perfect. Who'd have guessed?_

 _I hope you like this little chapter._

* * *

Chapter 48

Harry wished he could practice his Animagus over the Holiday. He still had the sparking problem before he was able to change. Ron and Draco changed perfectly and made fun of Harry relentlessly for it.

He settled with reading all the material for next year and helping Oliver practice for scouting sections. This was what Quidditch interviews were called. He had called up for a few but hadn't been invited in for one yet.

"Have you heard anything back from Puddlefeild?" Harry shouted across the garden.

"Not yet." Oliver shouted back. "Woo good catch Harry."

They were having a break from the Keeper practice. Oliver didn't want Harrys skills to suffer for his career. Oliver was still trying to encourage Harry to pursue a Quidditch Career himself.

"Thanks."

"Let's try a unicorn dive." Oliver floated beside Harry.

Harry lifted up in the air as Oliver set the snitch. With the curve dive on his Firebolt Harry caught the snitch easily. It probably wouldn't have been as easy if he didn't know where the snitch would be. Still it was a perfectly conducted dive.

"God Harry I thought losing Charlie was bad. Come on please consider working in Quidditch. You can't waste that sort of talent."

"If I think about it will you leave it alone."

"Probably, no promises."

"Fine come on let's practice for you now."

"Alright." Oliver tossed Harry a Quaffle.

"Harry." Lee called out of the back door. "Hedwig has a letter."

"Let's have a brake." Oliver started heading down. "You know you're not a half bad chaser."

"Would you have put me on the team?"

"Well no but…." Both boys laughed. "Okay maybe you should stick to seeking."

"Why don't you ask your dad to help. He was chaser in Hogwarts."

"Yeah same as your dad."

Harry went into the owl room; it was used for broom storage too. Most of the rooms in Olivers house were broom storage. Harry had found an old Farstreak under his bed they were no longer in production.

"Hey girl." Harry greeted his owl. "Let's see what you've got."

It was a letter from Sirius.

 _Dear Pup_

 _Hope you're alright? Are you doing your homework? You shouldn't leave it until last minute Harry._

Harry read over the line again and smiled. Sirius was trying to sound responsible.

 _Anyway I was just wondering what size room you wanted. And if you want a garden. Wizard world or Muggle? I can get a house almost anywhere. I want to know what you think will be best._

 _I also hope you don't mind but Remus will be living with us. Especially now he doesn't have a job._

 _I'm glad you agreed to move in with us pup._

 _See you soon and tell your Gran I say hello. You're visiting with her the weekend right?_

 _Your Uncle Padfoot._

Harry smiled and read over the letter once more. He then sat down at a desk pen his own reply.

 _Dear Uncle Sirius._

 _I'm great here; I am visiting gran this weekend. I'll tell her you say hi. Don't worry about my homework I've already got most of it done._

 _I'll love to have Uncle Moony living with us. He can help me with my defence work. It'll be great._

 _Padfoot you should know that I don't care what size house or room, anything like that. I don't mind but I don't really want to be in the muggle world. I want to be able to practice Quidditch._

 _It's great to hear from you; how are you? Are you starting to feel better now? Draco said that his mom told him you weren't doing too well the past few weeks. She said it was the shock from Azkaban and that you'd be better soon. I hope you are._

 _I can't write to much more; I have to see my mind healer in a bit._

 _I'll write soon. Tell Remus I say hi._

 _Harry._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwigs leg and stroked her feathers. "Could you take this to Sirius when you're ready?" She hooted and began pecking at her water bowl.

"Thanks girl." Harry sighed and went to shower. He didn't have long before his meeting with Miss Hale.

Abigale Hale was beginning to get frustrated with Mr Harry Evans-Potter. Well not frustrated with the boy himself more with herself.

Harry was a hard child to analyse. He wasn't one to answer questions in any kind of detail. He avoided many of her questions. Abigale suspected that the only way to really get information from him was Veriserum. Something she would never do.

He was showing mild signs of post-traumatic stress disorder. He clearly had some kind of anxiety disorder. It wasn't surprising considering what she knew about his upbringing.

Harry was a very guarded person; or at least he was around her. He seemed to be functioning perfectly fine outside of their sessions. He acted pretty normal around his friends and new family. According to Poppy he still came often for dreamless sleep. Once a fortnight was the average.

It was just horrible and she didn't know how to help him.

* * *

 _AN- I'm working on a better chapter now. See you soon. ~Tia_


	50. Chapter 49

_AN- So here's your next chapter. I'm really starting to think I need a beta; I spent forever searching spellings. Dyslexia is a curse for everyone._

 _Now my pairings are going to sort of start; as in people are going to be getting dates for the yule ball. I'm pretty sure most of these wont last._

 _hpfangirl: you asked me to change James Potter from being a chaser to a seeker. I am confused. As far as I was aware in the books it says that James Potter was a Chaser not a seeker. In the films it is the other way around. I will not change it._

 _Hope you all like this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 49

Harry looked around the Woods garden; Lee had prepared a Wizard style BBQ. Hermione was there with all the Weasleys; Bill and Charlie included. Draco, Sirius and Remus were present as where the whole Quidditch Team. The Quinnin Girls and Luna were there with Oliver's Friend Peter and the Diggorys. The garden looked full to bursting.

"Oy Sparks. Get over here we're having a picture." Draco called.

"That name is not going away is it?"

"Nope." Ron agreed. The four of them crouched into a pose for the camera. It wasn't long before everyone was joining in.

"Oliver don't make me; I look awful." Gwen argued.

"If this is awful then nothing can compare to your beauty."

"Oh shut up." The girl blushed.

"I think you look beautiful."

Harry smiled, he never knew Oliver was in love like that. With Gwendolyn Quinnin; she was an up and coming singer. She would become far more popular when she joined with her sister. One of the few people Harry distinctly remembered survived as long as he did. They moved to America. They planned to make it big in the wizarding world out there.

Half way through the pictures Molly shook her head at her eldest son.

"Bill your hair is getting so long. I could-"

"No mum." Bill rolled his eyes.

"I like Bill's hair Mrs Weasley." Harry complemented.

Bill smiled. "I like your hair too Harry." Harry gave him a returning smile. His hair was now past his shoulders; he was able to tie it back if he needed to. He had gotten rid of hid glasses; having his hair in his face would make the whole thing a moot point. It may show off his scar but people were going to stair at it no mater what.

"Thanks I've been growing it for a few years now."

"If you ever want to learn how to braid it just ask."

"You can do that?"

"Come on."

"Hey Guys can I have a favour?" Harry asked the twins.

"What happened to your hair?!"

"Bill braided it for me."

Both red heads keeled to the floor laughing. "Oh wizarding god." They began wheezing.

"Does it look bad?"

"Not really." George admitted. "He's been braiding Ginny's hair for most of her life. Mum thought he would grow up to be a hair stylist or something."

"So my favour?"

"Go on."

"No wait brother." Fred contradicted. "On one condition."

"I can still hold back the deed to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes."

"Just play the game." Fred complained.

"Fine."

"You have to guess us apart."

"Fred, George." Harry pointed to each boy and smiled. "Was I right?"

"No."

"Bullshit."

"Harry such language."

"Can you put a bet on for me?" Harry asked finally.

George rolled his eyes from his brother's previous comment. "Gladly."

"Thanks George." Harry grinned. "You don't mind me telling you the result?"

"Its fine Sparks."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron told you about the sparking problem didn't he?"

"Who else?" Fred laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"Okay here's the money. Can you put it one for Ireland to win but Viktor Crum catching the snitch?"

"Done."

"You guys can have half a cut. Between you; for this."

"You're a Saint Harry."

"I know."

Mrs Weasley stayed at home for the world cup match. As did Genevieve, Narcissa, Remus, Mrs Diggory and most surprisingly Katie Bell.

Harry sat with the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco, Sirius and Luna. Oliver sat a few stands up with Gwen, Peter and the rest of the Quidditch team. Cedric and His father were sat in another stand.

Harry glanced down and could see Eleanor on the pitch with a few other mediwizards.

Harry just sat back as the Vela moved across the pitch. Only Himself, Arthur, Sirius and the girls were unaffected.

Harry heard a couple of ouches from around him. Woman hitting or nudging their male partners. Harry recognised one of them as Gwen. So Oliver was in trouble too.

Harry had brought tones of Irish merchandise and given loads of Omnioculars down his row of friends. As the game went on Harry wondered why Luna had asked to come. She looked very board; she just sipped her drink and glanced around the stadium. That distinct dottiness she held around her was as strong as ever. She was dressed up nice today; or at least she matched her dress with the exact green on her radish earrings.

"Are you okay Luna?" On the other side of Harry Draco was engrossed. Sirius behinds him was in a similar state.

"Oh yes wonderful."

"You don't seem to be having a good time?"

"Oh I don't care to much for Quidditch. I wanted to be here with you all and I am." She smiled. "You seem to be a bit distant too Harry?"

"I guess I am. I've seen this before. It does lose a bit of the excitement."

"Yes, I suppose it would." They both looked down at the game. "I can see the appeal, fast paced and exiting." Luna admitted. "I prefer the Hogwarts matches though. Then I have a reason to root for someone. Because I know you all."

"Ah I get it."

"How has your holiday been Harry?"

"Same as always. What about you?"

"My dad took me to interview a few people for the Quibbler. That was a lot of fun."

"It sounds it."

At that point Ginny, who was the other side of Luna, jumped up and shouted at one of the Irish players. She used language that a second year girl should not know. Then again considering who she had for brothers it wasn't all that surprising.

"Are you excited about the party this year?"

"What?" Harry tilted his head at her.

"We have to by dresses or dress robes. It's obvious there's going to be some sort of party. Did you see one?"

"The yule ball. A Christmas ball."

"It sounds wonderful."

"It is, lots of dancing though." Harry told her.

"I don't like dancing very much."

"Neither do I." Harry told her and looked out onto the field. "Would you like to go with me Luna?"

Harry didn't know what came over him. He was fond of Luna yes. She was the person closest to him; they were more similar than anyone he had met. He loved her but was it romantic. He wasn't so sure what his feelings were any more.

"I'd like that Harry." She smiled at him; looking just the same as she did before.

"I'll get some dress robes."

Less than a second later the stadium exploded; Ireland win 170 to 160. Viktor held up the snitch. Everyone had something to celebrate about.

The twins grabbed Harry and hugged him. They celebrated.

* * *

 _AN- So Luna... she isn't going anywhere any time soon. Hope you liked this chapter... ~Tia._


	51. Chapter 50

_AN- Hey everyone. I'm currently Beta hunting; seeing how that goes._

 _This chapter is a setting up chapter. I've been waiting to put these things in. Very exited. I hope you like where its going._

 _McGwee: It's the holiday between second and third year._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 50

Harry was glad when almost everyone listened to his advice. Only Amos Diggory stayed at the campsite overnight. He and his son escaped unharmed.

Everyone read about the attack in the morning paper. Harry only skimmed over the article; it was two painful to live through twice.

He focused on his conversation with Luna and holding money for Fred and George. Five hundred Galleons for them to start up their shop. That was a hell of a lot of money for the twins to be trusted with. Even they thought it would be better off with Harry.

Harry finished the last of his history of magic essay before going out to get his third year things. There were a few specialist things he needed that year. Including Gillyweed and Dressrobes.

Oliver had been persuaded by his mother to take 'Harry shopping duty'. Turns out very few people enjoyed that. Who knew?

"Hey Hermione." Harry hugged the girl. "Hello Mr Granger."

"Hello Harry. I don't know you." Jack Granger turned to Oliver.

"Oliver Wood. I'm Harry's brother." Oliver held his hand out for Mr Granger to shake.

"Jack Granger."

"Hey Harry, Hermione." Ron came in from the floo.

"Pleasure." Oliver finished taking his hand back from Mr Granger.

"Hey where's Dray. Isn't he like the first person…. Well anywhere?"

"Yeah he's probably with Sirius though. He's not the most punctual person in the world." Harry smiled at the thought of Draco praying for Sirius to get

"Hey Sparks." The twins nudged the younger boy.

"Ha, ha."

"We could all do with nicknames." Hermione told Ron and Harry. "Like the first Maunders."

"Really?"

"Sure Sparky." Harry laughed at Hermione's grin.

A few moments Later Draco arrived and Harry was correct. Sirius was behind him.

"Sorry I'm Late." Draco apologised.

"Its fine Dray. Your just on time."

"Okay let's see what do we need this year."

"Mrs Weasleys. Can Ron come with Us and Oliver? We know what we need."

She bit her lip. She was worried leaving them alone after the situation at the World Cup. "Well I'd rather…"

"I'll be with them Molly." Sirius insisted. "Cissy would kill me if I left Draco out of my sight for a moment."

"I'll be watching Hermione as well Mrs Weasley."

"Alright but stay with Sirius and Jack."

"Yes Mum."

"Alright, let's get your books first." Mrs Weasley took Ginny and the twins out to the book shop.

"So where are we going first?" Sirius asked.

"What about me? I'm an adult. I have a job." Oliver frowned muttering under his breath.

"Robe shop; we need dress robes." Harry told them.

"Harry do you know why we need them?" Hermione asked.

"There's going to be a ball."

"Ugggg…" Ron groaned. "We'll have to dance wont we."

"I bet we'll have to ask a girl." Draco looked a fraction paler than usual.

"It won't be that hard." Harry insisted. "I already asked someone."

"What?"

"It's Luna isn't it."

Harry glared at Hermione. "Which one of us is _supposed to be_ a seer?"

"You're dating Luna Lovegood?" Oliver asked.

"No we're going to the Yule ball together. That's all."

"What's she like Pup?" Sirius asked.

"You met her at the World cup."

"The weird blond girl?"

"She's not weird." Harry insisted. "She's strange and wonderful. She's a seer."

"Ahh. Sorry." Sirius understood with the last word. He wondered what Harry's parents would say in that situation. He could imagine what James would say but Lily? "Come on here's the robe shop."

"We should have matching robes." Draco suggested as he looked through fabrics. Hermione was being measured and suggesting a style. "Show Maurder unity."

Sirius looked like he was going to burst with pride

"What kind of match?"

"Gryffindor." Harry answered Ron. "Red and gold?"

"Great idea Harry." Hermione agreed.

Jack Granger looked on analysing the children. They acted like norm- no Muggle children. Not Normal this was normal; wizard normal.

Harry was a strange one. He looked normal; as in dressed in muggle clothes. However, with long hair and a large cat following him; it was a little strange.

Jack didn't understand what a seer was; he thought it might be something like a physic. Whatever it was it seemed that it was highly respected by all of the Wizards he was in the presence of.

He was a nice child. He brought everyone's robes; laughing that he didn't have to bother with Christmas presents this year. No one seemed surprised; they just rolled their eyes at him. This was a normal occurrence.

"Hey Ron." The two Weasley twins came into the shop.

"Hey."

"We just remembered Right, Fred."

"We Promised you a pet." The other brother spoke.

"Oh yeah?"

"We thought- well we should get dress robes here. But could you meet us in Magical Menagerie in twenty minutes."

"We'll be there." Harry nudged the boys.

"I need more parchment- then our books." Hermione told them.

"You always need parchment."

"Just come on." Hermione pulled them out of the shop.

Zana sat in Harrys arms in the pet shop. He talked with the shop owner; she and Harrys gran got along well and Harry had visited with her.

Draco brought a pack of owl food and Hermione glanced over pets. The twins followed Ron; he didn't want another rat.

"Oh My Dad look at this."

"A rat princess?"

"A white rat dad." Hermione looked at the green eyed rat. All the others had red eyes. "How much is He?"

"She; thirteen sickles"

"Daddy please; She could be my birthday present."

He had expected- if anything- his daughter to want a cat. The rat did look clean and it did tricks. "Sure sweetie."

Harry placed his wand on the rat. The woman glared at him but nothing happened. "Sorry forget I'm here."

"What was that?"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing."

"Umm Harry… can we have like ten of our galleons?" Fred came up to him.

"What for?" Harry asked as he got the money from his wallet.

"A rare pet has gotten a little attached to Ron."

"What pet?"

"The smooth Blue toad."

Ron came around to show them that the small; turquoise toad was clinging to his wrist. "I think he likes me." Ron tried to pull it off but it made a croak and held on.

"I see you have good taste young man."

"I think he has good taste in me." Ron shook his hand but the toad gave a small croak. It was a pretty animal.

"They've just been brought in from the Amazonian Wizard Tribes. Perfectly harmless. I think they're going to be the next big thing in pets. They're a symbol of good luck in the tribes. They're supposed to be shy; only coming out around the tribal elders. I don't think it's true but it's a nice sentiment all the same."

"How much is he?"

"It's a girl. The girls have black eyes; the boys have yellow." She told them. "Ten galleons and I'll through in a month's food and a mister. You're the first to want one."

"Alright." Harry passed the money over. "I will be taking that from your money chest."

Both twins put their hands up. "Of course. This is our little brothers Christmas present."

* * *

 _AN- So tell me what you think. I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. ~Tia_


	52. Chapter 51

_AN- Still no Joy on the beta front; i'll keep looking._

 _I'm sorry about leaving you hanging the past few days. I've had interviews and taking care of my mom. Some doctors stuff too. I never realized how much life can get on top of you. Well I should be free for a few days now._

 _Thank you all for all the reviews and favorites. It's been great._

 _Here's the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 51

"I named her Emerald." Hermione held up her rat. It was a happy little creature who loved climbing all over her; and everything else it could find. Right at that moment she was sitting on Zana's back. Harry had told his to leave the white rat alone and now she reluctantly let Emerald climb over her.

"Not a _bad_ name." Draco commented. His owl Keres was named for a goddess of war.

"Come on Mandy, off my ear." Ron came in pulling his toad to sit on his shoulder.

"So you named her Mandy." Draco said the second Ron walked in. The twins trailing behind him. They both looked tired. Harry would bet money that they were experimenting late into the night.

"No Ginny named her; Mandrgora. I call her Mandy." Ron insisted. The Toad had really taken a shine to Ron. Harry smiled; Ginny was the worst at naming things.

"Hi Mandy." Hermione waved at the toad.

They sat in the carriage; the first people to show up were, Ginny, Luna, Genevieve and Fray. They chatted for a while. Harry told everyone about the ball and the tournament. The girls were clearly far more excited than the boys. The tournament however made all of the boy's grin. All but Harry who was worried that he would be made to complete in the tournament all over again.

Harry helped Luna and Fray out of their carriage and walked with everyone into the Castle. Harry got Draco to help pull everyone out of the way as Peeves started dropping the water balloons. "Fred, George. Do something?"

"Peeves what the hell."

"Weezeys." Peeves floated down to hand them water balloons.

"No Peeves. Your better than this. Water balloons; pathetic."

"Peeves Pathetic?" He looked down at the balloons. "Yes you're right, I can do better Weazeys. I will do better." This was a strange language for Peeves but he floated off quickly as if he was crying. "I am Peeves and Peeves can do better."

"Did you upset him?"

"He'll be fine in an hour; once he's made Moaning Myrtle cry."

"What… Myrtle?" Harry sighed. "Guys hold my seat. I can't let her flood the bathroom again."

"Can I come Harry?" Luna asked; she was currently holding Zana. The large cat smothered her. Harry nodded and they headed towards the girls bathroom.

"Myrtle!"

Myrtle appeared in front of the two. "Harry. Who's this?"

"This is my cat Zana and Luna my….. umm my Girlfriend." Harry gasped; he hadn't wanted to say that. It just came out. He began to breath heavily. He was going to call her friend. Or was he.

"Oh." Luna jumped. "Harry Really?"

"Well you know…." Harry stuttered. "If you want- I mean if you don't that's okay…. I like you. Like yeah." Harry felt like punching himself in the face. Why couldn't he have died instead of time travel? It would have been less embarrassing.

She nodded ideally. "I like you too Harry."

"Aww." Myrtle floated up and smiled. "You two are sweet."

"Thanks Myrtle."

"It's true." Myrtle reached out to try and pet Zana on the head. "You know I used to be allergic to cats." The cat kindly purred though neither could feel each other. "Are you two back for the year now Harry?"

"I am. I actually came to warn you. Peeves is on a rampage. I was worried he would come after you."

"Oh Harry thank you." She smiled softly at him.

"Its fine. Have you been alright over the holiday? Avoiding Peeves?"

"You told me to didn't you."

"I've been worried. It's not like I could owl you."

"Well thank you. I'm sure if you wrote me a letter Professor Dumbledore would read it to me." She told him. "He's a nice man. He never trusted Tom."

"I hope you don't mind but we need to get to the feast. I'll be back later."

"I don't mind Harry." She sat on her favourite sink. "It was very lovely to meet you Luna."

"And you Miss Warren." Luna smiled tilting her hair in her distinct way. Harry was fond of her aura of well just dottiness. It made her the most unique person at Hogwarts.

"You know that name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm a Seer like Harry."

"Its fine Luna. Just call me Myrtle. My parents don't know I turned into a ghost. It's hard to hear that name."

"I'm so sorry…."

"Don't worry about it." She nodded to Luna. "See you both later. I'll have a nap in my favourite U bend. Peeves hasn't found me there yet."

"Come on Luna; we don't want to miss the feast." Harry nervously slipped his hand into Luna's and she swung it with a grin.

Harry arrived shortly before Hermione exploded into her House elf rant.

"Hermione some of the house elves at Hogwarts do get paid but most of them declined when Dumbledore offered. They don't need the money nor do they want it. House elves- as long as the live under decent masters' mind- they like the work they do. Most house elves beg not to be given clothes it's like being fired. They hate it. The work is natural and they have the power to do far more than most wizards but they just don't want to." Draco told her.

"I have house elves Hermione." Harry told her. "In my grandparents' manor."

"Waa?"

"So does Draco and Sirius."

"Well…"

"You can speak to them if you like." Harry insisted as he shrugged. "They love their jobs. It's a shame to be given clothes. A dishonour." Hermione sat back to think over what Harry had told her.

"Is Myrtle Okay?" Ron asked; distracting the conversation.

"She's fine. I persuaded her to hide from Peeves for the rest of the day."

"That's good." Draco answered as Ron now had chicken in his mouth.

"Yeah."

Harry smiled as everyone found themselves cheering at the idea of the tri-wizard tournament. He had let the twins down easy by telling them on the train.

Harry let his mind run over the last tournament as Dumbledore explained what the tournament was.

"Harry are you coming?" Hermione pulled him up.

"Yeah, yeah sorry."

"Are you sure we won't get around it Harry?"

"The impartial judge is a cup guys. You can't even get to it without being of age." Harry told them. "A death eater put me in last time. An adult can put someone else's name in. But you won't get it. Sorry."

"That sucks."

"You should be glad. Someone died last time."

"Oh god. Who?"

Harry was silent for a long time. "Cedric. It was all my fault."

* * *

 _AN- I know the Luna thing seems to be going quickly but bare with me. It'll start evening it's self out. You know once Harry gets detracted; As he always does. And don't Worry harry is a complete Gentleman._

 _Until next time. Review and stuff. ~Tia._


	53. Chapter 52

_AN- Hello People of Fanfiction. Here is your next chapter._

 _NOTE: **I have a beta; celran. We're working on the oldest chapters and will be catching up to the newer ones soon? Maybe. You should get betad chapters soon.**_

 _Some of you have commented on Crookshanks. I will inform you that He has just been adopted by Ambrosius and Penelope Flume. He's very happy living above the little sweet shop._

 ** _Now some bad news. I will not be posting for a week. Gasp a whole week. The soonest you will get the next chapter will be Friday. I'm sorry._**

 _I guess that everything. Please keep up reviewing. I'm about to hit six hundred._

 _Onto the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 52

Harry ran mindlessly that next morning; he didn't want to hear about the tournament. He wanted to forget it existed. He wouldn't let it happen; he swore he wouldn't. But he couldn't shake Cedric's lifeless face from his mind.

The first person he had ever seen die. The deaths didn't get easier over time but Cedric's death symbolised the end of Harry's childhood. It was a hard death to move past.

"Hey Harry you alright?" Draco asked; he tried to keep up beside Harry.

Harry showed the blond some mercy and slowed down. "Yeah. Just some memories."

"Yeah you're still having the nightmares. I noticed." Draco shook his head. "The silencing charm isn't necessary."

Harry just shrugged.

"What's the problem?"

"Some- umm what does Miss Hale call them?" Harry thought. "Trigger events. Things that bring memories to the surface. They hurt."

"You should go to Madam Pomphrey."

"I would but there is nothing she can do so…" Harry shrugged again. "Herbology first."

Draco knew he wasn't going to get any more out of Harry. "Okay; just be careful Sparks. I'm going to shower."

"Hey Draco." Hermione asked in the great hall that morning. Emerald the Rat sat on her shoulder. "I was thinking; your marauder name could be Farsight."

"From Narnia!" Harry agreed excitedly. "Yeah."

"Muggle thing?" Draco asked.

"It's an eagle from a really epic muggle book series. He was a great character." Harry reminisced; he had read them from Dudley's book shelf. It was a lifetime ago but he remembered it well.

"Maybe. It's an idea anyway."

"Nope its yours now." Harry insisted. "If I have to live with Sparks; you're Farsight now."

"So just me and Hermione now?" Ron commented. His Toad was still clinging to his wrist. Harry could see a blue foot peeking out of Ron's sleeve.

"We've got time." Harry told them. "I was thinking we could make a map like dads when I move in with Sirius. He can teach us."

"That would be epic." Ron gapped.

"All for one." Harry began.

Draco was confused but both Ron and Hermione finished with. "And one for all."

"Let's get to Herbology. I can't digest more than one muggle thing a day." Harry laughed at Draco's dramaticness.

Harry let the uneventful week pass him by. The older years spent the Defence Club preparing for if they were chosen for the tournament.

He dreaded entering the Fake Mad Eye Moodys class. Barty Crouch acting as Moody. He didn't want to see those curses again. However, he sat dutifully as the lesson plans were explained.

"Now who can tell me the most harshly punishable curses?"

Harrys hand shot up.

"Yes Mr Potter."

Harry took a breath and placed both his wands on the desk. "Imperio, Crucio and Avada Kedavra. The three unforgivables."

"That's right Mr Potter. And you would know that." Fake Moody nodded.

"I've felt every one sir. On myself."

"Mr Potter?" He turned back to Harry. Not expecting the boy to answer. It wasn't exactly supposed to be a question.

"Two from Lord Voldemort when I was just a year old. Then one from a rogue death eater when I was four."

"Mr Potter tell me." Fake Moody instructed.

"Well everyone knows about the killing curse. but umm well he tried to use the Impervious on my mother but it hit me. I do remember it wasn't nice." A lie yes, but his goal was to intimidate this man.

"This death eater?"

"All I know is that they were female and they were given the kiss."

"Well Mr Potter that is quite a… yes well."

"It wasn't all bad sir."

"Is that so?"

"The Cruciatus curse." Harry lied to him. Reasons he had plans to deal with many people. This exact moment was saving Neville Longbottom. "It made me a seer sir."

"Seer?"

"Yes sir. I know things about you and Barty Crouch Jr. I also know you were going to enact those curses on a spider. I advise you against it."

"Is that so Mr Potter? Why would that be?"

"Because they are unforgivable for a reason. It's not just the pain they can cause on the target. Its Neville and I. Who have seen and felt those curses undertaken with maliciousness. I will not stand here to watch you…. To hear those words again. Especially when I don't have to."

"McGonagall is your head of house?"

"Yes Professor."

"Take your things."

Harry nodded. "Come on Neville."

"Not him Mr Potter."

"Neville." Harry held the boys arm. "Let's go to Professor McGonagall." Harry dragged Neville down the stairs.

"Harry the pro-"

"Neville could you have seen that. Knowing where your parents are?" Harry knew the answer. Neville was a strong man but he wasn't unbreakable.

"I…."

"Come on." Harry led the boy away. "It'll be fine."

"Mr Evans, Mr Longbottom?"

"Hi Professor."

"What are you doing here?"

"We walked out of Professor Moodys class ma'am." Harry explained.

Professor McGonagall raised her eye brows. "Okay sit down. Tell me everything."

Neville looked nervous but Harry told her honestly. "He was going to perform the unforgivable curses in class. Ma'am Neville and I know what they do. I couldn't be in there. I knew Neville wouldn't have handled it either."

McGonagall nodded slowly. She pushed a plate of bisects towards the boys. "Have a bisect whilst I talk to…." She nodded not bothering to finish her sentence. She strode calmly out of the room.

"Thanks Harry."

"Neville…."

He shook his head. "So you're really a seer? There were rumours."

"Of a sort yeah."

"That's brilliant. Are you the only one in school? I heard the professor here is a fraud." Neville smiled.

"Oh she's not. Not at all. Visions come on in strange ways. She's a prophecy seer. I'm a vision seer and Luna Lovegood is a vail seer."

"That's cool." Neville noticed the upturn of Harry lips at the end of the sentence; even if Harry did not.

"I don't know everything but-" Harry shrugged. "The different kinds act in different ways. She can teach divination as well as anyone could teach divination. You either have the sight or you don't. Most real seers don't even take the class."

"You don't?"

"No, I take arithmacy. It's not bad but it does fall into some of the same pitfalls." Harry shrugged.

"Have- have you seen anything about me?"

Harry nodded. "You asked the hat to put you in Hufflepuff. You're intimidated by Gryffindor's reputation." Harry smiled. "The hat put you here for a reason. You're the bravest man in this house. Or at least you will be."

"I don't-"

"Neville you may be scared but when it comes down to it; your pretty bad ass." Neville blushed.

"Thanks Harry." Neville looked away. "Look at all those cats."

There was a picture of an old man surrounded by two dozen wild cats. He grinned and winked from inside the frame.

"Do you think that's her father?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. My great aunt used to have wildcats behind her house. A Kindle she called them. She would drop food out all the time."

"Kindle?"

"A group of baby cats. It's what she would call them. She was a bit batty to be honest."

Harry smiled at the word. Kindle; he wondered if Hermione would like it. Kindle as her nickname.

"You just need confidence Neville. It's not going to come overnight. But it will sneak up on you." Harry told him. "You're going to be an even more amazing person."

"Harry." Luna waved Harry from the door to courtyard. Harry had planned on going to see Hagrid.

"Hey Luna." Harry smiled at the girl. She smiled back at him. "I was going to see Hagrid; would you like to come."

"Oh yes. He knows a lot about Magical creatures." She mentioned as Harry slipped his hand into hers. A few people looked over at them as they headed to Hagrids hut.

"'arry. Come in, come in." Hagrid moved Fang out of the way. "Ahh, Miss Lovegood."

"Hello Sir."

"Come sit down." Hagrid grabbed a kettle to place on the fire. "Where's Ron, 'ermione, Draco?"

"Up at the castle. It was a spur of the moment visit. How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry. I still feel bad about accusing Sirius of those horrible things. He gave me his bike so I could get you somewhere safe."

"It's alright Hagrid.

"I'm sure Harrys godfather doesn't hold anything against you." Hagrid nodded at Luna.

"'Ere." He passed tea to both of the children.

Harry asked about his lessons for a while. Luna got up at one point to wonder to the window. There was something about Luna that Harry couldn't put his finger on. He was always so happy to see her. It may be because in his memories she was nothing but wonderful. Or maybe Harry had fallen in love. He didn't truly know. He just loved being around Luna.

* * *

 _AN- Thanks for reading. Please review and don't worry i will be back next week._

 _See you soon. ~Tia_


	54. Chapter 53

_AN- I'm Back now. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff whilst I've been gone._

 _Anonymous: You're mentioning the James Potter Seeker/Chaser debate again. In the films he was a Seeker; in the books a Chaser. I work from the books so he is a Chaser. Also for the stolen snitch; he could have just as likely been proving he was great at all positions. However he was a chaser in the book so he is a chaser in this fan fiction. Please don't shout at me I've explained this before._

 _CaseLC: I'm not going to comment on the Barty thing; spoilers and such. Now Romance in very important in this section of the story but it tappers off a bit later. I've tried not to make it take over but it is quite important just now._

 _Thanks all of you. My beta and I are working our way up to these newer chapters but I didn't want to leave you without updates. Stand by on my spelling and grammar; we're working on it._

* * *

Chapter 53

Draco insisted on straightening everyone's robes and doing hairs. He was still obsessed with looking presentable.

"Harry please at least try to make your hair look decent."

"Draco My Girlfriend likes it like this." It was no secret that Harry loved lording the fact he had a girlfriend. He liked to brag about how amazing she was. The bliss of new love he supposed.

"Yes but your girlfriend is Luna Lovegood and she's bias." Draco moved in a huff. "Just tie it up Harry."

"Fine." Harry went to look for a brush or comb.

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were about to arrive. Harry had planned on just dropping off his things and leaving. That was clearly unacceptable for Draco.

"Here Harry." Lavender handed Harry a plain black hair tie.

"Thanks Lavender." Harry pulled his hair back and glowered at Draco. He then wrapped his good cloak around his shoulders and persuaded Draco to leave everyone alone. For the first time in three years his hair was oiled back.

"We'll be late." Hermione and Lavender had matching Butterflies in their hair. Harry smiled and they headed down to meet the competitors.

Harry and Ron stood on the outside of Draco and Hermione. Neville was on Harrys left. They waited as dusk began to fall.

Harry looked up and pointed to his friends so they could see the flying carriage. "That's Beauxbatons from France."

"Woah." Some people gasped as the beautiful golden carriage landed. There were others that were a little nervous about the giant golden horses. Harry knew they were quite tame but you couldn't doubt their power.

Harry was still quite amazed as Madam Maxime proceeded gently down the steps. She was amazingly elegant for a woman her size. She looked stern and a little plain; though with such carefully calculated steps she alluded an aura of lady. Or maybe what was supposed to be a lady. Harry could almost see what Hagrid saw in her.

All her students came out with similar elegance. Harry easily picked out Fleur dressed in her Beauxbaton blue. Harry just imagined how happy she had made Bill; even if they hadn't lived very long.

Harry, like everyone else, watched them head up into the castle. He then turned to the black lake. Everyone who was friends with Harry turned in the same direction.

Harry watched still with the same fascination. The boat rose out of the water; completely dry. Harry was slightly less fascinated with the people who got off the boat. Covered in furs they were happier and less stuck up than their French counterparts.

"Come on." Harry pulled Draco's arm.

"Harry that's Viktor Krum."

"Yes I know- nice guy. Not the brightest of chaps but he's nice." Harry shrugged. "We need to get into the hall."

Harry sat them all in their seats. Dumbledore had split Dumstrang between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff; the Beauxbaton between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Harry spent the rest of the evening trying to persuade everyone not to batter Viktor with questions and autographs.

"Excuse me, do you want ze bouillabaisse?"

"Hi Fleur." Harry mentally kicked himself. He wasn't supposed to know her name. God he was an idiot sometimes.

"'ave we met?"

"Errr."

"Excuse my friend; he's a seer." Hermione insisted.

Fleur smiled and perched down. "Oh, 'ave you zeen anything about me?"

"I'm friends with your future Husband."

"Oh." She didn't look pleased.

"He's an amazing man- he's not at school."

"E iz older?"

"Yes much."

"What iz 'is name?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you. But you two are great together."

"How vonderful."

"Sorry." Harry shrugged. Harry Potter is stupid. Harry Potter is stupid. He felt like he deserved to write lines for his stupidity.

"Maybe you give me a small clue?" She leaned forward; she was trying to allure the information out of Harry.

"That won't work on me Miss Declacour." She smiled looking impressed. Harry sighed. "He has long hair."

"Zat iz not much of a clue."

"He's English obviously. You meet him this year. That's all your getting out of me."

"Just one more."

"You'll know when you see him; I promise."

"Well thank you- Oh my I never ask your name; 'ow rude of me."

"I'm Harry."

"It iz a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"No Mandy." Ron reached out for his Toad who was now jumping over the table.

"Oh my. Iz she poisonous?" Fleur asked urgently.

"No, no. Not at all."

Fleur looked at the toad before lifting Mandy up. "She iz a pretty frog." The veela girl commented. "My Vavourite colour."

"Oh thank you. Her names' Mandragora." Ron admitted.

"Une si jolie grenouille. Ce joli nom." Fleur spoke lovingly over the Toad. "Mandragora."

"Umm what did you say?" Ron was suspicious his pet had been insulted.

"She said that it was a pretty name for a pretty…. frog. I think."

"Tu parle Français?"

"Juste un peu."

"Ahh I Zee." She handed the toad back to Ron. "Thank you; she is very beautiful."

"Thanks she's quite rare." Ron blushed. "I'm Ron."

"Pleasure Monsieur. Well I must get back to my school. Did you want this Harry?" She held up the bowl.

"No Its fine. Enjoy it."

"I suppose I'll zee you around."

"She's a veela." Ron gasped holding Mandy close to his chest.

"No Ron she's only a quarter veela. Don't gauck she's going to be your sister-in-law."

"Waaa. Lo- Bill." Ron gaped. "She's going to marry Bill?!"

"Shush. We can't tell her- I've already told her enough."

"Lucky bastard."

"Guys shush." Hermione pointed to the high table.

Harry listened carefully. He hoped with all his heart that his name wasn't put in the goblet of fire. He didn't want to go through that again.

Harry looked into the flames just licking the crest of the goblet. He felt like he should pray.

"An age line; that's easy to fool. An ageing potion should do it."

"It won't." Harry told them.

"Are you alright?"

"You can't fool the age line. It's impossible."

"Well you said you can get an older-"

"No; promise me you won't."

"I don't see what the big deal is Harry."

"People died in this tournament last time. And beyond that. It's a magically binding contract. If you put your name in you are literally betting your magic that you will compete. If your name comes out and you don't compete you will become a squib."

The twins exchanged a look. "Alright Harry. If you say so." They nodded seriously.

"Well let's get to bed then. It's going to be an exciting day tomorrow." Hermione suggested pulling her rat away from her crumbs.

"When is Halloween not exiting?" Ron muttered placing Mandy into his robes. Mrs Weasley had sewn a pocket underneath Ron's Gryffindor crest. The toad in question was peeking out of this pocket.

* * *

 _AN- Remember to tell me what you think. You're next chapter should be soon. ~Tia_


	55. Chapter 54

_AN- Hey Everyone. Heres your next chapter. Celran Betad it and everything. Thanks for waiting; life's been catching up on me just lately._

 _Thanks for all the great responses. I'm glad you all like where this is going._

* * *

Chapter 54

Harry woke up at the usual time for his morning run, and saw Neville sitting up on his bed staring at Ron.

"Are you okay, Neville?"

"Oh Harry." He spoke sadly. "Trevor has never been in one place so long before."

"What do you mean?"

"Ron's water thing. Trevor's just sitting by it." Harry looked into the mister. It was a glass bowl; the size of a goldfish bowl. When in it the toads got a blast of cold water as mist to keep the animals moist. It looked quite high tech but was run on magic.

"I see. He must like it in there." Harry didn't see the problem.

"I forgot he needed water." Neville broke down. "He must have been so uncomfortable. Its al my fault."

"Oh Neville Trevor won't blame you." Harry tried to comfort him. "Maybe he just has a crush on Mandy. You don't know."

Neville didn't seem convinced. "I mess up everything."

"Of course you don't. You're the best at Herbology, and one of the bravest people I know." Harry told him. "I promise."

"What happened?" Dean sat up at the noise.

"Nothing; we're just getting ready. Its half past."

"Oh, alright." Dean swung out of bed to get ready.

A few of the older students were missing from the run, as everyone suspected where they would be. For this reason, most people stalled and left early. Harry didn't want to. He had to actually be dragged by his friends so that he actually had something to eat.

Harry spent his day in a state of mild agitation. Zana wouldn't let Hermione leave Harry's side. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco spent most of the day planning for the DAC. Harry decided they were going to have a month dedicated to Herbology and Potions. They just had to persuade Neville to speak. That was not going to be easy.

Fleur waved at Harry every time she saw him. If they got close she would wave at Mandy too. Fleur had taken a shine to the rare, blue, 'frog'.

The whole room turned to the bright orange flames. The great hall was rarely this silent. Barley the sound of breathing.

"The Champion for Drumstrang. Viktor Krum." The whole room applauded. Viktor Krum was famous after all.

"The Champion for Beauxbaton. Fleur Decolour." The Veela girl stood up; smiled at her school and then gave Harry a little wave.

"The Champion for Hogwarts." Harry closed his eyes. "Cedric Diggory." He let the applause move on around him. He then turned to pet Zana on his lap, she could sense his tension.

The silence and Harry knew what was coming. "Harry Potter." He took a breath and then looked up.

"Yes?" There was a laugh across the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

"Harry Potter, come up here please." McGonagall requested.

"What?"

"Come up here, Mr Potter."

"It's Evans-Potter Professor." Harry stopped at the stage, Zana right behind him. "Is that really what it says?"

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore held out the piece of paper. "No school."

"Sir, I never put my name in." The headmaster just looked down at the piece of paper.

"Yeah." One of the older students shouted. "He hates the name Potter." There was a murmur of agreement.

"Evans. He's been framed." A Ravenclaw student insisted.

"Yeah He's Harry Evans." Harry was shocked. It was a vastly different reception to what happened last time. They were all supporting him.

Professor Snape moved forward and asked in a serious tone. "Harry did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No Uncle Severus." Harry answered truthfully; using a trick that he had been saving. It probably wouldn't work ever again.

The professor turned to Dumbledore. "He didn't do it." Then walked off in bit of a daze.

"Well, go through the doors, my boy; we need to discuss this."

"Will I have to compete; I don't want to. I have a potions essay I need to do." There was a small snigger from a few of the Gryffindor students.

"Most likely, Harry."

"Bu-"

"Harry, go on." McGonagall pointed Harry away and the boy trudged off reluctantly. Zana came behind her master and hissed violently at the cup. She then swished her tail and strode elegantly after Harry. How dare the strange fire thing upset her master?

"Harry, vhat are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked; her voice full of concern.

"My name came out of the goblet."

"What?" Cedric looked down at Harry. "Harry are you okay?"

"You're worried about him? This is an outrage!" Came Krum's voice. "He cheated."

"I've known Harry for years; he's like a brother to everyone at this school. You didn't put your name in, did you?"

"No."

"See." Cedric took that word as gospel.

Kararoff shouted as everyone came into the room. "He is just after the prize money."

"Mr Kararoff." Cedric addressed politely. "Harry had two million galleons in his trust vault."

"How did you know that?"

"I heard you taking to Oliver Wood in your first year." Cedric spoke again. "He doesn't need it."

"Then he wants the fame; the attention."

"Harry hates attention Mr Kararoff." Professor McGonagall insisted. "He is constantly referred to as 'the boy who lived'. I've noticed that he cringes every time someone reminds him of that."

"Hogwarts can't have two champions."

"Well Harry's name had no school on it."

"I don't want to compete." Harry insisted. "I'll have to miss lessons."

McGonagall smiled. "I'm sure someone of your ability's can handle it."

"But my OWLs."

"You can take them next year, Harry."

"Exactly Professor, I've only got a year to revise."

"See?" Cedric insisted. "Does he look like someone who would want to compete in a tournament like this? An exam maybe…."

"Well either way he needs to compete." Mr Bagman stated. "It's a magical contract. He can't get out of it."

"This is the worst." Harry complained. He felt really whiny. He didn't want to have to do it not again. Why did his life have to be so stressful?

"You'll be fine Harry." Cedric put his arm on Harry shoulder. "Maybe we should bring Oliver or someone here; Harry looks…"

"No I'm fine." Harry picked up his cat and hooked her around his neck. "There is no other option, is there?"

"Sorry Harry, you have to compete."

"Well now that that is settled. Deepest apologies Mr Potter."

"It's Evans-Potter."

"Of course, of course. Let's crack on. Your first task will be taking place twenty fourth of November. It's designed to test daring and courage. You may not ask advice or aid from any teachers. You will go into the task with only your wands as your guide." The task was explained. "And as of the demanding nature of the tournament, all champions are exempt from end of year exams."

"This just gets worse." Harry complained. "God I sound like Hermione."

"Well I suppose that's it." Harry was ignored. "You will be given your second task once the first is completed."

"Severus could you take Harry to Madam Pomphrey. I'm sure he'll need Dreamless Sleep tonight."

"Of course."

"Talk to you tomorrow, Harry." Cedric waved encouragingly as the boy was led out of the room. The second the door shut Harry heard the arguments coming from the room.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Harry."

"I know- it just sucks."

"You still have to do my essay, Mr Potter."

"Of course sir."

The spent the rest of the way in silence. Until they got into the medical wing.

"Oh Fray what happened?" Harry hurried up to the girl.

"Nothing; just a sprained ankle."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Congratulations. Cedric's not giving you a hard time, is he?" The Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Oh no, he's fine with it. Everyone's convinced I've been put in the tournament so that I'll get myself killed."

"Cheery." Fray smiled at him.

Madam Pomphrey looked up. "Dreamless Sleep, Harry?"

"Yes." Professor Snape answered for him.

"Could I have it up in my common room? I want to go and complain to my friends."

"Get a bit of tension out?" Harry nodded. "You will take it though?"

"I promise."

"Here we go then." She nodded. "I want to see you before breakfast though."

"Thanks ma'am. See you later Fray."

"Bye Harry."

"Well that's you all done Miss Westward." The medi-witch decided, sending the Hufflepuff girl on her way.

Harry entered the common room to a cheer. A Banner saying 'Evans was FRAMED but he'll win this anyway' flashed above the fire place.

"Hi guys."

Ron and Draco were the first to come up to him. "We heard you have to compete."

"I know."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, and it sucks. I don't want to. I tried to change it."

"But you'll be amazing." Fred and George insisted.

"I know." He sighed. "Come on, let's celebrate. If I'm stuck in this might as we'll make the most out of it." The whole room cheered again.

* * *

 _AN- Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and get the next chapter to you within the week._

 _See you then ~Tia._


	56. Extra Chapter

**Name: Harry James Potter (Evans- sometimes)**

Nickname: Mr Sparks (This is for the spark that comes from his head in phoenix form. Chosen by all but Harry.)

Date of Birth: July 31st 1980

Wand: Holly, Phoenix feather, 11''

Patronus: Phoenix

Animagus: Phoenix

Boggart: N/A (They is scared of him).

Pet/ Familiar: Cat named Zana

* * *

 **Name: Ronald Billius Weasley**

Nickname: Mr Reticent (This is a word meaning silent. This is a play on his animagus' loud and deadly howl)

Date of Birth: March 1st 1980

Wand: Willow, Unicorn hair, 12''

Patronus: Terrier Dog

Animagus: Ekco Dog (Small brown, large ears, deadly howl, near human intelligence) Supposedly extinct.

Boggart: Spider

Pet/ Familiar: Rare Toad named Mandy

* * *

 **Name: Draco Malfoy (Black)**

Nickname: Mr Farsight (From a muggle book character. It's a little rebellion against Lucius Malfoy and his muggle hatred.)

Date of Birth: June 5th 1980

Wand: Hawthorn, Veela Hair, 10''

Patronus: Ferret

Animagus: Eagle

Boggart: Lucius Malfoy

Pet/ Familiar: Owl named Keres

* * *

 **Name: Hermione Granger**

Nickname: Ms Kindle (It is a group of Kittens. It's a cute endering title. It also sounds feminine and of course the book app)

Date of Birth: September 19th 1979

Wand: Vine, Dragon Heartstring, 103/4 ''

Patronus: Otter

Animagus: Eurasian Lynx

Boggart: Friends calling her a Mudblood.

Pet/ Familiar: Rat named Emerald


	57. Chapter 55

_AN- Hey new chapter Betad by Celran._

 _I got the Cursed Child. OH MY GOD. Wow that changes a lot. Woah. Good book I do wonder what the play is like._

 _So, lets see how things go in this story. Thanks for all the attention. Keep up keeping up. Thank you._

* * *

Chapter 55

Harry wrote to Sirius, Oliver, Arabella Figg, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and of course The Woods about the tournament.

His hand ached all morning. However, it was great to have lots of support. All those people he was able to write to. It still stung when he thought of Ron ignoring him last time. This was much better.

"Are you okay, Fleur?" Harry was taking a walk with Luna.

Luna was pointing out species of tree and all sorts of magical creatures Harry couldn't see. Well he did see two of them, but that was it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just wanted to admire the scenery." She pointed to the castle.

"Your friends are being mean to you." Luna mentioned; it wasn't a question but a statement. She just knew.

"Oui. Yes." Fleur answered sadly.

"Oh, Luna, this is Fleur. Fleur, this is my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood."

"Hello."

"Can we sit with you?" Luna asked.

"Oui." Luna sat and pulled Harry with her. "Eet iz a pleasure to meet you, Luna."

"Harry has told me so much about you." Luna smiled in return to the greeting. "They're just jealous you know."

"Everyone says that."

"Fleur, Luna is a seer like me."

Luna sat back and spoke in her dreamy voice. "I know they are. Your school. You're beautiful and smart. Now you're their champion like my Harry. They're all angry it wasn't them." Harry smiled at her words.

"I know, but…"

"I have an idea, if you like." Harry offered. "I have a club. It starts in half an hour. Come with us. Cedric will be there, and you can get to know Hogwarts better."

"We're rivals."

"The tournament is to promote unity between the schools. If you don't want to come or if you might get in tro-"

"No Harry, I'll come." Fleur nodded. "You have a beautiful castle." She stood up and helped Luna to her feet. Luna skipped with Harrys hand as they entered the castle.

"Sign your name here, Fleur." Harry passed her the quill. Then he rolled up the parchment so there was a space reviled for her to write.

"Why?"

"Proof that you were here. It makes you a member. See up there." Harry pointed to the plaque above the sign-in sheet.

'Defence and Combat club. Loyalty to our school, Loyalty to the light, Loyalty to the Club, Loyalty to the pursuit of learning, Loyalty to each other, Loyalty to yourself.'

"But I am from Beauxbaton."

"Then write that beside your name. These are the things you are promising. And besides, it says school, not Hogwarts."

"Okay." She wrote down her name.

Harry picked up a coin from the bowl next to it. "Welcome to the DAC." He placed it into her hand with a smile.

"Harry your late." Draco smiled as he spotted the boys ponytail. "Oh, Fleur right?"

"Oui."

"I'm Farsight. That over there is Kindle. You've already met Reticent and Luna." Draco pointed. "We're Harrys best friends."

"Pleasure?"

"Don't worry Fleur, they're just nicknames. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Luna. In that order." Harry assured her.

"Well fine." Draco pouted. "Pick names but never use them."

"Nice to meet you Monsieur Farsight." Harry was fond of the way she said that in her accent.

"Thanks." Draco grinned and looked down at the coin. "Oh, you joined? Welcome." He smiled. "So what are we doing today, Sparks?"

"My time." Harry squeezed Luna's hand and moved to the stage. "Hey everyone. I want everyone to give a warm welcome to Fleur Decolour. Our newest member."

"Isn't she fighting against you, Harry?" Lavender asked.

"So's Cedric."

"Oh, good point I guess."

There was a general consensus of welcome; Harry had obviously brought her. Lots of people waved at her and moved to give her a place.

"Now, today we will be discussing Dragons." Suddenly a pile of chairs appeared in the room. This was a great room; Even Fleur was impressed.

"Now, Dragons are probably the most well know of all the Magical Races. As a rule, they should only be approached by a trained wizard. Females are almost always larger and they are much more aggressive. Now the Antipodean Opal-eye is from New Zealand." Harry conjured a pitcher of the dragon for everyone to see. "It's very beautiful and is relatively harmless as it is not very aggressive."

"The Chinese fireball," Harry once again brought a picture. "On the other hand, is quite an aggressive animal, but more tolerant with its own species. Sadly, one of its favourites meals is human. Water is the key to escaping this dragon. They're terrified of it."

"Now The Common Welsh Green. This is another relatively peaceful Dragon. It will not attack unless provoked and will do anything- including leave its nest- for a black sheep. It doesn't do the same for white sheep and no one really knows why."

"The Hebridean Black is quite aggressive. Its fire is the longest ranging to fifty feet. This Dragon has a weak spot on its neck. Then Norwegian Ridgebacks are the rarest and most aggressive breed."

"The Swedish short-snout; this is my favourite dragon. It is a silver-blue dragon. Very beautiful and Lives up in mountainous areas. The flame of this dragon is extra hot being blue. This is always something to avoid. They're skin is one of the hardiest however they have sensitive eyes so really bright lights can beat them."

"Peruvian Vipertooth is the smallest dragon however it is highly venomous. This makes it one of the most dangerous dragons as it is fond of eating human. The Ukrainian Ironbelly is the world's biggest dragon. It is the easiest to out manuver, but deadly just the same."

Harry finished with a calming sigh. "Now Any questions?"

Harry smiled as a few hands moved up. "Jess."

"You said a welsh dragon? I didn't know there were dragons in this country."

Harry nodded at the muggleborn girl. "Well, we're in Scotland right now, but yes, there are a few dragon sanctuaries' in Britain. There's one in England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland." Harry looked around. "Tao?"

"How do you get to be a dragon handler?"

"You need an O in care of magical creatures, Herbology, and Good marks in Transfiguration and Charms. It's a requirement that you need to be able to apparate, so you can get away in an emergancy. Then you just apply to sanctuary's and someone usually says yes."

"Fleur?"

"Which is the most common dragon, Harry?"

"Probably the Peruvian Vipertooth. It is a very quick breading dragon and is the only dragon that does not have illegal trading fines on it."

"Thank you Harry, I really enjoyed that. Everyone was so nice." Fleur smiled around the room. Nearly none of the girls were hostile towards her. She couldn't stop all of the boys lusting over her, but it was a blessed changed all the same.

"I'm glad; I really am."

"Your girlfriend is lovely. A breath of fresh air."

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"I 'ope ze man you have said is my love looks at me like you look at her." Fleur told him. "Rêveur." She said the word in a dreamy voice. "What is English? Sky eyed."

"Starry eyed?"

"Oui! Zat it is." She smiled. "Look after 'er."

"I will. By the time we say goodbye you will have met your soulmate."

"I hope to be there to see you marry that girl."

"I'm fourteen; she's a year younger than me."

"Zen you weel be ze lucky ones." She laughed. "I'm French, I know wine, cheese and most of all, true love. Now I must go back. I need to prepare for the first task. It's dragons isn't it."

"Am I that transparent?"

"See you tomorrow, 'Arry." Fleur waved to Luna and left with a smile.

* * *

 _AN- Its been years since I studied French. I was never good at it anyway. Sorry._

 _Tell me what you think. New chapter, hopefully out quicker than just lately. ~Tia._


	58. Chapter 56

_AN- Hello peoples of the internet. The Betaing of this Dyslexic has been brought to you by Celran._

 _Thank you everyone for your reviews; i'm so glad you all are all happy with my portrayal of Fleur. I was always very fond of my character._

 _Additionally: I have been informed by my beta that many of you are under the impression that i am a girl. I am not offended by this but I am in fact a boy._

 _I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 56

Cedric stayed close to Harry and Fleur over the next few days. Even Viktor caught on and joined the group. Though Harry suspected it was because he had a thing for Hermione.

They discussed what the task was. Viktor worried that being a seer was cheating, but after Harry gave him information on the dragons he seemed fine with it.

Harry had gotten letters back from his families. All of them. The Weasleys and the Woods were furious with the adults for letting a child compete. Sirius had another concern on his mind.

Sirius wrote a long letter giving Harry advice about Karkaroff. The man was a death eater. Sirius believed he had put Harry into the tournament. Harry himself knew better.

Since the 'incident' in Defence Mad eye, or Barty dressed as him, wouldn't look at him. At least not with his good eye. The man was carful around Harry now. Of course, he did need Harry, but that didn't mean he was completely safe. His information had given him a relative amount of protection but Harry couldn't go to the Headmaster. He wouldn't risk telling the man about the past or in his case future. This time, it would be Harry that decided what constituted the greater good. Not Dumbledore.

"Hurry up, Harry." Fleur took his hand and pulled him up to the room where the wand weighing ceremony was taking place.

"Meow." Zana complained as she rushed to keep up with her Harry. This strange silver human moved fast.

"Fleur, we're leaving Zana behind."

"Does your cat come everywhere with you?"

"Yeah, she sneaks into the bathroom sometimes."

"Zat is just strange."

"Mandy swims with Ron when he has a bath."

"Ah, ze beautiful Frog." Fleur opened the door.

"Harry, Fleur." Cedric greeted them. "Hi Zana."

"Meow." The cat was a part of Harry's identity. It was rare to see one without the other.

"Now all our champions are here, we can begin the wand weighing momentarily."

"Wand weighing?" Harry thought of both of the wands strapped to his forearms.

"Ah yes, we must check your wands are completely functional. They're your greatest tools in the coming months."

"What if someone has two?"

"Only soldiers and Aurous need two wands, Mr Potter."

"I have two."

"Oh?" The man looked down at the younger boy. "Why in merlin's name would you need two wands? You're twelve."

"I'm fourteen, and I get attacked a lot."

The man shook his head. "Well, you may keep your- primary wand and we will hold the other."

"Sounds fair." Harry unstrapped his secondary wand holster and handed it to the man. "Ivy; Phoenix feather."

"I see." He seemed shocked at how put together this boy was.

"May I steal our youngest champion, Ludo?" Rita Skeeter asked; Harry didn't hate many people, yet this woman didn't even give him a hard job of it. "I want a bit of background information."

"No thank you." Harry answered before anyone else tried to speak for him.

"Sorry?"

"I want to be interviewed like everyone else."

"Now Harry, it will only take a moment."

"Harry said he doesn't want to Mademoiselle." Fleur placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We can all be interviewed together." Cedric insisted.

Rita looked startled. Harry moved between Cedric and Viktor. They went up to have their wands tested; Harry felt strangely vulnerable without his Ivy wand.

"Now for the Photographs." Rita looked exited. Harry was sure interviews were coming next. Madam Maxime was sat down with the other Judges around her. Fleur was placed in the same spot. Harry, as the shortest, stood to her right, with Cedric and Viktor behind her. Finally, everyone had a single picture taken where they were holding their wands.

"Now that's all settled, we have time for the interviews." Rita smiled and went to reach for Harry. Zana hissed at her. "Oh."

"Zana's a bit sensitive. Her hiss is worse than her bite." Harry wouldn't mention her claws.

"I see." The woman looked down at the cat. "Well Harry. I thought I would interview you first."

Harry shot back a plea of help to Cedric. "Umm sure, but can we stay here?"

"Wouldn't it be better to have somewhere a little more private?"

Fleur butted in. "Mademoiselle please, Harry looks ever so uncomfortable."

"Maybe we should call in Oliver." Cedric suggested. "Harry doesn't like to be alone with strangers."

"Well, I'm…"

"Maybe all the champions should just be interviewed together." Ludo Bagman suggested.

"Oui." Fleur agreed with a sweet smile.

"Of course." She forced her face into one of agreement. "But only the champions; make it as comfortable as possible." Rita didn't waste any time in noting down everything said. "Let's see, Harry dear, why did you put your name in the goblet?"

"I didn't."

"Come on, you don't need to lie here."

"I didn't put my name in."

"He didn't." Cedric agreed supportively. "We have evidence it wasn't him."

"I'm sure you do." She rolled her eyes to Harrys great annoyance. "Now, Miss Decolour. I heard you are half-veela."

"My grandmother was a veela. A Hair of hers is in both mine and my mother's wands."

"I see. What compelled you to put your name in the goblet? Was your veela nature a factor."

Fleurs eyebrows shot up. "Maybe. I wished to challenge myself."

"Mr Diggory why did you put your name in?

"To impress my father." Cedric spoked simply. "My classmates thought I would be the best."

"And Mr Krum?"

"My headmaster told me too." She waited for him to continue but didn't.

"So, I heard all three of you boys are seekers in Quidditch. Naturally Mr Krum you were at the world cup; did any of you three attend?"

"I did. I'm part Irish." Cedric told her. "My father insisted we go."

"I did, with my family." Harry told her as well to hopefully get attention off him. "I'm actually a huge fan of Viktor. I broke my arm last summer trying to do a Wronski Feint."

"I've failed that move many times, Harry." Viktor nodded to him.

"Now Harry, tell me about your parents." Rita asked.

"My foster parents are great. Eleanor has mended a few of my bones after a failed Quidditch move. I was practising chasing to help my brother. I should really stick to seeking."

"I meant your real parents." She responded, almost hungrily.

"Oh my birth parents. I don't remember them." Harry shrugged.

"Do you think they would be disappointed in you for putting your name in the goblet?"

"I didn't put my name in."

"Do you think they would be proud of you?"

"How should I know? They're dead! The have been almost all my life."

"Yes well hypothetically of course."

"You could ask my godfather, he actually knew them."

"Just try to imagine."

"Well, my foster parents are upset but think I can handle it. Ron is one of my best friends; his mother is outraged that someone put my name in. She's like a second mother to me. I think that would be how my birth mother would have reacted. My godfather is both proud and outraged I guess that's how my father would react. Happy now."

"Well yes." She checked that her quill had gotten it all down. "Okay what about your aunt and uncle. Tell me about them."

"Next question."

"Now Harry…."

"Next Question."

"Just one comment…" Rita cut off at the violent hiss that came from Zana.

"'ee doesn't vant to answered vat." Viktor spoke in a harsh voice. "Stop badgering the boy."

Rita straightened up; Viktor was a large man. "Okay what about your parents Mr Krum?"

Harry was glad to escape that hell.

"Harry you have got to see this load of Dragon crap!" Cedric waved the daily prophet around as he walked into the room of requirement. There weren't many people here today. It was only Harrys close Friends. Though Luna Lovegood and her friends were absent. Neville was present as were the Twins.

"Just let me finish here Cedric."

"This is an amazing place." Viktor signed his name down.

"Don't tell anyone at your school." Harry placed the coin into the larger boy's hand.

"Promise." Viktor was truthful. His name stayed perfectly black, not a glow in sight. Harry checked the hundreds of names once a week. He's probably end up doing it every day, when Umbridge arrived.

"Okay, let's hear what beetle breath has to say." Viktor, Fleur and most of the others came in to listen.

"Err- Hermione would you read it." Cedric begged; he was getting stage fright. Cedric didn't have the world's best reading voice.

"Sure. Right." She looked down at the page as she sat down. "Oh God."

Everyone laughed; Harry anticipated having a good laugh about this. "Read it exactly as she wrote it; it'll be funnier that way."

Fleur and Viktor looked across at the other Champions.

"Oh guys Rita Skeeter is the biggest joke in journalism. She only stays in business because people like to laugh at her work." Cedric explained.

"Right." Hermione peered down. 'The Tri-Wizard Tournament'

'I had the wonderful benefit of speaking to this year's FOUR champions. Victor Crumbs-' Hermione sniggered. 'Bulgarian Quidditch superstar heart throb. Veela girl Flare Declour from Beauxbatons. Kedrick Digger of Hogwarts. And of course Saviour of the wizarding world, poor little Harry Potter, the boy who lived.'

Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing. "Oh god I can't do it. It's going to get worse, isn't it?"

"Much so." Cedric agreed with a grin. "Go on Hermione."

'Mr Potter is the youngest champion out of the group at only twelve.'

"Aren't you fourteen?"

"Yup." The amused look from Harry made Fleur grow quiet.

'Now it is common knowledge that poor Harry Potter had a hard life. First His parents were murdered. Then he was left to be abused by blasted muggles. Harry was understandably reluctant to speak about his parents and muggle relatives. It seemed far too painful for him to even recall. He said he wished his birth parents would be proud of him. That is why he entered the tournament to prove himself worthy of their sacrifice. Such a noble soul is Harry Potter.'

Harry slipped of his chair in giggles. It was nice to have a good laugh; heals the soul.

"Harry said nothing of the sort." Fleur insisted.

"Skeeter is getting worse." Draco sighed shaking his head.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Harry nodded as he caught his breath. "Let's see how much worse she gets."

'I did some reading on the information surrounding Harrys aunt and uncle. The muggles who abused him. Harry has many permanent injuries from the abuse he contracted. He has some bones that had to be re-mended despite being caused years before. The poor boy is likely in much physical pain.' Harry waved for Hermione to continue. 'On my own observation Harry was very small for twelve most likely a result of the horrible care of these muggles. It was disconcerting to see such long lasting trauma in the eyes of this poor boy. He is required to see a mind healer; who would give no comment.'

"This is awful." Ron complained.

"Hermione please keep going." Fray asked quietly.

"The poor boy spent most of his life locked in a cupboard. To inform you all muggle cupboards are very much smaller than wizard ones. According to the boy himself at his relatives trial he was barley fed at all by these horrible people. The savour of our world suffering through that sickens me to the core. He is fearful of strangers; he wouldn't even sit alone with me. He has a fear of small spaces and suffers nightmares. He has been rumoured to wake many people and paintings up. More on Muggles and Muggle raised Wizards on page 26.'

"I use silencing spells you idiot woman. I haven't woken anyone up in months."

"Vat is the problem you 'ave viv zat?" Viktor asked.

"Surprisingly its actually all true. A bit embellished but true all the same."

"Wow; I never knew." Fleur began.

"It doesn't matter."

"Gosh. You let her keep reading?"

"The whole world is going to have seen it Fleur. There's no point trying to hide it. But it is getting irritating. Does it stop soon, Kin?" Harry asked. Hermione's cat based nickname was shortened to Kin. It suited her.

"Kind of?" Hermione answered and read quickly not wanting to cause Harry any extra embarrassment.

'The boy rather than becoming withdrawn has used this to make him stronger. Such an amazing boy. But it must be noted that this boy was left with these awful muggles by none other than Professor Albus Dumbledore himself. This makes me wonder if the man is worthy of caring for children. More on this on page 17.'

Everyone shook their heads at this. The headmaster was perfect for the job; he didn't deserve such negativity.

'Even despite his hard beginning Harry was described by many people as a helpful soul. He goes out of his way to help all people.'

"Well at least that's true." Cedric rolled his eyes.

'And yet he remains the smartest child in his school.'

"Yea right." Ron contradicted. Everyone smiled at that.

'Harry being such an amazing and open person has captured the hearts of the other champions. They all think of Harry as a friend despite them being rivals. Harry alone does have many friends. Across all the housed and Ages at Hogwarts. He is best friends with Draco Black; Disowned Malfoy Heir whose father is set to marry next month. More on this on page 21."

"Say what?!"

"Are you okay, Dray?"

"He's getting married‽" Draco sneered. "He's trying to replace me and mother. Damn it that hurts."

Harry moved to put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Yeah. It'll be okay."

"He's a prick." Ron agreed.

"Leave this; it getting boring." Cedric stood up.

"Thank god; there were two more pages of this drivel left." Hermione folded up the paper and tossed it away.

"Your country needs better journalists." Viktor laughed.

"Don't we know it!" The rest of the room agreed.

* * *

 _AN- Hope you liked it. New chapters coming as soon as possible. ~T.I.A_


	59. Chapter 57

_**AN- I'm Back from my surprise Holiday. Sorry I haven't been uploading; My dad took me and my sister on holiday. It was great but there was no internet at all.**_

 _ **So you get two chapters today and then back to our regular schedule.**_

 _papiliokaze: Hey thanks so much for your review. I can see your concerns; Its true not everyone should accept Harry's authority (Some in the background do not). However most of these people have been told story's of how great Harry Potter is from when they were really young and impressional. His natural leadership and the seer rumors have helped support and enforce this. There is also the fact that Harry is clearly very skilled without really trying and that he is nice to everyone. Teenagers are very good at producing social cohesion and agreement. There is a sort of pack or flock mentality at play here. Everyone is following each other following Harry's lead. Things become more shaky after the torment as I break slightly more from cannon. Thanks for the review i can see how you would be worried. Also Thestals can only be seen by those who have redistured the death (Harry saw his mother die but didn't redisture it) What Harry's friends saw was a man with two faces turn to dust. They didn't really get the whole; harry killed Quirall kind of thing._

 _Thanks for everyone else who reviewed._

 _This is a filler chapter but i really enjoyed writing it; I'll post the next chapter today._

 _As usual Betad by Celran. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 57

Zana watched closely as her master settled down to sleep. Her Harry always slept best when he was in this room. Zana however wasn't fond of this room. Whenever she told Harry he never listened; he just told her how beautiful she was and changed the subject. Sometimes she wasn't even sure he could understand her that well.

Either way he slept well and that was all that mattered. Even if that meant she wouldn't get her midnight lunch.

Zana lapped up the milk the nice lady had left for her as she debated on a nap. In the room with Harry's friends Zana had a very comfortable pillow that she slept on. There was no such thing here.

She guessed if the nap wasn't going to be completely desirable she might as well go hunting.

She took one last look at the sleeping Harry and left the room. Zana was sure she would find some mice to eat.

Zana came back to the hospital after a successful hunt. She jumped onto her Masters chest and fell to sleep. The perfect place to protect him.

A few hours later she was woken by movement. Her master smiled at her as he woke.

"Morning Girl."

"Morning Harry." She told him. He smiled and rubbed her ears.

"I could really do with a supply of that stuff for myself." Zana of course agreed. Harry deserved peaceful sleep. "Come on we better get ready for running."

Zana sighed and got down. She hated the running. There was no use for it. Just lots of loud people moving fast. It wasn't like they were hunting or going anywhere. Humans were strange.

Zana sat and watched her Harry do the running he enjoyed. Luke was another cat in the school; he sat by Zana in these mornings. He was a small tom cat; not a drop of the noble Kneazle in him.

Zana also was forced to socialise with the white rat Harry had told her not to eat. This rat annoyed her very much; with its twitching nose and infernal squeak. It would climb over everyone and Zana had to protect her from Luke many times. Zana was very happy when her Harry's friend picked the rat back up.

Zana Followed Harry in his usual trip to clean himself after his run. She was very glad her Master was one of the cleaner humans. Some could be quite filthy.

She felt a sense of purpose being beside her Harry. She would follow him until he asked her not to. He needed to have someone watching out for him.

He always fed her with his own meals and carried her when she got tired. He was good to her. So as an honourable Kneazle heir she would be good to him.

She sat outside the cold classroom; the long haired man wouldn't let her in the room. Obviously these adults were in charge of a room each. Harry almost always came out of this classroom smelling bad. He never seemed to notice being a human but she did.

The class with the cat lady was Zana's favourite. The lady turned into a cat sometimes. She reminded Zana of Grandma Fluffy. Zana hadn't seen her in a long time.

Anyway Harry was a great human. Maybe the best human in the world?

Zana was happy to have her own bed back that night. The human grandmother- what did Harry call her, Gran Zana thought- she sent Zana a very comfortable pillow that Harry placed on the one end of his bed. This was Zana's favourite place to sleep, she could see Harry from where she was.

"Zana come on." Harry lifted her from her sleeping position. He smelt clean. It must be Sunday. Just lately Harry had let himself relax on Sundays. This meant Zana herself got to sleep in. She liked this.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Girl." He placed her back on the ground so she could stretch.

Zana followed Harry to the food room. She loved Sundays. Zana had to be careful with the amount she ate but Turkey bacon was served on Sundays.

Zana did have only one small problem with living with HER Harry. The Owl. The blasted self-absorbed bird. 'Oh yes I'm Hedwig, I'm so important because I deliver mail. I'm Harrys favourite because he smiles whenever he sees me.'

Zana sighed from her place- On Harrys lap by the way. Harry only smiled because he was expecting mail from his human families.

Of course Zana was always polite to the bird. It would upset Harry if they fought. She cared about Harry enough not to purposely upset him.

Suddenly Harry's attention moved from Zana. She moved expecting him to begin stroking her again but he didn't.

"Professor Flitwick has a message for you all."

"Yes hello." Zana followed Harry's gaze to the tiny adult. "I need to inform you all that two more pet rats have gone missing from Ravenclaw tower. If anyone happens to see them, please inform a member of the faculty; although I advise not informing Mr Finch. Thank you."

Rats. Yes. Zana wondered why the small adult worried about the rodents. It's not like they were important. They were delicious though. Zana loved turkey bacon but there was something about food that moved.

Suddenly Zana was lifted from her comfortable position to stand on the table so she was facing Harry.

"What's going on?"

"Zana did you eat those rats?"

"Now Harry of course I did. I'm a feline. I eat rats. It is a part of my nature."

"Zana?" He looked more closely at the cat.

"What?"

"Oh Zana. Those were pets."

Zana tilted her head kindly at the human. "Harry I love you but I really don't care. Neither of us was emotionally attached. Who cares?" The poor feline didn't understand the human codes of kindness.

"Now don't look at me like that. You can't keep eating people's pet rats."

"I only do it when I'm cheeking on the tiny human girl you like. It's not like it happens every day."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me more bacon."

Harry picked up the bacon and held it near her mouth. "You need to stop eating pet rats. This is the third time this year."

"If you think it's only three there's a lot of people who don't care about their rats."

"You're the best cat in the world. You know that right."

"Of course I do Harry. You're the best Human I know. But you'll be even better if you give me more turkey bacon."


	60. Chapter 58

_AN- I hope you all like this chapter. Betad by Celran._

 _I've got a few chapters done; just some betaing needed but you should get them soon._

 _Thanks for the reviews that came through today._

* * *

Chapter 58

"Good luck Harry." Luna smiled at him but it seemed forced. She sounded genuinely worried for the first time Harry could remember. She was dressed in her school robes with her Lion Hat. She was walking down with Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione.

Harry took her hand. "I'll be fine Luna. I know what I'm doing promise."

"Yeah we've practiced like hell." Hermione nudged him.

"You'll do better than anyone else here."

"No problem." Draco agreed.

"Yeah. Just a little dragon. Faced them like twice before." The group made a week sort of laugh.

"Seriously Harry." Luna looked at him; they were outside the tent now.

"Oh umm we should find the twins." Ron suggested.

"Good idea Ret." Hermione caught on quicker than Draco. "They might cause a scene of some sort. Come on Dray."

"Subtle." Harry smiled.

"Here." She held out a bracelet made of metal wire and green ribbon. "For luck."

"Thank you Luna." Harry held it and tried to get it on.

"Let me help." Luna reached forward and fastened it around his left wrist.

"I love it thank you." Harry leaned forward he thought for a moment about kissing her. Instead he placed his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you. Luna."

"Good Luck Harry Potter."

Harry walked into the tent and waited. He held his modal dragon in his hand. He wondered if Hagrid would like it.

He watched as Cedric went out to face his dragon. All three of them wished him the best of luck.

Cedric had listened closely to Harry's advice. He used the most powerful Lumos he could conger. Partly blinding most of the crowd as well as the Swedish Short Snout.

He held it above his head the whole time and was only seen again at the edge of the stadium with the egg in his hand.

Next was Fleur who didn't have such an easy time. She summoned a black sheep to feed the dragon. Unknown to her she had stolen it from a nearby farm. The Dragon ran after it and ate it quickly.

Once it had finished it turned angrily back to the girl raiding its nest. Only quick moves had Fleur out of the way in time. She escaped with only a small burn on her shoulder.

Viktor faced the Chinese fireball by trapping it in a lake of water. Momentarily forgetting it could fly. He got out with a few mild burns but the egg in his arms.

Then it was Harrys turn.

He made sure his hair was tied away from his face and walked out. He stood still and cast his summoning charm into the sky.

With a simple notice me not charm he walked towards the nest. It would only protect him for so long. He glanced people looking at him confused. They had been watching before the charm was cast so they couldn't really be swayed from him.

They all wondered why just walking to the nest was actually working. It was when he actually touched the eggs that the mothering instinct broke through the charm.

That was when the Firebolt came to Harry rescue.

Nearly three decades of practice let Harry jump and land on the broom whilst it was still mid-air. The crowd was naturally impressed.

He flew round the dragon confusing it as he grabbed the egg on the return. The Dragon became furious. Luckily Harry new exactly what to do. Dodging and moving away from the fire and the tail. Not a clip or a burn from the dragon. Harry easily escaped with the golden egg in his hands.

"God Harry and I thought I could vly." Viktor seemed very impressed.

"Thanks Viktor. That means a lot coming from you." Harry smiled politely.

"You'll have to teach me vat jump some time. I'vve never seen anything like it."

"Mr Krum let me look at him." Madam Pomphrey came up to Harry. "Gosh Abigale is going to have a fit. She told you to keep your stress down."

"I'm not stressed Ma'am. I'm perfectly calm." She didn't look impressed but Harry felt as if that was the truth. He felt great.

"Well you're not injured. I am surprised that you're mostly all unharmed. Of course I'm glad about it."

Harry smiled when a small blond Head peaked through the tent. Harry moved to go outside. Cedric followed him.

Hermione hugged him first but Luna got into the other side of him. He grabbed both girls. They were both crying. Ginny and Genevieve looked worried also; Fray was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey come on he's fine." Draco nudged Hermione.

"That's so dangerous."

"Don't worry." Harry encouraged them. "That's as dangerous as the tasks get."

"Promise?" Hermione demanded.

"I promise Kin. It's just a swim and a maze. I'll breeze through them." Harry noticed Ron was holding Luna's lion hat. He smiled and ran his fingers over the top of her hair.

Luna stayed attached to Harry's side as he was scored. Harry didn't mind; he held her close. Luna's existence made him Happy. She was so pure and wonderful.

Cedric was given a nine from Maxime, Dumbledore and Crouch; Ludo gave a ten and Karkaoff gave a six. This was to many people's outrage; he deserved much higher. This resulted in a total of 43 for Hogwarts.

Viktor was given an eight from Maxime and Dumbledore, Crouch gave a seven because of his burns. Ludo gave a nine and unsurprisingly Karkaoff gave a ten. This left Viktor with a 42.

Fleur got a nine from Maxine and Ludo. Eights from Dumbledore and Karkaoff. Crouch gave a seven for the stolen sheep. She resulted in 41 for her school.

Harry had a nine from, Maxime and Crouch. Dumbledore and Ludo gave him a ten. Karkaoff gave Hogwarts another six leaving Harry with the highest score of 44.

When Harry turned Ginny and Genevieve were gone. It was getting cold out.

Harry persuaded Viktor and Fleur to come to lunch with Himself and Cedric. Ron said the twins were bringing food from the kitchens to the room of requirement; which provided food as well.

Luna had calmed down a little and was skipping beside Harry now. The held hands with her making Fleur smile. She loved love.

"Ah the Champions." Harry smile dropped at the voice of Rita Skeeter. "How do you feel about a word or so about the first task?"

Viktor looked at her and coughed to hold back a threatening laugh.

"Oh Mademoiselle we are ever so tired. We don't have the energy to deal with you today." Fleur smiled ever so sweetly.

"What about you miss?" Rita asked Luna.

"I'm hungry." Luna told her. "I think I want soup."

"Yes but we're you worried about your boyfriend. Being the youngest champion."

"My boyfriend." Luna smiled. "Do you want soup Harry? It's going to get cold. I think it might rain."

"Oh yes. I love the Pumpkin soup they have." Harry moved to continue walking. "How does that sound for you guys?"

"I'm having chicken." Ron stated. "But soup does sound good pretty good about now."

"Please just one comment."

"Okay." Viktor had composed himself now. Rita smiled up at him. "I don't like pu'kin soup. I'll have tomato."

The whole group smiled at him as they walked up to the castle.

"SURPRISE." The whole room of requirement celebrated. There were banners everywhere. Each of the champions beating their dragon. Harry was most fond of the picture of Viktor drowning a dragon.

"Congratulations."

"Voah." Viktor looked around at the large group. The training things had been pushed to the sides of the room. Some tables had arrived and music was playing.

"For us?" Viktor could see his name beside the others.

"Of course." Hermione smiled. "We didn't fight a dragon did we."

"Come on Sparks." Ron grabbed Harrys arm. "Look what the twins have brought."

"Wow where'd you get all this?"

"Kitchens; some from our visits to Hogsmead."

"Just don't let the kids near the firewhiskey."

"Sir yes Sir." They twins' ran after Lee Jordan to relay their orders. Harry couldn't hold back his grin; despite almost being killed by a dragon life was good.

* * *

 _AN- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ~ T.I.A_


	61. Chapter 59

_AN- God I am so tired of editing this chapter. I'm sure Celran is sick of it too; he betad it at least twice._

 _Anyway here is this chapter. The next one's may take a little longer Celran is back at collage and may be busy with work._

 _Talon blu: Luna isn't going anywhere don't worry._

 _Spiral (Anon): A word from my beta and I about your comment. Yes. The entire story is Draco Fangirling, that is the entire point of the story. Thank you for noticing._

 _Anyway thanks to the rest of you for you reviews. Its wonderful to have people enjoying my characterization._

* * *

Chapter 59

"You okay, Farsight, mate?" Harry had just drifted off to sleep. The adrenalin had worn down and promptly knocked the boy out.

"Oh, Hey Ret you still awake..." Draco loved using the Nicknames. It made him feel connected to a higher purpose.

"Still a bit- oh god what does Hermione call it?"

"High strung?"

"Yeah proably. What about you?"Ron asked, as he placed Mandy into her mister for the night. Trevor quickly hopped over and Ron held the door open for him.

"Just thinking about my Father I guess."

"Ah, yeah? What about him?"

"Just thinking." Ron had learnt a thing from his mother and sister. He turned to Draco and glared.

"Uggh fine I was actually thinking about when my mother broke up with him. I wish I had been there to see It Ron. According to Dobby, my mother shouted the house down. She turned her back on everything my father believed him. Just for me."

"That must have been a sight."

"Dobby told me that all the paintings hid in the basement for HOURS! At least I haven't seen my father since that Christmas."

"Do you know the woman he's marrying?"

"Yeah. She's like this really low key dark witch. She was in school with my Cousin Dora. It's not fair."

"Does your mum seem happier now?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, she speaks to her sister, Andromeda, more now. And Sirius of course."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I just hate that my dad forced us out." Draco tuned. "I mean, he didn't Actually force us out, but it wasn't like we had any other choice. Then he goes and marries HER! It's obvious it's just to give him a replacement Heir."

"Well, you still have your mum, and you're Sirius's Heir, right. Harry said he told Sirius that he didn't want you to have to split it."

"Well yeah. My mom knew he was getting married. For months. And she didn't tell me. I got her owl earlier."

"You're better without him, right Dray. He wasn't much of a father in the first place. If anything I would feel sorry for this 'replacement heir'; they have to suffer under that prick now."

"Yeah I guess I should-"

Draco was interrupted, when a scream ripped through the room. Draco moved up first. "Harry? Harry, come on!"

Ron leaned down by his bed. "Come on, Sparks, wake up! Harry…"

"Mate, wake up; its' alright." Harry had fallen to sleep before he managed to put his silencing charm up.

"Guys…" Panicked gasps pulled Harrys body as he woke up.

"Hey, nightmare again." Draco looked down at the boy through the darkness.

"Oh, sorry guys." Harry said groggily.

Ron let an amused snort come out of his nose. "Its fine mate. We hadn't gone to sleep yet."

"Maybe you should get a new mind healer?" Hermione suggested that morning at breakfast.

"I don't Need a mind healer. I'm fine."

The silence told Harry all he needed to know. He could deny it all he liked but they thought he did. Everyone did.

"Have you heard from Sirius?"

"Yeah, he's both furious and impressed with the dragon. He says the house is almost ready but I don't know what he means. He seemed overly excited about it."

"Maybe he renovated a castle?" Ron suggested.

"Maybe he built his own house." Hermione suggested as well.

"I bet he bought a house really close to one of us." Draco declared. "That seems like something he would do."

"Not a clue." Harry admitted. He was doing his runes homework at the table. He had two days left to finish it but there was a lot going on in his life.

"Anyway, are we taking the Twins to you know where, so we can teach them you know what?" Draco asked.

"Ginny's coming too." Ron reminded him.

"And Luna right?" Draco corrected him.

"After History." Harry agreed. The food disappeared and everyone began to get up. "Transfiguration first."

Ron looked on the verge of a panic attach as they left Transfiguration. "Oh my god. Harry you didn't tell us we needed to take dates."

"I did, on our way to the robe shop. You were mocking me about Luna, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ron smiled as if recalling the memory. "Ah bloody hell. What girl is going to want to go out with me?"

"Lavender Brown. Fay Dunbar. Genevieve Quinin. Fray from Hufflepuff." Harry counted on his fingers. "If you have Mandy with you I'm sure even Fleur would say yes. They're loads of girls. Just ask them quick."

"Really. They'd like to go like with me?" he asked, incredulously.

"Sure, you dingbat." Harry smiled. "Come on, I need to pick Luna up by Charms."

Harry walked through the Halls, holding Luna's hand. It wasn't easy, as she liked to skip, but he managed. Ginny listened as Ron and Hermione explained to her more about what they were going to be doing.

The twins were bouncing- something- on the floor when they entered the room of requirement.

"Guys."

"Oh, Harry." George lost his concentration and the - whatever it was- splatted on his face. "Well that failed."

"You're early?" Fred inquired as he went to grab a quill. "Melts on human contact."

The boys placed their experiment back into a pot and took their gloves off.

"So what's on the agenda for today."

"Drink this." Hermione was amazed by how simple the transformations were. Well once the bastard of a potion had been brewed. Her own words. She called the potion a bastard. There were a few ways to encourage animagus transformation; this was the quickest Hermione could find.

George looked critically at the tiny bottle as Fred downed his. Both girls looked apprehensive but drank theirs too.

Ginny let out an embarrassing belch. She went to apologise but her body started to stretch and standing where she used to be was a horse. A horse with huge feathered wings.

The horse was a light brown, but its mane and tail were a bright red like Ginny's hair.

"Well done, Ginny." Hermione congratulated her and pointed the girl/horse to the mirror. Upon seeing herself, Ginny reeled back in shock. When she had calmed down, Ginny looked at herself again, and lifted her wings up. The wingspan was longer than her entire body. She looked back and forth at the wings; she seemed proud of them.

"Okay Gin." Ron came forward. "You need to turn back now. Okay… imagine your hair and nose. Human things. Fingers and skin and… stuff…"

"You can do it Ginny." Fred assured her.

After a moment, Ginny was knelt on the floor, looking exactly like she had before. "That was great."

"That was awesome, Gin!"

"Why didn't it work for you guys?"

"They just need a higher dose." Hermione explained. "Could you shift over by Harry and Draco? We'll be practicing again once everyone has it."

"Okay guys." Draco leaned over and passed everyone else their next lot of vials.

"Alright, Bottoms up." Fred declared and Luna followed the boys in swallowing her bottle.

George dropped to the floor, morphing into a red fox. When everyone took notice of him he looked into the mirror. George gave a little jump when he saw himself. The fox was a trickster spirit, and it suited him well.

"Sweet." Everyone was quite surprised when Fred had another and didn't react.

On the Forth Luna shifted.

"She's gone!" Hermione gasped.

"No she didn't. She's right here." Harry said, as he moved forward and stroked his girlfriends head. "She's a Thestral. And she's Beautiful." Harry smiled at her. "Come back Luna."

Luna changed back the quickest; she stood in her human form smiling at Harry.

"Will you go to the yule ball with me, Luna?"

"I've already said yes, Harry. There is no way I would change my mind."

Fred gulped his next bottle at the end of this exchange. He even had to grab a fifth, but the first drops had barely touched his tongue when he started to change.

George fell to the floor laughing in front of the Rooster. "You're - You're a-a-a CHICKEN!"

Fred just pecked him.

"Ow! That hurt! I'm bleeding!"

The Fred Chicken looked proud of itself.

"Get back here, you little Cock!" George began chasing his Chicken brother around.

"George, leave him alone. If you kill him Ron might try to eat him." Ginny gasped, laughing her arse off.

The chicken clucked and jumped off the ground in fright. Fred, unfortunately for him, was a flightless bird, so the endeavour was just humorous. Everyone knew Ron's obsession with chicken; especially when Roasted.

This chicken panic made almost everyone laugh. Luna did not.

Fred came back to a human form. "Thank you, Luna."

"hmm?"

"You didn't find amusement in my terror."

"Oh, I did." Luna corrected. "I was just thinking; the holly trees are thick this year."

"Umm, right?" No one knew how to really handle Luna. They just took cues from Harry.

"They are?" Harry asked and Luna nodded. "I hadn't noticed. Snowy weather this year then."

"Most defiantly."

"I guess Hagrid will probably be finding some good Christmas trees then."

"Come on, enough chit-chat." Draco cut in. "We need to get practicing, Sparks."

"I can't help it!" The sparking problem just wouldn't go away.

* * *

 _AN- Thanks for reading. New chapter as soon as we can. ~T.I.A_


	62. Chapter 60

_Hello, hello. I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry its so short I had to put half of it into the next chapter. That one will be much longer._

 _I know I've been neglecting you all a bit because I've been worried about my beta's school stuff. I spoke to him and we have planned a schedule. One chapter a week either on a Sunday or a Monday. He said this will work for him and it means you have a schedule back._

 _Thanks for all the positive animagi comments. They're going to be very important in a few chapters time. *Gasp* I've said to much._

 _On to the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 60

"I don't know who to ask!" Draco exclaimed, dropping his head.

Hermione was absent, but Harry and Ron were with him outside. The trees were almost leafless now, and the boys were all wearing their cloaks.

"Isn't their anyone you like?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Not really, no. There are girls that are nice, but not like you and Luna."

"George asked Angelina." Ron suggested. "He doesn't really, really like her. They're just on the Quidditch team together."

"And Ginny's going with Neville." Harry told him.

"She's what!" Ron questioned.

"She can't go unless she goes with someone older. Luna wouldn't be able to go if she wasn't dating me."

"But Neville?"

"It's just as friends, Ron." Ron blew air out and it made a small cloud.

"Maybe I should ask, Genevieve?" Draco wondered. "She can't go right. She would probably say yes."

"Maybe."

"Yeah I'll ask her. Why don't you ask Fray, Ret?"

Ron shook his head and pulled Mandy from his robes. The blue toad was happy to sit in Ron's warm hands. "I don't like her. She's a bit weird, you know?"

"Ron, you think all girls are weird."

"Nah it's not like with Luna; she's nice. I don't like her."

Harry looked at Ron. "Was it because of the Diary?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Ron told them honestly. "I just don't like her. I wouldn't tell Ginny that, but I don't." He shrugged. "I'll find someone."

"Guys, Guys." Hermione came running down. Emerald the rat was clinging to her shoulder for dear life.

"Hey, Kin, where's the fire?" Draco asked.

"Viktor asked me to the Ball. Me…." She grinned and slipped down. Emerald eased herself into a safer position.

Harry smiled. "I don't know why you're surprised."

"Well, it's just…"

"Congratulations Kin." Draco nodded to her.

She smiled. "Thank you, Farsight." She nudged Draco's side with a wide grin. "Have you decided on anyone?"

"I was thinking of asking Genevieve; she can't go if she's not with someone in our year, right?"

"Do you like her?"

"Well no, I was thinking as friends and stuff."

"Don't ask her." Hermione told him.

"Why not?" Draco didn't feel like he had many options after Her.

"She has a crush on Ron."

"What on me? Why?"

Harry shrugged off his cloak and place it on Hermione's shoulders. "Here, Kindle."

"Thanks." She was glowing and didn't complain. "She likes you because you have red hair. Girls have types Ronald."

"My hair? Is that a thing?" Hermione shrugged with a smile. "God girls are Weird. Mental they are. All of them." Hermione just laughed.

Harry and Draco were walking to Runes with Zana following at their heels. "Harry!" A female voice called from behind them.

"Oh, hey Lavender."

"I need to ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me."

"I already have a date Lavender."

"Yeah well, I thought…."

"You know he's dating Luna, right?" Draco demanded. Harry looked at him in an attempt to calm the other boy down.

"Yeah, I sort of…." She started, dismissively.

"Don't girls have some kind of code; don't move in on someone taken. Guys wouldn't dare do that. Not decent guys anyway."

"Dray, Calm down." Draco just looked at Harry. "I'm taken Lavender. Sorry. Seamus and Dean don't have dates."

"Yeah, well."

"Sparks, we'll be late for Runes." Draco began to drag Harry away.

"You coming, Farsight mate? Bye Lavender."

Hermione was outraged. "She did what? Everyone knows he's dating Luna. He doesn't shut up about it! You don't move in on another girl's man. That's disrespectful. Luna should clout her one!"

"Woah." The boys took a step back. Hermione looked Violent.

"It's not on. I should give her a piece of my mind."

"It was nothing Hermione; I said no."

"Have you told Luna?"

"No, why?"

"You should tell Luna." Hermione instructed. "She needs to know."

"Even if I said no?"

"Especially- well, no…." She shook her head. "Yes even if you said no. I would start with that."

Ron made a sound. "Umm guys, I've been thinking about it. Maybe I should ask Genevieve. Do you mind, Farsight?"

"No, go for it."

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"Nah Ree, its fine. I'll ask Fray. That way all the girls can go."

"That's sweet Draco." Hermione agreed.

* * *

 _AN- See you next week. Give hugs and Rainbows to Celran and r_ _emember Reviews fuel my ego._ _~ T.I.A_


	63. Chapter 61

_AN: Chapter today as promised. Be sure to thank Celran for his hard betaing work._

 _Thank you all for the amazing reviews; favorites and such. I love your feedback and comments._

* * *

Chapter 61

Harry had no choice but to let Draco charm his hair. It had actually gotten a bit straighter as it grew, but only to a certain extent. The straightening spell would only last for around twelve hours, but that was enough for the fussy Malfoy Genes.

Ron finally gave in and had his hair cut, but Draco once again oiled his down. The blond needed to be utterly perfect.

The three boys wore robes of varying red. Ron's were the darkest; closer too black than red. Draco's were the lightest, a rich, deep, blood red.

"Come on, let's go wait for Hermione." Ron had given up trying to look any better, but was rather happy with how he looked.

"Well now, don't you three look dashing?"

"You look nice, Leila." Harry complemented the sixth year girl.

"You all match; how lovely""

"Hi Lee." Fred kissed her hand. "Might I say, you look radiant tonight."

"You may, Fred. Thanks" She blushed at her date as the boy was pushed out of the way.

"Get off my date, Georgie." George said, as he pushed Fred off the boy's own date.

"Brother, what do you think you are doing?" Fred asked, as the boys smiled, then proceeded to fake-fight.

"Men; they never grow up, do they?" Hermione spoke from behind the boys.

They all turned and greeted her. "Wow, Hermione, you look amazing." Draco told her.

"Beautiful, Hermione."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Really nice, Kin."

Hermione's was wearing a, flowing, golden dress. It came down to her feet and hooked over her left shoulder. She was holding her dress robes which were the same colour as Ron's. She looked taller and one of the older girls had helped her tie her hair up. She looked truly beautiful.

"Thanks guys." She blushed. "We should go and collect our dates."

"I need to wait for Ginny first." Ron told her.

Dean and Seamus came down together. Neither of them had dates. They were still going though.

"Aren't you going to pick Lovegood up?" Dean asked.

"Ron's waiting for his sister."

When Ginny came down, the boys saw that she was dressed in the worst possible colour for her hair. Ginny was dressed in light pink. Yes, she looked lovely, but a different colour would have flattered her much better.

Ron and the twins seemed impressed enough. "Excuse me, have you seen my sister Ginny?"

"Fred shut up."

"You look real pretty Gin." Ron told her.

"You'll meet me and Luna later?"

"'Course we will, Harry."

"You do look nice, Ginny." Harry told her, as he headed down to meet his own date.

Hermione left them early at the bottom of the stairs; no doubt going to find Victor. The boys continued to the entrance hall. This was where most people were meeting their dance partners.

"Hi, Draco!"

"Hey, Fray. You look nice." Draco told her with a smile. Harry didn't quite agree, although wouldn't be rude and tell her that. She was dressed in the brightest yellow dress and black robe. The look suited her, but it had nothing on the sight walking down from the Ravenclaw dorm.

Luna and Genevieve had arrived, their arms linked together.

Genevieve looked a miniature of her sister. Her hair had been tinting red for years. It was now a soft auburn tied up at the top of her head. Her dress once belonged to Gwendoline. It was dark blue with an attractive grey set of robes over it. She looked as if she was trying too hard to be grown up, but beautiful all the same.

Luna was quite different and could well have passed as a ghost. Her dress was a dull silver and covered her whole body. It stopped at her hands and her neck. Her Robes were lay over her left arm and matched Genevieve's. She had her hair in a ponytail so she could show off her Kneazle hair earrings. She wore a broken snitch wing on a shoelace as a necklace.

"Woah." Harry couldn't even try to deny it; He had fallen, completely, in love with Luna Lovegood.

"Oh Harry you look beautiful." She told him. "Very Handsome."

"Yo- You look amazing." He told her. "I got this for you." Harry pulled the tiny periwinkle coloured flower from his pocket. He knew to always get Luna something small and special. She was uninterested in expensive things.

"Oh, it's so pretty."

"Why don't you put it in her hair, Harry?" Genevieve suggested.

"Champions, over here." Professor McGonagall came over in her tartan clothes. "Harry, you and your dance partner are needed."

"One moment, professor." Harry fixed the flower into the back of Luna's hair. "Shall we."

"Oh yes."

"Harry, Luna!" Hermione called, making sure she was the first to hug Luna. "You look positively mystical, Luna."

"Doesn't she just?" Fleur agreed.

"Thank you. Look what Harry gave me." She turned her head to show off the flower. Harry had begged Neville to find him a flower like that. He assured the boy he was the only one Harry trusted to give him a plant that wouldn't kill his girlfriend. Neville found a harmless flower of Harrys vague description. He would have to tell Neville that Luna loved it.

"Well isn't that precious." Fleur commented.

"'ave you seen Cedric yet?" Viktor asked.

"No I haven't. Is he late?"

"Mr Diggory; finally."

"Deepest apologies professor. Cho broke her heel." Cedric said as he arrived. The girl on his arm just smiled.

"Well, you're here now." She told them to stay where they were and left.

"Hey, Ced."

"This seems to be more complicated than the dragons." Cedric admitted.

"I agree." Fleur agreed whole heartedly.

"I hate dancing most of the time." Luna stated. "I guess with Harry wont be so bad."

Fleur adored Luna and Harry. Their relationship seemed to be one of her favourite things in the world, along with Mandy.

"Now." Professor McGonagall quickly returned. "Stand in your pairs. Good, now follow me."

They were led out onto the dance floor and up to the top table. Harry turned to see Draco and Ron with their dates. Ginny and Neville were bedside them, on the other side of Draco.

Harry held the chair out for Luna like a gentleman, before sliding in beside Percy. "Nice to see you, Harry."

"Hey Percy Are you in charge now?" Harry asked.

"No, no." Percy shook his head. "I've been promoted. Mum's really proud. Anyway, Mr Crouch is having Christmas at home. He's ill so I'm filling in here."

"Ah I see. Luna, you remember Percy Weasley."

"The Peacock?"

"That's the one." Percy nodded a little confused at how the girl only remembered that one piece of information about him.

"That's Fleur Declour with Davies. Viktor Krum is next to Hermione, and you know Cedric and Cho."

Percy nodded and said a polite Hello to them all.

"So, how's Penelope?"

"We had a, uh, small disagreement."

"Oh, I see. She's mad at you?"

"Very. I thought anniversaries were only for married couples."

Fleur, Cho and Hermione each took a sharp breath perfectly in sync. "Oh, my." Was Luna's soft reaction.

"What?!"

"Vat do zee English say? Oh yes, you are in zee dog 'ouse, mate." Viktor smiled to the older red head.

Percy gaped like a fish. "What should I do?"

"Beg and grovel dear boy." Dumbledore answered. "Begging and Grovelling."

"Buy her jewellery. Flowers won't do." Cho gave her piece advice. "A necklace would be ideal."

Percy looked incredibly stressed. "How do all of you know this?"

"It's a girl thing." Hermione told him. "You don't forget anniversaries. Note it down on your calendar. It will be an indispensable resource."

Harry enjoyed his desert, and the taste he got of Luna's. It was a delightful meal, with people spouting advice in Percy's direction.

* * *

 _AN- Tell me what you think. ~T.I.A_


	64. Chapter 62

_AN- Right you have Celran to thank for this second chapter of the day. He rushed through it to ensure you had it today; he has his own little beta's note at the bottom._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 62

Harry took Luna's arm as the Weird Sisters came onto the stage. They headed down to the dance floor. Harry held Luna close, his face being split by a huge grin. He didn't think they would be able to show up Fleur or Viktor, but Cedric was surely an option.

They danced in carful choreographed circles. Luna looked close to an angel; at least in Harrys opinion. She was smiling ever so widely. He was glad to see her happy, but it was strange to see her looking so normal. He liked Luna for her, butter beer corks, radishes, and all.

The dance didn't last too long and Luna wanted to sit down. Harry headed over to where Ginny and Neville were sitting.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Harry, Luna."

"Is your foot okay?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine Luna." Ginny smiled. "We're just not the best of dance partners."

"I don't really like dancing." Luna agreed. "Harrys better at it, but I don't like it much."

"I agree." Harry nodded. "Would you like a drink Luna?"

"Oh, yes please."

"Neville?" Harry inquired as he got up.

Neville quickly realised what Harry meant. "Oh yeah, is there anything you would like Ginny?"

"Could you get me a couple of those biscuits, please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Neville."

Harry took Neville over to get the drinks. The boy looked very uncomfortable. His confidence had been growing more and more every day. But this situation was enough to make anyone nervous.

"Luna loves the flower. Thanks Neville."

"Oh, it was fine. It's just a wild flower."

"No seriously, thanks Neville. It was absolutely perfect." Harry smiled. He picked up two glasses for himself and Luna.

"Hey, guys." Fred came up to the table, although His date wasn't with him.

"Hey, Fred." The twins were always amazed that Harry was able to get it correct.

"You having fun."

"Not bad." Harry answered. "Luna wanted a drink."

"Angelina said you two looked really good up there. She's a girl so you can trust her judgement."

"What did you think of Hermione?" Neville started to sneak off so he could take the biscuits to Ginny.

"She looks nice." Fred nodded. "She danced better than Krum, anyway."

"Yeah, he's not the most graceful, is he?" Harry agreed with a chuckle. "Have you spoken to Percy yet?"

"Why would I?"

"You could give him some brotherly advice. Penelope is apparently angry with him."

"Is she- what'd he do?" Fred asked with wide eyes.

"Forgot an anniversary or something."

"Oh this is wonderful. I think I need to go and speak to George."

"Just don't make a scene." Harry told them.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

Harry found his way back to Luna. Draco was sitting there now, although Fray was nowhere to be seen. Harry could see both Ron and Hermione still Happily on the dance floor.

"Here we go. One Apple Sprite." The Wizarding Sprite bottles had a picture of a fairy on the front. She would fly up to the apple and sit on it before coming back down. It was nice to have a change from Butterbeer every once in a while.

"Thanks Harry."

"Where's Fray?"

"She wasn't feeling well so she went back to her dorm."

"Oh." Harry nodded. "That's too bad."

"I was actually wondering If I could borrow one of you girls. I want to keep dancing." He grinned at Ginny, not looking at Luna but for a stray smile.

Ginny spoke. "I could come but I'm not great at dancing."

"I can teach you." He offered.

"Would you mind, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"No, go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Thanks you're the best." She took Draco's hand and headed back to the dance floor.

"Sorry about that Neville." Luna tilted her head to him.

"Its fine. I'm a bad dancer."

"Don't be upset, so is Harry."

"Hey, you said I was better than you!"

Luna smiled brightly at him. "That doesn't make you good." She laughed.

"I'm not that bad. Oliver gave me lessons." He smiled back at her.

Harry was amazed at how long Ron spent on the dance floor with Genevieve. They were dancing quite strangely; not in sync with everyone else. But they seemed content enough, anyway.

Both of the twins' dates were elsewhere. It wasn't like they expected to hold the boy's attention all night. Hermione was speaking to some of Viktor's school friends.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Oh, I like this song!" Luna exclaimed, turning to Harry. "My dad plays it on the second Sunday of every month. Can we dance Harry?"

"Of course Luna." Harry and Luna danced sporadically all night. He then walked her up to Ravenclaw tower. He didn't fell right leaving her in the halls.

"Thank you for tonight, Luna."

"Why thank me?" Luna asked.

"I wouldn't have had such a good time if you weren't with me."

"I had a good time, Harry." She told him; they were whispering as they walked past the sleeping paintings. "I really did."

"Even being paraded around like a show horse?"

"You can't have been as uncomfortable as you looked." She smiled, close to laughing at the memory.

"Everyone was watching us. You looked so relaxed; I couldn't believe it."

"People are always staring at me. And whispering. It's not that different."

"I really don't like it." Harry shook his head. He was happy that Genevieve helped protect Luna from the harsher side of life in Ravenclaw. Truly, Luna would have been more accepted anywhere else; but it didn't matter. She was the truest Ravenclaw he had ever met.

"Well this is my common room. Thank you Harry." She smiled as Harry yawned. "We should get to bed." She lifted her head and yawned. "Oh look." She pointed excitedly. "Mistletoe."

"Don't Nargles nest in Mistletoe?"

"Yes, ever so troublesome." She told him. "There's a way to get rid of them you know."

"What's that?"

"You kiss under them." Harry wondered what she meant; he remembered her mentioning that you shouldn't stand under mistletoe. Well, who was he to question it? Luna was the Nargle expert after all.

"I wonder, should we?" Harry asked.

"It would be a good idea. They can be so troublesome."

"Yes."

Harry looked down at Luna. And he did it. He kissed her. It was a small kiss; barley more than a peck. Harry couldn't understand why everyone liked kissing so much; and then he pulled away.

Luna's cheeks were tinted pink. She was smiling. Then harry realised, that's why people liked it so much. She looked amazing with such a smile on her face.

"Good night, Luna Lovegood."

"Sleep well, Harry Potter."

* * *

 _BN: Hey guys, Celran here. Just thought I would finally say Hi to you all, and mention the total lack of explosions so far. It's really annoying. Ask T.I.A; I always bring it up! "Where are the Explosions?" I'll ask, only to get a "Not sure" in return!_

 _Anyway, hope you enjoy the double chapters, took a bit of effort to get to you on time; but it kinda seemed to be cut short if it was only the first half of the ball. Ttwo chapters a week will not be becoming a thing, its just that, as I said, it seemed off to me, only having the first half of the ball._

 _See you all later, The Totally Awesome (and not just telling myself that to feel good :P) Beta Celran._


	65. Chapter 63

_AN- Hey here's the next chapter as promised. As always we are betad by Celran. (Could someone comment for him please; he's being a winy bitch about being ignored). ;p :p :p :p :p_

 _Anyway thanks for the amazing reaction from Harry and Luna's kiss. They're quite happy together._

 _I was asked if I will continue further; I plan to complete this story entirely. We will be moving far off canon soon and I look forward to writing it._

 _Thanks for all the positive the reviews. Onto the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 63

Nearly everyone slept late the day after the ball. Even most teachers weren't seen moving around until eleven o'clock.

Breakfast was an empty affair; lunch was groggy and miserable. However full of Chatter about the wonderful night before it may have been.

Draco was strangely quiet, Harry suspected he was still half asleep; he looked really tired. Hermione could not stop talking, however every time someone asked her even a small question she would blush furiously. Ron had fallen back to sleep beside his lunch.

This lead to Fred stealing all the chicken from his plate and tossing it away. Fred insisted that no one in his family would eat chicken. He was very serious about protecting the chickens. Harry wouldn't tell anyone but he had found the boy clucking around in his Animagus form with Hagrids chickens. He did wonder if they were good conversation, but wouldn't ask.

"Oh 'Arry, Cedric." Fleur came up to the table beaming. She held a drink in one hand and a newspaper in the other. "'Ello everyone."

"Hi Fleur." Cedric nodded at the girl.

"Good morning Fleur." Ginny nodded tiredly as the older girl sat beside her.

Fleur smiled at Ginny next to her; she took a drink and spoke. "I cannot remember your name, but I saw you dance. You were good."

"Oh, It's Ginny."

"Ginny, 'ave you taken lessons?"

Ginny looked a little confused. "No, never."

"You should, you would be ever so good."

"I don't think so. But thanks."

Fleur smiled at the girl, before turning to face Harry. "Oh 'Arry, I saw the photograph. You and Luna looked 'ever so….. so sugary."

"You mean sweet, Fleur." Hermione corrected.

"Oh? That does not sound right." She said, but waved her hand. "No. It is your language, so you are probably right. 'ave you seen the photograph 'arry?" The Veela girl was very cheery that morning; well, early afternoon, anyway.

"What Photograph?"

Fleur placed her drink down and showed him the front page of the Daily Prophet. On the page was the picture of Harry kissing Luna the night before. Harry watched himself lean in and then both teenagers quickly pulled away both blushing furiously. He was smiling like a fool. Behind them the Grey Lady's ghost was watching carefully.

'The Chosen One's Chosen One. Harry Potter dating Luna Lovegood. Is it true love? By Rita Skeeta'

"How in Merlin's bright green knickers did she get that picture?!"

Fleur smiled at Harry's outburst. "I think you two look very lovely."

"That's not really the point Fleur."

"I suppose not. There is a small photograph of Viktor and 'ermione later in the article." Fleur added.

Hermione leaned over to have a look at the newspaper.

"What does the article actually say?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes." Fleur lifted the paper so she could see what was written. After Harry had told her about her future husband she had been taking ever chance to practice her English. "It gives a full detail of your entire relationship up till now. It talks about your personality and Luna's personality. She does suggest that Luna and yourself are not compatible but, of course, I don't agree with that."

"They're like the most compatible couple in the world." It was actually Dean that spoke up. He and Seamus were the most rested of all the Gryffindor's. They left the party early; no dates. They were found collapsed together on a pile of sweets when Harry came back.

"Yeah they're both equally insane." Draco placed in with a huge smile.

"Luna isn't insane."

"And yet you don't defend yourself." Draco retained his smile.

"Honestly, I think Harry's more far out there than Luna is." Hermione agreed.

Fleur lifted the picture. "Who is that in the back?" She asked as she smiled at the picture.

"The Grey Lady." Katie Bell was leaning over for some bread. She was the only Quidditch player in the school that was taking the break in her stride. Even Harry and Cedric had both been caught flying their brooms around school grounds. "She's Ravenclaws ghost. She's always there when two people are on their own. She terrorised the disrespectful or just pushy boys. Rumour has it she was killed by a Jealous man so she protects the girls of Hogwarts. She doesn't talk though as far as I'm aware."

Fleur looked closer at the ghost. "My school could do with a ghost like her. Ma sœur and I struggle sometimes."

Harry was going to say something; though he wasn't sure what. Suddenly without warning Zana began to meow loudly. She moved up to be closer to Harry.

"Zana? Why are you being so loud?"

Then without warning the cat vomited down Harrys robes.

"Zana! Oh god. Oh God. She's sick!"

"It could have just been a hair ball, Harry." Hermione suggested.

"No, Gran gives me food that breaks down the hair for her." Harry cooed over his cat.

"Yeah and that doesn't look like hair." George helpfully pointed to the vomit on Harrys chest.

Harry turned to George unimpressed. "Thanks."

The boy smiled. "Might want to get her looked at."

"Yeah. Sorry guys, I'll be back- eh." Harry shrugged and lifted Zana as if she was a baby. "Come on girl let's get you looked over."

Harry carried the cat all the way to the hospital wing. "I bet its all the rats you have been eating. Or that toad you took from Hufflepuff."

"Reaoooow." Zana moaned from her master's arms.

"Come on we're almost there."

"Back again Mr Potter." Madam Pomphrey smiled. There were a few older students lying on the beds. Alcohol poisoning, or something of the like.

"Zana's Sick." Harry stated. "Can you see what's wrong with her?"

"Harry, I told you, I only work with humans."

"Roooooow." The cat moaned dramatically.

"Please Madam Pomphrey. Please." Harry begged. Hedwig had never gotten Ill; Harry had no idea what to do.

"Put her on the bed I'll have a look." Harry placed his cat on the bed and sat on the chair seated to the side of it.

Hagrid was brought in a while later to look over the cat. Harry spent the whole day waiting at his cats bed side.

"Hey Harry, how is she?" Harry turned to see Luna at the door way. She held a tray of pasties and a tin of tuna.

"Sleeping. Hagrid thinks it's just a bug or something."

"Well, that's good then." She moved closer and looked over at the large cat sleeping on the hospital bed. "Everyone's talking about that picture in the paper."

"Yeah, I know. Fleur showed it to me."

"It's a nice picture I suppose." Luna blushed slightly before catching herself. She liked Harry and Harry liked her back. She would be honest about it; just as he mother taught her to be.

"Yeah, I guess."

"She'll be fine, Harry."

"I know." Harry nodded. "I know that. My memories. It just makes me worry. I don't deal with loss. Well, Not anymore."

"You're not going to lose her. She's just a little sick is all." Luna comforted her boyfriend. She knew his mind well even if she didn't understand it. Luna knew the poor cat would be fine, and she was right.

* * *

 _AN- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story as a whole it is beginning to be translated into French now. I will be putting a link on the Prologue soon if that's something that interests you._

 _Also please mention Celran he's beginning to irritate me. *rolls eyes*_

 _Anyway see you next week. ~ T.I.A_


	66. Chapter 64

_AN- Hey Guys. Hope you all had a nice week. Next chapter as promised. I've got a part time job now. I'll get some money for a new laptop charger soon. I may get more writing time once I can afford that. All the better for you I supposed._

 _Celran (Of course the beta of this chapter) was over joyed with the reviews. So was I. Thank you for your kindness._

 _Onto the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 64

Sunday February 13th 1994

Harry held Lunas hand as they hurried through the tunnels of Hogwarts. Sadly, Harry and Luna weren't alone. For Luna's birthday treat, her best friend Genevieve came with them, along with Hermione, Draco, and Ron.

Luna didn't seem to mind, of course. She was happy most of the time, and had even suggested bringing people along. Sucks for Harry but she seemed happy enough. Ron, Draco, and Genevieve on the other hand were miserable; it was early, before even the morning run.

"Where are you taking me, Harry?"

"To see a secret, Luna." He held her hand and ran down a set of stairs.

The group entered a small room with windows on every side. The windows however could not be seen outside of the castle;they showed only the sky yet were set deep below the ground.

Harry opened a door in these glass walls and they continued down another set of stairs, going beneath the castle itself.

"Woah." Hermione breathed, looked up at the moon through the windows, before following behind the group again.

"It's starting to get dark, Harry." Luna commented, gripping his hand tighter.

"Lumos." Harry held his wand in front of them. The tired fourth years followed his lead, trekking down seemingly endless stairs.

"Come on Harry, can't you at least tell us where you're taking us?" Hermione all but begged.

Harry turned to smile at her. "I'm going to show you the oldest secret in all of Hogwarts." He turned his wand, casting light on the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my." Luna slipped her hand away from Harry's and rushed down the stairs.

"Merlin." Draco looked down behind his friends.

They all looked up at the door. It was big enough to look to Hagrid like a normal door. It looked brand new, and made of dark grained wood. Carved into the door on the left was Lion and a badger; on the right a snake and a raven. On the wall surrounding the door were carvings of four people, each with an outstretched arm holding a wand.

"Woah."

"Watch this." Harry slipped his wand back into its holster. He placed his hands on the doors and pushed. The doors opened easily for him, although they wouldn't so much as budge for most anyone else. He then held out his hand, and led his girlfriend into the room.

"You first, Luna." He sent the girl in. "Happy birthday."

"Oh my." She gasped.

"Hermione." Harry held out his hand to guide his sister into the room. "Welcome to heaven."

Everyone else followed Hermione into the exceptionally large room.

"Welcome to the Founders Library." Harry couldn't help but choke on the words.

He looked on the rolls of parchment lined and piled up against the walls. Piled on the floors and tables. Almost everywhere they could be piled, there were parchments and books.

He smiled across at the fascination on Luna's face. The look of awe on Hermione's. And the clearly forced look of boredom on Ron's.

"It's so beautiful."

"Seventeen people in all of history have stood in this room. Only two were not descendants of the founders. They were Merlin and Lady Foramina. And now, you guys have too."

"Oh. Who?" Luna asked.

Harry could translate Luna very well. "I have two theories'. Salazar Slytherin or Godric Gryffindor." He told her. His other theory was that the snake in his head allowed him to enter this room. If that was not true he must be a descendant of Gryffindor. "Ravenclaws line ended some time ago. I know both Slytherin and Hufflepuff. But I could be Slytherin, I think. My families old enough to be any."

"Gryffindor? That's badass, mate." Ron complemented.

"Maybe." Harry agreed. It had been nearly impossible to find this in the first place. It was a blank spot on the map. This also suggested the likely hood of it being the lizard faced freak inside his head. If his father couldn't get in. But then again, he just might not have found it.

Hermione had opened a scroll and gasped. It was not in English but it had been signed with the Ravenclaw seal.

"Oh here Hermione." Sirius had taught him this particular spell quite surprisingly at that. "Linua Mea." Glowing blue letters translated the written words into perfect modern English.

'Entry seventeen. The plans are set and Godric is adamant about adding tunnels. Tunnels of all things. Ones that the students won't access. He says it's for caretakers but I know better. He wants to play tricks on people. Appearing out of nowhere and giving people a fright. It's almost as bad as Salazar's blood rules. I do hope dear Helga will be able to talk some sense into the men.'

"It's- I can't believe it." Hermione gasped.

"Read to your hearts content. You just can't take anything out. Not even Dumbledore knows of this rooms existents."

"It's beautiful."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." The two Ravenclaws remained her.

"I agree." Harry pulled out a scroll from Salazar Slytherins book case and began to read. "I could never make it through all of these in my life time; there must be so many secrets down here."

"Harry, can we come down the weekend?" Hermione asked.

"No, it seems like we can only find the tunnel on the full moon. One of Slytherin's bids to keep 'half-breads' out." Harry shook his head. "I wanted to bring you down earlier- we always seem to be too busy."

"Yeah we do." Hermione sighed. "Is that why we had to come so early- the full moon?"

"Exactly. You can only get here when the moon's up." Harry sighed. The first time he had ever found this room was near the middle of the war. He was searching for where Dumbledore hid the mirror of Erised. He felt wasting away in front of it wasn't such a bad idea at that point.

Draco looked thoughtful as he pulled a Scroll with the Slytherin crest. "You know my father would literally kill to read some of these." Draco gently ran his fingers over the green ribbon that sealed it. It was as if he was scared the paper would jump up and bight him. Not a wizarding impossibility.

"Great, isn't it? In my old life, I spent so much time hiding in here. When it all came crashing down." Harry hung his head. "Even then, I barely got through all of this shelf."

They spent the morning reading; even Ron found something of interest. Despite the looming of the tournament, Harry was blissfully happy.

He was enjoying life. There wasn't really enough time left for things like joy. There was a war looming but Harry wasn't going to let that ruin his life. He needed joy, everyone needed it. It was going to save a thousand lives. The simple joys of today were going to save a thousand, million lives.

That's why he allowed himself to love Luna. He had never gotten a chance to really know her in his past life. She was amazing. Sometimes he wondered if he should be considered too old for her, but really he was only fourteen. He wasn't an adult; it was just memories. And they only came through in snippets. He missed a lot. He was a teenager and so was Luna. It may be a strange situation, but Harry adored Luna Lovegood.

"Harry." Luna turned to him from her own reading parchment. "You never did tell us what was in the egg."

"Mermaids." He turned to look at Luna. "I'm going to have to swim under the black lake. Simple."

"The black lake?" Came Genevieve's horrified reply. Neither of the Quinn daughters could swim at all.

"There are mermaids in the black lake?" Hermione and Luna were both fascinated.

"Indeed." Harry nodded.

"God, these tasks are weird." Draco shook his head. "What in the world do you do with mermaids?"

"There's a treasure down in the lake that I need to fetch."

"Will they attack you?"

"No, it'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

"Have you told Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"They all know. This one is the easiest of all the tasks." Harry told them.

Hermione laid out a scroll on the round table that sat in the middle of the room. "Linua Mea."

'The black lake; By Merlin Ambrosius.'

"You are amazing." Draco shook his head ironically.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being prepared."

"He doesn't mention the giant squid." Harry noticed.

"Maybe it was only a small squid at that point?" Ron suggested.

"That's a good point, Ron." Hermione nodded as she agreed with him.

"I found a parchment on MerPeople." Luna lay out a Ravenclaw scroll.

"Guys I know what I'm doing."

"Harry you need to avoid the Grindylows." Hermione told him.

"Lupin taught us how to defend against them." Draco defended.

"The Repelling Jinx." Harry reminded them.

"Yeah, you need to break their fingers." Hermione added.

* * *

Harry stood on the platform; a handful of Gillyweed in his fist. Luna hadn't been seen since last night. Luna; not Ron. She was under the murky water.

Harry pulled off his robes and shoes. He also pulled off his jumper and his shirt. Viktor was in his underwear and Fleur was in her under dress. Cedric was the most modest in the group.

Ron and Draco were standing together; they waved to him. A silent wish of luck. Harry gave them a thumbs up as he stuffed the Gillyweed into his mouth and began to chew. It tasted as horrible as it did before.

He was the last to go down; waiting for his lungs to feel painful. Then he dived under the water, gills sprouting from his neck.

The water began to warm around his body. He didn't stay but powered ahead with his newly acquired fins. He looked around and reached out his hand to Fleur.

She looked confused inside her bubble but held onto his hand as they swam through the murky water. Cedric and Viktor (Currently half shark) noticed this and began following the fish boy and the Veela. They swam downwards together to be ambushed by the Grindylows. Seven of them.

Harry held out his wand to spell them away. He shot one a bolt of scolding water at one, causing it to screak and swim off, developing huge red boils.

Viktor swam and cursed the next few with one spell. The Gindylows split and regrouped for side attacks.

Fleur send a hex towards Harrys right side, shooting the water demons towards the sandy bed.

Cedric gave the girl a thumbs up, and the four of them swam down amidst the confusion.

Down and down the water became darker. Harry was the only one with completely clear vision.

Myrtle appeared a little while in. Scaring Fleur and worrying Cedric. Harry gave her a wave and mimed that Luna was down there.

Myrtle looked furious. She moved the same as usual but beckoned everyone to follow her. When the group was noticed the Merpeople got angry.

They began to chase Myrtle who was mocking them with a dance in the water. Harry never knew why they hated Myrtle so much.

Harry mimed for the rest to follow him. He looked at Luna. She looked as dazed as usual; peaceful. Harry leaned down and used his quilling knife to cut Luna out. Fleur held onto her as Harry cut Cho, Hermione, and Gabriella out as he went along.

Harry traded Luna for Gabriella, then everyone swam up to the surface. Myrtle met them once more as they reached the last place the Gridylows were seen.

She gave them all a thumbs up and a smile. She then came closer to Harry to place her hand through Luna's hair.

"Twenty Minutes Harry." She told them and began to 'swim' towards the castle.

They all moved up towards the surface. Harry was still part fish when he breached the water. Everyone cheered as they all arrived.

Harry held Luna above the water as he tried to keep breathing. She moved to lean her head under water, and give him a little wave.

Harry passed her to Draco and Ron as he waited in the water, until the effects of the Gillyweed wore off. When it did, Harry was pulled out of the water by Draco and Ron.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry coughed up a little water, but gave the thumbs up.

"Harry." Luna looked up at him with a smile. Harry reached forward and pulled some sort of plant out of her hair. "Thanks…. You know."

"Of course, Luna."

Harry stood beside the other champions as the scores were given.

"Well everyone there is some strange news. We in fact are unable to determine who reached the hostages first as there was an issue with the merfolk. Someone had enlisted the help of a ghost to scare away the merpeople." He spoke as if he was ashamed. The ghost was a Hogwarts ghost and one of his champions appeared to have cheated. "If someone doesn't come forward to tell us who did this this whole task will be invalided."

"Mr Professor Dumbledore sir."

"Yes Miss Declour."

"The ghost came on her own sir. She told us to stay away as she 'ad a grievance with one of the mermaids." Fleur lied; she was surprisingly good at it.

"Is that so?"

All the champions nodded; there was no help in the tournament.

"She was quite terrifying sir." Viktor spoke up.

"I see." Dumbledore smiled and turned to the other judges for a quick discussion.

In the end Fleur and Cedric were granted the full fifty points for effectiveness. Harry lost two points for needing to stay in the water- naturally that was Karkaroff's doing. Viktor lost four points for the failed- but effective- transfiguration.

It was then that Harry realised something. Rita Skeeta, in her Beetle Animagus form, was hanging out in Hermione's hair.

Harry walked close to Hermione and informed her of the bug. Which he then grabbed. He considered throwing her into the lake but he worried she wouldn't be able to breathe. He had no idea if beetles could breathe underwater. Would she just turn into a human?

He just held the squirming beetle tightly in his hand.

"Ewww, Sparks just throw it away. Don't hold onto it." Hermione just tapped his hand but it was enough to send the beetle flying into the lake.

"Oh dear." Harry looked down, getting a questioning look from Hermione; He responded by shaking his head slightly.

Quickly, the beetle held itself on the surface and began to swim away. Harry secretly hoped she would get eaten by a fish.

* * *

 _AN- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if you did. ~T.I.A_


	67. Chapter 65

_AN (Please read this authors note in a sick persons voice) -_

 _Hello, sorry this chapter is late. I've been ill and am still ill. Anyway give a big thankyou to the perfectly healthy Celran for betaing this chapter. And I will remind you all this story is now beginning to be written in French._

 _I love all your reviews to Sketter being tossed into the lake. Though atymer I do love your review. It seems very vindictive; i like it._

 _And also thanks for your comments on the Library. Its one of my favorite plot devices. I have some really important ideas for it. (Exited T.I.A)_

 _Now onto the story._

* * *

Chapter 65

"Guys, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, the door to the boy's dormitory.

Dean and Seamus were somewhere else. There was a story that they were out hunting Ginny Weasley; she had recently become very popular with the male population of the school. Of course this was kept from Ron and the twins as much as possible. No one really wanted to upset a Weasley; Any Weasley.

"You just did."

"Don't be an arse, Ronald." Hermione responded, coming in. "You're all boys, right?"

"Well I am but I'm not sure about those three." Harry grinned at the rest of the room.

"Now you're the one being an ass Sparks." Draco cut in pushing Harry so he almost fell of the edge of the bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes but perched on the edge of Ron's bed. "Viktor asked me to visit him in the summer."

"Okay?"

"Well." Hermione looked across at the room of boys. "You all know how boys think. Was he suggesting anything from it, do you think? Adult things, I mean?"

"Woah." Ron moved back not wanting part of this particular conversation.

"Ron grow up." Harry laughed. He then took a breath. "Maybe. But." Harry continued, quickly. "Maybe not. You're a powerful witch and a strong woman. You're also scarily smart." He wasn't actually sure what he was supposed to say to her.

"What should I do?"

"What did you say to him?" Draco asked.

"I said I'm not old enough to go without asking my parents first. Then he said he'll pay for them to come too."

"That's nice of him." Neville commented.

"Yeah, maybe he wants to get to know you better." Harry agreed. "But, anyway, it's your choice."

She looked down. "I just don't know if I should go or not."

"Hermione." Ron cut in. "Don't go."

"You can't make the decision for me what if I want to go?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go!" She glared at him.

"See? You want to go so go. You don't need our permission." Ron told her, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You didn't even need to come here for that."

"Oh…" She looked up at Ron with a little anger. "You just reverse engineered me, didn't you?"

"I don't know what it's called." Ron admitted. "But dad does it to mum and the twins all the time."

Hermione broke into a laugh. "Thanks Ron."

"No problem, Kinny." Ron nudged her shoulder. "Now that's sorted who's up for a game of chess." In that second any tension left in the room was gone.

"I was heading down to see Myrtle. Need to thank her for yesterday."

"Want us to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own. Seriously." Harry gave a smile and pulled on his robes so that he could trek through the castle.

He made his way to Myrtles bathroom without trouble. He looked around, but found the whole room free of her ghostly presence.

"Myrtle!" He called out into the room. "Myrtle! Are you here?"

"Harry?" A head popped up out of the sink. "It is you?" She floated up to him. "You came to visit!"

"Hey. How are you? I couldn't exactly ask last time I saw you."

"Well, you were underwater." She smiled. "How did it go?"

"I'm second in the running now."

"That's great Harry. You should be in first though, I think." She grinned again. She really didn't get any visitors. "How is your Luna, anyway?"

"She's fine."

"Poor girl. Was she really okay being under there? Trapped by…." She moved angrily in the air. Myrtle hated mermaids; and merfolk in general but the females were the worst.

"She seems the same as she's always been." Harry smiled. "I was wondering." Harry moved to sit on a wall out crop. "Why do the mermaids hate you so much?"

"I don't know; they always seem to chase me. They never really explain it." She kicked her feet and thought a second. "I wonder if it's because I'm a ghost. Maybe they just hate all ghosts?" She shrugged. "It's okay though."

"Do you ever get lonely here, Myrtle?" Harry asked tilting his head. "You don't seem to talk to the other ghosts very often. Or anyone at all. Luna gets worried."

Myrtle smiled. "I have you and your friends to talk to me. You know it's funny." She looked away remembering. "Some of your friends say hi to me whenever I pass; or they pass." She sniggered. "It's funny to see everyone else's faces. When they say 'hi Myrtle' and I say hi back. The students and even some of the other ghosts look ever so surprised. Sir Nick looked like he was about to die all over again when I said hello to that Ron boy. He clutched his chest when I asked how classes were going."

Myrtle began to laugh at the memory.

"That does sound funny."

"I still cry sometimes so that when I smile and talk to students the ghosts seem extra surprised."

"You're evil, Myrtle." Harry smiled at her.

"They've always been mean to me. Ever since I- well I don't know how I appeared, but yes."

"How Has Peeves been lately, anyway?"

"He's been terrorising the other schools." Myrtle told him. "I've been left alone."

"Hey guys look at this." Pansy Parkinson said, pulling Blaise Zabini into the girl's bathroom.

"Talking to ghosts now are you Potter?"

"Well I'm glad you're fine, but I can't imagine the teachers are happy." Harry shook his head at the idea of Peeves.

"Oy, Potter were talking to you." Blaise moved to stand in front of Harry and Myrtle.

"Oh, Zabini, I didn't know you were here. In the _girl's_ bathroom."

"I followed you Potter."

"Oh I'm flattered Blaise but I'm dating Luna." Myrtle fell off her sink in laughter.

"Ha, Ha." Blaise glared at him. "Yet here you are, talking to a ghost. Not even one of the attractive one's either."

"What in the world are you gabbling about?"

Pansy smiled. "I mean even you can see it. She's just plain ugly, you must only be hear out of pity for her-" Pansy was cut off short, as Myrtle knocked her over by a jet of water.

A very angry looking ghost was ready to wage a war. "GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" She shrieked and shot water at the pair once more.

They sent some very unsavoury words back as they ran out of the room.

"Myrtle, they don't know what they're talking about." Harry tried to sooth the ghost.

Myrtle turned to him with a sweet little smile. "I know."

"You are an evil little… that was amazing Myrtle."

"It's time for me to grow up Harry." She told him. "I've been moping for decades; I need to move on with my… well, my death."

"You've changed a lot, Myrtle."

"It's thanks to your Luna. She comes to see me almost every day. Sometimes it's only for a few minutes, but she's teaching me how to- she loves what makes her different. People are mean to her, but she ignores it completely. I need to start being a little more like Luna Lovegood." Myrtle floated up with a smile.

* * *

 _AN- And there is that chapter. Hopefully next chapter will be on time._

 _Thank you all for reading. I'll see you all next week. ~ T.I.A_


	68. Chapter 66

_AN- Hey Everyone. New chapter as promised betad by the wonderful, amazing, dickhead that is Celran._

 _I love all your comments on Myrtle. I feel she gets ignored or beaten on too much; i felt she deserved some positive spotlight even for just a little while. She will be back though._

 _This next chapter is a filler; but you need to pay attention. Things are beginning to happen now. Cannon is beginning to slip. *_ gasp _* I've said to much._

 _Onto the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 66

Harry leaned up against the wall in the room of requirement. Every full moon, Hermione had made Harry take her to the Founders Library. She – with help – had gotten through almost all of the scrolls. She left the diary ones and focused on spells and potions. Ron looked through all the scrolls on Wand Law, while Draco focused on Medical Scrolls.

Hermione now had twenty-four scrolls of her own; filled with spells and potions that were unknown to current-day wizards.

Today there were only a few people in the room, only the most trusted Hogwarts students. Hermione wanted to trial some of the spells.

Fred and George were really excited to test the new spells. They went into everything without fully thinking it through.

"T _abesco!_ " George threw the spell at the vase that had been placed in the middle of the floor. It instantly became a liquid and started draining down the floor.

"Wicked." Fred smirked at the liquefied vase.

Every spell got transferred, by Hermione, to one of two scrolls; one for spells that worked, and one for spells that didn't.

"Harry, can you do this one?"

Harry read the paragraph on the parchment. "Really?"

"Try it!" Hermione smiled at him.

Harry made a face but passed Draco his wand.

He took a breath and let his body feel the magic; the emotion he needed. He stood and made the exact movement with his hand. A swoop upwards. " _Propulso_."

Everything in front of him moved away and Harry was sent backwards into his friends. They fell like bowling pins and the twins applauded the victory.

"That was amazing, Sparks." Fred pulled him from the ground.

"Fantastic!"

Hermione looked startled; Ron was itching to have a go himself. Wandless magic. To be able to do Wandless magic.

According to Ravenclaw and Slytherin, it could only be used for shielding spells and really basic summoning charms. It was a last port of call. It worked on the same principle of accidental magic. If children could use magic without a wand, there had to be ways of adults doing it.

It took more energy than wand magic; it was stronger but far more limited and unfocused.

"God Harry, that was great." Hermione noticed Harry was really leaning against Fred. "Are you okay?"

Harrys response was a yawn.

"Harry?"

"M' fine'" He answered leaning so that Fred was fully supporting his weight.

"Are you sure Harry?"

Harry took a breath and lifted himself up from resting on Fred. "Yeah, Sorry. I'm good."

"That was amazing."

Harry took a second to breath. "Yeah, it was."

The next day, Harry once again stood in the room of requirement. This time on the stage. Hermione's wandless test had reminded Harry of something he wanted to do.

"Right guys I have a new idea for today. However, it means were splitting up into two groups." Harry explained. "Everyone in fifth year and above will be working with Me and Draco." He explained. "Ron and Hermione will be guiding the rest of you."

Hermione pulled her group over so she could teach them a wider variety of spells than classes give you. Harry smiled at his group.

"We will be learning or practicing non-verbal spells." He nodded to Viktor and Fleur. Although Viktor's attention was only half on Harry. The rest was over the other side of the room. He was completely smitten with Hermione. "These silent spells give you a split second advantage. It doesn't seem like a lot but it can be the difference between life and death."

"Harry, you talk about life and death a lot." Martin; a sixth year asked.

"Yes, I suppose I do." He looked down at everyone; faces he had known forever. "Alright, okay. I've mentioned the war that is coming. Now all of us will be in some kind of danger. Everyone could be a target. All these spells and tricks…. They're fun to learn but one day they could save your lives. Whether you actually fight or not. They'll get you out of the line of fire."

"You believe that?"

"I need to. I believe he's coming back." Harry touched his head. "I can feel it; I've seen it. I need to believe that we'll all be able to keep ourselves safe."

"So these spells?" Emma asked from beside her brother.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. Memories of the war brought to the surface by the day's events. He rubbed the cold sweat from his neck.

"Meow."

"Hey, princess. I'm fine."

Zana nudged his hand and then began nudging him to get off the bed.

"You want me to go to the hospital wing, don't you girl?"

"Meow." She nudged him again.

"Okay sweetie I'll get my cloak." Harry then wondered through the school in his invisibility cloak. Zana walked between his legs as he wondered through the halls.

He past ghosts but most of the paintings were sleeping.

He stopped at on corner; he thought about a place better than the hospital wing. Well not necessarily better, it was however a place that would have more answers.

"Potter, what the devil are you doing here after curfew?"

"Professor- I…"

"Gods Potter, you came all the way from Gryffindor tower to mumble at me?" Professor Snape asked. He was in a white robe and slippers; obviously asleep moments ago.

Harry took a breath and spoke quickly. It took a lot out of him to fully trust Severus Snape. "You fought in the last war sir?"

"Indeed I did. What of it?" The man looked curious now.

"You must have seen some bad things- remember them all the time." Harry looked away. "How do you make the memories go away?"

"Come and sit down, Harry. And keep your animal off my furniture." Severus had tea served near the fire. He made Harry hold his own cup.

"Thank you, sir."

"Harry, what is this all about? Is it your aunt and uncle?"

"I just- It…"

"Okay. the question you asked earlier."

"I want the memories to just go away. It hurts too much." Harry felt fragile; like everything he touched dropped dead. He was so close to the time that Cedric- Lord Voldemort's return. He needed to stop that from happening.

"Harry. I can't help you remove them. You need to move past them." Severus shifted on his seat. "The pain and the memories will never go away for good. But, Harry, it will get easier. The pain will lighten, and some days you may not even think about it. Then something will happen and it will all come out again, as if the wounds had never healed. You'll wonder if it'll every get better. But that pain will pass too. Then if it happens again; the damage will heel a little bit faster, until it becomes background noise." The professor told him. "You'll never be free of it, but the burden will get lighter. I promise, Harry."

"It's hard."

"I know." Severus Snape sneered at his cup before speaking. "I went through a childhood not all that different from yours. You are lucky to have people around that want to help you so much."

"Yeah…"

"You know there are hundreds of people who want to help you, so why do you keep coming to me, Harry?"

"I trust you, sir. You won't lie to me unless you have to. Your reasons for helping me; protecting me are a little bit selfish. But sir, that makes it ever so much more true."

"The headmaster has been worried about you for a long time."

"I know. I don't trust him the same way." Harry looked away. "He's a good man; but he's flawed beyond the rest of us. I don't trust his judgement."

"How in the world can you know so much but so little all at once?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Severus knew this was a lie. "I suppose you wouldn't."

"Thank you for the tea sir."

"Here Harry, take this." Harry was handed a bottle of dreamless sleep. "It looks like you need it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, and expect five points missing when you wake up. You were up after curfew, after all."

"Yes Professor."

* * *

 _AN- So how was it. You'll be getting a new chapter next week as always. Until then. ~T.I.A_


	69. Chapter 67

_Authors Note- Hello, Hello._

 _What is this I see:_ _ **1,500 followers.** Bloody hell guys this is great. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much Celran and I appreciate your support. You're wonderful readers and **we love you.**_

 _Beta's Note: Well, you say we._

 _Authors Note: Oh shut up you arse; you know you love them too._

 _BN: Proof! I demand PROOF!_

 _AN: You told me you do._

 _BN: Ha. That wont hold up in court._

 _AN: Why are we even having this conversation?_

 _BN: Because we can. Now on with the chapter._

 _AN: Introducing the chapter is my job you arse._

 _BN: Well I just stole it, what you gonna do about it? He, he, He._

 _AN: Arse._

 _BN: I repeat, He, he, He._

* * *

Chapter 67

"Are you coming, 'Arry?" Fleur asked. Her family was waiting to meet her. Harry nodded and nudged his familiar to follow them. He couldn't wait to see the people here to cheer him on.

He was sure the Wood's would be there, as well as Sirius. He hoped Mrs Figg and the Weasleys' would be there, too. Fleur really needed to meet Bill. There were a lot of people on his list. His cousin, however, was not on it.

"Dudley?!"

"Umm, Hi Harry." He looked different. Much thinner and far bulkier than Harry had seen him last. He looked uncomfortable in Hogwarts.

"What- how?"

"Your, umm, Gran. I asked her to bring me. It's a long story."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Not that it's not good to see you, but… Why?"

"Thanks for the birthday cards." Dudley paled. "You didn't have to, you know."

Harry nodded. He realised what was going on. "Dudley, can you give me a minute?" The older boy nodded.

Harry went to hug all the people he had expected to see. His Gran, Oliver and his parents, Mrs Weasley, Bill, and Sirius. They all greeted him and tried to talk to him.

"Umm guys can we catch up in a bit." Harry asked. "I haven't seen Dudley in three years."

"Of course, Honey." Mrs Weasley said, nodding. "Bill and I will go fine Ron and the twins."

"It's fine, I'll talk to Draco, pup."

"Thanks I'll be back soon." Harry moved back to Dudley. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Thanks Harry."

It was a good icebreaker, showing him around. Harry took Dudley outside to the courtyard. "So what do you think?"

"I can't believe it's a school!"

"Where do you go now?"

"St Bart's. It's near where Aunt Marge lives. Its good not like this though. I like it anyway. I had to have counselling. Because of… you know."

"Yeah, same here."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't understand how wrong it was. They taught me at Bart's. Showed me; they thought I had gone through the same… anyway. You- my parents are sick. Horrible and Sick!"

"It's okay, Dudley."

"No, it's not! I shouldn't have been a part of it. Harry, how could you send me all those card for my birthdays and Christmas? After all I did!"

"We- we were still kids Dudley. And we're still family."

"I don't think you're a freak Harry. Your- this magic. It's so good, and amazing!" Harry nodded. "I'm keeping myself healthy now. I take boxing, karate, and Rugby. To get my aggression out you know. I'm doing better in classes."

"I'm top of my year here." Harry told him. "It's great. I'm on the Quidditch team."

"That's a sport right?"

"Yeah like basketball and stuff on a broom. It's fun."

There was a small silence. "I have to talk to my mother once a month on the phone. I can't visit; not like I would want to. I used to talk to my father too before, umm…."

"What?"

"You didn't hear…? Umm, yeah. He… He died. You know how prisons are, right? Things with kids, well, everyone hates Child Abusers in prison. They… They broke his neck. That's what aunt Marge said, anyway."

"Oh Dudley, I'm so sorry. It's my fault he was in there."

"No it's not, Harry." Dudley shook his head quite dramatically. "I thought it was for a while but Joe. That's the guy I speak to at Bart's. He explained it was them; my parents, not you. They showed me how bad it was. What could have happed. How bad…. No it was his own fault. That's why I didn't go to the funeral. I didn't want to after all he did."

"I-"

"It's alright now." Dudley told him. "Aunt Marge isn't great to live with. I'm out a lot and she leaves me alone. But it's not bad. My school's great though. I'm alright."

"How did you know to come?"

"Actually I didn't. It was sort of a spur of the moment. Someone. That black haired man. He came to pick up your gran. I was going to ask her if she knew where to deliver this." Dudley pulled a folded up card from his back pocket. "Sorry it's bent."

"You didn't…"

"Neither did you, but you did anyway. Aunt Marge wouldn't be back all day. She leaves me at home alone a lot. I got on a bus all the way to Mrs Figgs house. It was pretty scary actually. But anyway don't open it till your birthday."

"Okay." Harry leaned down. "Zana sweetheart, take this to my room. Okay princess." The cat meowed and took the card in her mouth and trotted away.

"She's very well trained."

"She's my familiar. Gran gave her me."

"You know I can't do this every time but I kind of…. Can we keep in touch? We're..."

"Family."

Dudley nodded. "I feel Guilty. You had to go under so much under my parents. When I think about it you should really have been dead. Then everything I did."

"Dudley." Harry put his hand on his cousin's arm. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"I just want you to know I'm sorry. That's why I came. When that guy offered, I jumped on the chance. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to really apologies for. But thank you." Harry nodded. "I'm surprised Sirius offered to bring you."

"Well, I heard them talking. They explained after about the tournament. I asked if I could visit. Give this to you in person."

"Hey do you want to go to Lunch? The food here is great."

"Sure." Dudley nodded and let Harry lead him back to the great hall. Mrs Figg was sat with Eleanor, Lee and Mrs Weasley. Bill was talking to the twins, Ron and Oliver. Sirius strangely enough was over by Professor Snape. It looked like they were discussing something; it seemed calm enough.

"Harry." Harry turned to smile at his friends.

"Oh Dudley, this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. My friend Neville should be around here somewhere."

"Nice to meet you."

"You know my gran. These are my foster parents, Eleanor, Leslie, and their son Oliver. Then Mrs Weasley is Bill, Ron and Fred and Georges' mom. She's like my honorary mother." Mrs Weasley looked fit to burst at the words.

"Harry." Harry turned to see Luna hurrying towards him. He caught her in a hug before kissing her temple. They had only kissed once since the night of the Ball.

"Hello Luna. Hey girls." He smiled at the other girls behind her.

"Ginny, tell him what we saw."

"We saw a glittery bug." Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile.

"It was a luck minnkit." Luna grinned.

"How wonderful. Luna, this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this is my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood."

"You don't have to be scared." Luna told him. "He forgave you."

"How do…." Dudley trailed off at the looks and head shakes around him. "Nice to meet you?"

"Nice to meet you too."

Sirius returned to sit at the table. "Hey, Pup. Remus is sorry he couldn't make it."

"It's fine; tell him I don't mind." The full moon was the day before. Remus wasn't going to be moving yet. "You could have stayed with him."

"I wanted to see you for the torment."

"They didn't have to cancel Quidditch for it though." Oliver mumbled.

* * *

AN- Right, now he's gone.

I love this chapter. I hope you like it too. _Celran worked really well on this one ensuring you would have it this weekend._

 _We're pushing ahead a bit now. Plans are beginning to come together; its wonderful._

 _See you all next week ~T.I.A (and Celran)_


	70. Chapter 68

_AN- Hello everyone. I've had a pretty good week of writing and planing with Celran. (You probably already know he is my beta for this and all other chapters). You have a lot to begin looking forward to I promise._

 ** _Also what do you all think of the new icon. It was made by my friend Xubbles. I thought it was cool and asked to use it so tell me what you think._**

 _Guest (you comented on chapter 41/2): Thank you very much for your comments. They were nice, the sort of things I hear from friends alot but it was really good to see it from a stranger. You've made Celran a bit cocky though (you know in an I told you so way) Because he has told me so. Anyway thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying the story._

 _Mamahd: Thanks for your comments on Dudley. I always felt he was quite ignored as a character (like Mrs Figg). Dudley (And Mrs Figg) can see the castle much in the way that Filch can. He is a squib like Mrs Figg and essentially a muggle himself. He was brought in and thus bypassed the curiosity measures likely because of Dumbledore. This is explained by J.K Rowling not by myself specifically so you're not muddleing anything up. It was I who could have mentioned it._

 _Cmfisher: Thanks from both of us._

 _Vendy: Hey you made a comment about Voting. Yeah... Celran and I live in England. We don't vote until May and we kind of have enough going on here as it is. So (I'm guessing you're american) good luck with... what ever is going on over there. - I really don't get american "politics"._

 _To the rest of you I haven't mentioned; I do read all of your reviews and so does Celran. We both appreciate them so much. Please keep doing what you guys (in the gender neural sense of the word) are doing._

 _Anyway these next few chapters are getting a bit more intense. So Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 68

As Harry stood at the entrance to the maze, he looked forward, then turned to the stands. His family and friends noticed and waved to him. He waved back.

Luna, Ginny, Genevieve, Fray, Dudley and the twins all had flower crowns on their heads. There were no daises. There were roses and tulips and water lilies. Dudley didn't look impressed but the twins loved theirs.

Cedric, having the most points, would be going in first. Then, one point behind, would be Harry, then Fleur, who was one point behind him.

Harry stood ready. He knew where to go. He needed to get to the cup before anyone else. If he didn't…

A second whistle blast came and Harry shot the maze turning left. He cast a lumos and carried on moving. A few moments later a third whistle brought Fleur into the maze.

It wouldn't take long for Fleur to follow him.

Harry continued to run though the darkness. His Lumos lighting his way. Before he got to the end of one of the paths, he found a lumos lighting his back.

Harry turned to see Fleur.

"Oh 'Arry, eet is just you. This place gives me the Creepers."

"Creeps." Harry agreed. "Come on, Fleur." He wouldn't leave her behind.

Hopefully she would want to go off on her own. However, she was a Veela. They always found themselves working in groups. She worked better with Family and she already saw Harry as a little brother. Her Soul mate saw him as such; even if she didn't realise it.

"Fleur, could you keep the lumos on us?"

"Alright."

Harry noxed his light and sent out a point me charm. "This way." Harry moved along in front of her. She kept watch everywhere else.

Harry didn't notice Cedric's presence until he was hanging upside down from Fleurs wand. His robes were smoking and his hair was wild. That last one might have something to do with hanging in the air.

"Woah, mercy, uncle! I mean you no harm." Cedric begged of them.

"Oh K'edric." Fleur let him down.

"Oof," Cedric dropped to the ground without ceremony, making complaining sounds about his ankle.

"Sorry?"

"Its fine." He stood up and straightened into a more Cedric like position. "You two working together, then?"

"It wasn't the plan, but yeah, I guess." Harry answered. "Come on, we need to hurry. This place is a living hell."

"We haven't seen anything yet-" Fleur began.

"What did you see?" Cedric asked Harry.

Harry looked at the young man. "Come on." He began following his wand again. The two older students followed him.

"Harry, what if we all reach the end together?"

"I don't want to win. I just want this over." Harry told them. They could see the tension in his face and voice. The two other champions nodded and moved on; following the younger boy further into the maze.

As they travelled forward they reached the Bogart. Harry remembered this part. The bogart, once again a hairy creature, ran off on all fours. It cantered away sensing danger; someone with fears not to be touched.

"What the hell?"

"Bogarts don't like me. I'm a nervous mess. My own imagination is worse than anything they could make up."

The younger boy just shrugged and continued.

"God." Harry moved as fast as he could. Fleur and Cedric following him. Suddenly they reached what a two-way fork. Left and right. In both directions stood a blast ended skrewt.

Hagrid really needed to control his love for the weird.

"Fuck."

Harry had never heard any of the students swear like muggles. Especially not perfect pureblood Hufflepuffs like Cedric. But truthfully Harry couldn't think of a better statement.

"Aguamenti." Harry cast water to the one side of the one creature sending in to slide backwards. "Cedric hold a shield there."

Fleur helped harry knock out the remaining one by casting at its underside. "Round, round." Fleur shouted helping the two boys fast. Cedric kept the kept his shied up until they were round the corner. There they came face to face with a Very Bewitched Victor Crum.

He began casting unforgivables at anything that moved.

"Victor! What are you doing!" Cedric pulled Fleur, who was the closest, out of the way.

Harry remembered the last time. He didn't do that now. He knew what Victor was going through.

"EXPUNGO!" Harry cast the spell as hard as he could. Sending as much power as he could. In that second, his memories hit him. Many people were turned into bewitched servants like Viktor. A spell to breach the side of the mind.

Harry shook his head and pushed the memory back as far away as he could. "Viktor listen to me! Wake up…"

"Herminny?" His eyes began to turn a smoky grey before slowly changing back to brown. During this, his legs began to shake, and he dropped to his knees.

"Viktor?" Harry leaned down to face him.

"Vot….?"

"Viktor are you okay?"

The young man shook his head and focused his eyes on Harry. "Vere am I? 'as the task started?"

"What happened to him?" Cedric asked.

"Bewitched. Luckily, it wasn't the imperious. I wouldn't have been able to get him back." Harry reached for the young man, lifting his arm over his shoulders. "Come on, the cup isn't far."

"Here." Cedric moved to hold the other side of Viktor. "Can you move, Vik?"

"I'm fine, but don't call me that." There was some pain. He wouldn't have been bothered if there wasn't.

"Sorry."

"Harry what are we going to do?"

Harry stopped at Fleurs words. He couldn't put them through what was coming. But this competition was important to them. It wasn't more important that their lives.

"The cup is a portkey." Harry explained to the other three. "It'll take any of us to a graveyard. In that grave yard we will find Voldemort. If I go, he will come back. If any of the rest of you go; you will die."

"You're going, aren't you?" Cedric knew Harry pretty well.

"I know how to get out. He can't kill me. Not yet."

"We're coming with you."

"No. You can't."

"I can't let you go on your own, Harry. I don't care what you've seen. You are a child." Cedric was adamant, with Loyalty to spare.

"I've seen that you die." Harry told him.

"Zen do things differently. We can figure something out." Viktor stood up and moved away from the two boys. "Herminny talked about this. 'ow scared she is of this man. I believe you, Harry."

"Did you see all of us die Harry?" Fleur looked right into Harrys eyes.

"Just Cedric. Remember, your soul mate is out there." Harry told her. "You'll risk leaving him."

Fleur smiled. "I haven't met him yet."

"I introduced you, then." Harry insisted.

"Keep trying boy. We are not leaving you." Viktor told him, the other two champions nodding at his words.

"Come on, Seer Boy." Cedric gave him a push. "Let's go and find this cup."

Harry looked up at the three before moving grudging. "You guys better not tell anyone about my…"

"Don't worry. You're visions are safe with us. Well, except the one about my future husband. I've told everyone about that one." Fleur pulled his wrist faster and they turned corners. Cedric was using the pointing charm now.

They arrived face to face with a sphinx.

"You may not pass together." The sphinx told them.

"Why?" Fleur asked her.

"You may not."

"What is the reason?"

"These are the rules."

"As set by who?"

"They are ancient."

"Then who set them?"

"It was centuries ago. Only one can pass a Sphinx."

"Who made this rule?"

"Fleur, don't antagonise her." Harry begged.

"Trust me." She turned back to the Sphinx. "Who made the rule?"

She looked right at Fleur and spoke in a clear voice. "I don't know." The sphinx pawed the floor.

"Then how did you know the rule is valid?"

Enunciating every syllable, the Sphinx said. "I don't."

"Then you cannot impose it on us."

The sphinx snarled. "You are wise for a human." She tapped her claw on the ground. "Go Passed."

"Thank you." Fleur looked to the males. They also thanked the Sphinx as they walked passed. Fleur pulled the boys away before the Sphinx changed her mind.

"How did you do that?" Viktor asked.

"They like logic. My father took my family to Greece and we went to a museum. They talked about the Sphinx. I remembered it."

"Well done."

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be saving Cedric. Stopping the dark lord from returning. Yet her he was leading three teenagers to their deaths.

They ran down the last stretch towards the cup. There were no obstacles this time; Not one.

"So Harry, what's the plan."

"I don't know. It's too dangerous."

"What was the plan before?" Cedric asked.

Harry sighed and pulled his invisibility cloak from under his clothes. He had wrapped it around his waist; not wearing it.

"I was going to wear this. Stay hidden until I could get back." He sighed looking at the faces. "He'll come back. You'll be killed."

"I am no coward." Viktor insisted. "And you need us. This evil wizard is very old; he must be very powerful. Back up is good."

"I won't let you get hurt Harry. We've made our own choice."

Harry set his jaw and took a breath. "Grab the cup on Three. One, Two." Harry had planned on darting forward and defending them.

They all had longer arms than he did...

* * *

 _AN- I hope you liked the chapter. I would love to here what you think of it. Next chapter should be very soon. Until then. ~T.I.A (And Celran)._


	71. Chapter 69

_An:Hello Loyal readers. (BN: Boop). I'm glad you're all still here after the cliff hanger I cruelly left you on last week._

 _Lovesrainbowsjackson: I'm glad you like how I've portrayed the characters. I didn't wan't them to be out of character but I thought they would make good friends. I think Ron's great so I wouldn't make him bad unless i had no choice._

 _Mamahd: I'll see what I can do about more Draco; stay tuned._

 _CaseLC: I'm glad you liked Fleurs bit. I felt she was babying Harry a little so I gave her a reason for it. Also I like to make sure everyone knows Fleur is only part human. Bringing it in occationally will help that. Thanks._

 _Now onto the chapter (Betad by Celran=)_

* * *

Chapter 69

Harry felt a body fall onto his legs. "Fuck." He cursed through the pain, but didn't take another second. The cup went flying away but he dumped the invisibility cloak- hastily pulled from under his shirt- onto his three friends.

"Don't you dare move!" Harry ordered in a hushed voice. "And don't make a Fucking sound!"

Seconds later Harry heard the footsteps. His heart fell; no time to think. This was not how it was supposed to happen. Fuck!

He turned to see two people. A couple, by the looks of things. They moved out of the shadows, and Harry got a good look at their faces.

One was a man; tall, with long blond hair and a snake cane. The other a woman, also blond, holding a bundle to her chest. They both wore entirely black clothing and had white masks on their heads. Harry could see their faces. Lucius Malfoy and Tatiana Westward, now Malfoy, if Witch Weekly was to be believed.

The woman would have been averagely beautiful, if not for an ugly scar on her right cheek. It was carved in the shape of a star. It was red and aggravated.

Harry turned to the cup but he had already been seen. This was not what he had planned.

"Ah, Mr Potter. How wonderful to have you here at last." Lucius said, lifting his wand. "Immobulus."

Harry lifted his wand in a silent spell and the curse bounced right off the shield.

"You're fast; I'll give you that." Lucius looked down at him. "Immobulus. Stupefy."

Harry waved his wand casting the shields. He needed to think. He needed to get the three of them out of here.

This went on for some time, until something unexpected happened. Lucius Malfoy tripped.

"Expelliarmus." Tatiana didn't even look at her Husband. She shot the wand from Harry's hand. His heart shot at the lack of a secondary wand. Fuck those wand pinching assholes. Damn, harry was swearing way more than usual.

"Acio wan-" Harry didn't have time finish. Lucius bound him to keep him still. Magic keeping Harry in place.

"Ouch." Harry moved against the binding, but found himself unable to move, not that he had expected anything different. "I know what you're doing." He told Lucius. In this moment he focused on wand less, nonverbal magic. Trying to will the bonds to weaken; Harry doubted he would be able to do it both without a wand and words. They would know if he spoke.

"Be quite, Potter."

"You're trying to bring him back."

"Potter shut up."

"It's a bad idea. He's a half blood you know. You've bound me to his MUGGLE fathers grave."

"Potter, I will make you shut up."

"Sorry." Harry closed his mouth but quickly spoke again. "Oh, congratulations, by the way. I heard you two got married."

"Potter- Silencio." Harrys' voice grew silent. He smiled; Lucius Malfoy hated being disrespected. Being angry made him more likely to make mistakes.

Lucius conjured a caldron to place in front of Harry. He and his new wife worked in silence.

The fire began and smoke billowed up into the air. Covered by the smoke Harry stole a look at where the invisibility cloak was. He could see three tiny pricks of brown. Wands. The three of them were holding out their wands just under the cloak. Ready for anything it seemed.

Harry shook his head; willing them to stay in place.

This was not what was supposed to happen. This was the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to keep Cedric out of this place. Now he had three people, and was still bounded to the god damned grave stone.

Harry didn't have a clue how he was going to get out of this one. How was he supposed to stop Voldemort being resurrected, and save his friends?

An extra life had turned Harry into a very selfish person. His main goal was to keep his friends alive. Stopping Voldemort coming back was a very close second.

Suddenly dust began to come up from the grave. The bones were no longer one piece; just dust now.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given. You will resurrect your son."

"-UGGLE" Harry murmured through the silencing spell to try and distract the man.

"My love, would you like the honour?" Lucius asked. The woman smiled and held out her arm. Harry could only just about see the dark mark on her own arm in the mist. Lucius smiled and with a sliver knife cut off her hand at the wrist.

She screamed but shoved her other hand into her mouth.

"There, there my love. We must." Lucius spoke and turned to drop the hand into the caldron. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed."

Harry knew what was coming next. He sent a look; a plea to his friends not to move. They wouldn't listen to this silent order.

As the dagger went into Harry's arm Lucius tripped again. Harry screamed at the other cut the knife made.

" _STUPIFY!_ " Cedric's voice came and Harry watched Lucius fall the other way; the dagger flew right into the caldron.

The New Mrs Malfoy held her wand shakily. She was in much pain, and had lost her wand hand.

" _Expelliarmus._ " Fleur cast the spell through the thick white smoke that was beginning.

The wand flew across the grave yard. Tatiana Malfoy fell to the ground clutching her hand and weeping. No wand and no way to defend herself.

Viktor made a mistake though. He turned his wand to the cauldron. "C _onfringo_." The potion was already bubbling.

"NO." Harry screamed as Fleur released him. Cedric kept Lucius down.

"Harry?"

They watched as the body began to rise from the cauldron. The man- the monster laughed to the children. A cold unfeeling laugh.

"Guys grab onto me. Now!" Harry begged, as if he was about to cry. Fear filling every cell of his body. They listened.

"You can't run for long. My lord has returned." Lucius pulled himself up.

"A _ccio_ Cup." The cup touched his hands as a set of bright red eyes peered from the white smoke. Lord Voldemort stepped out of the broken cauldron.

The cup touched Harrys hands as the dark lord turned to look at the children. His lips tuned up in a sneer.

His snake like face made Fleur and Cedric scream. Harry let himself travel; paralysed with fear. Viktor convulsed; his body vomited from the fear in him.

When they dropped back on the ground Viktor Vomited again. As Harry keeled over Cedric came with him. Fleur kept hold of his arm so it was sticking up in the air.

There were cheers but the champions couldn't register that.

Viktor was Ill at the sight of what he had witnessed. He knew what Lord Voldemort looked like. His school didn't shy away from the dark arts. That didn't mean he wanted to see that… thing. He couldn't believe he was really back. What those people had done to Harry and each other… He knew of dark blood magic. It was forbidden on every continent.

Fleur couldn't comprehend what she had seen. She wasn't a child. She was slowly piecing together what had happened.

Cedric couldn't breathe. His parents had both lost their only siblings to that man. Cedric unknowingly had lost two aunts because of him. He could feel the war already on his shoulders.

Harry was fighting between horror and relief. Cedric was alive. So where Fleur and Viktor. So was he. But he couldn't stop him from coming back. Tom Riddle. The monster that is Lord Voldemort. He was alive, and powerful as last time. Harry didn't know what to feel.

The teachers came over and started shouting between who had 'obviously' won. Harry stuffed his cloak in his shirt as quickly as he could.

"He- we saw him." Viktor held his teachers forarm. The man cringed as if in pain.

"Viktor?"

"You-Know-Who. Lord Voldemort. The one that wanted to take over the world. The evil…"

"Viktor, slow down." Karkaroff twisted his arm and held Viktor's wrist tight. A silent shut up. A threat.

"What is he saying?" Mr Crouch asked. He could feel the bad publicity looming over his head.

"C'était lui? Le Seigneur qui ne peut être nommé?" (1) Fleur was looking paler by the second. She was too terrified to speak English, causing her to lapse back into to French. Translating everything would be too much effort. Harry didn't have the strength to wonder whether Viktor was okay. Well, he was using much more simple words.

Cedric stood up, but he had to use Mr Bagman as a crutch to do so. "We saw- we saw him. He had red- god, eyes like blood." Cedric chocked as if he was going to follow the way of Viktor's stomach. "He- looked like- like a snake. Snake."

"Cedric please calm down."

" Il s'est servi d'Harry! Il lui a pris du sang! Quelqu'un doit examiner Harry!" (2)

"Allons, Allons, tout va bien. Calmez-vous, ma fille." (3) Madam Maxine comforted her champion. "Professor Dumbledore she says Harry was hurt."

"Harry, are you okay?" Dumbledore leaned down by him. At this point People were shuffling out of the stands.

"Arm. Blood." He was beginning to shut down. Everything was too different.

"Right." Dumbledore looked at the arm and lifted Harry up. "We need to get them to the hospital wing. Minerva can you get the children's parents?"

"Should I bring Harrys godfather or his foster parents?"

"Bring Lord Black."

* * *

 _(1)_ _That was him? The Lord who cannot be named?_

 _(2)_ _He used Harry! He took blood from him! You need to check Harry!_

 _(3)_ _There there, it's fine. Calm down girl._

 _AN: So I hope you liked the chapter. It was a tiny bit anticlimatic but something happened that will impact the rest of the story greatly. (A cookie for anyone who can guess what it is). So anyway Tell us what you think. Celran was very happy with his explosion. Until Next time ~(T.I.A and Celran)_

 _BN: **Boom.**_ _*Giggle.*_


	72. Chapter 70

AN- Hello. Both Celran and I are Ill (Completely different ways) but we still got this chapter to you (More or less) On time. We had some great reviews this week. Really great. Thank you. Although I will make a formal apology about my French. I did learn the language and I have family that speak it as a first language. Well it turns out I am far more rusty than I thought (I was never that good at writing it anyway). So I've corrected it and will be seeking advice with langues from now on.

Mamhd: 'Voldywort' Celran calls him Moldywort; that's great. I'm glad you like the way I set the resurrection up. I felt really shaky with the scene but it leeds into some great things soon. And Cel says thanks.

Everyone made some pretty great guesses, No one is exactly right but you got some brilliant points. There was kind of three things that happened with that Cauldron. Well only time will tell. ( But Celran you can not guess :p ).

So anyway lets wind down with this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 70

Harry lapsed into unconsciousness on the way to the hospital wing. He felt better as he woke. They were inside the castle at that point.

"Harry!" Sirius pulled his arm under Harrys' armpits to carry him.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, it's me. I've got you. Come on." He said, gently pulling the boy with him. Harry hoped along beside his godfather.

When they got to the medical wing, the champions were placed on beds beside each other. Harry in his usual one by the door.

"Children, could you please explain what you saw?"

"Headmaster." Madam Pomphrey scowled. "You are in my Hospital. I will examine the patients before you interrogate them."

She walked in and held her wand over Harry. "Shock, Tiredness, and the cut to his arm." She said, as she placed one potion beside Harry. "Episkey." She cast on the arm. "Drink that. Tell me if you need a pepper up. I can't give you your dreamless sleep for forty-seven hours afterwards."

"Thanks. I'll be fine." Sirius stood beside the bed, his hand on Harrys shoulder.

"Good." She moved across to Viktor. "Seems to just be shock. Drink this."

"Blagodarjá." He took the vile and drank.

"You're welcome." She moved on to Cedric. His parents were either side of him. "Your leg is a little strained. Just drink this."

He just nodded and drank. Mrs Diggory turned to the nurse. "Thank you."

Madam Pomphrey then moved finally to Fleur, who was furthest away, on the other side of the room. She held her wand over the Veela girl and gave her a different potion to drink. Her father was sat beside her. He wasn't an attractive wizard but his wedding ring was withered deep into his hand. It was obvious he hadn't taken it off in decades.

"Are you all okay?" She turned across to the four children.

"I'm fine Madam." Harry told her. Cedric nodded too.

"Bein." Fleur nodded slowly.

"Ve're all fine now, Ma'am." Viktor told her.

"Now you may talk to them, Headmaster." Madam Pomphrey turned to glare carefully at Professor Dumbledore. "Be gentle; I've given them a calming draught."

"Of course, Poppy." She gave him a look and moved slightly away.

The other teachers looked to Dumbledore to be sure they were allowed to speak now.

"Right children. Now we are sure you're alright, can you tell me what happened in the task? You shouldn't have been together."

"It was tight sir. We were pushing and shoving to get to the cup." Harry told him.

"I see." The headmaster didn't look like he believed him.

The teachers began to move into the room. Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and the Fake Mad Eye Moody.

"The cup was a portkey. It took us to some sort of graveyard." Harry continued in quick bursts of voice. "Lucius Malfoy and his wife where there. Voldemort returned. Malfoy, he used my blood to bring him back."

"It was 'orrible. It was scaled and slimy." Fleur had sat up; her accent was much stronger now however she was calm enough to speak in English.

"I've never experienced anything so horrible." Viktor agreed.

"Miss Declour I would rather you lie down. And you there is no drinking in my hospital." Madam Pomphrey took the flask from Fake Moody's lips.

"I need that."

Madam Pomphrey smelled the flask. "Need this? What would you have need for Polyjuice potion?"

"My eye…" He was beginning to look pale.

Harry tried to ignore him. He was getting his compositor back; he didn't want to lose it again. "Sir, someone here is a death eater. He put me in the tournament so they could get my blood."

Sirius held Harrys shoulder. "It's not your fault pup."

"Headmaster I think we should be focusing on this." Madam Pomphrey held up the flask. "Polyjuice potion."

"What would…." The headmaster stopped and turned to Allister Moody. "Maybe you can answer that?"

"It's nothing Albus, just a pick me up. Why would I need Polyjuice?"

"Poppy." Dumbledore held out his hand for the flask. He sniffed the contents. "It is indeed Polyjuice potion. Perhaps we should head to my office to discuss this Allister."

"Now Albus, the children-"

"Will not be going anywhere, Allister. Come on; Poppy is right, they need their rest." Albus let his eyes linger on Moody. Albus Dumbledore had an intimidating presence. Professor McGonagall followed the two men out.

"Harry?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk before I head home?" Harry knew that the older boy wanted to talk about what happened. Harry wondered whether he should make up a story or tell him the truth.

"No problem." Harry agreed.

"You alright, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Sorry I didn't talk to you earlier, Dudley and I had some stuff to work out."

"It's fine. You had a lot of catching up to do." Sirius smiled. "I know how it feels."

"Draco said that his mum told him you went to see Andromeda. She's your cousin, right?"

"Yeah, she married a muggleborn. 'Cissa gave me a right cursing when I called her my favourite cousin."

"Aren't Andromeda and Narcissa sisters?"

"Yeah." Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "All three of them have tempers when it comes to me and Regulus."

Harry nodded; Sirius looked much healthier than any time Harry had seen him. He was dressed in designer robes; on par with Lucius Malfoys in expense. Harry often forgot that even though he was disowned, Sirius was still the heir of the ancient and noble house of Black.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Come on Padfoot; I'm stronger than that."

"That's the problem. You shouldn't be okay. Fuck Harry. I've spoken to your mind healer. She says your fine. But even she isn't happy about it."

"But I am fine."

"Gahh. Harry you've been through shit. You shouldn't be alright."

Harry smiled. "Do you see a mind healer Padfoot?"

"What?!"

"You were unlawfully imprisoned in Azkaban; you could do with a mind healer."

"When did this turn to-"

"Zana." Harry reached out for his cat to jump on the bed. "I'm fine girl." Harry told the cat as she nuzzled her head against his cheek.

"Hello cat." Sirius looked at the animal uncomfortably.

"Bonjour petit minou." Fleur waved over at the cat on Harrys chest. She turned to tell her father about how much Harry loved the cat. She spoke, of course, in French. Her father could only speak Basic English.

"Hey, umm, Madam Pomphrey."

"Yes, Mr Diggory."

"When will we be allowed out of here?"

"When the headmaster says so." That was when the matron noticed the cat who was happily purring on Harrys' chest. "Now you; you know no pets are allowed on the hospital." She spoke to the cat, not Harry.

"Meow." Zana turned and looked up at the matron with wide eyes. "Meeoow."

"Now don't you go giving me that look."

Zana jumped from the bed and Harry believed she was going to leave. Instead she reached under the bed and dragged a shallow bowl out with her mouth. "Meow?"

"Madam Pomphrey. Have you been feeding Harrys cat?" Sirius fake gasped. "In the hospital?"

The matron turned to look at the ex-student. She looked at him with a glare so akin to Professor McGonagall that they could have been related in that moment.

"Sorry."

"This is the last time. You hear me." Madam Pomphrey told the cat as she filled the bowl with milk.

"Meow." She swished her tail, seeming ever so full of self-importance.

* * *

BN- But I wanted a Cookie.

AN- You can have a cookie but if you guess you'll spoil it for everyone.

BN- I know. *eye brow wiggle*

AN- I'll give you two cookies if you keep your yap shut.

BN- Three.

AN- Fine three cookies. Now shush. I'll see the rest of you next week.

~T.I.A (And Celran)


	73. Chapter 71

**_Betas Note: Hello Celran here; I don't know where T.I.A is right now, he's late for the chapter. So I'm doing this thing today._**

 ** _Well then *rustles papers* daithi4377 : T.I.A thank you for your reviews, on every single chapter._**

 ** _Guest R: Thanks we'll try, T.I.A's always Ill we'll be fine._**

 ** _Mayflying: Umm Hi... this is awkward. We're glad you love the story but I don't think either us are ready for a serious relationship right now. *Shuffles papers uncomfortably* You wouldn't like T anyway. He's- well... just trust me on this. *coughs*_**

 ** _Everyone else: Thanks so much for reviewing we love- *Interrupted by chanting* What in-_**

 _Celran: *Looks around for sound and open's door* "T! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

 _TIA: *Jumps startled* "A Dark Ritual! I'm going to get us more Reviews and Favourites!"_

 _Celran: "What- That's not going to work!"_

 _TIA: *Looking confused* "Why not? Why won't it work?"_

 _Celran: *Looking Despairingly at TIA* "BECAUSE YOU'RE SACRIFICEING A CABBAGE!"_

 _TIA: *Still looking confused* "What do you mean?"_

 _Celran: "You need to sacrifice a Human!"_

 _TIA: "Uuuuuuh, Ooh!"_

 _Celran: "I would offer my brother but it wont work?"_

 _TIA: "Why not?"_

 _Celran: "I already said you cant sacrifice cabbages."_

 _TIA: "Did you just call your brother a cabbage?"_

 _Celran: *Shrugs* "You wouldn't question if you met hi- would you put that cabbage down I told you it wont work?!"_

 _TIA: "Then how do you explain the fact that we just hit 1000 Followers?" *Still holding Cabbage*_

 _Celran: "Really." *TIA Nods* "Maybe 'cause we actually have a, you know, GOOD STORY?!"_

 _TIA: "Huh… I hadn't thought about it like that before."_

 _Celran: "Good. At least you didn't take things too far."_

 _TIA: *looking Guilty* "uuuuuuum…"_

 _Celran: "What did you do?"_

 _TIA: "Nothiiiiing…"_

 _Celran: "T! What. Did. You. DO?!"_

 _TIA: "No." *Folds arms*_

 _Celran: "Tell me what you did, or I will confiscate you TEA!"_

 _TIA: "NOT THE TEA!"_

 _Celran: *Picking up all the teabags* "Then tell me."_

 _TIA: *Panicking* "FINE! I SACRIFICED A STUFFED PANDA!" *Tearing up*_

 _Celran: "Oh, is that it? That's fine then. Let's get on with the chapter then, dude."_

 _TIA: "…"_

 _TIA: "…"_

 _TIA: "…"_

 _TIA: "okaaaaay…"_

* * *

Chapter 71

Dudley didn't really understand what happened in the next few days. All he really understood was that all the wizards had suddenly become very scared. Dudley had been stuck in the castle-school for two days; they hadn't been allowed to leave yet.

All the visiting families had been lumped together in a large room. He had been sleeping on a cool bed; that had been made by a scary Scottish witch.

"Mr Black, can I ask you a question?" Dudley asked, during the second morning at Hogwarts.

Sirius looked confused but as far as he could tell Dudley was a good guy. "Sure, what's up?"

"You knew Harry's parents, right?"

The older man looked confused. "Yes, we met when I was eleven. We went to school together."

"What was my aunts' name?" Dudley asked after a pause.

"Oh?" There was a pause and a pitying glance. "Lily. Lily Evans. Until she married my best mate James, that is."

"My mom- she never talked about her."

"She was a great woman, you're aunt. One of the best woman I have ever known."

"Thanks." Dudley stood up. "I need to go speak to Harry."

"Yeah, I have a call to make. Tell my godson that Remus says hi."

"Umm, sure, okay." There was one thing in the school that Dudley couldn't cope with. He froze in the middle of the corridor and watched the ghost float down the hall. She was wailing.

"Ouff." Dudley was bowled over by a girl in Harrys school uniform. Well it was blue not red. Dudley again wasn't sure why the colours were different.

"Oh. Umm sorry." Dudley told the girl on top of him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry. Here." She held her hands out to help him up. She then waved her wand to straighten both of their clothes again. "Hey, you're Harry's muggle cousin, right?" She beamed.

"Yeah, umm, Dudley." He held his hand out. He felt a strange tingling across his body from the magic.

She smiled curiously but shook his hand. "Cho Chang. I've never met a muggle before."

"I'm a bit new on the wizard- err witch part too."

She smiled brightly at him. It was strange he hadn't seen many people smiling since the torment ended. Dudely had no idea why. "Harry seemed really happy to see you when you came." Cho shook her head. "From what I know he very rarely talked about his life in your house. I was surprised."

"My parents weren't very nice to him. I didn't think he would be happy to see me."

"He seemed happy enough." Cho told him. "He's in the library right now, if you're looking for him."

"Thanks." Dudley looked around. "Where would that be exactly?"

"Down, take a left." She pointed with her hand. "And walk down. The third turning. If you reach the stairs you've gone too far. The door you'll have to ask politely to get through…." She rattled off.

"Okay, you've lost me there."

"Alright I'll show you. Come on Dudley." Cho beckoned him along. "So I was wondering. If it's not rude. How do you… muggles, I mean. How do you fix your shoes?"

"Shoes?" Dudley looked down at his own trainers. "Well we don't really. Some people glue them, but I just buy new ones."

"Oh I see." There was a pause as she took in the information. "What about sport? I play Quidditch…."

"We have loads. Football, Basketball. I play Rugby and Boxing. And there's a lot more."

Cho was going on to ask a few questions on their way to the library. Dudley felt uncomfortable; like an animal in the zoo. But either way, Cho was nice and seemed genuinely interested in his life; I t was quite strange.

Meanwhile

Harry went to the library early. There weren't really many places left in Hogwarts for Harry to hide away. He wanted a little time to himself. Just an hour of Harry time. Harry was struggling to deal with failure. He had saved Cedric but he didn't stop Voldemort from coming back. Harry didn't know how to feel about the situation.

It was hard for Harry to re-adjust. He had changed a lot but something just weren't working quite the way he liked them to. Harry felt he was becoming a control freak. He hated when things didn't go his way anymore.

He had to wave a few people away as he read his book. It was a fiction book. It told the story of a dragon slaying king. It was cool.

"Hey Harrykins." George and Fred sat down beside him. "What ya readin'?"

"The book Ginny lent me. King Dragonblood." The three whispered together.

"Oh. Never liked that one." Fred shrugged.

Harry placed the book down. "Guys I was wondering. You know how I can get you you're shop this summer." Both boys nodded a grin. "Could you have Lupin work with you? He struggles to get jobs you know."

"I guess…." Fred shrugged trying to hide his confusion.

Harry sighed internally, with the twins you had to be both cunning and direct. "Did you know?" Harry spoke encouragingly as he pulled the map from his pocket. "Remus is Moony."

"Say what?"

"Padfoot is my godfather. Prongs was my dad."

"Really?" George asked with a grin.

"Yep."

"Damn." Fred sighed and reached in his pocket for a sickle. "He called it."

"I knew your godfather had to be Padfoot. He was the huge dog, wasn't he?"

"That's the one." Harry was amazed at how observant the twins were.

Both twins smiled at him. "Well cool. We'd love to have help from pranking veterans."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to help. So what you two doing in the library of all places?"

"Oh yeah. We're looking for you."

"Well, your cat, actually." At this word the cat in question lifted her head from Harrys lap onto the table.

"Yah?" Harry asked.

"We made this mouse. You know, to freak people out a bit."

"We thought maybe she would like to play with it. See how realistic it really is."

"It won't hurt her will it?

"It's completely safe in every way. Just need it to be realistic, now."

Harry held his hand out; he against his better judgment trusted the twins. "I'll take her outside later to try it."

"You're the best."

"Hey look, it's the muggle." Fred pointed over to where Dudley entered the room. Harry waved him over.

"Hi, Harry."

"Shush." The librarian shushed.

"Sorry." He whispered and pinched his lips together. For all Dudley knew this woman would turn him into a frog if he made another sound.

"Hey Dudley.

"Hi." He whispered. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Your godfather said Remus said hi." Harry nodded.

"Well, we have things to do." George stood up. "See ya Sparks. Bye muggle boy."

"Ignore them. Everyone else does."

"Alright. I'm going back to Aunt Marge tomorrow morning."

"Not Home?"

"Eh. I like school there but- She's pretty hard to live with. The dogs suck."

Harry shrugged. "Sorry."

"I've told you. It's not your fault."

"Yeah." Harry didn't sound like he believed it. "I got something for you." Harry placed a key on the table.

"What is it?" Dudley tilted his head at the silver key.

"It's called a portkey." Harry explained. "It's a wizard mode of travel. You hold onto it and say portkey and it takes you to one place. Listen Dudley. The wizard world is about to go through a war. There is a group of people who want to destroy muggles like you and muggleborns like my friend Hermione. I'm training to fight them."

"Alright... Wait, you're fourteen."

"My mother was a muggleborn. These people killed her. I killed their leader when I was a baby. Now he's back they want me dead."

"Back from the dead. Like a zombie." Dudley played lots of video games with zombie's.

"No, it doesn't work like that. Don't worry about that bit." Harry told him. "Dudley listen to me. If you find yourself in danger you need to use this." Harry pointed to the key. "It will send you to a room above my friend's shop. You'll be safe there."

"Alright."

"Now listen. If you see a group of people with black robes and white masks; you use the key. If you find lots of unexplained deaths in your area; you use the key. If you can't live with your aunt anymore; you use the key. If you see a green skull in the sky; you use the key." Harry told him in an important whisper. "If you don't feel safe where you are; where ever you are."

"I use the key."

Harry sat back and nodded. "It's important."

"I gathered."

"Alright. If you're in trouble you have the key touching your skin and say portkey. It will take you to my friend's shop. Find a red head or someone you recognise and ask for me." Harry sighed. "Also if your heart stops in five feet of the key it will take you to a wizard hospital. Tell them you're a squib."

"You really think I'm in danger don't you."

"They've seen you. They know we're related. You're leverage."

"I'll be careful."

"Thanks Dudley. For coming. I honestly thought I ruined your life."

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: *Dusts salt away* Right in all seriousness Thank you all so much. A thousand Followers is amazing. I couldn't believe it when I looked. Thank you.**_

 _ **New Chapter Soon. Thank you. ~TIA (And Celran)**_


	74. Chapter 72

_AN- Hello internet. We're doing much better on this end though we're both still sick. However, like promised here is your weekly chapter despite the sickness._

 _SlytherinPrincess1991: Thanks; that's ever so nice of you to say._

 _Karbear10: I haven't thanked you for a while so thanks for all the reviews. You are appreciated._

 _Daithi4377: Yeah, I agree Cho is a bit of a fan girl. If all goes well Dudley should be okay for a while. As for Remus and Padfoot. The twins sort of knew but they wanted proof._

 _Everyone else. I love your reactions to Dudley. Thanks for ALL the reviews. We're almost at a thousand reviews. Oh woah._

 _Now onto the chapter lovingly beta'd by Celran._

* * *

Chapter 72

"I'll see you around Harry, wont I?" Dudley asked; Harry could see the sliver key on a shoe lace around his neck.

"Yeah. I'll ask my godfather if we can come 'round." Everyone was heading home now. Sirius had offered to take Dudley where he needed to go.

"Harry." Fleur came hurrying over to the group.

"Hey." Harry turned to the Veela girl. "Guys, did I introduce you to Fleur?"

"I think so. Hello." Molly nodded to the girl.

"Hiiii." Dudley grinned at the Veela.

"Dudley, cut it out." Harry nudged his cousin. "Fleur, remember the day we first met?"

"I do."

"I told you about Bill and his job in Egypt. That's him." Harry introduced. "Bill, Fleur was interested in your curse breaking."

"Really?"

"Oui." Harry grabbed his cousins' arm; he could feel Fleur's allure in the air. "I 'ave always wondered what Egypt is like. Ma Mère says that the muggle men no longer worship the pharaoh?"

"It's true. She's a woman Pharaoh at the moment but her grandson will take over soon. The Pharaohs were always wizards I think but the muggles don't have them anymore."

"That's amazing." Fleur smiled.

"We have to go now pup." Sirius told his godson.

"See you at the train station."

Sirius nodded. "Of course. See you soon. Come on Dudley."

"Bye Harry." Harry waved as they headed for the floo.

"I'll see you soon Harry." Molly hugged him. He loved it when she did. It was the only mothers hug he could ever remember. It made him feel warm.

"Thanks for being here."

"Like we would miss it. You needed people here for you."

"HARRRRRRRYYYYYY!" The bellow came from none other than Miss Luna Lovegood.

Everyone took a step back from Harry as the girl bowled her way over to her boyfriend.

"Luna where are your shoes?"

"Oh, I think Nargles took them. I expect I'll find them eventually."

"You should start carrying a spare pair."

"I forgot to wear them to bed last night. It was my own fault, really. Look." She handed Harry a jar.

"Oh. Wow. What are they?" Harry looked into the jar to see the two tiny glowing grey worms. The one had two wings beating on each sides the larger had six in total.

"I don't KNOW." She beamed. "Isn't it amazing!"

Molly leaned down. "They're strange little things."

"Not strange, Mrs Weasley." Luna spoke. "Just different."

Molly just nodded. "We have to go too Harry." Molly hugged him again. "Come on, Bill."

Bill dragged himself away from Fleur and gave Harry a dazed wave.

"You seem sad, Harry."

"Nostalgic. Not really the good kind." Harry shook his head and looked to Luna and her jar. "What are you going to do with them?"

"I need to show them to my father."

"You should find Colin to take a picture. I saw him heading to the Quiditch pitch. Hufflepuff is practicing. I think he has a crush on one of the players." Harry shrugged. "Want me to come find him with you?"

Harry was still carrying Zana as they headed into the castle. Harry and Luna entered the room of requirement to see it abandoned. All of the day-befores' equipment was packed in the corners.

"So what was it they gave you?"

"Apparently it's a realistic wand controlled mouse. They want to see if Zana falls for it. See if it's realistic enough, I guess."

Ron hid in the corner. Should he walk out? Was this a moment? Ron knew Harrys' moments with his girlfriend were strange. He didn't want to intrude but he didn't want to spy.

Ron watched for a moment but when Harry leaned in for a kiss he needed to interrupt. He felt bad for intruding on a private moment but he didn't want to be found lurking in the corner.

Harry jumped back at the coughing sound.

Ron moved out from the shadows looking bright Red. "Umm, hi guys."

"Hi Ron." Harry let out a relieved sigh.

"Hi."

Ron just smiled. "What you guys doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Harry petted his cats head as she dropped the now inactive mouse in his lap.

"Oh. I'm hiding from the twins."

"What have they done?"

Ron was going back to regular colour. "Nothing. I just don't want them to see this." Ron held up a wand.

"What about it?"

"Umm… I made it." Ron told them with pink ears.

"You're shitting me." Harry stood up to look at the wand. "Can I see?"

"Sure?" Ron handed it over. "Unicorn hair. I sold that signed Chudley book I got. I'm sorry Harry, but I really wanted to try and make one."

"Its fine Ron, What wood is it?"

"Ebony. I Kinda upset a tree sprit in the forbidden forest. I'm not going back in there for a while."

"Where did you get the idea to do this?" Harry held the wand between his hands. It was a dull black colour; not near the quality of an Olivander wand. However, it showed quite obviously a skilled hand. Harry was amazed. He never thought Ron had this sort of skill in him. He was the best at Chess in, probably, the world; he was a damn good Keeper. This was something Harry didn't understand. It was still amazing.

"Those books in the founder's library. They talked about all kinds of wand cores. And woods. I liked the idea. Wands are as different as people. Talents and strengths and stuff…... You see why I don't want the twins here?"

"I think it's amazing."

"Thanks Luna."

"Does it work?" She asked.

He nodded and lifted the wand. "Lumos." The wand glowed softly. "It hasn't fully bonded to me." He said sadly. "She doesn't want to be unkind but I'm not right for her."

"You should ask some of our friends to try it."

"I don't really want to give- I need to though. She needs someone right for her." Ron spoke about the wand like it was his child. It reminded Harry of Olivander.

"So its unicorn hair?" Luna asked. "That's the same as mine. The Wood is Silver lime though. Very rare, Mister Olivander said. Same as Professor Trelawney. She's a seer too."

"The twins have dogwood. Both of them. Everyone in my family has unicorn hair."

"This is amazing Ron." Harry nodded. "It's amazing craftsmanship really."

"Thanks." Ron's ears tinted pink again.

"I think maybe one of your brothers or Neville or Ginny? They would treat the wand well, right?"

"Yeah." Ron looked sadly down at the wand.

"Hey at least I know what to get you for Christmas's now."

"Wand stuff." Luna told him.

"Hey Luna? Why don't you have shoes?"

"Nargles." She shook her head as if this was an answer Ron should already understand.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "I should really help you look for them."

"They'll show up."

"Umm Harry." Rom turned to his friend. "I was wondering. Do you think animagus's have the same properties as the animals?"

"Umm probably? Why?"

"I was wondering. God if this isn't creapy." Ron was bright red. "Harry can I have some feathers?"

Harry couldn't help but cover his body. "What? I umm. Can I think about it? I'm not sure if it will hurt. If you cut off a limb in human form the animaugus has the same problem. I'm a bit… umm."

"Yeah I thought it would be a bit out there."

Harry took a breath and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll think about it though, I promise."

* * *

 _AN- Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We'll be having a new one next week. Until then. Review, Favorite and share with your friends. ~T.I.A (And Celran)._


	75. Chapter 73

_Celran: "Are you Sure you won't let me use a small child? It would be-"_

 _T.I.A: "I'm so not comfortable with this as it is. I'm a vegetarian for Merlin sake."_

 _Celran: "No T, you're really not." *Eye roll*_

 _T.I.A: "I'm trying to be... Oh never mind. Let's get this over with."_

 _Celran: "Fine, is the salt circle set up?"_

 _T.I.A: "This isn't my first ritual either, you know."_

 _Celran: "Yes, but you sacrificed a F*****G CABBAGE!"_

 _T.I.A: "It worked last time, didn't it?"_

 _Celran: "Merlin only knows how. Right enough delay grab the chicken."_

 _T.I.A: *Holding chicken at arms length* Why does he only have one leg?_

 _Celran: "It's a she, and she's old. Now grab the damn knife."_

 _T.I.A: "Seriously, Do we have to do this? I have some carrots in the fridge."_

 _Celran: "It's either this or we use my brother-"_

 _(Ping)_

 _T.I.A: *Picks up phone*_

 _Celran: "Don't use your phone during a dark ritual!"_

 _T.I.A: "It's my emails." *Peers at phone.* "ACK!" *Drops chicken*._

 _Celran: *Catches the chicken.* "What the hell? Put that down."_

 _T.I.A: "No Look, Look. A Thousand. One thousand reviews. We don't even need to be doing this now." *Stands up*_

 _Celran: "Sit back down. We've started this. We need to finish it."_

 _T.I.A: "But we don't need the reviews anymore."_

 _Celran: "Yes we do. We always need Reviews. You cry when we don't have reviews. Now pass the knife."_

 _T.I.A: "No! I won't let you hurt the chicken." *Reaches for chicken.*_

 _Celran: "But T, it was going to be my lunch anyway."_

 _(T.I.A and Celran wrestle over the chicken. The chicken escapes and flaps its wings before falling into the bonfire.)_

 _T.I.A: "Mr Chicken!"_

 _Celran: "My Sandwich!"_

 _Time passes._

 _Celran: "Well at least we reached a thousand reviews."_

 _T.I.A: *Smiles* "Yeah we did."_

 _Celran: "I'm still gonna hit you though. You burnt some perfectly good sandwich meat…_

 _T.I.A "Aaah!" *Runs off*_

 _Author Note: Dark Magic Aside. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed; its great that so many of you love Rons' character development. It might have been because of the films but I always found people underrated Ron a lot. I love his character and I've found I really love working with him._

 _Sairen629: Happy Holidays to you too._

 ** _Also Happy Holidays to everyone who celebrates at this time of year I hope you enjoy the season. And even those who don't celebrate I hope you have a great winter. I don't know if I'll be posting right through December but you have at least one more before the break._**

 ** _Anyway that said onto the story._**

* * *

Chapter 73

Harry draped himself over Cedric and groaned. "Do we have too?" He complained.

"Mister Potter, don't be such a child." Professor McGonagall shook her head sympathetically. "The reporter will be here soon; the minister wants you all to make a public statement."

"But Professor, look at me, I'm traumatised!" Harry was still draped over Cedric.

"Harry Potter, I Swear you are worse than your father sometimes! You've handled other events that are just as stressful as this; Merlin knows how. You can handle this."

At this a woman walked into the room. She was tall- very tall- with chestnut curls for hair. She wore a grey suit and held a quill and parchment.

"May I come in?" She asked and Harry finally sat up from the Hufflepuffs lap.

"Of course." The Professor asked. "Do you want me to stay?"

"We will be fine madam. I think." Fleur looked to the others for agreement. She was adjusting quite well, all things considered. Viktor was acting very compliant just lately and Cedric agreed himself. The Hufflepuff had been slowly separating himself from his old friends; Harry was wondering if this was a problem. He was changing but it didn't look like it was a bad thing.

"Okay then. I'll be back in an hour. No more." She told the reporter.

"Thank you." The reporter moved out of the way to let the professor past before she sat in the only vacant seat. "Right Hello. I'm Connie Pippin from the daily profit."

"Connie? What happened to Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked. He had never been interviewed by any other daily profit reporter but her.

"Oh. She disappeared Mr Potter. Hasn't been seen for a few months now, since shortly after she came to report on the second trial." Connie Pippin obviously didn't seem too sad about this fact.

"Really. Oh that's awful. I was warming up to her." He lied.

"Really?" Viktor turned. "I was under the impression your whole country hated her."

"Well that's true." He made everyone in the room smile; Connie included.

"Umm okay." Connie sighed peacefully and her quill lifted into the air. "I'll begin, shall I?" They all nodded slowly.

"So you all encountered he-who-shall-not-be-named?"

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of the stage this time. The room of requirement was rarely full to this capacity on a regular basis.

The people sitting and standing around were doubtful. They were scared.

Harry was not going to comfort them. Not this time.

"Hello everyone. This will be the last meeting of the year." Harry told the room. "In a while I will pass out to graduates but first I would like to speak to you all." He spoke seriously to them all.

"Harry, he can't be back- Can he?" The small Slytherin begged, his sister had graduated some time ago.

"Zack." Harry looked between the boy, the Hufflepuff at his side and the rest of the room.

"Everyone. This is a training club. A defence club. You all know this. Everyone in this room signed their loyalty. Loyalty to our school, Loyalty to the light, Loyalty to the Club, Loyalty to the pursuit of learning, Loyalty to each other, and Loyalty to yourself."

They all nodded, wondering where Harry would be going with this.

He lifted up that mornings daily profit. The front page held a drawing of Voldemort, exactly as he had been described. Not a word in this article was miss quoted. Harry already liked Connie Pippin more than Rita Skeeter.

"There is nowhere in this promise that says you have to fight him." Harry spoke in a cool voice. "He has returned. I will be honest about this. We are in danger. But, listen to me. Do not think it is your duty to fight in the war that is surely coming. If you wish to fight, then here you will learn some of the tools you will need. If you do not wish to fight you will not be turned away. Not now not ever."

"We are a Defence club. I have been teaching you how to defend yourselves; I will not make you into soldiers unless you ask me to."

"BULLSHIT!" A sixth year boy stood. "You can't teach us to be soldiers. You're a child."

"Yes." Harry agreed; he looked around again doubt and fear. "But my head sees' a lot of things; you all know this." Harry explained slowly; lies mixed in with the truth. "Everyone starts somewhere. All of the greatest witches and wizards in history walked through the same castle halls as we do every day. But maybe your right, not quite soldiers. But I do know spells; how to find them, how to use them. I can teach you that but I can't make you use them. That will always be your choice."

Cedric moved forward to look at the group. "I've seen just a glimpse of what Harry suffers every day. A monster with eyes like that. He won't stop, he won't give mercy." Cedric moved to look at Fleur and Viktor. "Harry risked his life to save the three of us. He did everything he could to keep us out of danger."

"Three people older than 'im." Fleur agreed. "Viktor and I 'e 'adn't known for even a year. Yet 'e was prepared to die for us." She choked over her accent.

Cedric took a deep breath. "I'm scared. I've seen into the soul of a monster. I've gotten a glimpse of the world to come if he wins the war he's determined to bring. There will be no stopping him."

Harry nodded to Cedric and looked across worried faces.

"Look, there are times coming that will test us all. We will all make choices. You all swore to stay loyal to the light. You don't have to fight to be loyal. We right now are children. We don't have to fight, but I will. Most of us in this room had family who fought in the last war one way or another. If you don't then you were the ones my parents were fighting for…"

Harry took a break to breath. Without understanding why he did it, Neville stood. "Harrys' right, we are children. But you all need to understand. Most of us are children of war. Right now, some third years, all the fourth years, all the fifth years, all the sixth years and most of the seventh years. We were born in times of war. The day I was born, my father and Harry's father fought off three death eaters on their own." Neville stood holding a rustic wand in his hand. "We have legacies to uphold. A future to fight for. Or, at least, I do."

"Look we've seen him return. Believe it or don't. But please be safe. Be careful. I've seen people die. I want to do my best to stop this from happening to anyone else."

"Die…" The word muttered.

"Listen, shush." Harry quieted the room. "I saw Cedric hit by a Killing curse in my visions." Harry felt he could say this now. "Yet look the event has passed, and here he is. The future can be changed. Take Cedric as living proof of that."

"So I died?"

"Why do you think I didn't want you to come?" Harry stood. "There is a war coming. Not now, but soon. You need to be prepared whatever choice you make. Keep your ears to the ground and your wits about you."

He took a large breath. "But also you need, to put it plainly." Another pause. "To just enjoy life. It's a pleasure many have. A pleasure many have lost already. Make something to fight for."

"Harry Potter." The twins stood up; like always the ones to break the tension. "Don't you worry. We're going to have an absolutely Massive party."

The twins had a very unique skill. After a while everyone calmed down and even began to enjoy themselves. Just as Harry wanted. What everyone needed.

* * *

 ** _AN- Right I guess that it for this week. We really appreciate you guys so much. Keep doing what you're doing. ~ T.I.A (And Celran)_**


	76. Chapter 74

_Hello All. Here is this weeks chapter betad by the ever present Celran. It is unlikley for there to be a chapter next week as I have an interview, a festival in three days and my house has visitors this week. Sorry but I may be to overwhelmed to make time to post. I will probably make it up to you all the week after next._

 _Thank you all so much for the positive comments on The chapter and Mine and Celrans pre-chapter note. It was great to write. And thanks to the milestones I have hit recently you all deserved something to amuse you._

 _Hyper Blossom Z: I think everyone in the world has issues with that play but Albus and Scorpius make such an amazing couple (I will go down with this ship) Anyway you wont have to worry about Cedric. He's not being embarrassed though the events of the Graveyard have changed him._

 _daithi4377: Hey we have just finished fouth year. Harry Started the DA much earlier than before. Thanks for asking so I could explain._

* * *

Chapter 74

Harry fell asleep on the train ride back to London. He didn't sleep much the night before. Instead, he stayed up to relay his year to his father. Harry wasn't quite sure why he waited so long; just that he did.

James Potters memory was not as protective or fatherly as Harry had always imagined his father to be. Of course this memory was trapped at the very latest twenty-one years old. He was barely out of childhood when he lost his life. The living Sirius and Remus were much more protective; because they of course they had had years of life behind them now. Of course Mr Prongs did try to be parental about his son being in the Tri-wizard tournament; His son could have died. However, when he was informed of Harry kissing a girl for the first time he turned into some kind of frat boy. It was quite an awkward conversation for Harry.

About half an hour into the journey Harry was woken by a sharp pricking at his ear.

"Oww." Harry pulled Hermione's rat from his earlobe. "Urrr. 'Mione…."

"Emerald. No bad girl." Hermione scolded the rat gently and petted it as she was taking it from Harrys ear.

"Hermione, it's a rat, not a dog." Ron rolled his eyes at the girl.

"You give your toad belly rubs."

"So does Neville."

The boy in question looked up from the window. "What about Neville?"

Harry rubbed his face as Hermione explained. "We were talking about toads."

"Oh right. So, are you awake now, Harry?"

"Did you not hear Hermione's rat trying to devour me?"

"Not exactly, no."

Ron laughed at the look on Neville's face before coughing to get everyone's attention. "Right now, everyone in conscious. I have an announcement. Hermione, please Lock the door."

"Umm, alright?" Instead of getting up to lock the door she just waved her wand. "I don't know why I even have this." Hermione muttered to her secondary wand.

"Thank you Hermione. Now the twins can't get in." Ron reached into his pocket and brought out a wand.

Draco looked at the wand. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

"Unicorn Hair, Ebony. Just over Eleven and a half inches. Made her myself."

"You didn't." Draco shook his head; awe in his voice.

"I did, notes from Harry's library."

Hermione looked really closely at the wand. "That's amazing Ron. Can I?"

Ron handed it to Hermione who examined it intently. "Thanks."

"It's beautiful. Neville have a look." Hermione told the boy closest to her.

Neville took the wand. It fit nicely into his palm. "It looks really different to an Olivander wand." Neville noted. "It's as straight as an arrow."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, it looks great."

Ron took a deep breath. "She's yours if you want her."

"Ron, Gran got me one for passing first year." He said proudly.

"Can you just try? I don't want to give her away but I know this is the perfect wand for you."

Neville looked down at the wand before he waved it softly. The room was soon filled with warm golden sparks. "Wow."

"See…" Ron smiled.

When the Wand was in Nevilles hand Harry noticed a change. Ron had carved in a rune near the base. A rune that bound the wand to Neville.

"Are you sure I can keep… her?"

"As long as you look after her." Ron look sad but he knew this was the right thing to do.

"I can't believe you made a working wand."

"You doubt me, Farsight?"

"Yes." Draco smiled. "You did a great job though."

"Thanks."

"You can open the door now Kin." Ron smiled. "Please don't tell the twins about my little-"

"Hobby." Hermione offered.

"Yeah. They still haven't let my grades go."

Less than Half an hour later the Trolley Witch was followed in by Luna and Ginny. Luna was still carrying her Jar. The creatures turned invisible against the leaf she has placed inside; though it was becoming smaller as it was eaten.

"Hey guys." Ginny smiled.

"I see you found your shoes Luna." Ron commented.

"Oh yes they always show up. I found them at the bottom of my bed. Nargles always bring things back eventually."

Harry of course wouldn't mention his threats to the Ravenclaw girls. He didn't want to upset Luna.

Ron began pouting when Ginny informed everyone that Genevieve was busy flirting with a fifth year Ravenclaw. He had become quite smitten with the girl at the Yule ball and was sad that the girl only saw him as a friend. Despite Hermione insisting that she did have a crush on him at one point.

"Luna can't decide on what to name them." Ginny told the room as she looked into the jar. "I suggested Larry. You know after her and Harry. She doesn't like it."

"I need a species name Ginny." Luna told her. "I told you. We can name that one Larry if you really want." Luna peered down at her little creatures.

"What about a Huna (Pronounced Who-na)? That's still Harry and Luna." Ginny suggested again.

Hermione sniggered under her breath at the suggestion.

"What! What's wrong with that?"

"hakuna matata." Hermione whispered in tune.

"She's lost it." Ginny told them as she turned away from the older girl.

"You guys really need to get into muggle culture just a little." Hermione told them. She shook her head unpleased. "It's just from a muggle film."

"What film?" Harry asked.

"What is a film?" Draco asked.

"Harry, I'm ashamed of you! You of all people should know. The lion king."

"Oh, I heard of that."

"You should have seen it. It was great my dad took me."

"I haven't lived in the muggle world for ages now." Hermione just shook her head. "Sorry."

"You're all disappointments." Hermione mock scowled and began to hum the song.

Harry got off the train to find Sirius. A smile broke out on his face when he saw Remus standing there beside him. He hugged Hermione and placed a soft kiss on Luna's cheek before he ran to his uncles.

"Hey Harry." The two men hugged him as the boy he almost dived into Sirius; who nearly fell into Remus as a result.

"Hey guys."

"How was school?" Remus asked as Harry was passed to him for an awkward but warm one-armed hug. "You need to tell me everything."

"It was great- you know, apart from the whole nearly dying bit. Professor McGonagall told me off for taking my exams when I wasn't supposed to. I got straight O's."

"Well done Harry. I'm sure your mother would be very proud of that."

"Your dad would bang his head against the wall." Sirius added. "But your mother would be very proud indeed."

"You guys are proud of me though; right?"

Sirius put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Of course we are, Pup." He shook his godson's shoulders. "Have you said goodbye to your friends?"

"Yeah." Harry turned to wave at anyone who would wave back. "Ok, I'm ready to go home."

Harry held Zana tightly, she was not fond of travel. As long as they weren't going by floo, she was going be fine with it. When he landed, he placed his cat on the ground.

His eyes raked over the house. It was four stories tall. The bottom two stories were the size and shape of two semi-detached muggle house houses. Normal and square. Then on top of the left of the house was a tower two stories high.

The brick was a bright burnt red colour. The windows were black and the front door was a wooden double door.

"So what do you think?" Sirius asked.

Harry didn't move his eyes from the strange house. "Where exactly are we?"

"Wales. North Wales. We're on a small piece of unpotable land. I out bid Lucius Malfoy for it."

"Nice." He smiled.

"Yeah Muggles don't know it exists. If you stand right on the top of that hill you can just about see the ocean."

"Wow. It's nice. The house. I like it. Really."

"That's your bedroom up there. I though you would like to share with your owl."

Harry looked up to his godfather. "Hedwig's here?"

"Probably. She's been bringing mice here for about two weeks. Your cat may be helpful with that." Sirius wasn't Zana's biggest fan. "Come on, have a look. Welcome Home, Pup!"

* * *

 _So thanks guys, I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as I can. Until next time Happy Holidays to those who celebrate from both Celran and myself._


	77. Chapter 75

_AN- Hello People of the internet. Here is another chapter after the busiest holiday i have ever had. Turns out its no longer fun once you become an adult (don't grow up kids, its a trap. I swear its a trap). Thank you all so much for your pashionts? Pationions? Waiting pationtly?._

 _Pine swifitings: Thanks for your comment; Glad you like my story. Both Celran and I are Slytherins too. I have three Slytherin's planned for the later chapters though you have already met one of them. I'm sorry its not as prominent a subject as you like but we have a lot of LGB+ characters in this fanfiction and a nod to Trans*. So you may like that. I'm sure Celran appreciates your appreciation of his betaing._

 _Anyway thanks all of you for reviews. It's awesome to read._

 _Now onto this chapter Betaed by Celran._

* * *

Chapter 75

Harry loved living with Sirius and Remus. He felt at home in the new house.

There was a living room, dining room, Kitchen, Library and Sirius' art room on the ground floor. Guest bedrooms on the second floor with Sirius and Remus's bedrooms.

The tower spanned two floors. This was Harry's space. His bed was on the third floor; his books and work desk were on the fourth floor. Half the third floor was made into a huge clothes closet. Clearly stocked by Sirius; the clothes were plentiful and expensive. It challenged even Draco's closet.

The room was decorated in browns with only accents of reds and golds. It was warm and perfect for Harry. There were pictures of all his friends, and some of his parents.

Sirius had even built a Quidditch pitch; very similar to Oliver's behind the house. Sirius and Remus had built this house for Harry.

Yes, Sirius had a room for his painting projects. Remus had his library and space for Moony to run. But the whole house had been built so that Sirius could be the godfather he had always wanted to be; so that he could raise Harry the way he promised. In a house with no memories, no past, just a future. Even when Harry left.

After less than a week of Harry living with Sirius and Remus; the two men were each woken by a very agitated cat. Zana ran to wake up Sirius and then ran into Remus' room to do the same. She dragged the two men up to Harry's room by their ankles.

"This better be important, cat, or you will suffer a tragic and mysterious accident."

"Hisssss." She spat at his legs and turned to canter up the stairs.

The cat flap was still swinging when Sirius opened the door for Remus to follow him in. They looked over to the bed. Harry was shaking; moving back and forth. Crying out in his sleep. The cat was nudging and licking him to try and wake him.

"Harry. Harry. Come on Pup. Wake up." Sirius shook the boy gently.

Remus gripped the boys hand. "Harry it's alright. You're dreaming; wake up."

"Harry, wake up."

After a few shakes the boy began sweating and whimpering on his bed.

"Moony, what spell; that one to wake people up."

"Sirius it might scare him…"

"Moony, do it."

Remus paused only long enough for Harry to shriek. "Rennervate." As the spell hit him Harry screamed himself awake.

"Harry, I'm here pup." Sirius put on a kind face for his godson.

Harry took a deep breath as his cat came to settle herself in his arms. "Sirius? Remus?"

"Yeah, we're here. That must have been one hell of a nightmare."

"Sorry." Harry looked down at the cat, who was trying to comfort him.

Remus waved his wand and placed a glass of water in Harry's hands. "Don't be sorry, cub."

There was a long pause before Harry gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks Ree."

"Have some of this, it'll make you feel better. Ok?" Harry smiled and took a small bite of the cho,colate.

"So what was your dream about?" Sirius asked.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Harry looked up at the two men. Sirius mothered Harry beyond belief. He wanted to go out to the Quidditch pitch the day before and Sirius smothered him in so much sunscreen he almost slid right off his broom. He made sure Harry ate all his vegetables and drank water- lots of water. He was worse than Mrs Weasley. Harry was lucky Remus was there to rain Sirius's overprotectiveness in.

"If I told you something; would you believe me?"

"Of course we would." Remus sat down beside Harry.

"What do you know about time travel…?"

The sun was streaming through the windows when Harry was finished talking. Sirius and Remus asked many questions. Who knew? Why did you say you were a seer? Wait if your friends know why do they call you a seer? Maybe you are a kind of seer?

"So you're preparing for a war Harry?" Remus asked.

"I don't have a choice I can't let him win." Harry told him. "I feel bad for dragging everyone into this but we don't have a choice. If he wins it won't be worth living."

"You sound like your mother." Sirius told him. "I promised them I would look after you."

"I know my place in this world Sirius. He's going to come after me; I need to beat him. I will beat him. I have so much to fight for…"

"And now you sound like your father. You really believe there's a war coming."

"I've seen it. I've seen him. I'm not my parents." He told them. "I have my own life. My own reasons to fight a war."

"You're a child Harry." Remus told him gently.

"I know Remus. I have so much life ahead of me. A life I am more than ready to fight for."

Sirius hugged his godson. "Harry what are we going to do with you?" He choked the words.

"Stand by me, Padfoot? Now, whilst I'm free to be a child. And again, whilst I fight for my beliefs." Harry looked up at the man.

Sirius and Remus looked into eyes that looked older than both of theirs did. Sirius rubbed his godson's hair. "If that's what you want Harry. We'll talk about this later."

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Never be sorry for telling us the truth Harry."

* * *

 _AN- So remember to tell me what you think. Next chapter is coming up very, very soon. Until then ~TIA (And Celran)_


	78. Chapter 76

_What is this. A Chapter. Ahead of scedual. Gasp._

 _Yeah you can thank Celran for betaing this one so fast for you. You could thank me as well, I don't mind. I love praise._

 _To be honest you should have had this one yesterday but I had PTSD therapy and it turns my brain to mush. So sorry about that but its here now all the same._

 _Anyway the reviews I got just lately are great. We both love reading them its amazing still. I'm glad you're all loving Sirius and Remus. *Deep Breath*_

 _The TrueWhovian 77 seemed to be reviewing almost every chapter a few days ago; so your probably here by now. Hope you still love where this is going, thanks for so many reviews. (Also cant wait for next season, months we have to wait months... grrrrr)_

 _Now anyway onto the chapter Beta'd as always by the wonderful Celran. Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 76

Ron, Ginny, and the Twins had been home two weeks when things started to get strange. Not weird strange; just a little out of character. Arthur Weasley was not the world's most observant man, but he had raised the twins and was able to notice when things weren't quite right.

First of all, Fred had suddenly become very adamant on banning the eating of chicken in the house. He claimed he was defending the rights of his 'Poultry Sistren' and went on a hunger strike to support his cause. George did not participate in this hunger strike; although he did support his brother. It was strange that Fred was so adamant, AND that the twins were separated on this issue. This was something that never happened. It also really upset Ron, however he didn't go on a hunger strike, when Molly agreed to listen to Fred; he really never asked for much.

And then he had noticed that one of his children had been leaving their wand lying around the house. He had told them before that they shouldn't be without their wand. It was a more serious offence when there were young children in the house. Yet he didn't like any of his children unarmed.

If he could be around more he would talk to them about it. He would have to leave Molly to deal; at least for now. She was better at this stuff, anyway.

Well that was until Thursday morning. Molly was cooking breakfast when Arthur came down stairs.

"'Olly 'oy 'eed ou' 'o ou' St. 'Un'os."

"Honey, where are your teeth?"

"'ak 'our 'on."

"Boys, what did you do?" Molly looked to her twins.

Percy was at the ministry as usual. Ron was tucked away in his room studying; he was such a good student. Molly had worried about him after the twins; but both Ron and Ginny seemed to take the best of all their brothers. Speaking of Ginny, she was stuffing her face with Mollys pancakes before Ron eventually smelled them and came down to polish them all off.

Fred and George both held their hands up. "It wasn't me. I swear."

"Boys?"

"Not us." George looked honest. "Sorry dad, but if it was us we could fix it."

"Well, who did it then?"

"Uo' id' it 'ond-"

"Arthur Honey I can't understand a word you're trying to say. Let's get you to a healer." She took his arm. "Boys, watch the food. Ginny go tell your brother where we're going."

"Okay mum. Good luck, Daddy." Ginny smiled at him.

When the adults had left the twins turned on Ginny. "Right, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me either."

"Well then it was either Ron or Percy." Fred told them. Seconds later they all laughed at the idea.

"Yeah, so Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What about me?" Ron was still in his Quiditch pyjamas; though they were inside out. His hair was wild and he had huge bags under his eyes.

"Wow, you look like crap!"

"Thanks Ginny." Ron rubbed his eyes. "I feel so much better about myself now."

Fred put his arm over Ron's shoulder. "What do you know about our dear father losing all of his teeth?"

"What? Nothing. Why? How? What did you two do?"

"Why does everyone think it's us?"

"Fred, it is usually us."

"Yeah, it is." Fred smiled proudly.

"Umm, Guys mum told you to watch the bacon."

"Ah pants." George ran over to prevent the food burning any more than it already had.

Sometime later Molly and Arthur returned. Arthurs teeth were straighter and whiter than they had ever been. They looked brand new.

"Right." Molly stared down at the four of her children who were actually home. "Who left their wand where your father could almost kill himself with it?" Arthur looked at his wife quite offended.

"I already told you it wasn't us."

"Against my better judgment I think you're telling the truth. Ginny?"

"I've got nana's right here." Ginny held up her wand.

"Wait, you're using Nana's wand?"

"Yeah, mum used it too." Ron took a large breath flaring his nostrils slightly. "Ron what's wrong? You use Charlies."

Ron tried very hard to control his ear tint. "Nothing, I've just remembered something I forgot to do." Ron hurried up the flights of stairs to his room.

"That was the run of a guilty person." Fred helpfully pointed out.

"Boys." Molly shook her head. "Arthur come upstairs a minuet."

The couple followed their youngest son upstairs discreetly followed by three more of their children.

What they found in the room of Ronald Weasley was quite shocking. Considering on the floor below was the room the infamous Fred and George Weasley.

The room was littered with pieces of wood and Jars of – materials. There were notes pinned up to every wall. Chudley Cannon things now dedicated only a shrine instead of the whole room.

Molly tried not to interfere in her children's rooms. With such a large family she believed they needed space to reign free. As long as there weren't too many smells coming from the rooms she left them be.

"Mum?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, what is all of this?"

"Umm, that project I was talking about."

"Ron, these look like wands." Arthur lifted a wand from an empty jam jar.

"Chestnut, Unicorn hair. Eleven inches." Ron answered before he glanced over at the twins and blushed. "Ummm, yeah."

"What?" Ginny looked around. "There are hundreds here!"

"There are twenty- four... Five." Ron answered. "Mostly unicorn hair. Some phoenix feather. I got my first Dragon heartstring finished this morning. Bloody difficult that one, but Fleur is sending me her grandmothers hair brush." Ron grinned like a little girl. "Pure Veela hair."

"Ron what in the name of Merlin and Arthur are you going on about?" Molly asked her son.

"What?" He looked up a little dazed. "Oh yeah. I'm…" He rustled through his papers on the spare bed. "…Making wands." He held up hand drawn diagrams.

All the others in the room let their mouths fall open.

"Ron darling. Wand Lore is a complicated art." Molly leaned down to tell him.

"Oh, I know." Ron told her holding a wand up. "I mean Oak for example. It's probably the most loyal wand wood you can find. Paired with Unicorn hair it is near impossible to turn to the dark arts. Pear wood." He pointed to a small slab across the room. "Is impossible to turn. With or without unicorn hair. You have to know the traits of all kinds of wood. How to carve them. Tonnes of stuff."

"That's really cleaver Ron dear." Molly looked impressed, but was worried his endeavour wouldn't produce fruit. She would comfort him if it didn't.

"The wand choses the wizard mum. Or witch." Ron smiled to his sister. "Want to try one Gin?"

He ran through the room without an answer; 'uming' and 'aring' as he did so. He pointed across at the pieces of parchment hung on the walls and lay on other surfaces. He moved to pick a wand from his pillow case. One from his window sill and the other from his father's hand.

"Okay. Ash, Chestnut or Fir."

"Really, Ron?"

"Unicorn hair like everyone in the family. Neville loved his, Gin."

"Neville has one?"

"My very first. She really liked him. A perfect match."

Molly put her hands on her son's shoulders. "Ron, you need years of training to do this."

"I'm still at Hogwarts; I'll train after the war."

Molly looked down at her youngest son; firm and gentle at the same time. "Ron honey, we aren't going to war."

"We are mom. I'm going to join the Order of the Phoenix when I'm old enough. Just like dad and uncle Fabian and Gideon."

"Ron you won't need to…" She had no idea how her son even knew about that. She was always sad when her brothers were mentioned; she still missed them very much.

As mother and son talked Ginny carefully took the closest wand from Ron's hand. It was a deep wood carved with delicate patens for her clumsiest brother. She waved it and sparks came out in red.

"Wooo, go Ginny." Fred and George clapped her on the back.

"Ginny, is that Ron's wand?"

She nodded and Ron looked at her. "Do it again Gin?" She did and the red sparks showed off. "No try… try the ash one."

He handed her a much simpler wand. It was carved elegant and smooth with a sleek white wood. A single rune was on the base.

She waved it and showered the room in beautiful golden sparks. Mollys' face dropped in amazement.

"Ash. Unicorn hair. Eleven and a half inches." Ron smiled at the wand. "She's as stubborn a wand as you are a girl. She'll treat you well." Ron looked up at his mother. You could in that moment see his stubbornness coming out from the Prewett side. "A perfect match."

Ron moved to put the other two wands back in their exact places. He leaned past his father to put it away in the jar.

"You actually made a working wand, Ron?" His mother asked.

"Yeah. I've got lodes of stuff. Dray and 'Mione brought me books. Harry and Neville have been sending me cores. I've been getting wood from the forest and stuff."

"Woah." Fred and George looked around at the wands. They began waving them around.

"Oy." Ron hurled to pull them all from his brothers. "Put them back. I have a filing system. I don't have any dogwood yet. You two would burn them out."

"We have another Percy."

"Mum, can we trade him in."

Molly ignored her twins. She settled down on the bed. "Ron this is an amazing thing you're doing."

"Yeah I know. I enjoy it. I don't know if I want to do it forever but I might? I don't know. It is great though." He smiled. "I see what Hermione means now. When you really get into something. It's great."

Arthur smiled at his son. "I wonder if Olivander would take you on for the summer."

Ron held his eyes wide open. "I'm only fifteen."

"Ron Harry will have his own houses and lands and stuff when he turns fifteen. You could have a part time job." George told him.

Ron lifted the wand on his desk. "I don't know."

"Think about it. You've got your whole life ahead of you to decide what you want to do." Arthur told him. "Everyone finds something. Bill had his curse braking, Charlie has his Dragons. Percy has his ministry business. The four of you have more than enough time to figure out what you want to do."

"I do wish you boys would take it more seriously though."

"Sorry mum." Fred nodded and pulled his brother out of the room.

"Think about it Ron, alright." Arthur smiled at his youngest son. The man's teeth were bright and white thanks to the healers. "And please don't leave your wands in the bathroom anymore."

"Sorry dad. Willow wood." He shrugged. No one bothered to ask what he meant by that.

* * *

 _This has been my favorite chapter to write so far this story. I really, Really, REALLY hope you enjoyed reading it even a fraction of the amount I did when writing it._

 _Until next time ~ TIA and (Celran)_


	79. Chapter 77

_Author Note- Hello all. It seemed you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm so glad; it really is my favorite._

 _It seems most of you have a new excitement about Ron's new hobby however some of you had questions._

 _RougeWriter1990: Don't worry I have every intention of finishing this story. I even have plans in place so that even my (Unlikely) death will not be the end of this fan fiction. Until you see the words 'THE END' This fan fiction will continue._

 _KatieK121: It wasn't the Willow wood that made Arthur's teeth fall out he did that on his own. Ron was saying that Willow wood wands needed to be in the bathroom. (They need to be around water for a little while before they're ready to be used) Basically Ron left the Wand where the toothbrushes are left and Arthur went to pick up his brush. Picked up the wand instead and accidentally vanished his teeth._

 _Guest: Fred went on hunger strike for four days and Molly agreed to ban chicken from the house, End of strike._

 _TrueWhovian77: I have a few of my favorite books from different points in my life in my profile if you want to look at that. Sorry but I cant answer your other question. Spoilers are evil but I doubt you will be disappointed. I will keep mentioning you so long as you make good comments in your reviews. And anyway you deserve to feel important because in nine hundred years of Time and Space I've never met anyone who wasn't important (_ Wink _)._

 _Now lets move on to the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 77

Draco had a good first part of the summer. His mother had taken him to their French beach house for a fortnight. She wanted some mother son bonding time. He enjoyed it but after a few weeks back home, he was getting bored.

He hadn't seen his friends in a whole month. They had all sent him birthday presents and written, but he hadn't seen them yet.

Draco almost jumped out of his skin when a pop indicated one of the house elves had appeared in his room. He really wished the house elves would use doors, or at least do something like knocking.

"Master Draco, Dobby is sorry. Dobby did not mean to scare Master Draco." Dobby was about to say more but Draco cut him off.

"What is it, Dobby?"

"Yes. Master Draco. There is a girl downstairs. She claims to be your friend." The house elf explained.

"What does she look like, Dobby?"

"She had skin darker than Mr Harry Potter and lots of hair. It's very big." The elf explained again moving his hands to imitate her hair.

"Thanks Dobby." Draco abandoned his letter writing and was greeted at the door by a very sad looking Hermione Granger. She usually -well since the beginning of last school year- had a small amount of make up just around her eyes. Draco had no idea what it was called but today she did not wear it.

"Hey?"

"Hey Draco. Sorry for barging in like this." She smiled at him but looked sad still.

"Its fine, come in." He closed the door behind her. "What happened?"

"I just got back from Bulgaria." She told him following him into the house.

"Did Viktor do something?"

"Not really." She had an angry look on her face and the bottom of her eyes looked like they were growing tears.

"Do you want to talk?" Draco Malfoy Black wasn't as clueless about girls as Ronald Weasley. Not quite anyway.

She nodded slowly. "I thought you would understand the best I guess. I mean, maybe Harry might, but I don't know where he moved to." She looked down at her shoes and tapped the toe on the wooden floor. "I don't think Ron would understand at all."

"Come on." Draco had been taught a lot by his mother; or at least more than from his father. Of course she wasn't around a lot. She was always very busy with her work. But she did teach him how to take care of someone that was sick.

Sadness was a type of sickness, right?

Hermione was quite dazed when she was almost physically placed on an armchair. Draco awkwardly placed a blanket on her, despite it being the middle of summer. He had his house elf place a tray with a glass of water a glass of orange juice, a cup of tea and dry biscuits beside her. She became extremely confused when the boy went on to placed a warm towel on her forehead.

She looked at him the confusion plane on his face.

"Honestly I don't think I'm doing this right. Do you feel better yet?"

Hermione looked up at the younger boy. He looked ever so confused. "Yeah thanks Dray." She told him with a kind smile. He was acting much like she would expect a brother to. She took the towel from her head and put it on the arm of the chair.

Draco sat opposite her holding his own juice "So what happened then? Did Viktor do something?"

She took a deep breath and folded her hands together. "You know what happened in the tournament. I think it shook him up a bit."

"Right?" Draco took a breath trying to retain all the pieces of information as his mother had taught him to.

"Well, I went with my mom. Dad couldn't get off work as well, so mum came with me. We had to get a hotel, 'cause his parents wouldn't let me in the house at all. I didn't like it, but Bulgaria is a bit elitist, isn't it."

"Yeah, my father wanted me to go to school there." Draco agreed to show he was listening. Narcissa always told her son that girls needed to be listened to.

Hermione nodded. "He took me all kinds of places, across the whole country. Monuments and museums; that kind of thing." Draco nodded. "It was great actually, he introduced me to his Quidditch team. They were great actually; nice enough, anyway. I got to watch them practice; not that different from school practice actually."

"Right, so I'm guessing something went wrong."

"Well he was a gentlemen and stuff, but well, he asked me to move to Bulgaria."

"Woah. Why? That seems a bit sudden."

"He doesn't want me to fight." She explained the little look of anger on her face. "Bulgaria is sort of in for dark magic, isn't it? But they're all neutral in this tension. He wants to keep me out of the fighting. But-"

Draco waited when it looked like Hermione wasn't going to speak any more he offered her a biscuit from the tray. She took it in her hand but didn't start eating.

"I almost agreed with him, Draco." She admitted.

The next thing that came out of his mouth reminded her of Harry. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I can't sit on the side-lines. This is my home, and my fight, as much as anyone else's. It was nice that he doesn't want me to get hurt, but this 'argument'; it's about who I am. I am a muggle born; I can't change that. They're after me just as much as Harry. I should fight for what's right. I could never leave you guys."

Draco nodded slowly. "Well I see your point. Harry has done his best to end it before it began right. Well you-know-who is back. That likely means we're at war."

"Exactly."

"I'm a blood traitor; as much as you are. Part of me wants to run away like he did. But my beliefs. I just couldn't do it. Same as you. I agree with you."

"It's just I couldn't leave; not to Bulgaria." She looked down at the biscuit and sighed. "He didn't take me to see his family. He stayed at the same hotel as me and Mom." She bit her lip. "Did you know his father's a part of the Bulgarian ministry?"

"No, never really looked into it."

"They saw me and Viktor together. His father and grandmother. They were horrible. Those kids at school have nothing on what they called me." This was what she had been wanting to talk about; Draco could tell.

"Either way, they're idiots."

Hermione nodded her head; a very soft amusement. "Kind of. He defended me afterwards. I know I shouldn't expect him to stand up to his father, but they called me some absolutely horrible names."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"I couldn't-" She rubbed her eyes. He back straightened and she snapped the biscuit in half ready to eat. "Yes well, anyway, it was nice whilst it lasted. He wasn't really that smart anyway."

"You really liked him?" Hermione needed more female friends.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe, he was nice to me. Really nice. Maybe." She dipped her biscuit into her tea. "Draco, how was your holiday?"

* * *

 _Beta's Note: Hey, you forgot to mention this review. It has me in it. Flame4thought. They had great fun reading the chapter. They call me a fast and awesome beta. True of course and then they say- OH F**** NO! THEY MADE A PUN. A Wand Pun! What? Do they think that they're being, CUTE?_

 _Author Note: Celran doesn't Like puns but I found it very... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _Beta Note: Don't do it please. I'm begging you._

 _Author Note: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Punny._

 _Beta Note: Disaperates leaving a tiny shred of paper fluttering to the ground._

 _On that tiny shed lay a single word._

 _~Nope~_

 _Author Note: *Evil Grin* See you all next week._


	80. Chapter 78

_AN- Here's your long awaited chapter. **Gosh things keep going wrong this week; its like the universe is against this chapter. My Laptop is on the fritz, my internet went down, my beta got sick and I got addicted to a new game. So sorry about that: Speaking of Beta's though. Celran had not betad this chapter due to illness; all mistakes are there for my own. He said he'll fix them as soon as hes back on his feet.**_

 _Starmistress2: You haven't missed that much we haven't even been up a year yet and the action is just getting started. Still I'm glad you found us, thanks for reviewing._

 _Guest: There will be no shipping between the main four as far as I've planned it._

 _Thanks to everyone who commented on last chapter, now onto the next one._

 _UPDATE: CHAPTER HAS NOW BEEN BETAD._

* * *

Chapter 78

Harry felt a little uncomfortable in the mornings. Breakfast was a quite affair with Sirius and Remus. Remus spent the meal with his newspaper. He ate the least of the three people at the table; just an egg and chocolate spread on toast. Sirius ate the most over a magazine or sketch book. Harry- for the first week living with Sirius and Remus- used this time to do his homework. He then moved on to books. Sirius's new house elf prepared porridge and fruit for Harry. Zana had a cat wash and some low fat milk as per her new vets' request. Of course Zana was not pleased about her new diet.

"Oh shit!" Remus cursed. "Ah, sorry Harry."

A shocked Harry looked up to the man. "It's fine. What happened?"

"Just news, a pack of hunters have returned to England from America."

"Don't worry Moony. You're here with us, so no one would bother you." Remus nodded to Sirius' words but looked doubtful.

"What are hunters?" Harry asked. Both men looked at him utterly amazed.

"Harry, are you serious?" Sirius smirked, shaking his head.

"What!" Both Sirius and Remus looked at the boy with doubt that he truly didn't know.

"Hunters, Umm." Sirius started, he took a breath and placed his fork down. "Hunters are sort of like Aurors, but for creatures. They kill dark creatures, deal with infestations and such. On very a simple note, anyway. I had a great cousin when I was younger. He was a member of the hunters. It's a deadly job. He died at twenty-seven, I think. It's the usual age for hunters to kick the bucket."

"They kill werewolves, Harry." Remus stated.

"But you're not a dark creature!" Harry insisted suddenly.

Remus gave a soft smile. "They don't care about that, Harry."

"Why are they in the paper?"

"A nest of Wendigo, near Canada." Remus skimmed over the article. "Infestation, it looks like; says it took almost three years. Horrible stuff, really. I know they do a good job but really not all Werewolves are bad." He then began to mutter under his breath.

That brought a coolness to the rest of the day. Remus felt the need to mope about with his chocolate and Sirius apparently had a delivery to pick up. It was raining so Harry abandoned Quidditch for the day. In fact, the teen was very board.

He spent most of the day working on the basilisk hide. He was making his vests. One for each his friends. It was not easy at all, that was why he chose such an easy piece of clothing. The one Harry had fit him a little loosely but he would likely grow into it. He expected most of the ones he made to be too big. Better than too small really.

"Master Harry." A house elf appeared in Harry's room. She then gasped. "Master Harry is not to be feeding his cat."

"Come on, Ninny. She was upset."

"The cat doctor said no. You should be listening to Cat doctor." House elves understood that doctors had authority over their masters and mistresses on some occasions. Vets were doctors for animals; as far as Ninny was aware.

Harry sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry, princess." Zana looked up, her eyes wide up to beg to Harry when he took the treat away. Harry was very weak when it came to his cat or his owl.

"Master Sirius wants to see you in the sitting room Master Harry."

"Thanks Ninny. I'll go down now." Harry went to put his things away.

"Ninny will do that. Master Sirius was very excited."

"Thanks, Ninny." Harry stood and headed to the door. "Come on, Zana." The cat looked to Harry making the decision. She did follow him down the stairs and into the sitting room.

"Hey, Harry." Sirius was waiting for him, near his feet was a large, shallow box.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"A present, for you."

"My birthday isn't for weeks, though!"

Sirius smiled, he was still getting over the tiredness and the thinness, but there was true emotion coming back to his face. "I know, but I think you needed it years ago."

Harry was confused but opened the box when asked. Sirius helped him lift out the large shallow bowl. It was made of grey stone and was decorated with runes all around the outside.

"A pensive?"

"As much as your father and Moony would insist otherwise, I'm not as dumb as I look." Sirius looked up from the bowl, to the boy. "You have nightmares that stem from your memories. It will do you a lot of good to store them in here. I'm surprised that your mind healer didn't suggest it." Sirius turned the bowl so Harry was sat facing the front. "I would have lent you mine but from the sounds of it you need your own."

"Thank you." Harry had never really received such a necessary gift. "I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. Thank you!"

"You need it." Sirius lifted the book from the centre of the bowl. "I can teach you to use it. Maybe curb some of those nightmares. You deserve a good night's sleep on your own."

Harry nodded.

"There is one thing Harry." Sirius sat down opposite the boy. "Before I ask you need to know I have always loved you like my own son."

"I know that, Padfoot."

"Harry, You saw- err experienced all this before."

"Sort of, a lot has changed."

"You knew I was innocent- Wasn't their anything you could have done…"

Harry shook his head slowly. "How many people would have listened to you when you were thirteen? Twelve? What about eleven? I am really lucky Remus listened to me, Padfoot. People my own age are different to adults."

Sirius sunk dejectedly but nodded agreeably. "Yeah, alright good, point." He then shook himself off and stood up. "Right let's take this somewhere I can teach you to use it."

"Thanks, Padfoot. It was really difficult sleeping next to that Damn rat for years. Just wanna forget you know."

Sirius smiled and nodded to his godson. "No problem pup."

* * *

 _AN- Hope you enjoyed it; I'll get the next chapter up for you as soon as I can. ~TIA (And a very sick Celran)._


	81. Chapter 79

_AN- This chapter is Beta'd by Celran. Both he and myself are no longer Ill. Yay. Thanks to everyone who wished us out recovery, Celran especially appriciated it._

 _Sherlock Harry Winchester: I am so sorry but it is not a Supernatural reference. Its something completely different._

 _Strayedwolf94: What a great -and lengthy- review. I love it. Most of your questions will be answered in due time._

 _Anyway I've kept you waiting long enough. Onto the story._

* * *

Chapter 79

"Don't worry, Pup, It's not that scary." Sirius walked him through the ministry.

"I'm not worried. Why would I be worried?" Harry said, eliciting a devious smile from Sirius. "Sirius?"

Sirius put his hand on Harrys shoulder. "Come on, let's get going."

"Alright." Harry gave a polite wave to the reporters. Reporters were always a big part of the war; he needed to be polite to them. Rita would always be an annoying acceptation; he did his best not to be polite to her.

Harry was led through a short hall into a meeting room. It was the same one that he had been in all those years ago; when he spoke to the minister.

It wasn't the minister in the room this time. An old grey man in a fitted suit sat waiting. Two Goblins were stood greyly in the corner.

"You must be Mr Potter." The Wizard stood up to shake Harry's hand. "I'm Michel Wright."

"Hello sir." Harry turned to the goblins. "Hello Mr Malrok, Sir. Mr Griphook."

"Mr Potter, it is profitable a time to see you again."

"And you, sir." Hermione had studied the politics of interspecies contacts in her past life. She had taught Harry and others some of the politeness's of goblin relations. There had been many rebellions due to lack of respect.

"Mr Potter, please allow us to test your blood line."

"Excuse me?" Harry demanded, outraged.

"We must determine that you are, indeed, a Potter."

"But, it's MY blood!" Blood magic was a dangerous game to play.

"Mr Potter sir." Malrok took a step forward. "This is an old magical process. The blood will be tested and then burned. We swear, your honour is safe." The goblins gave Harry the respect he gave them. "I have seen many of your family go through this process, myself. Have my assurance."

Harry nodded and looked to Sirius who nodded back. "Okay. Thank you, Mr Malrok."

"Wonderful." Mr Wright nodded. He brought out a knife with an unnerving smile. "You need just a drop of blood. Take it from where ever you like."

Harry looked down at the knife, he then lifted his sleeve and took it from the muscle above his elbow. There was no way in hell he was slicing his hand open. That would sting.

"So you turn fifteen today Mr Potter?" Mr Wright asked as he placed the blood into a vile of milky water. "Oh, do sit down." He looked up noticing that the two men were in fact still standing.

"Yes sir." Harry answered the man. He and Sirius sat opposite the man.

He swirled the vile and cast a spell on it. "And your guardian is not related to you by blood?"

"No sir."

"Right, well this seems to be in order Mr Potter." Mr Wright held up the now black vile. "Now you are indeed Harry Potter I am required to explain this process to you. As you are fifteen, you are now legally able to be tried under wizard Law. These rules have been in place for a couple of hundred years; you aren't an adult under our law, but you are classed as old enough to make decisions of varying intelligence. This is why, under a few legal clauses, you can be titled as head of your house. Is this making sense?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good." He nodded. "Now, as you likely know, the Potter house is one of the most ancient houses. It claims a direct line from Ignotus Peverall. The old houses have three tests for the heir, before they may claim their Lord or Ladyship. There is a test of Magical strength, A test of Mental Judgment, and finally, a test of Personal Character. These are to be sure you are aligned with your house values. It's not too strenuous, I promise. However, if you don't pass any of the tests, you will have to wait until you're seventeen to try again."

"Okay." Harry had fought Voldemort countless; passed all his school tests. Why was he worried about this? It was Sirius; the man's smile was making him nervous.

"First, the magic." He held out his own wand and a parchment list. "You must cast a spell on this paper. There is no preparation time."

Harry looked down at the list. There were many spells on the list, some Harry knew and a few he didn't. One however stood out.

"I can cast a Patronus."

The man was surprised. This test had been added so that children would have to wait before taking over their house titles. Wright had never seen a child his age able to pass even the first test.

"Alright, let's see this." The man let his own wand glow to test the strength of the spell.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He chose a memory; he was on the train heading to Hogwarts. Just a few mounts ago. He and his friends were laughing at a Joke Harry couldn't remember. "Expecto Patronum."

The phoenix leapt from the end of Harrys wand. It flew through the air and into the light of Mr Wrights wand. The glow changed colour and the phoenix continued. It then settled to stand on the table. It acted much like a real bird; Pecking at the wood of the table.

"That is an Impressive Patronus for such a young Wizard, Mr Potter."

"Thanks, his name is Sparks."

"You named it?"

"Don't ask. His father did exactly the same." Sirius smiled. "That's one hell of a Patronus, Harry."

"Thanks uncle Siri."

"Did he pass?" Sirius asked as he reached out and stroked the head of the Patronus. Sirius had already been through this; he knew that there was no way Harry hadn't passed.

"The Patronus seems near perfect. I can't see a problem with the magical signature. All the signs point to you being magically capable of taking care of your house."

Harry was beginning to relax. This really didn't seem as terrifying as he expected.

"Now the judgement test will be taking place through here." Wright took the two men and goblins through a long corridor and into a room. In the room were a set of chairs and a silver guided door.

"Okay, Young man. Through this door is a challenge. The room will examine your mind and create the perfect challenge to test your judgement calls." Harry nodded as Mr Wright Spoke. "Now the Potter family's core value is written as Ingenuity. Do you know what this means?"

"Umm it's like clever, being able to use initiative."

"Exactly. This room will be testing that value in you. To prove you can uphold it."

"Alright." This sounded alright. Just a challenge. He had been around Hermione enough; he had to have picked up something. "I can do that."

"Wonderful. You'll only find out what you have to do once you enter. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but bravery in the face of the unknown is a good trait to have."

"Okay. I just go through the door."

"See you in a bit, pup. You'll be fine."

* * *

 _AN- If you don't understand this chapter yet it will be come clearer in the next few chapters to come. Keep showering us with reviews. New Chapter, Very soon. ~TIA (And Celran)_


	82. Chapter 80

_AN- Woah I got so many great reviews in just one day. Thank you, all of you._

 _I thought you would appreciate the next chapter. Its a little strange but you should be able to follow._

 _Now without further ado chapter eighty betad by Celran._

* * *

Chapter 80

Harry entered the door, but the second it was closed, the door had vanished. He was trapped. Not the best feeling in the world.

He was in a clearing of a forest. The trees were dense, but Harry could still see the sky. It was suddenly morning. It had been almost lunchtime when he entered. Quite strange, but magic could do amazing things.

Harry moved over to the table waiting for him. It held two things. A small round ball, It was Smokey and had a label on it. 'Smash me'. The other was completely clear and more egg shaped.

Harry hesitantly smashed the Smokey ball on the end of the table. The smoke whirled out, becoming a person. One rather familiar to Harry.

"Hermione?"

"Harry, your task is ahead." The voice was not quite Hermiones. "You must deliver the egg to the base of that mountain."

"The glass one."

"That's right." She nodded and pointed to the path to her right. "There will be many tasks for you to complete. If the egg is not with you when you reach the mountain you will fail."

"You're not Hermione, are you?"

"No." The image answered. "You have until sunset. None of the tasks will harm your outside body. Good luck." The image disappeared.

Outside body. That must mean he wasn't really here, just a magical illusion. Every time he thought he finally understood the wizarding world, he was surprised all over again.

Harry looked around and picked up the egg. It was very light. "Come on, it's going to be a long day."

Harry entered the only path available. It wasn't dark, he could see the sky through the trees. He walked a short while before noticing a fork in the road.

There was a tall candlestick holder in the centre of the split. On top of it was another smoked ball. Harry reached up and smashed the ball on the floor. Ron appeared out of it.

"Your first challenge." Out of his hands came a man to stand at each side. They were identical images of Bill Weasley. "A test for your brain. One of these paths will lead towards the mountain. The other will lead to a swamp. A dead end. Once you start on a path you may never turn back. You may ask one question. One man will lie; the other will tell the truth. Take care with what you ask."

Harry thought hard. This was the sort of thing Hermione, Luna and Genevieve could help with. He had no help. He needed to think. Think like Hermione.

There was only one question. Which way to the mountain? If he asked the liar, he would be sent down the wrong path. He couldn't ask who the liar was, he only had one question. He needed to think of a question that they would both say the same answer. He pondered it for a moment, when it occurred to him.

"Right, okay you." He turned to the Bill to his left; taking a large risk. "If I asked the other guy, which path would he tell me leads to the mountains?"

"He would say it was mine." The man answered.

If first Bill lied, then he would say the opposite of what the truthful Bill would say. If first Bill told the truth, he would say exactly what the liar would say. Either way both Bills would send him the wrong way.

Harry needed to go right.

"That means I need to go that way." Harry turned to the path to his right. "Thanks guys." He shifted the egg in his hand. He didn't know if it would break if he dropped it. He needed to be careful, if he broke the egg….

Harry walked for a while; he was relieved to find that there was no swamp in sight. Just a long narrow path. He had to dodge branches and bricks, but it wasn't a difficult path.

Slowly, the trees began to thin; he stood in a clearing. The centre of the clearing held another Smokey ball which Harry promptly broke, as he had the last.

Out of it came an image of Draco. He smiled widely. "Hi, Harry. You must prove control in this task. This is to test your ability to stay productive under pressure."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Your task is to gain control over this dragon."

"DRAGON?! Not a- fucking -gain."

"Language." Fake Draco smiled as smoke poured from his hand, creating a small dragon. "Good luck." He said as he disappeared.

"I'm going to kill Draco." Harry turned to the dragon. "I know that wasn't really Draco, but still."

The dragon roared and spread his legs out squarely. It was only a little shorter than Harry meaning it was probably about five foot tall. Its scales, a deep burgundy red, each rattled against the other as the animal moved. Its eyes were wide and very close together; its face reminded Harry more of a snake than a dragon.

"Okay, let's see." Harry held his hand out to the dragon as he moved backwards. The dragon made an aggressive stance as Harry placed the glass egg on the floor as carefully as he could.

Harry didn't want to just subdue the dragon; he wanted to be cleverer than that.

Harry flicked out his primary wand. He held a shield in front of him. This was a dragon he didn't recognise; Harry wasn't as versed on Dragons as Charlie, but he still knew quite a bit. Why couldn't he recognise this one? Was it part of where he was; this place?

As the dragon began to smoke its mouth Harrys mind conjured an idea. It was a bit far out but the fake Hermione had insisted he couldn't die here. It was a long shot.

This Dragon had been created from things found in Harrys own mind. He might not be able to get it to obey him but maybe he could calm it down.

Harry looked into the snake-like face of the dragon. Harry hated using parcel tongue, but it was worth a try.

The dragon tilted its head at the sound.

Its scales began to rattle and its legs moved further inwards; it was curious now. Charlie had always said that Dragons were curious creatures by nature. Giant fire breathing cats, he called them; Harry was sure Arthur had dropped Charlie on his head at some point.

§"there's a dragon. Who's a nice dragon?"§ Harry wasn't sure if the dragon could understand him or not, so he just cooed random words at it.

The dragon moved so close, its breath misted on the shield charm.

§"can you understand me?"§ The dragon didn't react more than it had before, so Harry continued to coo, as he conjured up food for the dragon.

Harry felt bad for the rabbits he tossed in the dragon's direction. At first the dragon watched them with its same curiosity but within moments it was eating them whole.

In fact, Charlie wasn't half wrong. The dragon was acting very similar to Zana when she was hunting.

§"That's a good dragon."§ Harry tossed another rabbit to the dragon.

The dragon seemed more trusting of Harry now. It couldn't find a reason to be worried about him.

Harry approached the dragon, continuing to speak parcel tongue to it. It moved around; very similar to the way Zana moved as a kitten. Swishing and scrunching its nose.

"Gurr." The dragon made a humming-purring sound in its throat. "Huummm."

§"you seem calmer, now."§ Harry commented to the dragon. He moved forward and rubbed the side of the dragons' face. §"okay, now here's the tricky bit"§

Harry pulled himself closer to the dragon and held his wand tightly in his hand. Then in one smooth swoop, he had jumped onto the Dragons neck.

The dragon panicked for a second, but the soft rasp of parcel tongue made it less wary that it would have otherwise been.

§"Right then, here I go."§ Harry held both his legs tightly on the dragon's side and lifted his wand. "Accio egg." He caught the egg as carefully as he could and then started the pull at the Dragons wings.

§"Come on buddy, help me out here. Come on."§

Harry needed to get the dragon into the air. He nudged and hissed gently to try and get the dragon to fly. §"Come on, please? Please?"§

Then, he had an idea. It was instant. He had seen the twins doing it with Ron more than once. Harry prayed that Fred would never find out.

He tucked the glass egg under his arm and lifted his wand. He focused on the Avis charm, focusing on one specific bird. It popped into existence, very differently to the simpler version of the charm.

The dragon reacted very positively to the chicken floating above its head.

The wings of the dragon began to flap and chase the chicken. Harry had to hold on as tight as the dragon flew high into the air.

It took a couple of broken tree branches and uncalled for turns, before Harry found himself in control of the dragon.

From the sky it was easy to spot the fakeness of this forest. There were five clearings all perfectly circular connected by a clear cut road. There must have been a total of five tasks.

Harry wondered for a moment if he should go down but the dragon took control in Harry's moment of distraction. Harry grabbed the neck and pulled him towards the mountain.

Harry noticed an extremely large cave opening at the foot of the mountain and clumsily steered the dragon in that direction. Buckbeak was easier to handle than this; far so.

Of course, if it wouldn't let him deliver the egg he would just go back and complete the tasks. Why not try things the easy way first; isn't that what Ingenuity was all about.

The dragon almost flew right into the side of the mountain but quickly into the cave. Harry didn't even notice anything had happened until he looked up.

Harry was lying on the on the floor, a broken glass egg beside him, with no dragon in sight.

* * *

 _AN- Right tell me what you think, its a little different to my usual chapters but I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time ~TIA (and Celran)_


	83. Chapter 81

_AN- New chapter but *fhew* I'm knackered now; Three chapters in four days. I haven't been this good since I first started. I really enjoyed designing this chapter with Celran; hope you enjoy it too._

 _WyteWolf91: I'll keep your comment on editing in mind. Celran has Betad the chapters up to date but I've been to lazy to update them until now. Everything should be fully beta'd up to date within the next two weeks. And thanks for the review; It is Appreciated._

 _Everyone else who reviewed: Thank you all so much._

 _So now the betaing of this chapter has been brought to you by Celran; He is appreciated. These chapters wouldnt get to you nearly as fast or in anywhere close to this quality without him._

* * *

Chapter 81

"Merlin's Beard. That was amazing, Harry." Sirius grinned at his godson.

"He cheated." Mr Wright muttered, looking very confused.

"Where's my dragon?" Harry asked looking a little dazed.

"What?" Sirius looked down at his godson. "Are you alright pup?"

"The Dragon, and the Chicken."

"They were made in the chamber. They evaporated on exit."

"Oh." Harry felt a wave of weakness. He was tired and sad. He had almost grown fond of the dragon.

Sirius seemed very excited as he asked. "So, how'd he do?"

"He cheated?" Mr Wright was very confused.

"Hey, he finished, didn't he?"

"Well yes. No. He only did two of the- I'm not sure- This hasn't happened before."

Sirius finally remembered to help Harry too his feet. "I think he passed. Did very well with the dragon, didn't he?"

"Yes. I'm not…. Ummm."

"Hey. The Potter family values Ingenuity. How much more ingenious can you get. I mean, bloody hell." Sirius threw his hands up in the air.

"Umm." Mr Wright began flipping through a recently conjured clipboard.

Harry was beyond caring about the glass dust stuck to his body but at least focused on Griphook as he spoke. "You will not find evidence of foul play. He did everything correctly." The goblins were strangely fond of Harry Potter. "This is perfectly in line with the family values."

There was a long silence. "I guess I don't see any evidence of cheating, then…" He looked up and sighed. The minister was not going to be happy. "Alright, let's move on."

Harry nodded and walked just in front of Sirius to the very next room. The goblins trailed behind.

When Harry entered the room, it much reminded him of the Mirror of Esired, for the grand-looking Mirror, stood alone, in an empty the room.

"Mr Potter, this will test your personal character, in order to see if it aligns with your house values. Just step through the glass."

"Through the mirror?"

"Obviously, go on then."

Harry took a slightly begrudging step forward towards the intimidating object.

It stood on top of a marble step. It was very large; a little taller than Hagrid was. The glass in the mirror was smoked and old, but the rest shone as if it was brand new. The outside of the mirror was arched and sliver but as Harry moved closer he noticed that on the columns at the side, there were golden vines trailing up and down.

He moved right up and looked to read the Latin on the top. 'Denuda turpitudinem tuam et animam corpusque per auras. Sep Ordo Domini, et ambulaverunt ex toto.'

Harry could speak Latin fairly well, many witches and Wizards learnt it as children. Harry had learnt this with Hermione, as the war progressed; she found it helpful to create spells. It gave them one step up on the Death eaters.

'Step through my frame and bare your soul. May Lords and Ladies walk out whole.' Or at least that was the vague impression.

With a deep breath he lifted himself up to the frame; the glass clung to him almost like syrup. The last thing he heard before his ears were submerged. "Gosh this one smells a bit, doesn't it?"

Sirius watched his godson be swallowed by a glass sheet. He had only been through this a few months before but he was scared for the boy. Sirius never had any plans to get married. In fact, he never even really dated before Azkaban. Harry was always going to be the closest thing to a child Sirius Black would ever have. He worried about him.

Harry came out of the mirror looking just as scared for himself as Sirius was for him.

The glass of the mirror seemed to melt away and become a tall mound of silver. It looked- almost- like a person.

"I have seen into the soul of Harry James Potter." The voice was female and if Sirius had to admit; quite judgey. "He's only a child."

"Is that your judgement on him?" Mr Wright asked.

"Oh Heaven no." The voice answered. "Age is inconsequential to this boy's soul. I have never seen one so old in one so youthful. I have seen thousands of potential Lords and Ladies. I have judged them all worthy or not. They all; each and every one; have nothing on this boy."

"He is ever so smart for his age; he has wisdom to spare. The boy is Braver than I have ever seen. A leader beyond which any other could only hope to match; people can't help but follow this boy. He has charm." She had no face but seemed to smile as she spoke that word. "The Potter house, Line of Peverells. Not a single one before him would be a match for this child."

"Yes?"

"Harry James Potter." The voice once again became judgey. "I judge him to be the best Lord the Potter house will ever see."

Mr Wright was very disappointed; the minister would be very unhappy with this outcome. Well, there was nothing he could do right now.

Harry had to have all his titles signed over to him, the goblins signed and witnessed it. After the dramaticness of the tests, he was surprised at how benign this was.

When Harry was finally taken out of the ministry, he turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, can we go home yet?" Harry asked. He had been sleeping much better since Sirius had given him his Pensive, so he wanted to keep working with it.

"Don't you want to see what your ancestors left you?"

"Am I allowed to say no?"

Sirius shook his head. "Come on, you'll love it." Harry sighed and followed Sirius into the bank.

Harry entered one of the office's to see an old friend reading through piles of papers. In fact he was almost finished; a Ravenclaw through and through was Jason Andy.

"Hello Harry. Lord Black." The man was polite being the Black family lawyer; though Sirius was epically fond of the boy; a bloody good lawyer. A year ago he had won the underdog side of the biggest case in modern history; Sirius Black verses England. He was one of the best lawyers in the country.

Sirius felt he owed the boy his life. Jason Andy had one of the best jobs in the known world. Lawyer to the ancient noble house of Black, The house of Potter, and free rein to take on any side-job he wanted, so long as he wasn't already working on a case. There were a lot of men and woman who hated the guts of Jason Andy, but he didn't give two shits about that.

"Afternoon, Jason. Found anything?"

"No sir, the last Potter lawyers had this thing air tight. You're good."

Under Jason's watchful eye the goblins had Harry sign for each of his properties. Godric's hollow, Potter Manor, Cottage and the shop flat, amongst a number of others. Then was taken to his actual vault.

Sirius held his hands up in a mock joy as they travelled down to the depts. Harry shook his head but followed Sirius' lead.

The goblin did not look impressed but opened the Potter vault. "Your Vault, Lord Potter."

Harry walked in to see the tallest pile of Gold imaginable. "Bloody Hell."

"Woah." Sirius agreed. His family money had slowly eroded over time; as a rule the black family refused to invest their money. Family's like the Potters worked to keep their gold running high, a very forward thinking family. The old fashioned Blacks were running very low these days. Sirius himself was now putting most of his money in investments. It would keep himself, and with Narcissa's help, his heir, afloat, but Draco would probably have to work to ensure his children were looked after. Unlike Harry who could have ten children and still have enough gold for his great-great grandchildren to live like kings…

"Your more personal items will be in the cupboards." The goblin explained. "You may take any out at your own leisure."

Harry opened the first cupboard, to see his great uncle Henrys prized collection- though it had begun long before his time. Sirius had never heard such a childlike squeal come from his godson, not even when he was an infant.

* * *

 _AN- Thanks for the read, you should have the next chapter this weekend. This is the turning point; I feel a change coming on._

 _Remember keep doing what your doing (reviewing, favoriting and such) it will make me ever so happy. Write you Soon. ~ TIA (and Celran)_


	84. Chapter 82

BN: *Quietly drawing in corner*

AN: I cant believe We have over two thousand followers. Its so amazing, Thank you all so much. And Thank you all for such positive feedback on the last chapter. I'm so grateful for all of you.

BN: *giggles as pencil scratches on paper*

AN: *Ignores him*

: Thanks for your review. Yes, Draco is now the heir of Black. Sirius and Harry talked about it and as Draco no longer has the Malfoy money and Harry has more than enough Potter money Sirius has edited his will. Harry is the only Potter.

Reiha Sakurai: I have a plan at least up until seventh year but do have some ideas for after that I might include. You will at least get seventh year I think though.

Mamahd: I did explain this in the AN on chapter 77 if you want to read that but basically Willow Wood wands mature around water so Ron placed it in the bathroom. It didn't float itself.

Guest: I generally update once a week.

BN: *Snorts but doesn't lift from drawing*

AN: *Continues to ignore him*

Liliangae83: Merci beaucoup. Excusez mon français limité.

Crossy77: I am still writing and I will be for a long time.

Thanks To all of you who reviewed. Celran and I really Appreciate it: Don't we?

BN: *Ignores and continues Drawing.*

AN: Celran!

BN: *Draws*

AN: CEL!

BN: *Giggles again over drawing.

AN: He's lucky he's such a good beta. Oh well onto the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 82

Remus hadn't felt so relaxed in over fifteen years. In fact, even at Hogwarts, he was never this relaxed. Yes, of course, with that thought he missed his lost friends, and the innocence of age, but he was happy living with Sirius and Harry. It was almost like Lily and James were wherever Harry was, watching over them all. It made Remus feel like he had a pack, a full, real family.

He very rarely got to relax and truly recover after a full moon. Sirius refused to let him go any longer without being treated so he had gotten his house elf to wait on him hand and foot. He was ready to be moving around now, but Sirius still kept the house elf close to his werewolf friend.

Remus wanted to be there for Harry in this test, thing. However, he was a werewolf, and couldn't risk being too close to the ministry. He hated the fact that he was prevented from being there for his pup; of course, the boy wasn't a child anymore, bit Remus couldn't help but think of Harry as a child.

The little elf handed Remus the daily paper and a cup of Peppermint tea. He sighed at the front page. It was a very weak argument but Fudge was trying to discredit all the Tri-wizard champions. And anyone who supported them. Remus had never been the biggest fan of Fudge; this made it even worse. This was Harry they were talking about.

It hadn't even been an hour since Sirius and Harry had left when suddenly without any warning a horde of gingers came bowling through the floo. They were followed by a Veela and two blonds. A small group of brunettes, and well, from the looks of it, everyone Harry knew.

"Hey, Professor Lupin." Young voices greeted him before they began to hang banners in the house. To the corner an old woman was comforting a coughing boy. They all just began working, leaving him on his armchair; still in his lounge clothes as well.

"Ah Remus dear, where is your kitchen?" The oldest ginger woman asked.

Remus remembered this woman and her brothers from the Order of the Phoenix, all those years ago. "Umm, that way…. Molly right?"

She nodded her thanks and beckoned a group of the children to follow her. Only one of them Ginger like herself, there was a second girl with red hair however it was a different kind of red. The final girls were both varying blonds.

"Umm what is actually going on here?"

Molly stopped and smiled at him. "Didn't Sirius tell you? He invited us to plan Harry a birthday party."

"No, no he didn't."

"Oh, sorry." Molly shrugged seeming not in the least bit surprised. "Sirius thought because Harry has been under a lot of pressure lately, a party might cheer him up."

"I suppose it would." Remus just shook his head; Sirius had explaining to do. Remus rolled his eyes and moved to help Oliver wood with the banners.

Luna, Ginny, Fray and Genevieve were trying to bake like muggles in the kitchen; it was not going well. The two little house elves were not in the least bit impressed.

It took much longer than they expected for Harry and Sirius to arrive home. After half an hour of being finished setting up, the party was already in full swing. It was all Molly could do to keep the children away from the birthday cake. Of course, Molly had ensured it would be edible, and had kept the twins away from it.

Draco hid from Ron as he discussed the Herbology summer essay with Neville. Despite his good grades, Ron couldn't help but make fun of nerdy talk; it was practically an integral part of the Weasley genes. Only Percy had escaped it.

Ron himself was bragging about his new job to Dean and Seamus; he flooed to the Hogsmead Olivander branch every weekend. Hermione was talking with Cho and Gwendolyn about something or another. Oliver and Cedric were talking with Charlie Weasley who had recently arrived for a family visit. Fleur and Bill were getting on like a house on fire.

In fact, the party was going very well even without Harry. Remus was the only one who looked confused when the door knocked. Everyone else moved into 'surprise' positions.

Remus however had known Sirius Black for twenty-five years give or take. Since he had gotten his apparition licence Remus had seen him use a door only once. This was likely not Sirius and Harry.

Of course, Remus was right. It was not Sirius. When he opened the door, it was a very confused looking teenager in the doorway. He looked nervous.

"Are you okay young man?" Remus wasn't one hundred percent sure he was here for the party as he held a bunch of very red-pink roses to his side and a large suitcase at his feet.

"Umm does Harry live here?" The boy asked; he had a heavy accent and looked a bit deshrivelled.

"Yes. Are you here for the party?"

"Yes." The boy nodded quickly. Remus was going to ask about the flowers or the case but let it be and invited the boy in. Harry had strange friends it saved time not to ask.

"Viktor you're here." Fleur floated up and hugged the taller boy. "I thought you were in Bulgaria."

"'ello Fleur. I couldn't miss this." Viktor told her through the hug. "Where is the man of the hour?"

"'es not back yet." She asked. "Ou are des roses for? Not for Harry I presume."

"Umm well." Viktor looked to a very nervous Hermione. "There's-" He stopped; struggling to speak. He took a breath. "Hur…mio…nee." He spoke the name with a lot of care, trying to get it right.

"You're not here for Harry's party, are you?" Hermione held her bossy tone; it came out usually when she felt threatened or on the verge of being upset. Draco and Ron moved instinctively to glare at the boy, not even realising what they were doing. Protecting their friend and sister, even without their own consent. Of course Harry would do the same; even many of the other party guests were watching Viktor cautiously.

"Yes, I am." He said proudly. He then pulled his case to him and opened it up to pull out a flat book sized box. "Where should I put 'is?"

A little male house elf appeared. "I will take Master Harry's present."

"Okay." Viktor dropped the box into the house elf's waiting hands.

Cedric didn't quite see the tension between the ex-couple. "Viktor, why do you have a suitcase?"

"Oh umm I am finking of having a holiday down here. My parents and I had a bit of a difference of opinion so I'm staying out of their vay for a vhile."

"So you left the country?"

"Veeell-" The usually stern faced seeker looked uncomfortable.

"They didn't kick you out because of me, did they?" Hermione had the same worry as the incident in first year with Draco and the Slytherins. She was angry at the boy but didn't want him to be suffering because of her.

"Nut exactly. They said iv I do not break up with you they'll disown me… So naturally I told them they can shove their money up their rectum. Then you ran off and vouldn't talk to me. So..," Viktor paused and looked at the girl; as if there wasn't another soul in the room. "So I went to find you but you were not at the hotel, they said you left and I naturally got annoyed. I went to shout at my баба и тя каза, че някои неща. Така че аз дойдох да гледам за вас и-" (1)

"Viktor darling." Fleur stepped in. "Calm down. You need 'o speaks English for 'Ermione."

Viktor cleared his thought. "Sorry Hurmione."

"Someone in your family…" Fleur offered helpfully.

"Yes My… Grandmother-" He stopped and changed his direction. "Hurmione, I came to look for you. To England; or whichever British country this is. I am bad at Geography." He looked around now as he spoke. "Cedric and Fleur told me of Harrys party. I might have come anyway. I just wanted to apology's."

"Vikt-"

"I was wrong." He said suddenly. "I shouldn't have let them say… You were right. Some people think very wrong. I won't even try to stop you from fighting that thinking. I never realised how bad it was till then. Till I could see it."

There was a lulling silence as everyone waited for someone else to speak.

Then suddenly, a crash echoed through the house. Sirius Black and Harry Potter apparated into the living-room.

Everyone turned to look at the sound; Molly Weasley gasped in Horror.

(1) "grandmother and she said some things. So I came to look for you and"

(I DO NOT SPEAK BULGARIAN; TAKE THIS INTO ACCOUNT. I am a military brat I can speak -some but lacking- French, Italian, German and a little Spanish. These languages I can let myself be held accountable for, I do not speak Bulgarian and have used a translation app. Apologies.)

* * *

AN: Hope you all like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and I'm sure Celran enjoyed betaing to. If you want to know what he was drawing i'm sure he'll tell you if you PM him or something.

BN: *Takes out head phones* What?

AN:... See you all next week.


	85. Chapter 83

_AN- Hello, Hello. This Chapter is beta#s by Celran as usual. He's great._

 _Lizzarnia5887- Yes there is a reason for all the cliffhangers; I'm evil. Okay now that's settled._

 _Thamizhachi: No Dramione Here._

 _Tiny-Smaug: Ahhh your name. Tiny-Smaug Gagh I love it. Celran does to but I think it is my favorite so far._

 _DarkNubis: Thanks I tried Hard with it. I got a bit lax on my French over the years and people got upset so I did try really hard with this one._

 _Ragsweas: Me **turn** evil- Maybe- I'm not really evil but I am a Slytherin so you have to expect something. _

* * *

Chapter 83

Every set of eyes in the room turned to lay on Harry. His head was covered in a large dented helmet. He was swamped in hundred-year-old chainmail armour. He was carrying as many weapons as he could hold. Sirius had dropped the pile he was holding.

Molly did look like she was about to faint when she saw both men covered in metal, however, the younger boy was grinning from ear to ear.

His friends had noticed he was getting more cheerful in his letters the past few weeks. They hadn't however seen Harry smile so widely. If they had to admit how strange it was; it was a little creepy.

"Harry, what the hell are those?" Remus asked, he wasn't looking at the boy though. His eyes were trained onto his lifelong friend.

"Weapons." Harry informed him enthusiastically. "They were like some great uncles or something. They were in my vaults. I mean look at how cool this is." He pulled a huge decorative helmet from his bag.

"You let him carry all- you let him touch all that? He's just a child!" Molly exclaimed. She looked very pale. "Sirius Black I cannot believe- No, I can believe you would be so reckless."

"Now Molly, he is an adult now; not a child. He would have taken them anyway. I can't stop him."

"Not through lack of trying." Mumbled Harry before perking up again. "Draco, look at this!"

Draco cautiously approached the long, thin, sword that Harry was holding out for him. It was nice, a well-crafted sword, and looked familiar to Draco.

"It's the same as on the cover of your book." Harry said before Draco could realise it for himself. Draco had given him many pureblood dulling books, and all of them had the same sword on the front. The two swords were nearly identical. "Oh, and look-" When Harry pulled up the huge axe a vain on Molly's head bulged ever so slightly.

"Come on, Harry." Sirius cut in. "Put them away. You can play later."

Harry continued ignoring Molly's gasp at the work 'Play' or maybe not even noticing in the first place. "But Sirius…" He whined.

"I know; I know, but you may just give Mrs Weasley a stroke." It seemed only then that Harry truly realized how many people were in the room.

"Oh right, fine." Harry went to pick up his brand new positions, but a house elf beat him to it. He arrived with a cat in his arms.

"Master Harry must take his cat." The house elf nearly threw Zana at Harry before he disappeared taking all the weapons and armour with him; including the ones Harry was wearing.

"What have you done princess?"

"Meow." The cat answered as Harry kissed her head and placed her on the floor. She tottered over to lie by the fire; watching Harry closely.

Sirius noticed that Harry seemed much calmer, as of late, and he was sleeping better, too. He had stored dozens of his memories with the pensive. They were just echoes in the back of his mind now, and didn't bother him so much. He was improving; acting more childlike, although Sirius knew he would never truly be a normal child. Not now, after all he had been through; either way it was an improvement Sirius was grateful for.

Harry was regaling his lordship test to everyone in the room when there was a knock on the door. Sirius stood from the circle. He found it rather sweet that Harry and his girlfriend were leaning on each other.

Sirius pulled himself away from the room and opened the door. Sirius never liked to be greeted by house elves upon entering a house, so never allowed his elves to open the door unless they were the only ones in the house.

"Snape." Sirius' body straightened, and his eyes bulged.

"Black." Severus nodded curtly to the Lord of the house. "Is your godson here?"

Sirius looked between the main room and the man at the door. "Harry, the door for you!" He called and soon he heard his godson's footsteps leading towards the door.

"Professor Snape!" Harry grinned at the man at the door.

"Greetings Harry, I apologies for my lateness….." He paused. "Honestly, I did not wish to be present. Please don't take it personally, as it has nothing to do with you. Some of the other company is not ideal." He said, with a glance at Sirius.

"So you've come to my party?" Harry smiled widely at the idea. He knew the man probably didn't want to be a teenager's birthday party. Harry actually wondered why he was here at all or how he knew about the party. Either way he wouldn't try to understand what was inside the mind of Severus Snape.

"It took some effort, but yes." The man nodded honestly. Sirius looked unhappy at the other man's admission, Harry on the other hand looked fairly happy. "I have a gift for you."

"Cool, we were just about start presents." Harry beckoned him into the living room.

Severus gave the lord of the house another nod and entered the main living space. Severus Snape was a master at hiding his emotions so it was not a challenge to hold back his smile when every child in the room looked upon him in horror.

Is there somewhere I should place this?" Severus lifted a bottle sized vile from his pocket. There was a neat green bow on the neck.

Harry took the vile, the liquid in it was a pale yellow. "What is it, Uncle Severus?" Most of the room looked shocked at the title he had given the man. It was the first time he had done so in a space people could hear.

Sirius looked like he was about to collapse. "Ahca."

"Harry, we can't open presents, Fred isn't back yet." George cut in.

"What about Fred?" The young man in question walked into the room from the direction of the bathroom. "Oh, Harry, you're back!"

"Fred, why is there a chicken on your head?"

"What Chicken?" *****

"That's his new pet." Ginny answered. "Sir Cluckington. Apparently."

"Pet?" Harry tilted his head.

"Yeah I got it for him." Ron announced proudly. "It's a bit weird having food walk around the house, but eh." He shrugged.

"HE IS NOT FOOD! Don't you dare say that sort of thing in front of him!" The anger of Fred Weasley couldn't quite be taken seriously, as there was still a chicken on his head.

Ron put his hands up and took a step back. Professor Snape suddenly regretted attending this party all the more.

There was a long pause before Hermione spoke. "Umm, Fred, isn't that a girl Chicken?" The Weasleys all rolled their eyes at Hermione's Question.

"He is a boy Chicken and you will respect his life choices." Fred lifted the chicken from his head and held him in his arms.

"Since when do you speak chicken?" Oliver asked; he was strangely glad for no longer being part of the school quidditch team. They were all getting weird.

"Harry can speak to snakes; and maybe cats. Since when is this so strange."

"You can speak to snakes?"

"Don't I have presents to open?" Harry asked, in hopes of distracting the room.

* * *

 ** _* BN: Those of you who read the works of Sir Terry Pratchett, you should know what this is a referance too. If you don't, well, Shame on you! Shame on your Cow! (before you even think it, it's called paraphrasing. Quote modifacation.)_**

 _Anyway See you all Next week ~ TIA (and Celran)_


	86. Chapter 84

_AN- Right things are getting more serious now. Harry is an 'adult' now (In the eyes of the wizard law) so he has lot more control its going to be a lot of fun._

 _cris: Thanks for reviewing all the chapters you have in such a short time. I'm glad you like the story._

 _ColdFang: You have the same idea as Celran when it comes to Sir Cluckington._

 _Nanchih: I'm glad you are re-reading Sir Terry. He is the leader of the Trinity of writing gods (In my opinion) Tolken, C.S. Lewis and of course Rowling. They are gods i could never hope to live up to. Well enough Fan girling- or boying whatever._

 _Ragsweas: Thank you, and No Fred has his eye on someone Human not Poultry. Although Sir Cluckington is actually a very important character considering he is a chicken. Your story has a great premise, Keep writing, I'm rooting for you._

 _Tiny-Smaug: I dont have much to respond to you with i'm just still caught up on your name. Thanks for reviewing_

 _mwinter1: Dont worry it was a leading chapter- things get alot more serious from here on out._

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now the betaing of this Dyslexic has been brought to you by the wondrous Celran. Enjoy_.

* * *

Chapter 84

Albus looked across at the near empty table. They were in a room just off the Headmasters office; the one usually used for staff meetings.

This was first meeting of the reinstated Order of the Phoenix; Honestly, the turn-out was a little pathetic.

Albus Dumbledore had Professors McGonagall and Snape beside him. Arthur and Molly Weasley had arrived with their eldest son. Mad-eye Moody (Newly rescued) had arrived with Kingsley Shacklebolt and a young, pink haired, Auror, introduced as Nymphadora Tonks. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black arrived together.

It was a small group and they all knew it. Many of them were too old and broken to really do much, but they had to try.

"Albus." Alastor Moody interrupted the headmaster and silenced the room. He looked around like a paranoid man. "Are you sure the castle is correctly warded?"

"Of course, Alastor, I saw to it myself. No one will be getting in or out tonight without my consent." Albus turned back to Sirius. "Now, are you certain Grimmauld Place is unavailable, Lord Black?"

"I have already given it to my cous-"

Sirius was cut off by the door slowly creaking open. This was curious as the door was oiled by house elves daily, and Albus Dumbledore had warded the castle against intruders for the night.

"You could always use Godrics Hollow." Offered Lord Potter, as he swaggered into the room.

The swagger came solely from the armour he was wearing. Everything from Harry's neck to his ankles was coated in some form of composite scale armour, seemingly made from some Black Metal interlaid with Basilisk scales; even his hands were hidden by the dead snakes' skin. It was an armour impenetrable to magic and moved fluidly across his body.

Behind him trailed just over twenty heavily armoured teenagers and young adults. Each teenager had a chest plate, sleeve, and gloves of the same material but many of them wore metals and leathers on other parts of their bodies. They were uniform but each had a spark of originality; a team of individuals, not a single mass.

Everyone that was standing in that room held both a weapon and their wand; be those weapons a sword, a pen or just their own brain.

"It would be quite a symbol don't you think." Harry spoke as he ignored the wands pointed at him and his team.

"See Albus? You should have let me lay the wards." Moody told him lowering his wand only slightly. "This is what happens if you don't use sufficient protection. Children, Albus. Children happen." He waved his hands at the small army.

Bill Weasley found the whole thing hilarious, along with every one of his brothers. Even Percy sniggered from behind his sister. The Auror to Moodys side was gasping for air, her face as pink as her hair, and Remus Lupin was trying to control Sirius Black.

"Harry, my boy, what are you children doing here?" The young boy was obviously, the most likely to be in charge of the group.

"We're here for the meeting, Professor." Harry answered, as if it should be obvious.

"Harry, this is not the place for children." Molly argued looking outraged at the idea; Moody and Tonks looked very curios at the boy's statement.

Harry looked up at his most prominent mother figure. "But I go to school here, Mrs Weasley."

"Now." Molly said but couldn't seem to think of a comeback. "Harry, this is a privet meeting."

"How did you get through the wards?" The professor, thankfully, interrupted Harry's comeback. Harry was fond of Mrs Weasley, and was less than thrilled at the idea of upsetting her.

Harry turned to look at the people beside and behind him. "I didn't notice any, sir."

"That's impossible, Harry." The head master answered; Moody was truly fascinated now.

Harry waved off the headmasters' comment, and turned to the rest of the mostly empty table. He sat down and beckoned his friends to follow. They all sat, filling up the remaining seats; No hierarchy to be seen. They filled up nearly all of the vacant seats.

"I propose we use Godrics Hollow as the new headquarters for the order. My parents and I became symbols of the light. That house can be a beacon of hope for people."

"Harry. You're too young for this." Molly argued; her eyes dropped between him and her children. "This is for adults."

"With all due respect, Mrs Weasley, not all of us are children." Oliver held the hand of Gwendoline Quinnin. "And I feel quite uncomfortable having you decide our future without our input."

"Now Mr Wood. We are all far more experienced in this matter." Dumbledore told the boy. "We have been through this before, my boy."

"Professor, it was only a fluke that won the war last time sir." Harry spoke slowly. "We don't want our future pinned on another gamble."

Professor Snape was an observant man. He noticed a very unconscious set up in the way these children were sitting.

Harry was sitting with Neville Longbottom to his left and Luna Lovegood to his right. He was facing Hermione Granger with Draco Black and Ron Weasley either side of her. The Weasleys were scattered widely apart from each other, besides the twins who faced each other. The second oldest Weasley- the dragon keeper- sat beside the two foreigners. Cedric Diggory and the girls of the Gryffindor Quidditch team flanked the Weasley twins. The Slytherin professor even noticed a girl who previously inhabited his house, Anne Ambros he thought. She was beside Lee Jorden, the Gryffindor. The other dozen "soldiers", for lack of a better word, were filtered in between. A shy or quite person was always beside an outspoken person on at least one side. Severus Snape had no idea what this hierarchy was meant to be but it seemed to offer everyone there some comfort.

"I agree with Harry, Headmaster." Arthur spoke up. "We lost a lot of people last time." There was a short moment of silence. "Maybe fresh minds..."

Moody also agreed. "Let the children speak Albus. They broke past the 'wards' you set. I'm pretty sure they're capable."

"Ginny is Fourteen!" Molly announced outraged. "Even Bill is barely capable!" Bill looked, rightly, offended.

"Mum, I've seen Ginny duel, she's more capable than most of you." Percy sat up in his chair defiantly.

Arthur cut in at that; he spoke with knowledge and history on his shoulders. "Now, Percy, duelling is not the same as a war."

Alastor Moody responded. "Though your father is right, I doubt you could beat any of us in a duel."

"Harry and Draco have beaten Moony and I many times." Sirius announced; a small amount of annoyance in his voice.

"I think this is beside the point." Kingsley Shacklebolt stood from his place. "These discussions do not impact you Children."

Everyone in the room younger than him turned to glare at the man. Even Bill and Tonks felt offended by his tone.

"You can't really think that, Right?" Fred looked at the man with a calculated expression. "If you do my chicken is smarter than you."

"Fredric." Molly warned, he hadn't quite insulted the man but wanted to be sure he didn't at all.

"They impact us even more than they impact you mum, Fred's right." Charlie defended and the group made a mummer of positive agreement.

"Okay." Dumbledore drawled out the words slowly. "Now say it does impact you. You don't know anything about this... Situation-"

Hermione cut him off. "Call it what it is Headmaster. It's a War."

"Now Miss Granger."

"Tom Riddle will be rallying his forces."

Dumbledore stared at the blond in a mix of shock and a little horror. "Mr Malfoy, how do you know that name?"

"I am a Black Now Professor." He answered. "We prefer to use his birth name as it makes him sound less scary. He's not so much of a threat if people don't fear him."

"You didn't think we'd come in here blind did you." Harry spoke. "Now let's lay all or cards on the table." Most of the adult's present seemed slightly afraid at this fifteen-year-old boy and his mini army. "I want my friends and I free access to your little 'bird watching club' and I'm willing to offer my parents cottage for a base."

There was a silence.

Harry sighed. "I know how he keeps coming back, professor. And..." Harry paused. "I know where some of them are, too."

"Now Harry-"

"We do this my way or not at all, Headmaster. I put my faith in you before and it didn't work out. We go on my terms now." Harry tilted his head. "And you will stay out of my mind or-" Harry cut himself off.

"You remind me of him." Dumbledore spoke.

"I know." Harry admitted slowly. "But it is what a man- or a woman's- choices that make us who they are. Not everything is black and white out here in the real-world headmaster. Have you spent so long cooped up in here that you can't see that anymore?"

McGonagall and Snape hadn't spoken yet and it seemed neither of them were going to. Both were Loyal beyond measure to Dumbledore but this boy was making sense.

"Harry, this is not a game."

"I agree professor, and people aren't pawns for this little game of chess you are trying to play." Harry was the very picture of defiance.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes became angry spark, which quickly grew to a furious flame. His voice was the opposite and was cold as ice. "Whatever is on your mind, My Boy?" He said in a controlled tone trying to retain what was left of his carful crafted image.

"Don't used that mask on me, Albus." Harry kept his tone polite but had too many memories of suffering at Dumbledore's orders; so, had many others.

"What is it you are really here for Mr Potter?" Harry wasn't sure, but he felt the man's composer was slipping.

Suddenly, without warning, Harrys' whole head began to burn. Harry pushed against his mental shields and all the pressure focused near the centre of Harry's forehead. In an instant the spell was broken. Harry was flung backwards with the force of the assault, but so was his attacker.

Dumbledore's chair slid backwards on the floor into the perch that had held Fawks the whole time. Harry would have fallen all the way to the stairs if Neville hadn't caught his arm.

"Harry!" Most turned to see if Harry was alright. Harry was suffering great amounts of pain; his scar glistened with a slight trickle of blood.

"What the Hell did you do to my Godson!?" Many people followed Sirius in making it to their feet. The only exception being Moody and Snape. Both of whom were observing quietly.

Dumbledore tried to pull himself to his feet but needed help in the form of Minerva.

"Harry, are you okay, pup?" Sirius continued to glare at the headmaster; Remus looked just as murderous. The evening had made all tensions run high.

"I told him to stay from my mind. He didn't listen." Harry happily leaned on Neville for support Oliver came in and took over Harrys another arm.

"That's monstrous." Neville responded. He was the only one in the room who found the mind such a sensitive subject.

"I'm alright Neville. It's okay."

"Your scar is bleeding, Harry." Luna asked in a terrified tone.

"It's fine love. I'll explain when we leave."

"That will be now." Cedric had full support from Oliver.

"The boys are right, I'm taking you home." Sirius insisted. "Does anyone need money for the Knight Bus?"

"You are not leaving, Boy." Dumbledore's voice shook with hollow malice.

Harry looked the man square in the eyes. "I don't suppose you plan to stop me." Harry held up his hand showing the back of his palm and his fingers in the sign of an U. To those in the know, this was a warning; wands were in hands in seconds.

"I will not have another Tom Riddle walking these halls." Dumbledore brought his wand in a moment, flinging a red spell towards Harrys' chest.

Harry moved Luna behind Neville almost lazily; the spell splashed across the boys' chest, melting into nothing. "I assure you that you will have many more dark wizards walking through these halls. But, I promise you, I will not be one of them."

Bill moved to stand beside his brothers. "I think the headmaster needs some time to calm down. I should get you guys home." Bill placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder; there was a nod from Arthur at this.

Harry waved his wand and held the headmaster in place. "Yes, I agree." Harry followed his people up the rear. Sirius and Remus were quick to follow Harry.

"Sorry, Mad-eye. I want to follow the weird kid." Tonks stood up, her hair changing to match Harry's long ponytail.

"Don't worry kid, I'm comin' with ya. They got through Albus' so called wards; I want to take a look at that shit."

There was a long silence as the room emptied.

"I made an oath to keep him safe, Albus." The potions master stood, his robes billowing, as he strode out of the room.

* * *

 _AN- Tense stuff right._

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter cause I know Celran and I sure did. New chapter next week. ~TIA (And Celran)._


	87. Chapter 85

**_Author Note: Hello People of The Internet! I have returned and life is good-ish. Yes I am back and Unemployed. No money but time to write. It may be a loss for me right now but a win for you guys._**

 ** _Either way I do feel much better now. Your reviews were most appreciated; I even got some kind PMs._**

 _E.L Girralo: Thanks for the suggestion but I'm not quite qualified. I suck with computers._

 _Sairen629: I was not that ill but thanks for worrying. I'm good._

 _Slynnr: DID YOU NEED TO SHOUT SUCH NICE MESSAGES TO ME! Hehe. Thanks. Also no Denny's in my country; no one provides free breakfast or Cake here. I had to buy my own. It was nice though; chocolate._

 _PoorlyThoughtOutPlan, AlexisJames92 and every one else who sent positive vibes and stuff: I am in fact religious. I follow Wesalic Wicca to be exact. Even so I am happy to accept help from any faith that will offer it. Your prayers are appreciated and vibes graciously returned. Thank you and may your days be as Blessed as you wish on others._

 _Then to everyone else who reviewed; Thank you so much for your comments. I appreciate every one of them, it helped me more than O think you could imagine and I am sorry I couldn't speed my return any faster though I did try._

 _I even appreciate that one review that wasn't quite so kind, it put up my review count. I'm nearly at 1,500 now._

* * *

 ** _Beta Note:_** _Well damn. I've spent the last few weeks doing what I can to keep our Tia happy, and it was an incredibly difficult task! He just doesn't want to stay cheery for long. But, I can tell you that all of the nice responses he's gotten from you guys have been a real help. I've been scrolling through them every so often, and it cheers my up to know that the entire internet isn't a horrible cesspit of depravity._

 _However, whilst looking through them, I came across one, written Oh so_ Elegantly _by one "Specky Clark", and I have a few choice things I want to say to you. However, most of them can't be put here, as would probably not be happy with me for it, so I have shall settle with something I am not perfect at. Logic._

 _Firstly, if you had read the not Properly, you would have noticed that Tia had stated that he would be back within five weeks, rather than abandoning the story entirely. You didn't pay attention, and made assumptions from there._

 _Secondly, this "Rule" you have proposed, some of the best stories I have ever read are unfinished, and never shall be finished, in one case because the author has passed away. If this were an imposed rule, Gems like Quantum Leap would be lost to us forever, and that would be a travesty._

 _And thirdly, what you have done is a seriously prickish thing to do. Tia stated that he is currently going through some stuff in his life right now, and you decide to use that as an opportunity to go on a fucking rant about how you hate the act of going on hiatus? Real dick move there, bud. If you do not like it, you are welcome to leave. Just don't make a fuss on the way out._

 _So, to summarise, you're a prick, shut the fuck up._

 _Celran Out! Turns and strides away into the shadows._

* * *

 _Daemon Sol Note: It elaborate on Celran's note, Fuck You, Specky Clark._

 _Author Note: Okay, how the_ **HELL** _did you even get in here? You have your own story! Go work on that!_

 _Daemon Sol: *Mysterious American Silence*_

 _Author Note: sigh Okay, fine. If your interested, he has his own Harry Potter story. Its called 'The choice of Slytherin', and is defiantly worth a look. But not worth Swearing on my fan fiction, Mr Sol. That's Celran's job!_

 _Daemon Sol: *Mysterious American Disappearance*_

 ** _AN: Okaaaaaaay... Soooo, on to the story, I guess? I've kept you waiting long enough._**

* * *

Chapter 85

"Morning, Luna." Sirius black greeted her from his breakfast table. Luna and her father were staying with Sirius, Remus, and Harry, for the weekend whilst Magical pest control was dealing with the Doxy infestation that had found its way into their house.

"Good morning, Mr Black." Luna smiled at the older man as she slid into the stool. Luna liked Sirius, he was a great parent for Harry. The older boy had gotten much more comfortable with himself since moving in with him. Sirius himself seemed in better shape since she had seen him last. When she has first seen him his aura was ever so dull, it was still grey now but seemed much brighter than it had been. "Has my father left for work yet?"

"Yes, he left about half an hour ago."

Luna nodded and poured herself a glass of the offered orange juice. "Is Harry awake yet?"

Sirius was always a tiny bit jealous of Potter men, as they always found their soul mates early in their lives. Sirius truly believed his chance for love had gone forever, he wasn't the same man since prison. "Yes. He was up pretty early, he's in his study, I think."

"I'll go interrupt him later." Luna nodded mostly to herself as Remus handed her the bowl of scrambled eggs. "Thank you, Professor Lupin."

"Just call me Remus." He responded, he had been telling the children this since the end of his teaching at Hogwarts. Luna knew she would likely never listen; He had the green colour she related to teachers although it was a little dull and shared with brown.

Luna nodded again and tucked into her breakfast. She liked this house very much, the people were nice and there wasn't a Nargle or Doxy in sight.

"Hey Luna." Fred and George came in to the kitchen too, they, and Ron, were also staying with Harry. Ginny was visiting with Fray.

"Hi."

"Looks like Ron's already been here." George laughed to himself. Ron wasn't the neatest eater in the world. Luna did wonder how Harry was able to tell the two apart, he didn't have the aura sight like she did. Even then it was hard. Fred's aura was yellow and George's was a light orange; she could only tell the difference if they were side by side. It was harder to tell when they were pranking; their auras filled with a playful pink passion.

"Fred, an owl left this for you." Sirius was another one who could tell the twins apart, he passed the envelope right to Fred.

"Who's owling you?" George questioned leaning over his brother's shoulder.

"Cedric Diggory." Fred shrugged. The twins shared a look, much like the ones she had seen the older Ravenclaw girls share on occasion. They both stood and hurried out of the room almost knocking their younger brother over in the process.

"Hey Sirius." Ron seemed a little uncomfortable addressing the man by his first name but was trying. "Is Harry out yet?"

The man shook his head finally giving up on reading the Daily Profit drivel for the day.

"I'm going to find him. Thank you for breakfast."

"Good luck getting in there." Remus took a mug of tea and walked out of the room; he thought if anyone could get Harry's attention away from his little study it would be his girlfriend.

Ron followed the blond girl up the stairs. She skipped on bare feet. It took a while for Ron to understand what Harry saw in the strange girl; she was nice but Ron couldn't understand the attraction. It had been- though he would never admit it, ever- one of his mother's romance books that helped him understand. Harry and Luna were quite alike, they understood each other on levels no one else could.

The door to Harrys second Study was open but Luna could see the wards strung across the doorway. Luna held her arm across the doorway to prevent Ron from entering although he wouldn't have been able to enter even without Luna's intervention.

This house may have been one of the entire wizarding world's newest buildings but this room looked old. Bookshelves lined each of the walls; sparing only the door and one small nook. Nestled in the nook was Harrys pensive; surrounded by sliver vials of memories.

* * *

Harry was sat cross legged on the soft brown rug that graced the floor of the room. His eyes were closed and his head dipped so that he was looking down into the pensive. His aura was a lovely vibrant shade of gold but Wrackspurts buzzed intrusively inside it. Luna watched a second as Harry took a breath red and green swirls melded into the aura for just a moment. These extra colours only came when one was being themselves, their truest, happiest, or just contentest selves. Harry glowed when he was alone in his own magic.

"What's he doing?" Luna placed her finger delicately to her lips in response. Ron's aura had nothing on Harry's but it was commendable either way. It was Chudly Cannon orange but Luna found out it filed with dark blue light when he was wand making. That was Ron's truest place.

Luna turned back to Harry. His magic buzzed through the air. Even she wasn't quite sure what he was doing but either way it was very powerful. It was obvious – at least to Luna – that Harry had become even more powerful since his birthday. Of course she didn't know why yet but she was trying to find out.

"Lun-" Luna lifted her hand and held it over Rons' mouth. She pointed to Harry who was now lifting his left hand wand. He was right handed but that wand was nowhere on his person.

Sparks flew dramatically through the room, whatever magic Harry was doing it wasn't visible on his person. He sat another moment, muttering and moving his wand around.

Then finally he sat up and placed his wand back in its holster.

"Do you know what he was just-"

"Ronald Shush." Luna scolded and tapped the wards covering the doorway. They tingled a bit but didn't hurt her; Even Harrys magic couldn't hurt Luna though they still wouldn't allow her entrance.

Harry looked to the door and smiled widely at the pair. He was wearing his basilisk hide suit, though the hood was sat on the arm chair with his regular clothes. Harry tapped the wards with his hand and invited the two in.

"Harry you've collected some Wrackspurts?"

"Oh, Sorry." Ron was taken aback by Harry waving his hands beside his head. "They gone yet?" Luna shook her head but Harry just shrugged and brought his hands down. "I'll deal with them later." He attached his primary wand back onto his arm and began pulling his casual robes on over the suit.

"What is this room?" Ron asked, looking around at the books, some of which were older than Hogwarts, while others were younger than he was.

"My just study, I like to keep my pensive protected. I was just going over some memories I have. I'm trying to stay one step ahead, you know?" Harry sat down on his desk and opened what looked to be a very heavily warded draw. He pulled out an even more heavily warded book.

"It looked some powerful magic you were doing." Ron commented trying to bring Harry back to the present.

"Oh those were just some mental shields. Nothing much." Harry was scratching across the pages of the book. "I've noticed something."

"Yeah?" Luna leaned opposite him on the desk smiling sweetly.

"There's some muggle theories on time travel." Harry's eyes strayed to one section of his book filled walls. "Wizarding theories deal mostly with the Ontological paradox."

"You said that like I'm supposed to understand?" Ron questioned.

"Give me a second. Right, it was named after a scientist. This basically means, in the most basic sense. Everything in the past has already happened, everything that you would do if you travelled back in time has already happened. Your travel is a fixed event and you can't actually change anything. It makes some sense in short travels like with a normal time turner."

"Okay I get that." Ron nodded as Harry turned to look at him. Luna nodded too.

"It doesn't work for what I did a few years ago. I've changed events. Some theories state creating of new dimensions which I'm led to agree with. However, things still seem to be happening in sort of the same order as last time. Things are changing but the big dramatic events seem to be coming back round to what I remember."

"And that's bad."

"Could be very bad."

"Alright, why though?"

"Maybe it's the universe trying to right itself or something, but I don't quite-" Here, there was a slight of pause. "Any way, that makes me worry about Cedric. I saved his life, right? He died last time. Maybe the universe will try and kill him differently to keep itself in order."

"Maybe if we keep Cedric alive it will force the –?"

"Timeline."

"Timeline," Ron agreed. "Into the way we need it to go."

"Ronald, you're a genius!" Luna exclaimed.

"No one has said that to me since mum saw my last report card." Ron's ear tips blushed.

"I agree with Luna. You're smarter than you look."

"Fred's getting letters from Cedric, so maybe we should ask him if Cedric's had any… accidents or anything."

"Good idea Love." Harry blushed ever so slightly at his girlfriend. "Let's go- I'm done in here for a while." Harry warded his book heavily, and they all went to hunt down a twin.

* * *

 **AN-** _/Umm after that speach from Celran I feel as if some of my Manilyness has been drained away/ *Sigh* Oh well._

 **What do you think? I would love it if you all reviewed your thoughts. I'll be posting every two weeks for a little while. So I will see you then.**

 ** _You should also really take a look at 'The Choice of Slytherin' He's a great writer and has helped this fic on occasion._**

 ** _Anyway until next time. ~T.I.A and Celran_**


	88. Chapter 86

_AN- Thank you all for such great messages. You're all appreciated more than you would suspect._

 _Now I kept you forever last time so we'll get straight onto the chapter this time. As always betad by the ever present Celran._

* * *

Chapter 86

Harry had forgotten how run down this cottage was. It had, after all, been through a small battle. Sirius and Remus clasped hands as they stood in the garden; Severus stood to the side battling his own demons.

It felt almost as if Harry was standing here for the first time.

The main block of the cottage was a quaint size, but had been extend by about the size of one room on the first and second floor. This extension had a large hole in the roof. Harry had to look away. The room underneath that hole was his nursery; the room his mother had died in.

Ivy covered most of the southern and western walls. There were no flowers in the garden anymore, and the grass and hedges had grown wild.

"I don't know if this is the best idea." Harry spoke softly. The statue of his parents looked on silently from behind him.

"No Harry, This is the best idea. Your parents would be honored to offer their home to you for this." Remus placed his hand onto the younger man's shoulder.

"Just let me have a look around first okay pup." Sirius had already extracted his promise from his godson.

"Of course. There's some things I'd like to see." They headed towards the door; preparing their minds for the memories. Draco was the only one of the five that had no history in this place but felt honored to be brought with them.

Harry walked in directly behind Sirius. The older man seeming to hone all his courage for this moment. The door opened with relative ease. The hinges on this door had been the only thing in the house to be mended since the attack.

There was a small surprise when they didn't walk into over a decade of dust. In fact there were very few things out of place. They walked directly into the kitchen and noted how spacious it was on the inside. Harry suspected an expansion charm may have been put in place after the muggle extension.

A sharp pop sent everyone on guard.

"Lord Potter you return." An old looking house elf bowed lowly in front of Harry. "We have awaited many years." Before anyone could react further three more pops sounded. "Lord Potter." Two middle aged elves; a male and female bowed to Harry. A tiny elf needed a bit of a nudge to bow.

"Elves?" Harry smiled at them lowering his wand. "Hello to you."

"Sabrey. You're still kicking then." Sirius nodded very surprised at the elderly elf.

"Yes Lord Black. I am not an old elf yet." Harry didn't know if it was just him but he heard a little defiance in the voice of this elf. Harry noticed that these elves were dressed very smartly; for elves at least. Were they free elves?

"Harry pup. These are the Potter family Elves. Sabrey, Ceesy, Talbec." Sirius introduced the three older elves. "I don't know who this is but I knew Ceesy was expecting."

"I'm Plip."

The other male elf moved to scold his child. "Plip do not address-"

"Hello Plip. I'm Harry Potter." Harry leaned down to the tiny elf.

"I know Lord Potter." The girl elf bowed to him with an elvish smile.

"Would you all give us a moment in the house?" Harry looked at the eager elves. They hadn't had a master or mistress for over a decade; stuck alone with only each other. Harry had no idea what that would do to the elves. "Then I have something I would like your help with, if you would?"

"Of course, Lord Potter. We have kept the properties clean for your return." Sabrey spoke again.

"Thank you, Sabrey. We will not be long."

Severus found walking through the house was not as hard as he had believed. So did Sirius and Remus. They found themselves reliving history in the best of ways. The sadness on their hearts lifting ever so slightly with this piece of closure. In fact, the three men were found by Harry and Draco laughing in the living room. Sirius on the floor and Remus draped over a chair. Severus was only chuckling at this new story for him.

They were ready to move on. Not fully, and not forever, but for now they were ready for the steps before them.

* * *

With help from the overly eager house elves, the house was quickly fixed up into functional state.

Remus was the one who fixed the roof; he had done building work in the muggle work for money, the elves only supported Remus in the job.

"It looks good." Draco commented.

"Luckily it was only the one room." Sadness hit his voice but was quickly accepted and banished. "Those house elves did a good job at keeping the rain out."

Talbec and Plip were helping Harry move things to the Potter Manor and cleaning the seventies from the house as it was very out of date.

There were going to be remnants of it but staying in the past was not going to help anyone face this new future. Also, it made Harry and Draco cringe; so yeah, most of it had to go.

"Remus how quickly could you convert the attic. We need a couple more bedrooms." Harry asked as he packed two ugly lamps into boxes.

"Five's not enough?"

"You saw all my friends yesterday." Harry flicked his wand to seal the box.

"Alright, I'm on it." Remus turned. "You know those were my wedding present to your parents."

"No, I didn't." Harry sent them away with the tiny elf. They seemed to be so happy to finally be helping with something. "They were kind of ugly, Remus."

"It was the eighties, Harry. Of course, they were ugly."

Harry laughed. "They're staying at the manor. If you're ever interested in having them back."

Five hours later there was a bellow at the door. "Hey, Harry, you here Mate?!" Ron bellowed through the house.

"Hey Ron, guys." Draco greeted the Weasleys and Hermione. "He's moving some things from his old room." Draco came in from the kitchen, dining room. He was helping the old elf extend the table.

"Oh. Right sorry." Ron used a gloved hand to rub the back of his neck. "We're all here now though."

"There isn't much left to help with. Although Harry was talking about buying something called bunk beds."

"Guys!" Harry cantered down the stairs not looking the least bit sad as Draco had made him out to be. "Have you seen my parents yet? I can see them from my old bedroom window." There was an audible silence. "Oh, alright I'll show you later. According to Sirius the stone mason did a pretty good job."

"Right now it's officially awkward; how secure is your garden Harry? Sir Cluckington needs a run."

"It should be fine but I would still watch him."

"Alright call me if you need anything. I'll be chillin' with the cluckster."

"Dad dropped him on his head when we were babies." George laughed. "I saw a shed out there; want us to go have a look at the gardens for you."

"That'd be great." Bill and Charlie followed him to help. They were out door people. "Hey Bill."

"Yu."

"When Mad-Eye Moody arrives, can you help him with the wards."

"With pleasure, My Lord." Bill winked Harry with a smart grin as he followed his younger brothers out of the house.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." Ron begged.

"What did you think what was?"

"Merlin, never mind. Let's just do something." Ron shook his head and moved on. "Who's already here anyway?"

Harry showed the group around as only new furniture was needed. He explained what each room was going to be used for. Hermione gave many adjustments to these plans.

When the original muggles had extended it, they worked on the kitchen and added a bedroom. The kitchen became a kitchen diner which James Potter extended to be quite huge for his Lily. It would now play host to Harrys Order of nuisances; as Severus Snape referred to them as.

The living room was filled with plush chairs and sofas, much better than the seventies furniture Harrys mother had in the room. Lily's books lined the walls, but Harry added piles more of his own; with the help of Bill he ensured they wouldn't leave the cottage.

The old nursery was the biggest bedroom as Lily had planned it to be the playroom when Harry grew out of it. This was a boys dormitory of sorts; the main bedroom was the same for the girls. Then the three rooms on the third floor and six in the attic would be for adults.

Severus Snape would be using the one he built in the basement next to the potions lab he also built. If he was having to stay he was going to make it as comfortable as possible for himself. That meant as many floors away from the teenagers as possible.

The house was finished within the day. The benefits of magic. That was Harry's favorite thing about being Lord Potter. Using magic outside of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hey Black." Allister Moody's voice echoed through the house. Many of Harrys group was present now. Even Viktor found himself comfortable in the attic room besides Fleurs. It was the best option as he had nowhere else to stay. The Quidditch star had ran away from his home and team to be with a girl who was currently rejecting him.

"Hey mad-eye. Here already?" The elderly house elf wouldn't leave the Black Lord alone after all the trouble he and James had given the elf in their younger days.

"Good place you got here Black. Good foundation for wards."

"That's a good thing." Sirius nodded. "Harry wants you to work with Bill Weasley on that."

"Great kid, that godson of yours. He's got some commanding power behind him. "

"I've noticed. No idea where he gets it from." Sirius shrugged. "You sure you're okay staying. I know you and Dumbledore were old friends."

"Still are as far as I'm concerned but I trust my gut Black. Your boy is doing the right thing down here. I just feel it."

"That's good-" Sirius couldn't finish his sentence as Weasleys were loud. A group of the older ones came bowling in with mud and chicken feathers everywhere.

Harry made a huge gasp as he entered the kitchen. He looked the red heads up and down with shocked distance. "Okay I know for a fact your mother raised to better than this. Clean your shoes or clean the floor." He ordered before moving to get himself a drink.

"Woah, Okay." The twins held their hands up in submission and walked outside; followed by Charlie.

"Lord Black." Bill asked before leaving. "Could I borrow you outside? I need to ask about something."

* * *

It was only a few days now before school started. Bill and Moody had done great work on the wards; there were dozens layered on top of each other, even ones from the founder's Library had been added. Mad-eye looked at Harry as if he wanted to ask about them but didn't.

"Harry we need to show you something." Remus interrupted the boy as he was mulling through his mothers books.

Harry took a moment before leaving his books. "Is something wrong, Remus?" It was a pleasant morning, still fairly early as Harry had believed only he and Hermione were awake. Well Zana and Sir Cluckington were chasing around the living room but they didn't count as Harry was sure his cat had not gone to sleep at all.

"No, but Sirius showed me something last night I think you need to see."

Remus led a confused Harry out into the garden shed. "Apparently Bill Weasley found it. Sirius and I forgot it was here." Remus moved a couple of brooms out of the way and reviled a trap door. "Bill broke the counselling charm way to easily. This was going to be your dad's man cave."

"What's down there?" Harry looked down what seemed to be an endless hole.

"It's not deep. Few feet. It's literally just a cave. It's unfinished but Sirius, Peter and I were helping him before he died. I'm sure we could get it finished and Sirius suggested it as a meeting room. Rather than the kitchen."

* * *

 _AN- Thanks for reading. We will be back in a little over a week I think. ~TIA (and the amazing CELRAN!)_


	89. Chapter 87

_AN- GUYS, GIRLS and OTHERS... **I HAVE SOMETHING I WISH TO ANNOUNCE!**_

 ** _140,000 words_**

 ** _1,500 Reviews_**

 ** _1,500 Favorites_**

 ** _2,000 Follows_**

 ** _=37 Community's_**

 ** _=1 AMAZING Beta_** _'_ _Hi Celran' *Waves*_

 ** _and me._**

 ** _IN JUST ONE YEAR!_**

 _Look at that. Look at it. MY baby is one year old and look how far ?_ he? _has come. '_

 _Its unbelievable. I am in awe at it all._ _I couldn't have imagined. I just don't quite believe it. Thank you all. I can't say it enough times. I really can't. Thank you, Thank you._

 **Now I will pass us onto Chapter 87 and a new year for Harry to screw with the Wizarding world.**

* * *

Chapter 87

Harry was sat in a cave, with just over thirty people, at a round table. The stone floor was bare and the walls jutted out, still needing work. The table, on the other hand, was simple, but neat, and perfect for its use, the chairs were simple but at least were cushioned. It had already gained bumps and knocks from movement and Weasley twins.

"So Potter, what you got planned for us then?" Alistor Moody still sat beside Tonks who was stuck next to Severus. Everyone in the room was wrapped up in warming charms or Weasley Jumpers, 25 feet underground it was cold.

"Right, yes." Harry clasped his hands together, they were quite cold. He took a breath, before putting a serious face on. "Sorry for bringing you down here, into the cold. However, I find it comforting. The house is warded, and this cave more so. "

"It does feel safe down here." Bill agreed, he had been in charge of the wards, so maybe he was bragging.

"Safety is necessary we are at war."

"We know kid." Alistor tilted his head.

"Yes. I just needed to say it. No one here can have delusions. In war, People will die. People in this room will die." Harry said, the memories of these events were nestled in a pensive case; yet he could still feel the ghost of those memories in the back of his mind. "I have one million galleons set aside to be used by anyone who wants to leave. I have already helped a couple flee to America…" He trailed off, sighing. "But that is irrelevant right now. Soon, Dumbledore will find us." There were some uncomfortable movements. "And before I say anything more, I'm sorry for those of you who feel split loyalties to Dumbledore and I. Truly. I wanted to start with that and illiterate for some of you exactly why I encouraged leaving him." Harry looked around at the room of people listening closely to him. "I haven't explained myself much. And that worries me. People follow Albus Dumbledore with very few questions. The man is not all powerful, and I am not all seeing. Don't ever believe I can see what is going to happen. But do believe me, when I say that there will be a war."

"Alright Harry, but what are we going to do about it." Percy asked, he had already passed on a large amount of information about the ministry. "Without Dumbledore..." He made a face. "He'll be against us."

"Not quite." Luna was playing cat's cradle. The Ravenclaw needed to keep her hands moving. "He'll be joining us soon."

"Are you sure, my Moon?" Luna's father asked. Luna nodded from beneath hooded eyes.

"Is that safe?" Cedric asked. He looked a little worse for wear, with burn marks all up his left side.

Harry nodded. "I don't have any reason for it not be. Albus Dumbledore is one of the most powerful Wizards in the world, and he would be a great asset to any side in any war." He took a moment's pause. "The man has been alive for over one hundred years. He is a good man but one set in his ways. He forgets that he is merely a man and one privy to mistakes at that. One man alone will not stop the storm that is coming. That is why I brought you all here. If we make mistakes here, in this room, we will have discussed them. Done all we can to ensure our decision is right. All options are considered. That is something one man alone cannot do. Especially one man so filled with fear."

"The last war took a toll on him." Alistor spoke; he agreed with the child. The boy's eyes were older than he had ever seen.

"It did on everyone." Sirius agreed solemnly.

"What should we do now?" Remus asked.

"We need to plan a pre-emptive strike, hit those death eaters before they gather their strength." Moody slammed his hand onto the table.

"Whilst I would agree with you, I don't believe we are ready." Harry looked around the table. "If we strike now there are ways Voldemort to return, stronger than he is in the body he possesses."

"Oh, don't flinch, girl!" Moody scolded the young Auror to his side.

"Sorry. Mad- eye."

"Maybe we should work with other species, I don't know 'ow ze Veela will sit, but we could try." Fluer shrugged.

"A great idea Fluer, I wouldn't bother with the werewolves as a whole or the giants at all. Maybe you could look into it for us Fluer."

"Of course, I will owl ma grand-mère."

"I suppose our tasks are conversion." Charlie nodded as if answering his own question.

"Maybe but I would prefer Confinement. Planning. There is a lot to do before the war reaches a head." Harry laced his fingers together. "I don't want to be the one who makes the first move."

"So we wait." Sirius tried to take his godsons words, he still looked like a child.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon. No one has made a decision yet, we need to know everything before we play our card."

"Smart kid." Moody muttered.

Percy looked over at a girl almost opposite him. She worked as an apprentice at the ministry. "The whole ministry seems on edge just lately." He seemed concerned. "Fudge is planning something."

"They've been writing lies about Harry and Dumbledore." Penelope worked as a photographer for the daily prophet. She found out a lot of inside information on them, she was much smarter than Harry had originally given her credit for. Of course he should have known; she was a Ravenclaw, after all.

Healer Rachel spoke for the first time. There were only two people Harry could access, who were trained in medicine, and this freshly trained young woman was one of them. "Is that going to affect u-"

Her Question was cut off by a choking gasp. Severus Snape turned an even more sickly shade of white than he usually was.

"Professor?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

He made a thick phlegm sound in his thought but didn't seem to be able to answer. He became very still, and the two medical wizards jumped into action.

When Healer Rachel put her hand on his neck he grabbed her wrist with his right hand. His left arm was clenched tightly to his chest.

"I'm fine."

"With all due respect Professor." They Hufflepuff boy; a wizard nurse; spoke down towards a teacher he never had. "We are the medics here."

"Snape, what's up?" Remus asked.

"Nothing." He swallowed. "I'm better."

"Professor Snape let's take you inside." Healer Rachel took her wrist back.

"The bastard has been summoning you, hasn't he?" Alistor tilted his head knowingly. Snape looked up with a defeated expression.

"Right." Harry stood up. "I think Severus needs medical attention. So, we'll go our separate ways for the day." Harry said as Severus was carried outside. The healers levitated him up the ladder, followed by Draco who had been helping them.

Bill stood up. "Come on guys, let's get home." The twins groaned, but followed Ginny up the ladder.

"Tell mum I'm staying over with Harry." Bill shook his head at Ron but then nodded and climbed himself up the stairs. Charlie himself only stayed behind for a moment extra to say goodbye to Tonks- they hadn't seen each other much since school- before he went back to Romania, his vacation was over. The Weasley family was one of the strongest Units in the world. The family still continued as they always had despite the fact that Molly was terrified for her Children.

Harry was one of the last back into the house, with his godfather Ron and Hermione. Luna went earlier with her father. He pulled off his jumper and looked towards the basement door. This was where the makeshift hospital was living.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She turned to the questioning voice.

"You know those Notes I copied out from the library." It had been unanimously decided that the founders' library would remain a secret. "Could you maybe have a look at them? I'm sure you would find something I've missed."

"I'll get them from your trunk." She nodded; they had discussed this event in many parts before. They had been working on it for a while. "You go talk to him. He'll listen." Hermione nodded to both boys and went up the stairs.

"Mind if I follow her?" Ron asked. "I could stay but… I'm having some issues with Fred and Georges new wands. I'm trying one of Slytherins notes for it." Ron frowned.

"Go on, it sounds difficult."

"I think they're going to be perfect wands for those two. They're being purposely difficult for me, just like the twins." He smiled and headed off with a determined expression. And in his past life Harry thought it would be impossible to like Ron any more. This Wandcrafter Weasley was entertaining.

Harry took a breath, then prepared for the anger of Severus Snape.

Harry descended into the basement. He wasn't sure Snape would want to see him right then, but Harry wanted answers. The basement wasn't very dark, it was iluminated by one long celling lamp.

"Evans?" Severus was sitting in a hard wooden dinning chair. His left arm was immersed in a basin of light violet liquid. The man looked a little less pale, but he still didn't look well.

"Hey Potter." The nurse Richard greeted him with a wide smile. "You sick too, now?"

"Just here to see how Uncle Sev's doing." Harry returned the smile with a smaller one of his own. "Bit dreary down here."

"Merl-" Severus grunted in pain.

"What's happening?" Harry moved closer. "Tom calling you?"

"He's stronger than I remember. Either that or I'm his only targe-" Severus shifted a shoulder blade in a shrug.

"Did you go at all?" Harry leaned on the wall beside him.

"The Headmaster asked me to go." Severus dropped eyes filled with horror.

"From the looks of it he barely got out alive." Healer Rachel seemed to be preparing a potion.

"It's too dangerous for you to go back. You're a great occlumens, Sev', but even you have limits."

Severus turned up as if he was going to argue. "Listen to my Godson, Severus." Sirius had come down to check on Harry. "Too much is too much."

"I don't want to go back." There was a 'but' hanging in the air, however Severus knew he couldn't follow it up with anything that wouldn't be argued.

"To be honest Sev you're probably one of the top on his list right now. I don't think it's so safe for you to go anywhere."

"I won't follow him again." Severus agreed.

"No Sev', I mean going anywhere that he could find you. You're cover is long gone. You can't go back to school."

The teacher raised his head. "I work there Harry."

"I won't tell you what to do Severus. But you would be risking your life going back there."

Rachel wove in between the two males. "Harry, you two should finish up; I'm going to knock him out for a bit. It won't drain him so much."

"Just-"

"Harry, listen to the little healer. Snape can think about it." Healer Rachel rose her eyebrows at the Lord Black, but passed the vile to Mr Snape.

"And when you wake up we will discuss… the addiction." There was a lot of weight on the last two words, but Severus just nodded at his new healer, and let Richard and Draco help him to bed.

* * *

 _AN- Thank you all for reading; you have no idea how much I appreciate your continued support I couldn't possibly put it into words._

 _On a slightly sad note: I have made the decision to stop trying to push myself to a schedule as it seems to be sapping my creativity and giving you sub standard work is something I will not abide._

 _BN- And by that, he means one of three things._

 _A. He's a lazy butt._

 _B. Because I'm a lazy butt._

 _C. We're BOTH Lazy as Fuck, and we should just own up to it._

(Sorry for the laps in sarcastic dickatry, I'm not feeling great right now)

 _AN- *shakes head* Shove it Celran; I'm not that lazy._

 _I guess I will sign off with a 'see you soon' ~TIA (And the greatest sarcastic Celran)_


	90. Chapter 88

_Sooooo. I'm Back now... Sorry for leaving you for so damn long._

 _I'll just give a few comments on reviews, but I read every single one of them and enjoy seeing them pop up in my emails._

 _First, Thank you; Even though I've left you for far too long no one has been horrible. (Yeah Celran would probabally kick your butt but still thanks)._

 _Smalker13: The mis-spelling is my dyslexia, and a common (as it can actually be spelt both ways) slip through on the betaing part. Its supposed to be Evans._

 _RenegadeForLife: The original plan for this story was very Gryffindor Draco Centric. Hence 'The Red Dragon'. However the story has evolved passed that; I still love the name and don't think its sensible to change it anyway._

 _Now this chapter is currently Unbetad, 'cause Celran is being a lazy arse._

 _BN: (Yelling from the other room) I'm looking for work, and having mental breakdowns! Christ, just because you went on holiday for a MONTH!_

 _AN: (Yelling Back) I'm Looking for work as well!_

 _BN: (Yelling) But YOU have gone back to collage!_

 _AN: Only part Time!_

 _BN: So you have more time! (Inaudable yelling between the two)_

 _AN: Fine! BN:_

 _FINE! Tell the readers I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on right now. I'll be back later_

 _AN: I already planned to._

 _BN: Suuuure. (Slams door)_

 _AN: *forced pout* I swear I did... So, guys... Celran says "Hi"_

* * *

Chapter 88

Harry smiled at his potions professor and honorary uncle as he was helped into the dining room. Healer Rachel had to leave for St Mungos in the early hours so Nurse Richard became Severus's shadow for now.

"Feel any better Professor?" Luna was the first to ask.

"A little, Miss Lovegood." Severus sat down and requested a cup of tea from the house elves. "Thank you." He said as an afterthought. He did feel better but there was still a throbbing pain in his arm.

"Have you thought any on what I said?" Harry asked. He, Luna, Draco and Ron were pouring over books of all types; all geared at dissecting the Dark Mark. Ron had a 'Wonderful World of Wands' journal under the table but was still helping. Remus was also present but being as close to the full moon as it was he was looking a little, distracted.

"I've only just become conscious a few moments ago." Severus did look quite drained but that was not at all surprising.

"You can always stay here if you have nowhere else."

"I will consider it Harry, when I can think straight." Severus said with even more kindness than usual.

Harry nodded and the subject was lost in the wave of studying.

They spent two more hours at the dining table, Severus had downed seven cups of tea in that time. He gave his own- very intimate- experience of his experience with the book.

"Ah Snape looks like you're up and about again." Moody gave Severus a clap on the shoulder as he went to the fridge. He pulled out a lunchbox- it looked mostly unassuming but it was warded almost as well as the rest of the house. "So you never did get to pass on your info about that bastard with Dumbledore. Anything for us?" The older man pulled out a platter of roast chicken which made Ron's eyes turn into saucers.

Severus nodded and curled his fingers around his mug. "He's cracked. Well and truly this time."

"Like crazier than before?" Ron asked pulling his eyes away from the forbidden food.

"Certainly. He's out forcing his death eaters to collect toads of all things. They were everywhere."

"Toads, well that is new." Moody bit into his chicken leg. "Still no idea where he's camping?"

"Not a clue. But I do know he plans to find the Lestranges- I suppose he misses Bellatrix. She has always been one of his favorites."

"Well that's something." Harry nodded. "I already sent Percy to persuade some Aurors to help increase the fortifications of Azkaban. Not sure if he's made any headway."

"Maybe we can use this Bellatrix to draw him into a trap." Moody gave a sly grin; he missed war.

"That's not a bad idea. Not at all." Harry agreed. "But it's not going to be easy, not with demeanors and Death eaters both fighting against us."

"Maybe a small team- an ambush from the inside- arm them with patronus's and chocolate. A capture mission?" Ron suggested. "We could try pulling information out of anyone we can."

"Should we rustle up some people, Potter?"

"Got anyone in mind?"

"A few."

Harry paused. "No one underage though. Please don't send Children to face Voldemort in Azkaban."

"I'll draw up the list unless Severus has anything else."

"Not much. He seemed restless, anxious or exited. Not sure which."

"I'll send Hermione and see what she can dig into the toad thing- See what she thinks of- umm no better not put that. Mail has been intercepted before."

"You're starting to think like me Potter. Be carful or it'll never stop." Moody gave a half grin and began writing down names on a scrap of paper.

\~HP~/\~HP~/\~HP~/\~HP~/

Harry looked around the cave room; far less people were in here than last time. Luna and Ron were flanking him, Alistor was the other side of Ron with Tonks beside him. The young woman had pulled her cousin beside her so Remus of course sat beside him. Lunas father sat by her and was right of Draco who chose to sit the other side of Severus; Richard was still planted at his side. Aside from the Parents and Charlie the rest of the Weasleys were present bringing Cedric with them; Viktor sat beside Cedric with Fleur.

"Braking Into Azkaban. Bloody hell this is brilliant sign me up." Fred declared as reckless as ever.

"Sorry kid you'll likely be in school." Moody shrugged.

"Aw come-" He sighed. "Fine. Sorry."

"So who is going?" Percy asked.

"Well we were thinking you keep an eye on the aurors for us. And if you could get your girlfriend could try keep the papers away for as long as she can."

"Maybe I could get- oh Dolorus is taking a position at Hogwarts this year. I'm being made second to the minister. I could persuade him to do a press conference. That'll delay the reporters." There was no denying the arrogant pride in Percy's voice but it was a very helpful suggestion.

"You Weasleys really are smarter than you look." Severus gave a weak- almost- smile.

"Umm thanks sir?"

"So who will be going?" Fred asked, residing himself to one last year of being left out.

"Well Bill, you'd be great help."

"Alright- never done anything illegal before." He answered. "Just so you know." Fred and George just turned to him with a knowing stare; no one noticed the doubt in their gaze.

"We were going to plant a transportation spot in one of the cells. So that someone can keep a watch." Harry told the room. "Then they summon the rest of the team when something happens."

"What about something that detects them so no one has to be there?" Sirius suggested, he knew better than anyone how bad Azkaban was.

"That's something I can do."

"It would be complicated. Unless you can put detection wards on the entire outside of her cell."

Bill just gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I can do that. Pretty simple."

"Could you do it to a few other cells?" Severus asked.

"I guess. As long as there's someone to watch my back- its simple runeology. Well not simple-"

Percy caught on. "If you give me names professor I can get cell numbers to you."

"May I borrow a quill and some parchment?" Severus took the items and jotted down important names.

"Right, So we move in on the first. There will be slightly less aurors to react, watching kings cross and the train." Moody explained. "Myself, Tonks, Sirius and Remus to guard Bill whilst he sets these detection runes. When they go off we will all have to move in minutes."

"'ould I be able to join 'ou?" Fleur requested. "I am quite the duelist."

"I can attest to that." Harry agreed Fluers old school gave quite a focus on competitive dueling.

"I vould also like to help mister mad-iye." Viktor was trying hard to make himself useful; Harry had given him a place to stay; food and anything else he needed without asking anything in return. Viktor wasn't going to take advantage of the younger man.

"Oh, yes okay. But only after the detectors are set. We need stealth."

"Sirius you look ill." Snape mentioned. At those words Richard stood up to see if the man was alright.

"I cant-" Sirius rubbed his face. "I don't think I would be much- help there."

"You are a-" Harry nudged Moody in the ribs to make him quiet.

"He has a point, it wouldn't be good for him. It would hinder you all and put you at risk." Richard agreed. "He was right to refuse to go. As a medical professional I cannot allow it."

"He has the best knowledge-"

"It would be useless if he broke down. I may only be a nurse to you but I know what I'm doing."

Harry looked at moody and shook his head to him. "Viktor and Fleur are more than compensation for Sirius. They're very capable."

"I'll go back over the plans." Moody tried to remain collected. He trusted Harry but the foroners were still new.

"Bill could we maybe discuss those Runes." Harry cut through. "Will there be something to get everyone there undetected?"

* * *

 **Yeah so in all seriousness we both have a lot on and it doesn't seem to be slowing down soon. We'll both do our best.**

 **Until Next Time: TIA and Celran.**


	91. Chapter 89

**Authors Note:**

Hi Guys, it's been a while hasn't it. Life has really being getting away from me just lately. To give you some context I'll update you on what I've been doing since I saw you last.

I broke the Laptop my father brought for me and thanks to his pig-headedness I had to try to get the company to fix it without the paperwork. My 'wonderful' father wouldn't give me the paperwork and I never got it fixed.

I finished my collage course just before Christmas. I'm proud of how well I did; it wasn't easy.

I got a new (second Hand) Laptop. I broke the Laptop. I had the laptop fixed for more money than the piece of sh8t was worth.

I got a Job. I clean at Asda (it's like Walmart but in England).

I had my first Pre-op therapy appointment. (I have another one in May).

I got a new PC because I break Laptops.

I've started an original novel so that's taking up a fair bit of my time.

But mostly I'm just tired all the time. So sorry. I'll try to be better.

 **Beta's Note:**

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since we last spoke. I've been busy with... Things...

My life, as of late, has been interesting, to say the least. I got a job, an amazing partner, and am planning a trip to visit a friend, in America, soon.

Speaking of my job, any of you live in the East Midlands (UK), own your own house, and don't mind helping Celran earn some money for said trip, let me know!

But yeah, I've had one hell of a time, lately. My life has been full of Love, Loss, Betrayal, and Joy, as of late, not necessarily in that order. I found out that my best friend wasn't the person I thought he was, and that hurt a lot more than I thought it was, because I saw him as a big brother to me. Then bam, suddenly he's gone, and has broken the heart of someone dear to me. So, y'know, been keeping myself, and her, sane, which hasn't always been an easy task, to begin with (Because we ALL know that I'm a mad bastard, already).

And WOW that got too personal! Moving on!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanywaay, I'm gonna stop boring you all with my personal life, and start worrying about getting older, on the 12th (help me, I don't want to grow up!)

And with that, I bid you Farewell

Celran Out!

 _Dives out through the window_

WAIT WE'RE ON THE THIRD FLOOR! SH***T!

 _Distant crashing noise_

* * *

 **Chapter 89**

Luna Lovegood was sat at the piano; she let her fingers brush the keys. It was late but Professor Lupin had charmed it for her so the sound wouldn't wake anyone.

Luna was described by many as a calm child, when she wasn't being called strange. Tonight however some anxiety was keeping her awake. She didn't let it show but she was quite afraid of this war; it was natural of course to be afraid of war but it didn't calm her fears.

Now Luna knew something about this war that many around her didn't. This war was destined, predetermined and entirely unavoidable. This wouldn't ease the anxiety but it was something she had known since she had first laid eyes on Harry James Potter. To her that was his name; Evans was a name he used for others but never for her. Evans was a mask for Harry; he would have no masks with her.

Anyway Luna could remember the day quite clearly. She had found herself searching for the Umgubular Slashkilter -which she never found by the way- on the train for her first year. She had passed many carriages but could sense her little friend was not in them.

Then she was face to face with Harrys. She knew this was not where her friend was but she was compelled to go in anyway. She knew this meeting was destined too. Just like the war.

He knew her name and yet she had never seen Harrys face before but she in turn knew him. She could sense greyness around him. Harry had issues in his life. She could sense his destiny but didn't quite know what it was. It didn't take her long to decipher it. A war. Harry would be fighting a war.

It was now that Luna realized how close that War truly was. That was why she couldn't sleep. She worried not about herself. Death didn't scare Luna or bother her at all; but the loss of time she didn't like. How much time did the world now have?

These were the thoughts that led her to the Piano that night. Lunas grandmother had been the one to first teach her to play of course the amazing woman was no longer alive but Luna's mum continued the lessons for a while.

Luna still played very often. It was something she enjoyed; it relaxed her when nothing else could.

"Luna what are you still doing up?" A surprised voice came from behind her.

"Same as you Harry." Luna turned her neck to smile at the older boy. "Couldn't sleep."

Harry paused for a moment when it struck him that these must be Luna Lovegoods pajamas. She was dressed in a full body onesie shaped after a pastel colored unicorn. On her feet she still wore her regular boots. She looked a strange site at James Potters Piano but she looked very Luna.

"Want some tea or something?" Harry finally asked.

Luna lifted her fingers from the instrument. "Some milk would be nice."

Harry gave a small nod as he left the room. Luna turned back to the piano and began to play again. It was a fast but pleasant little tune.

Harry returned with Luna's milk and some tea for himself. Luna took the warm mug into her hands as the tune finished.

"You're very good at that. What's the piece called?"

She smiled to him. "Thank you. It's my grandfather's favorite flight of the bumblebee. My grandmother used to play it for him."

"I Like it."

"Harry." Luna began. Harry looked up to her face. "I know he was bad to you but maybe could you let professor Dumbledore in. It's looking like it is about to rain."

"What, is he outside?"

"He has been for three days."

"No one tells me anything." Harry held his hands into his hair cursing in his mind. "Right I'm going to get him. Can you wake Remus and Sirius for me?"

Albus knew the cottage was somewhere in this village. Godrics hollow was one of the first places he searched for Harry Potter. The fact Albus couldn't find the house was as much proof he needed that the young Potter was hiding out here; even if Albus couldn't break past whatever magic was keeping the place hidden.

Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard of modern times; properly more powerful than Merlin himself. He should have been able to find one fifteen year old boy.

He stood beneath the statue of Lily and James Potter. He knew the monument could be seen from the cottage but still it remained hidden from him. Albus was not sure wither he could trust the boy Potter any longer.

The boy had been through a lot at the hands of his relatives and Albus had tried to support him carefully. He had created ward-after-ward to protect the boy. Aurors had been tailing him for years now; Alistor broke that off weeks ago now.

Then Albus had seen inside the boys mind. Harry had mental shields stronger than Albus had ever witnessed before. There was only one point of weakness but the Headmaster took it. What he saw was unimaginable. It was like Harrys mind was decayed.

Albus feared the child. Or what the child was to become.

The boy was not to be trusted. Albus couldn't trust him; the situation was more grave than that of young Tom Riddles.

Albus didn't realize he was moving for the first half of the moment. Then in the second half of that moment he had arrived inside the Cottage he had been so desperately looking for.

Albus pealed his head from the carpet to look up. Five people were looking down at him.

Remus Lupin was dressed in a pajama suit and dressing gown with a restrained look on his face. Sirius Black was shirtless in shorts and glaring at him. Alistor Moody was dressed as he was normally but for a sleeping cap on his head.

Harry Potter, dressed in casual muggle dress, was holding hands with Luna Lovegood dressed as a pastel blue unicorn.

"Hello Albus." Alistor smiled down at the elderly man. "You okay down there."

Albus lifted himself from the ground. "I've been searching for you Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sorry I didn't notice you out there. No one told me you were here till just now." Albus didn't believe a word of it.

"We need to talk Harry."

The boy nodded. "Come sit down." He motioned towards the sofas in the room. "Talbec." Harry called the house elf. "Could you get some late night snacks and a drink for everyone please?" Harry asked once the elf arrived.

"Of course, will I be fetching the others sir?"

"I believe Tonks would like to be here but don't wake anyone else."

"Miss Tonks is playing chess with Mr Krum, they are not sleeping." Harry just nodded and the elf disappeared.

"Potter this is foolish." Albus told him not sitting down at all.

Harry was already sitting beside Luna and Sirius. Remus did not sit but Alistor was in an armchair to the side. "You might have to be a little more specific sir."

"You are a child, you should not be pulling other children to war."

Harry shook his head. 'You are one to talk.' Harry restrained himself from speaking. "I have helped the two Creevy boys transfer to Ivenmory. And Jessica Janice transfer to Dumnstrang."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have helped many children escape the war, with my own personal funds. Most have chosen to stay but I have given eternally open opportunities to escape."

"Headmaster why are you here?" Sirius demanded. "This conversation is getting us all nowhere."

"Voldemort is coming after Harry he needs my protection. My guidance."

"He has more than enough protection and guidance here Albus." Mad-eye countered. "He's created quite a support network. He's well on his way to a full blown army."

"You can't believe the child can lead this war."

"He'll do better than you." The young Nymphodora Tonks answered. Tonks and Viktor now stood at the foot of the stairs; there chess game abandoned.

"I am One hundred and fifteen years old, I have fought in two wars. You can't possible believe you are more cut out for this than me."

Harry rubbed his face. "It sounds to me you think you alone are more capable of winning a war than both the thirty people I had at my meeting last night, the nearly one hundred I had that were not present and myself. The person who beat Voldemort the last time."

"You were an infant."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the chamber of secrets, or maybe I was talking about the philosopher's stone."

"You are a child."

"For Merlin Sake Albus you are missing the whole point." Mad-eye Moody objected. "Maybe if you listened and payed some attention to the boy you would learn a thing or two. We're out dated old boy. That snake man knows our strategies, he could predict us as well as we predict him. Some new blood might well push our side over the edge." Albus stopped. "These children are smart. They listen and learn more quickly than I thought possible. I've seen them train. They read and Practice and god help us Albus but any one of them could kick me on my arse."

It had been a very long time since Albus had seen his old friend like this. And in truth if Alistor said that a child could beat him up he was telling the truth; Alistor Moody was nothing if not an honest man. This house had wards beyond anything Albus had ever seen. There were some pretty strange books lining the shelves and swords hanging on the walls. Clearly both things- books and weapons- were frequently used.

"Headmaster." "Albus." "Sir."

"Yes?" Albus snapped himself out of his own mind as it ran ramped.

"You phased out." Tonks shrugged still in the corner.

"Potter." Albus spoke quickly.

"Yes Sir." Harry held his head up to look the professor right in the eye. As if challenging him to try and breach his mind again.

"You're mind, child. It is dark and twisted." The headmaster still held Harry in a harsh gaze.

"That wasn't mine headmaster. The mind you saw was that of Tom Riddle. His soul- his horxrucs." Harry told him. "But you already suspected that didn't you."

Dumbledore remained quiet for a time. "It's inside of you."

"Not exactly- it's complicated magic. I have people working on a way to retract it without killing me. We've been making headway and I'm sure it will work. Until then it's locked tightly away in here." Harry ran his finger across the scar.

"You need me Potter."

"I think you might be the one who needs him." Tonks gave a signature grin to the headmaster. "He's made more headway than you could imagine."

"Maybe we could help each other." Dumbledore suggested, currently feared Harry Potter but he trusted Alistor. He needed caution. "I can train you in advanced magic's and you could tell me when you plan-."

"I don't need your lessons sir. I need just your name. I can offer you some information but I'm not quite ready to trust you."

"Master Harry Potter." One of the elves appeared in the center of the room. "Potion Master Snape has woken, he is on his way up sir."

"Severus is still here?"

"I am Headmaster." Severus was gaining a little colour. A light charm had been placed on his arm to dampen the pain but he was still a little weak and forced to use a walking stick to keep his balance.

"You look Ill Severus."

Severus nodded almost rolling his eyes. "Just a bit of pain. Although I will not be returning to work this year. My healers are putting me on house arrest."

"Oh Severus I'm sure you don't-"

"Headmaster I have already sent you the note from my healers and my temporary resignation. I will not be coming back this year. I cannot teach in my condition."

"I was hoping it would pass."

"Too bad." Tonks was quite groggy that night which cause her to get more than usual joy out of antagonizing the headmaster.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **AN:**

*TIA sitting with a first aid box tending to Celrans head*

TIA: Is It wishful thinking to hope this will knock some sense into you?

Celran: Have a wild guess

*TIA goes to speak but is cut off*

Celran: In fact I'll answer for you. Fuck to the HELL NO!

TIA: You really need to tone down the language you Idiot.

Celran: Ahh, you love it really.

* * *

Until Next Time, and there will be a next time. ~TIA and Celran


	92. Chapter 90

Celran: _Strolls in with a huge book titled 'Corse language, for dumb-dumbs'_ "Sooo, TIA, ya jumped up Italian Cock-Womble, I know it's MY birthday, not yours, Buuuuuut, I think it's about time we... Educated you, in the ways of vulgar language. This book will be a good place for you to start." _Slams book on the table, causing a loud crash, and breaking the table._

TIA: _"_ That was a new table."

Celran: "Don't care. Just read."

TIA: _Leans down to pick up book with his tiny noodle arms and a grunt._ "Oh My Goodness Gratious. You've defaced it."

Celran: _Looks into the distance like he's in the office._ "That is exactly why you need the improvements I've made. Look." _Easily takes the book back._ "'Rantallion'. Fun to slip into conversation with my idiot brother. Orrrr" _Flicking though pages._ "Hey are you even listening?"

TIA: "I'm Trying not to. I'm reading reviews."

Celran: "Dont change the subject. You need to learn this."

TIA: "Someone asked if they can ship us."

Celran: _Drops the book._ "Oh fuck no. I'm Considering proposing to my girlie. No shipping me with my little brother."

TIA: "I'm older than you but it does feel pretty incesty. Yah no thanks. Oh someone's mad at you for jumping out the window." _Judgmental glare._

Celran: _Leans over the computer._ "Tell them I'm fine. Oh and TIA?"

TIA: "What?"

Celran: "I dropped the book and it broke the floor."

* * *

 **Chapter 90**

 **Godrics Hollow**

"See you soon, Remus." Harry gave the werewolf a tight hug. "Be safe."

Remus looked down at the young man. He was already in his school uniform, ready to go to the station. "You too. Have a good term, Harry."

"I'll be fine." Harry gave a convincing smile. "Look after Sirius, for me, will you?"

The boys godfather rolled his eyes. "Come on, Pup, let's get you to that train."

Remus stood by the fire as the two disappeared in green flames. Harry was the closest thing Remus would ever have to a child, he couldn't allow himself to get close to any woman. It had been a long time since he had given up on that dream. Then he found Harry again. After so many years of begging Albus to see the boy. He was so old for a boy.

Remus trusted Harry without question, the boy held a natural aura of knowledge. Remus would do anything for him. It didn't matter to him that Harry was James and Lily's son. Not the way it did for Sirius. Remus just Trusted him.

"Hey, Lupin." Nymphodora Tonks clapped him on the back. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Remus nodded turning away from the fire. "Just going to miss having him here, you know?"

"They're all waiting for you. Come on." Tonks grabbed Remus's arm and dragged him into the shed outside. It had started to get colder once again but a lot of work had been put into the cave. A set of the carpets and mats Harry had removed from the cottage had been returned and placed on the floor. It was a collage of colours and textures, but it warmed the room, and muffled the echoes. There were now lamps lining the walls, rather than just charms, and it added more warmth to the room.

Bill had given Fleur and Viktor a piece of parchment with the runes he needed on. They were now carving them into wax tablets. Bill was setting a circle of complicated runes in one of the corners of the cave. He had been working on that for almost an hour.

"Thanks Tonks." Moody nodded to Remus. "Mornin'." A large sketch of Azkaban was laid out on the table in front of Moody and Snape.

"We're having one last look over, it's not going to be easy for you." Severus rubbed his face. He would be staying there; he wasn't yet ready to safely leave the cottage. Well at least according to his healers he anyway; Severus wasn't going anywhere for a while if Rachel had anything to say about it.

"I know; anything new. How we getting in?"

Tonks grinned. "I got that covered. Bought a muggle speed boat." She gave a loving smile. "It's beautiful."

"We use the boat to get to the island. Then on the shore Bill will put another of those." Moody pointed to the runes on the floor. "Whilst he does that you, Tonks and Viktor have to climb the building."

"Alright." Remus agreed, they had been through this before.

"My brothers have given us some stuff to help with the climb." Bill mentioned from the floor. "It should speed up the process."

"Great, then we pull you three up, right?" Remus recalled easily. He had his werewolf proof rope that they were using, much stronger than regular rope.

"Once we've been round the perimeter placing the ward stones. You yank us to the roof." Bill reminded them, he was in charge of the technicalities of the magic involved. "Where I put my last travel Circle."

"Then we go down into the top floor." Moody continued "We're going to have to be quiet. Aurours have been placed on top and bottom floor."

"We have made ten of these vax runes ready now." Fleur explained dusting off the stray wax from her last tablet.

"One will go by the door on the roof. One for each of the Lestranges doors, Dolohov, Mulciber, and Macnair." Moody continued. "The Lestranges are on second to top floor and the other three are one down from them."

"If there's time you should move down to Travers, and Cronk." Snape pointed to the blueprint that had been roughly sketched. "They shouldn't be as important to him. But they're two floors down from Mulciber."

"Right if all goes perfectly we place a rune tablet with the bottom floor and get the hell out of there."

"Bill has got that one covered." Fleur gave a smile not unlike the one Tonks had given when talking about her new boat.

"Don't worry I'm seventy three percent sure this will work." Bill said rising from the floor to walk over to Fleur and Viktor so he could cheek there work.

"Only seventy." Not a number that instilled confidence.

All Bill did was shrug. "It has only been done once in the past six hundred years. It's really old but the ancients used to use it all the time so…" He trailed off as he picked up a shoe box from beside him.

"You fill me with confidence."

"It will work, here." He passed a leather cuff to the werewolf. On the underside was a wax rune- a little square spiral- and on the outside was a rune that reminded Remus of a trident. "If you're in any sort of trouble, pore some magic in there and it should get you out."

"Should; great..."

"It will work." Tonks nudged him with her elbow as she stuffed the chocolate into her pockets. "Have some faith."

* * *

 **Riddle Manor**

Lord Voldemort looked across at his death eaters. The all knelt, many were eager to see their children off to school, but Lord Voldemort came second to no one. If he wanted his servants before him they would be there, children or no children.

They all looked sufficiently afraid. This was good it would not do to have slip ups. He illiterate one last time before sending them on their way. "I want the boy brought to me, alive."

* * *

 **Azkaban Prison**

The boat crashed across the waves in elegant succession. Remus wondered how Tonks had the time to learn how to pilot a boat, but seeing her at the helm he knew she had more than just basic training. The spray from the sea became colder; like shards ice on their bodies.

"There it is." Moody kept a firm expression on his face as he looked up at the building, finally visible from the fog. Specks of black made his heart harden.

"Mamka mu, e studeno."

Bill nodded to Viktor. "I have no idea what you just said, but I agree with the sentiment." The two shared a look of comradery, as they gripped their wands tighter.

The island grew closer, the air turning to ice; the cold broke right through their warming charms and a feeling of dread settled into their bones.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Tonks cursed her voice pure panic. "Braise yourselves!" She twisted the wheel back and forth trying to regain control of the boat. Water crashed onto the deck. Tonks turned to the propeller for a second to see a swarm of almost demonic kelpie's ramming the boat into the rocks.

* * *

TIA: "I've spoke to the building manager and assured her your going to pay."

Celran: "What?" Grumpily.

TIA: "And i'm going to bake a cake for you to take to Ms Rowling as a apology for breaking her Ceiling."

Celran: Rolls eyes. "Will I still have to apologies when your food poisons her."

TIA: "Screw off you Pleb."

Celran: "Its a start!" Jumps up and freezes in the air like on a movie credits screen.

TIA: Sigh "See you all next time"

Celran: Muffled as cant move lips "Umm now how do I get down?"


	93. AN Sorry

Hello Readers,

I don't know how to put this without Celran to help but... I feel like I've been pushing him away and it's unfair to ask him to help with this.

I've been battling depression, eating disorder and paranoia for the past decade. Right now I'm having a hard time with it. I suppose it hurts more because my life should be great right now.

I can't create in this state and I hate myself for it. I've become to critical of everything I nothing is getting done.

I've been distancing myself from the people I care about when what I want is to talk to them, but it's just unfair.

I've been like this before and I'll get better eventually. You don't need to worry about that, I've just left you hanging for long enough. You need to know that I don't know when I'm coming back.

See you eventually.

~Tristan.


End file.
